Amigos con Beneficios
by rogue85
Summary: Kagome y Bankotsu eran amigos desde siempre. Lo que había comenzado como una jugarreta para atrapar a Kikyo e Inuyasha, respectivamente, acabó convirtiéndose en un juego peligroso para ambos. ¿Podrá su amistad resistir la vorágine de sentimientos que les traerá el descubrirse como amantes? UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.
1. Chapter 1

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, HAGO ESTO SOLO DE DIVERSION CON SUS PERSONAJES.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estrelló su puño violentamente contra la pared, haciendo añicos una parte del revoque del baño de hombres del bar donde trabajaba.

Luego de darse cuenta, procuró taparlo un poco pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Bankotsu Maxwell no podía controlar sus impulsos cuando la ira le ganaba.

No era para menos, porque acababa de descubrir a Kikyo, su adorado tormento del brazo de Inuyasha Taisho, ese idiota con cara de tarado que solía fungir de intermitente novio de la bella señorita.

─ ¡Rayos! ─se lamentó con furia, limpiándose los nudillos. Probablemente hubiese roto algo más del sanitario, cuando una voz lo llamó.

─! Bankotsu! ¿quieres hacer el favor de dejar lo que sea que estés haciendo y venir a atender?

La voz de su amiga y compañera Kagome acabó por hacerlo entrar en razón. Al salir del baño, se encontró con la furibunda cara de su amiga, esperándolo afuera.

─ ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre ahora?, ¡eres el _bartender_ de este lugar!

Bankotsu se sacudió el rostro y ya tenía el rostro burlón de siempre.

─Nada que te importe ─iba a seguir burlándose de ella, pero paró al ver por sus ojos, que la muy tonta había estado llorando ─. En todo caso, a quien le pasa algo es a ti ¿se puede saber porque andas de llorona?

─No vale la pena. En el receso te cuento con más detalles ¡es horrible!

Bankotsu enarcó una ceja. Si bien, él se desempeñaba como bartender a tiempo completo a sus 21 años, su amiga Kagome era camarera solo en el turno noche en el bar donde ambos trabajaban. Un trabajo que él le había conseguido. Hace muchos años que eran amigos, desde la época de la escuela, donde habían ido juntos.

Ambos no iban a la universidad, aunque estuvieran en edad de hacerlo. No se lo podían permitir, aunque, de todos modos, Bankotsu odiaba los libros y su verdadera pasión era el trabajo que tenía: amaba la mezcla de tragos y la creación de nuevos sabores.

Kagome, en cambio sí que hubiera querido estudiar. Pero solo pudo el primer año de la carrera de Contabilidad, que luego tuvo que abandonar por falta de dinero.

Pero ese único año que fue allá había sido decisivo para Kagome Higurashi, porque le había permitido conocer al hombre del que se había enamorado: Inuyasha Taisho, un chico potentado que en algún momento se había fijado en Kagome, y había compartido un baile con la joven en un acto universitario. Para él no había sido nada, pero para ella sí que había sido decisivo aquel encuentro. Cayó enamorada de aquel hombre de grandes ojos miel y cabellera negra como la noche.

Igual era un imposible para ella. Inuyasha solo había tenido una novia, una compañera del curso llamada Kikyo Sanders, con quien tenía una curiosa relación y cortaban cada tanto en una terrible espiral toxica.

Fue en una de esas rupturas entre Kikyo e Inuyasha, que la joven conoció a Bankotsu, el atractivo moreno de ojos añil, que era el bartender del Bar de Shikon, el sitio más concurrido por los universitarios, tanto por sus buenas bebidas, como por la deliciosa comida. El ambiente también era excelente, de ahí el secreto de su éxito.

Kikyo había terminado flechando a Bankotsu, tanto por su belleza exótica y las ropas que tan bien le quedaban a la joven. Ella lo vio como un excelente pasatiempo, pero él, un chico un poco más serio, la vio con otros ojos. Siempre había salido con chicas que no valían la pena, y era la primera vez que podía hacerlo con una mujer que tenía un gran futuro como abogada, como había oído que era la carrera que estudiaba.

.

.

.

.

.

─ ¡Pero yo pensaba que esos dos habían cortado! ─farfulló Bankotsu, fumando un cigarrillo compartido con su amiga Kagome. Habían salido en la parte trasera del bar, para tomarse un respiro de cinco minutos.

─Pues ya ves que no. Inuyasha y Kikyo volvieron ─añadió Kag, con cara desanimada, aunque aquel pensamiento le dio una idea ─. Entonces, Bankotsu, es por eso que estabas llorando como niña chiquita en el baño ¡estabas lamentándote por Kikyo! ¡es una zorra por todos los cielos!

─Seguro, pero es la zorra que me gusta ─replicó Bankotsu ─. Al menos si conseguí salir con ella ¿Cómo te fue a ti con Inuyasha? ─aguijoneó el muchacho, pero cambió su rostro al ver la de la joven ─. Disculpa, Kag, no fue mi intención, recordarte a ese tarado. No vale la pena, agradece que nunca hayan alcanzado a salir.

Kagome se sentó en los escalones. La situación sí que era depresiva.

─Eso nos pasa por fijarnos en chicos ricos como esos.

─No sé, pero yo alguna vez sí que tendré mucho dinero…recuerda, alguna vez seré una eminencia en el mundo de los bartenders ─anunció Bankotsu, haciéndole una palmadita en el hombro a Kag.

─ ¡Podrían par de vagos venir aquí a ayudar, tenemos mucha gente esperando en la barra! ─la voz chillona de Jakotsu los sacó de sus sueños.

─ ¡Ya vamos! ¡eres un lameculos del dueño, Jakotsu! ─le gritó Bankotsu a su amigo y compañero de trabajo, que fungía como relacionista público del bar.

Al oír eso, la cara de Jakotsu cambió, por una bastante pervertida, al pensar en Sesshomarou, el atractivo dueño del lugar.

─ ¡Ya quisiera yo!

Bankotsu sonrió y le pasó una mano a su amiga.

─Vamos a trabajar, Kag. Ya luego vendremos a lamer nuestras heridas

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu era un verdadero mago en la barra. Era veloz y eficiente, y un gran conocedor de tragos. De no ser por él, las noches repletas en el Bar de Shikon serían un desastre, pero él se esmeraba y hacia un gran equipo con Kag y Yura, la otra camarera.

Había mucho trabajo y poco en lo que pensar, hasta que de pronto, ocurrió lo único que podría alterar a Bankotsu.

Divisó a Kikyo entrando. Menos mal estaba sola, porque si hubiera visto a Inuyasha, no sabría que reacción tener, y lo mismo también pensaba en Kag y lo mal que se hubiera puesto de ver a su amor platónico con la novia.

La preciosa joven se acercó directamente a la barra.

─Una Cosmopolitan, por favor ─pidió con mucha naturalidad y calma.

Pero Bankotsu no era tan diplomático.

─Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí ─bufó el muchacho, mientras mezclaba unos licores, y viendo a la joven con el rabillo del ojo.

Kikyo no le respondió, pero no le sacó de encima la mirada, pero cuando Bankotsu le pasó la copa que había pedido, le sostuvo la mano.

─ ¿Podemos hablar, Bankotsu?

─No voy a dejar la barra. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo aquí ─reparó el muchacho, limpiando unos vasos, con la boca fruncida.

Kikyo se sintió un poco incomoda, pero luego de mirar a todas partes, decidió hablar.

─No quiero que quedemos en malos términos. Lo que pudimos haber tenido fue algo fugaz, hasta Inuyasha lo sabe y no le importa. Me gusta mucho este bar, y no quiero dejar de venir, solo porque me odies ¿no me odias verdad?

Bankotsu odiaba admitirlo, pero la muy zorra tenía razón. Ella nunca le había prometido nada, pero, aun así, no podía evitar tener ese coraje en el alma, porque ella le gustaba mucho. ¿Cómo no?, si era la chica más bonita del bar.

─Que sepas que por mi está todo bien. Pueden seguir viniendo, sin problemas ─finalmente le anunció él, intentando hacer una salida diplomática ─. Son buenos clientes, y Jakotsu me odiaría si dejaran de venir, solo por un lio de polleras.

La chica le sonrió, antes de beberse un sorbo de su Cosmopolitan. Feliz por la respuesta de Bankotsu.

Finalmente terminó yéndose, luego de dejar los respectivos billetes en la mesa.

Bankotsu se quedó mirándola marchar.

─ ¡Es una sinvergüenza! ¿Qué vino a decirte? ─cuestionó Kagome, trayendo una bandeja vacía bajo el brazo. Odiaba a Kikyo por partida doble, por tener asi a su amigo y por ser el eterno amor de Inuyasha.

─Hicimos las paces.

─¿Quieres decir que volvieron?! ¡Le voy a arrancar los cabellos si eso es así! ─ rebatió la hirviente joven, apretando la bandeja.

─No va a hacer falta, Kag ─respondió su amigo ─. ¿Todavía te falta mucho?, ya estoy por cerrar la barra.

─Si, pero Yura me va a dejar plantada. La muy boba se ha quedado enganchada con un chico que acaba de conocer ahora y va a pasar la noche en el departamento de ese extraño ¿puedes creerlo? Obviamente se llevará su auto.

─No me extraña de Yura…entonces iremos juntos, Kag.

La joven asintió y empezó a alistarse, tenían que cerrar pedidos, y preparar cuentas. Si tenía suerte, quizá se llevaría una buena propina esta noche. Y le hacía bastante falta, porque tenía que pagar su parte del alquiler del apartamento que compartía con Yura en el centro.

Yura tenía un auto bastante viejo, que había heredado de su padre, y generalmente se iban juntas para casa, pero cuando Yura andaba de conquistadora, pues era Bankotsu quien se llevaba a Kag a casa a bordo de su moto Yamaha.

Cuando salieron, abordaron la moto de Bankotsu rumbo al edificio de Kagome.

Todo hubiera ido bien, porque a Kag le gustaba subirse a la moto de su amigo. Era una de sus actividades favoritas. Aunque luego pensaba que quizá no le gustaría de la misma forma, si la moto fuera conducida por otra persona.

Solo al llegar, Kag se percató de una horrible cosa. Sus llaves habían quedado en la chaqueta azul que le había prestado a Yura.

─ ¡Soy una torpe! ─se lamentó Kag, sin dejar de buscar en el bolso.

─Eso ya lo sabíamos ¿pero cómo demonios podrías haberte olvidado de sacar tus llaves del abrigo?

─La culpa la tiene Yura, me apresuró demasiado y no tuve tiempo de pensar.

─Ya súbete, iremos a mi casa. Creo que hay una muda de ropa tuya allá, así te bañas y no andas de cerda por mi departamento ─finalmente le replicó al ver la derrota de su amiga.

Kag se sintió aliviada, así que volvió a subir a la moto de Bank y marcharon a la casa del muchacho.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu vivía solo en la casa que le había heredado el abuelo que lo había criado, así que no tenía necesidad de pagar arriendo.

Kagome era admiradora de esa casa, había conocido al abuelito de Bankotsu y siempre que venía aquí, el sitio le traía agradables recuerdos.

Luego de bañarse y cambiarse con la muda que le dio Bankotsu, se reunió con el muchacho en el porche. Él también se había bañado y había preparado unas tortillas rellenas con jamón, unas de sus comidas favoritas, para compartirlas con la golosa de Kagome.

─ ¡Cielos! son unas de mis favoritas ─gritó feliz, la joven de ver aquel delicioso platillo.

Bankotsu la vio comer. Ver a su amiga tan contenta, era algo que le apaciguaba el alma; todavía estaba muy enfadado y celoso por todo lo de Kikyo, y que ella hubiera venido a buscarlo para mantener su amistad había sido el colmo de lo descarado.

Pero eso también le había dado que pensar. ¿Por qué Kikyo querría mantener su amistad de no ser que tuviera otros planes?; era conocida su relación toxica con Inuyasha Taisho, y era probable que algún día, ellos pudieren cortar de verdad y para siempre. Y quizá la muy sinvergüenza querría mantenerlo en la banca como reserva cuando aquello pasase.

Kikyo merecía una lección. Y de paso darse cuenta que Inuyasha no valía la pena, aunque fuere de su misma posición social o un reputado estudiante universitario.

No era un hombre de verdad como él. Quizá allí ella podría darse cuenta y amarlo de verdad, echando a Taisho para siempre de su vida.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿cómo refregarle a Kikyo de lo que podría estar perdiéndose?

De repente, la risa de Kagome le dio una idea. Era una cosa vil, pero no pensaba mentirle a Kag, sólo a Kikyo.

─Oye, Kag, tengo una idea para que yo obtenga a Kikyo y tú a Inuyasha ¿quieres oírlo?

La muchacha tragó duro y se quedó mirándolo.

─ ¿Cómo lograríamos algo así?

─Fácil…vuélvete mi novia

─ ¿Qué? ¿te has vuelto loco?, no podemos ser novios, nos conocemos desde el jardín de infantes y me robabas las crayolas. No podría besarte nunca, por ejemplo ─la petición de Bankotsu casi la hizo levantarse de la silla donde estaba sentada.

─Bueno, no seriamos lo que se dice "novios" ─replicó Bankotsu, haciendo unos gestos con los dedos, emulando a las comillas ─. Pero es la única forma que se me ocurre que podríamos hacer reaccionar a Kikyo…y ¿Por qué no? A Inuyasha también. Yo te haría un favor, sacando a Kikyo del medio y tú me harías el favor a mi ¿Qué opinas?

Ella parpadeó confusa, porque Bankotsu la había tomado desprevenida.

─Además ¿Qué es eso de que jamás podrías besarme? ─retó Bankotsu, cruzando sus brazos.

─No quise que suene como eso, a lo que me refiero es ¿Cómo haríamos esto? ─preguntó Kag, intrigada.

─Hagamos una prueba. Si la pasamos, significa que podremos fingir ser novios y restregárselo a esos dos ─anunció él.

─ ¿Pero que prueba?

No necesitó volver a preguntar, porque Bankotsu se levantó de la silla, caminando hacia ella, que había quedado congelada en la suya, poniéndose a su altura, le tomó del mentón, y la besó, tomando de sorpresa a Kag, dejándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

Aunque al inicio, le pareció extraño, al cabo de unos segundos, la joven perdió la vergüenza y el estupor, y se entregó al contacto, que le supuso mucho más dulce, de lo que creía que sería un beso con Bankotsu.

Pudo percibir el calor y el tacto, saboreando aquellos labios del chico, que se entregaron también. Tanto fue así, que cuando Bankotsu se retiró, ella siguió con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.

Había quedado fascinada con aquel beso. Tardó varios segundos en recuperarse por completo de la impresión.

Bankotsu estaba casi igual. Nunca había pensado que besar a Kag sería tan intenso como esto. No recordaba haber tenido una experiencia idéntica en otros labios, ni siquiera con Kikyo.

Pero decidió reponerse, y volverse a sentar.

─Creo que pasamos la prueba…

─Yo también lo creo… ─agregó Kag, aun impresionada de aquel acto.

─Dime una cosa…al darte este beso ¿olvidaste por un momento a Inuyasha?; porque yo me olvidé de Kikyo.

─No recordé a Inuyasha…tienes razón ¿ cómo es posible?.

─Entonces tenemos una solución por partida doble. A la par que fingimos una relación real frente a Kikyo e Inuyasha, jugar a los besos de vez en cuando, nos haría muy bien, como ya viste hace un momento.

Kagome no lo entendió de todo, y parpadeó confusa.

─No sientes nada por mí, y yo tampoco siento nada por ti. Hacer esto no nos hará daño, nos ayudará a descargar malas energías y me evitará que intente volver a romper la loza del baño del bar o que tu llores por Inuyasha. Será una terapia para ambos, ¿te gustaría seguir con esto?

Lo que Kagome pensaba al inicio, es que Bankotsu solo le imitaría a pedirle que fingieran una relación frente a sus amores platónicos, pero en cambio también le pedía una extensión de beneficios en su amistad. Hubiera sido impensable para Kagome, en otro momento, pero luego del beso de Bankotsu, y las increíbles sensaciones que percibió, como una descarga de tensión, empezó a verle la razón a Bankotsu.

Además, él era su amigo, podía ser un cretino o un malhablado con otras personas, pero ella lo conocía más que nadie en el mundo y sabía que él no hacia esto por mala intención o por querer aprovecharse de ella. Lo que ofrecía era una solución práctica a sus problemas existenciales.

Se levantó de la silla y le ofreció la mano a Bankotsu.

─ ¿Es un trato?

El joven moreno sonrió, y se levantó, para corresponderle la mano y sellar aquel trato.

─Es un trato. Serás mi amiga con beneficios. Yo te ayudaré a descargar la rabia contra Inuyasha y tú me ayudaras a hacer llevadera mi espera por Kikyo. Yo jamás te lastimaría; y hago esto, porque eres la única mujer en la que confío.

El trato estaba sellado.

Kagome y Bankotsu acababan de hacer un peligroso pacto.

¿Podrá su amistad resistir?

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

NOTAS:

Será un fic no muy largo, muy corto en realidad sobre algo que se me acaba de ocurrir para el Bankag, mi pareja favorita de este fandom.

Tengo que confesar que tengo otro escrito a la mitad, pero que sólo publicaré cuando tenga mas claro lo que quiero.

¿Ustedes que creen? Bank y Kag acaban de hacer algo que unos amigos normales no deberian de hacer jamás si quisieran conservar la amistad ¿ustedes que piensan?

En nada les traigo la actu de esto.

BESOTES Y UN RECUERDO GRANDE PARA EL CÍRCULO MERCENARIO.

LES QUIERE.

PAOLA.


	2. Chapter 2

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSION, PERO LA TRAMA SI QUE ES MIA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome había desayunado con Bankotsu una infinidad de veces, en la vida de amistad que llevaban juntos, así que esa primera mañana, luego de haber concretado el trato, se le figuró extraño, pero como no quería estropear el desayuno con su amigo, decidió callar lo que había pensado y sentido durante aquella noche.

Había dormido muy cómoda en el cuarto de Bankotsu, en tanto que él había ido al que era de su fallecido abuelo, así que no hubo movidas extrañas. No era la primera vez que dormía en esa habitación, por cesión de su amigo, pero si era la primera vez que percibió el aroma de Bankotsu en la almohada. Probablemente siempre había estado ahí, pero nunca antes le había llamado la atención.

Kagome se sacudió varias en esa cama, esa madrugada. Una vez, incluso despertó de improviso, como de una pesadilla, para tocarse los labios.

¿Qué diablos ocurría con ella?

No podía ser que un jodido beso con un amigo de la infancia fuera capaz de causarle semejante remolino. Pero finalmente obligó a dormirse, esto no podía ser más que una confusión por haber tenido contacto con un hombre, porque no era capaz de recordar cuando había sido capaz la última vez que había sido besada por un chico.

Además, recordaba que esto era un trato, y la idea justamente era que ella pudiere descargar todo su descontento y todo el deseo que sentía por Inuyasha; además de probablemente de atraerlo, con la jugarreta de hacerse pasar por una pareja de Bankotsu.

¿Todas las relaciones con beneficios entre amigos de confianza serian así?

Kagome nunca antes había tenido un amiguito, bajo estas condiciones, así que no sabía exactamente que pensar con respecto a las sensaciones que la embargaban. Conocía a Bankotsu desde siempre. No podía ser nada más. Solo la emoción de su nuevo trato.

Bankotsu vino a sentarse junto a ella, quien ya había servido el desayuno, café, tostadas y mucho dulce de melón, que era el favorito de ambos. Dulce que la misma Kag solía preparar, porque probablemente ambas eran las únicas personas que gustaban del sabor de aquella mermelada.

─ ¡Eres una máquina, Kag! ¿Qué hora despertaste para hacer el dulce?, habrás ido muy temprano a la tienda a por el melón. No recuerdo tener de esa fruta en la nevera ─la saludó Bankotsu, tomando unas galletas para untarla con el cremoso dulce.

Kagome lo miraba, procurando estudiar su rostro, a ver si podía notar algún cambio en él, así como ella se sentía cambiada. Pero nada, Bankotsu estaba igual.

─Que sepas que no tenía dinero, así que los melones los compraste tú. Encontré tu billetera en el suelo de la cocina ¡sí que eres un descuidado! ─le replicó ella, intentando darle conversación normal a su amigo.

─ ¿Hoy tienes trabajo en la tienda? ─preguntó Bank, curioso de saber si Kag iría a la tienda, donde hacía de dependienta por las mañanas.

─No, hoy no me toca, así que probablemente de aquí vaya a mi departamento, si tengo la gracia de encontrar a la loca de Yura en casa ¡ojalá la encuentre sola!, procuraré dormir, para ir al bar a la tarde, no creo que Jakotsu me perdone otra llegada tardia ─anunció Kag, bebiendo su taza de café con leche.

─Yo iré a comprar unos stickers para la moto. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?, sinceramente no creo que Yura ya esté en casa, y no tienes la llave ─ofreció Bankotsu, mientras tragaba un delicioso pedazo de pan.

Kagome pareció pensarlo unos momentos.

─ ¿No te parece un poco estúpido lo de comprar stickers a tu edad?

─ ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No sabes nada, Son stickers de colección! ─gruñó Bankotsu, aunque luego añadió con picardía ─. La tienda está cerca del barrio donde vive Kikyo. Es una buena oportunidad para que tú y yo tanteemos el terreno; quizá hasta veamos al desabrido de Inuyasha por ahí porque Kikyo suele ir los sábados de mañana por allá.

Kag parpadeó preguntándose si era una buena idea, pero acabó asintiendo.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Él que más tenia de perder era Bankotsu, porque este bobo ya había tenido un romance previo con Kikyo, en cambio ella, solo había tenido un baile con Inuyasha, y probablemente éste ni la recordaba.

Recogió los trastos sucios y los llevó al lavadero. No pensaba lavarlos, que de eso se encargara Bankotsu, ya que el muy aprovechado ni siquiera la había ayudado a preparar el desayuno. Alzó la mirada por la ventana y vio a Bankotsu, vestido con unos jeans y una remera blanca, sacando la motocicleta para calentarla en el patio.

La muchacha se le quedó mirando. ¿Desde cuándo las remeras se le pegaban tanto al cuerpo a su amigo?; también notó que tenía un abdomen plano, eso tampoco lo había notado jamás.

Kagome se agarró la cabeza con una mano ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

Pero dispersó sus ideas, cuando lo vio venir hacia ella.

─ ¿No quieres ponerte mi chaqueta por si te coge frio por el camino? ─le preguntó el joven y al notar que ella parecía absorta en algo, le insistió ─. ¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

─Nada, creo que no dormí muy bien ─balbuceó ella como respuesta.

Bankotsu la miró. Estaba vestida con el enterizo jardinero azul y una camisa blanca. Muy femenina y tierna. Tenía que admitir que Kag era de las pocas mujeres que podía lucir un atuendo así y no verse anticuada.

Pero tuvo una idea más. Cada vez que se sentía ansioso, podía recurrir al trato que tenían ¿no?

Aprovechando que ella estaba algo distraída, viendo quien sabe qué, posó sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Primero suave y luego ferozmente, tocando sus firmes caderas en el camino. Kagome no lo rechazó, sino que correspondió a su ataque, cerrando sus ojos para hacer más vivido aquel magnifico contacto. Pero este beso había sido diferente al de ayer. Porque Kagome pudo sentirle la lengua a él.

Finamente, Bankotsu la soltó.

─ ¿Ves que esto nos viene bien, Kag?, es una excelente forma de descargar las tensiones antes de ir al barrio de esos ricachones.

La verdad es que Bankotsu se había obligado a hablar con esa ironía, para cortar la tensión del beso y hacerlo menos intenso.

Kagome no le respondió, pero estaba más azorada que él, pero no pensaba exteriorizarlo. Iba a fingir, para no maltraerlo con ella, tenían un acuerdo, y la misma implicaba no lastimarse; así que lo siguió para hacer el viaje que acordaron hacer.

A esa distancia, Kagome solo veía la espalda de su amigo, y era lo mejor. De esa forma él no podría ver la cara de ella. Todavía no se recuperaba del beso ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

.

.

.

.

Luego de soltar el beso con Kagome, Bankotsu salió de inmediato, dándole la espalda a la joven, y no porque se haya sentido incomodo con aquella acción, sino todo lo contrario.

Se había sentido muy a gusto besando a Kag. Demasiado a gusto. Y eso no estaba bien.

Por una fracción de segundo, se le cruzó por la mente, que todo esto del trato era algo que debió haber meditado mejor. Tampoco se giró a ver el rostro de su amiga, pero suponía que no debía estar como él. Solucionó eso, diciéndose a sí mismo, que todas estas sensaciones le venían, porque nunca antes había tenido este tipo de contacto con Kag.

Sacudió su cabeza, subió a su Yamaha, cargando a Kagome detrás de él.

Rumbo al Barrio Alto.

Suponía que darle un vistazo a Kikyo, le sacaría de la mente, las inconvenientes ideas que estaba desarrollando por Kag.

.

.

.

.

El barrio Alto era una zona, no precisamente de alta categoría o muy residencial, pero si un área comercial, de las más caras. Había tiendas de conveniencias de artículos estrafalarios o cafeterías modernas, eso había hecho que aquel barrio se volviera el sitio de concurrencia preferido de la clase media y alta, así que fácil que congregue a todas las personas más conocidas de la ciudad. Como era un sitio de moda, y no lejos de su casa, Kikyo Sanders se había vuelto habitué, ya sea para concurrir con amigas de su círculo social o con Inuyasha Taisho.

Y eso Bankotsu lo sabía perfectamente. Había alcanzado a venir por Kikyo un par de veces por esta zona, ya que ella no quería que la recogiera de enfrente de su casa, asi que el joven bartender venía a esperar por ella, en la coqueta cafetería de la doble avenida.

Bankotsu recordaba con aprehensión, que solía hacer esto con ella los sábados de mañana. La recogía y luego marchaban junto a hacer una recorrida por la Costanera, uno de los sitios favoritos de Bankotsu, y donde estaban seguros, que nadie que conociera a Kikyo, pisaría un dedo, porque la joven no deseaba ser vista con él en público.

Sintió nostalgia por aquella rutina. Kikyo solía verse muy hermosa. Los recuerdos de su boca semi abierta o la visión de sus hombros tan bonitos, eran parte de las cosas que lo habían motivado a hacer este jueguito e involucrar a Kag. No es que fuera un idiota superficial, pero para un pobre diablo como él, la posibilidad de tener una mujer como Kikyo era única y estaba seguro de haber despertado muchas sensaciones en aquella mujer.

─Kikyo…

Probablemente hubiera seguido pensando en ella, de no ser por sentir las manos de Kag, apretándose en su cintura. Eso lo hizo regresar al presente.

─ ¿Qué te sucede?

─Creo que me entró algo al ojo…

─Ya estamos por llegar, cuando lleguemos a la tienda, pide entrar al baño y te lo revisas ─argumentó él, con practicidad.

.

.

.

.

Kag, al igual que él, también iba pensativa durante aquel viaje, pero en su caso no pensaba en Inuyasha, como debería ser o pudiera esperarse. Extrañamente pensaba en su amigo y en el beso que le había dado antes de salir de casa.

¿Cómo es que pasaba todo esto?, siempre había visto a Bankotsu fuera de algún contexto sensual y estaba muy confundida.

Se preguntaba si a Bankotsu le pasaba lo mismo, o quizá los hombres reaccionaran diferente. Pero sus preguntas se disiparon al oírlo murmurar bajito.

─Kikyo…

Fue allí que apretó la cintura del joven, y a la pregunta de él, acabó inventándole cualquier cosa.

Pero acababa de darse cuenta que le había molestado mucho que él estuviera pensando en aquella mujer.

¡Tonta, más que tonta Kagome!, nunca antes había sentido algo así con ninguna noviecita anterior que hubiera tenido su amigo. Y las había conocido a todas y nunca le había interesado; incluso estuvo al tanto cuando él andaba de romance con Kikyo y no llegó a sentirse así nunca.

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Acaso había empezado a reaccionar, luego de haber empezado a besuquearse con ese hombre?

.

.

.

.

Cuando Kag y Bankotsu finalmente llegaron al Barrio Alto, fueron directo a la tienda de stickers artesanales para motocicletas que habían fijado como primer punto de partida. Bankotsu bajó, tomó sus llaves y ya iba a entrar al local, hasta que reparó en la actitud de su amiga.

─ ¿Y ahora qué?

─Es… ¿Por qué no vas tu solo?

Bankotsu frunció el ceño y giró sus talones de regreso a ella.

─Es que vinimos aquí con un objetivo ¿no?, pues aquí empieza, y luego de salir de aquí, iremos a la cafetería de la doble avenida. Tenemos que mostrarnos juntos, que empiecen a vernos, y solo haciendo esto, lograremos que se corra la voz ─argumentó Bankotsu, aunque luego de ver la cara de su amiga, preguntó ─. ¿No me digas que te arrepientes?

Kagome no estaba en animo de seguir discutiendo, además ella había estado de acuerdo en hacer esto. Y debían aprovechar las oportunidades, porque solo en sitios como éste o el bar Shikon podrían cruzarse con Kikyo o Inuyasha. Ni siquiera iban a la universidad, como para forzar más situaciones de encuentro. Entonces la joven decidió seguir adelante.

Pero algo que si tuvo claro, es que hacia todo esto…ya no por Inuyasha ¡total ese idiota ni sabía de su existencia!¿ y donde había sacado que había llegado a enamorarse de él?, esto le pasaba por leer muchos fanfics románticos, donde ocurrían cosas imposibles, como la chica pobre que amaba en secreto al galán rico, para al final quedarse juntos.

Lo que, si empezó a tener claro la joven, es que haría esto, pero por Bankotsu.

Ya había dado su palabra.

.

.

.

.

Kagome y Bankotsu no se demoraron mucho en la tienda de stickers. Y la joven tenía razón, era posible encontrar gran cantidad de rarezas a precios raros y de colección.

Bankotsu tenía la manía de comprarlos para pegarlas por su moto o en algunos casos, de los más extraños, solía guardarlos. Era un pasatiempo tonto que tenía desde siempre; Kagome solía reírse de esto.

También notó, que muchas personas reconocieron a Bankotsu, como el bartender del Bar Shikon. Como podría esperarse, nadie reconoció a Kag, aunque fuera camarera del mismo lugar, pero el hecho que estuvieran juntos llamó la atención.

A Kagome no le pasó desapercibido aquello.

Luego de marcharse, fueron para la cafetería, como habían planeado. No tenían mucha hambre, pero de todos modos pedirían un _brunch,_ que era como una especie de desayuno tardío, para gente que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que mostrarse o vagos que despertaban tarde.

Al llegar se toparon con casi todos rostros conocidos. Habitués del Bar Shikon en su mayoría. El lugar estaba casi repleto, pero, aun así, pudieron encontrar un lugar.

Muchas miradas se pasearon en Bankotsu, porque lo habían reconocido de su trabajo en la barra y no esperaban verlo ahí. ¿Quién era la chica que estaba con él?

¿Cómo es que alguien tan ordinaria podía estar en una cita con el mago de los tragos de la ciudad?

Cuando al fin, se sentaron, sorteando miradas curiosas y chismosas, Bankotsu se topó con lo que había venido a buscar.

Sus ojos encontraron los de Kikyo, quien estaba sentada en el extremo contrario, compartiendo mesa con dos amigas. No había señal de Inuyasha.

¿Eso era bueno, ¿no?

Mientras eso Kag se dedicó a ordenar lo que comerían: unas bruschetas y jugo de naranjas. Solo eso, porque todavía tenía el dulce de melón del desayuno, hasta la coronilla.

─ ¿Y tú Bankotsu, quieres algo más?

Pero el muchacho no le respondió, porque no le había oído, porque estaba ocupado en su juego de miradas con Kikyo.

Kag se giró para ver que tanto miraba su amigo, y tuvo su respuesta enseguida.

─Ella está aquí… ─murmuró para sí misma

Finalmente acabó despachando al mesero.

En eso, el bartender pareció regresar de la realidad ─. ¿Dijiste algo?

─Nada, que ya he pedido la comida.

─Ah, bueno…está bien. Solo espero que esas tostadas que estos niñatos llaman bruschettas realmente valgan lo que cuestan ─bromeó él, pero como Kagome seguía muy seria. ─ ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

─Nada, que me he dado cuenta que has tenido suerte. Kikyo si está aquí, como dijiste; la conoces muy bien, mejor de lo que pensaba.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño:

─El hecho que hayamos salido poco tiempo, no significa que no la haya llegado a conocer.

Kagome frunció la boca, esto se le iba a adivinar aburrido.

─Todos te reconocieron, por cierto, pasamos junto a cualquier mesa y oyes ¡mira allí va el bartender de Shikon! ¿pero quién será esa niña que está con él?! ¡Debe ser su hermana! ─contó Kag, haciendo muecas con los dedos.

─ ¿Pero porque estas tan enfadada?, además como pretenden que te fichen o te reconozcan vestida de esta forma. Por eso nadie nota que trabajas en el mismo lugar que yo.

─No sabía que no te gustaba mi forma de vestir…

─Lo que a mí me gusta, no importa, pero si quieres impresionar a Inuyasha, también deberías poder hacerlo con estas personas. Ese imbécil es un superficial y tiene muy en cuenta esos detalles.

─De todos modos, Inuyasha no está.

─Pero si esta Kikyo…y está sola ¿o acaso ya no vamos a ayudarnos? ─cuestionó Bankotsu

Kagome suspiró. Eso era cierto. ¿Qué demonios hacia ella cuestionando a Bankotsu?

─Es cierto. Sigamos con esto.

Bankotsu sonrió, y en eso vino el mesero a traerles su pedido, que contrario a lo que pensaban sí que se veía apetitoso. Él mordió un pedazo de las tostadas.

─Esto sabría mejor si pudiéramos untarle ese dulce de melón tuyo

Ese comentario emocionó a Kag ─. ¿Crees que sí?

Bankotsu iba a asentir, pero el vibrador de su teléfono le anunciaba que estaba recibiendo un mensaje de WhatsApp. El muchacho no solía verlos cuando comía, pero al ver que el mensaje era del teléfono de Kikyo, soltó el jugo y abrió su aplicación para verlo.

 _Ven un momento enfrente de los tocadores._

Bankotsu eso sí que no lo esperaba. ¿Tan pronto?, y solo ayer la hermosa Kikyo le dejaba claro que solo quería ser amiga suya.

─Kag, espera aquí. Ya regreso. Puedes comerte mi parte de las tostadas.

─ ¿Eh?

Pero él se levantó antes de oírla. Y Kag no tuvo que hacer mucha pesquisa al ver que él marchaba, tras Kikyo que también se levantaba de su silla.

Ver eso, pareció darle un impulso ansioso, y tomó las dos tostadas del plato de Bankotsu y los llevó a la boca, para devorarlos con rabia.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu veía a Kikyo parada enfrente a él. Que hermosa lucia con ese vestido azul.

Él procuró que ella no notara que estaba un poco turbado y se obligó a hablar irónicamente.

─ ¿De qué querías hablarme que no podías hacerlo con un mensaje?

─ ¿Por qué estás aquí? ─el rostro de Kikyo se veía serio.

─ ¿No es obvio?; estoy comiendo un brunch ─contestó él, haciendo una mueca burlona.

─Jamás habías venido antes…

En eso Bankotsu decidió que aprovecharía su trato con Kag.

─Es que Kag quería venir.

─ ¿Kag?

─Es la chica con la que salgo…

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba. ¿Cómo es que su ex amante podía salir con una chica tan simple y fea como esa?, y más luego de haberla tenido a ella. Eso removió unos celos en Kikyo, uno propio de una mujer que sentía desplazada en el afecto por quien tenía tan seguro.

Como Kikyo no decía nada, fue entonces que Bankotsu decidió que sería más astuto.

─Regresaré con Kag. Que tengas un buen día, Kikyo ─saliendo pronto de allí y volviendo a la mesa con su amiga.

Kikyo se quedó viéndolo. Caminó para volver a su asiento, pero pagaría y se marcharía, no importaba que sus dos acompañantes se molestaran por su abandono.

En eso, le vino su salvación.

Inuyasha Taisho había llegado.

¡Eso era muy bueno!, no tenían una cita, pero su llegada era oportuna, y más ahora, para darle su propia medicina a Bankotsu. Así que exclamó fuerte, como para que todo el mundo los oyera y viera. ─! ¡Has venido, mi amor! ─ arrojándose a un sorprendido Inuyasha, azorado, pero orgulloso de tener la devoción de alguien tan bella como Kikyo.

Era un espectáculo, pero el verdadero receptor era Bankotsu, la única persona a quien Kikyo deseaba molestar.

Y tuvo el efecto que la bella señorita preveía. Bankotsu sacó unos billetes, las arrojó en la mesa, tomó a Kag de una mano, obligándola a soltar el jugo que bebía, para salir del lugar, pasando por el lado de la mimosa pareja.

Tampoco tenía tanta paciencia y era un hombre con sangre en las venas.

.

.

.

.

Kag no pidió explicaciones. No pudo pedirlas, aunque quisiera, al verse obligada a subir a la moto con un Bankotsu furioso en el mando. Tampoco es que necesitaba que alguien le esclarezca lo que había ocurrido.

Bankotsu había tenido un acceso de celos de ver a Kikyo con Inuyasha.

Tampoco dijo nada al notar que no iban para la casa de él o el departamento donde vivía ella. Iban para la Costanera.

Cuando finalmente él se estacionó en la arboleda del área norte de la Costanera, que fungía como un parque que estaba desierto a esas horas, bajó de su biciclo sin decir una palabra. Kag tuvo un mal presentimiento y bajó tras él, quien caminaba a toda prisa.

─! ¡Oye, espera! ─le gritó Kag. No le gustaba ver así a su amigo. No por causa de esa mujer.

Lo que vino no se lo esperaba, pero no lo rechazó. No iba a poder, de todos modos, pero cuando Bankotsu se volteó, la tomó de un brazo atrayéndola hacia él, para besarla.

Pero no como ese beso de la mañana o el de anoche, sino en un contacto que a ella se le figuró algo violento, porque el muchacho parecía tener ganas de comerle la boca, incluso llegó a morderle suavemente el labio a su amiga. Además de apretarla entre sus brazos, de forma que ella no podía salirse.

Por un momento, pensó en resistirse y rechazarlo, porque se había asustado con la reacción de Bankotsu, pero luego le dio pena. ¡Que dolor habría de estar pasando él!, así que olvidó sus reservas y se entregó.

En un arranque, Bankotsu la empujó a la hierba, con él encima.

Un deseo animal y gutural se había apoderado de él. ¡Por culpa de esa maldita de Kikyo!

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

Hola amigas mercenarias, aquí seguimos con este experimento, me puse muy contenta con el apoyo que me han dado.

La historia es muy simple, mucho. Aunque si pienso que Kagome siente algo por Bankotsu, algo que le despertó al empezar sus besuqueos con él. Probablemente siempre estuvo enamorada de él, solo que necesitaba un arranque que le abriera los ojos. Hasta se olvidó de Inuyasha, que era el supuesto motivo de su trato con Bankotsu.

Con nuestro bartender, las cosas son un poco mas complicadas, a este idiota le gusta mucho Kikyo y las sensaciones raras que tuvo con Kag, yo lo veo mas como de una sorpresa, porque no esperaba pasarla de esta forma con una amiga de siempre. Y notarla como mujer.

¡ Y de que forma! , porque al ver como finaliza este capitulo, parece que ya quiere pasar a los postres XD.

 **BESOTE PARA LOS RWS Y FAVS DEL CAPI ANTERIOR: YUMAIKA HIGURASHI, GARDENCA, CA211, FRANSANCHEZ, FATTYAMP, BRUJITA TAISHO KOU, VANNENLIMON**

En fin, les envio un besito a todos los demás y nos vemos dentro de poco con otra actu.

Les quiere

PAOLA.


	3. Chapter 3

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA TRAMA SI, HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡No podía creer lo que había estado a punto de pasar!

La cara de Kagome, al entrar al apartamento, no pasó desapercibida a su compañera Yura, quien la veía sin entender nada.

─ ¡Oye, Kag! ─quiso llamarla, pero la muchacha ya se había encerrado en su habitación, dando señales inequívocas de que no quería hablar con nadie.

Yura suspiró. Minutos antes había recibido el mensaje de Kag, preguntando por si ya había llegado, porque le urgía entrar. Fue ahí que Yura se dio cuenta que su compañera nunca pudo entrar al departamento porque había olvidado las llaves en la chaqueta azul que le había prestado anoche.

─Creo que no la había visto así desde el día que ese tal Inuyasha la invitó a ese baile ─se dijo a si misma la joven, sentándose, para retomar su faena de pintarse las uñas. Anoche la había pasado con un chico que había conocido en el bar y fiel a su naturaleza, no había dudado en irse con él.

.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu y Kagome estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor sobre la hierba del parque.

Eso es lo que le pasaba a Kag.

Su amigo había perdido el control de sus emociones y deseos, y casi lo hicieron allí mismo. Y ella iba a dejarlo que siguiera.

Sólo al último momento, Bankotsu pareció entrar en razón y se detuvo. Sacó su mano de por debajo de la blusa de Kag y soltó la boca de ella. Balbuceó unas disculpas, la ayudó a levantarse y luego la invitó a volverse. Habían hecho el viaje en silencio. Solo intercambiaron unas trivialidades.

─ ¿Quieres volver a casa o ya te dejo en tu departamento? ─preguntó Bankotsu, guiando la Yamaha, y mirando el camino.

─Yura ya está en casa, déjame allá.

Y eso había sido toda la charla que tuvieron, después del pasional episodio que habían tenido.

Kag se sentó frente a su tocador, para mirarse en el espejo. Bankotsu le había succionado los labios y había llegado a desabrocharle las tiras de su jardinera. Él mismo se había bajado el cierre de su propio pantalón. Si hubiera pasado un minuto más, la historia hubiera sido otra.

A él no parecía importarle que en cualquier momento pudiera venir alguien y verlos.

¡Podrían haber terminado presos en la comisaria por cometer actos exhibicionistas en un lugar público!

Kag no podía determinar si estaba más azorada que emocionada.

Y pensar que él hacia esto, de pura frustración con Kikyo. Al final había tenido el buen sentido de detenerse. Quizá a él no terminaba de convencerle el trato, porque era mucho esfuerzo besarse con alguien que no le gustaba.

Y más cuando, sólo minutos antes, esa Kikyo que era tan bella que dolía, le había hablado.

Lo que si tenía claro es que no le había disgustado el camino que habían tomado; ella le hubiera dejado continuar. Así que se sentía frustrada y molesta.

¿Era normal tener esas sensaciones por un amigo especial?

Quizá debería bajar su orgullo y preguntárselo a una mujer experimentada como Yura. O mejor no.

Kagome se estiró en la cama, soñadora. Se tocó los labios y partes de su cuerpo que él había tocado. La emoción volvió a embargarla.

Se levantó de la cama de golpe y fue junto al espejo. La imagen que le devolvía éste, no era muy alentadora. Sus cabellos recogidos sin mucha gracia y esa ropa de granjera, pues no debería de extrañarse que nadie la notara o que Kikyo se riera de ella.

Desde ahora pondría más empeño en su arreglo personal. Quería lucir bien, quizá jamás igualaría a esa presuntuosa, pero al menos no quería avergonzar a Bankotsu en sus planes.

Porque ya no tenía más objetivo que ese. Solo la de apoyar a Bankotsu, nada más.

Ya ni se acordaba de su atracción infantil hacia Inuyasha, el chico que la había invitado a un baile, una vez.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu llegó de muy mal humor a su casa. Había perdido el control con Kag y estuvo a nada de cruzar una línea, que no sabía si quería pasar. Estaba al tanto que una relación con derechos especiales, implicaba mucho más que besos y caricias, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar detenidamente en ello.

Todo esto había surgido repentinamente, porque él quería darle una lección de humildad a Kikyo, y atraparla en el proceso.

Bankotsu se recostó en el sofá. ¿Kagome estaría bien con todo esto?

¡Claro que debía de estar bien!; esa muchacha era la mujer más fuerte que conocía y en la única en quien podía confiar ciegamente, si algo estuviera incomodándole, ella se lo diría.

─Acostarme con Kag ¿sería un error? ¿o no?

Quizá las cosas eran más sencillas de lo que creía y solo él estaba aquí rompiéndose la cabeza con ideas equivocadas

El muchacho sonrió. En vez de pensar en Kikyo y su curiosa explosión de celos, había estado pensando en Kag.

Miró el reloj, decidió que iba a dormirse porque quería lucir fresco esa noche en el trabajo. Por un momento, sus ojos se fijaron en su teléfono móvil, y se vio tentado de escribirle a Kag, pero decidió desechar esa idea, porque de todas formas se verían en el trabajo en un par de horas más.

.

.

.

.

La joven se paseaba de un lado a otro, nerviosa y pensativa.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Kikyo? ─preguntó Inuyasha, dejando de lado la tableta, de todos modos, hace rato que no podía conciliar la lectura porque Kikyo no se quedaba quieta y lo ponía de nervios.

La muchacha se sentó, pero su rostro denotaba un profundo mal humor.

─Ya, Kikyo…no sigas ¿Qué rayos te sucede?, viniste nerviosa del brunch hoy ─volvió a decir Inuyasha, aunque luego añadió en voz más baja─. No creas que no me dado cuenta que ese mesero de bar estaba hoy en la cafetería con una chica ¿es acaso lo que te tiene asi? ─replicó el joven, no pudiendo disimular los profundos celos que aquel tipo le provocaba.

─No sigas por ese camino, Inuyasha…

El aludido ya no volvió a decir nada, porque no era estúpido. Ella le había contado que, durante su última separación, que había sido la más larga de todas sus rupturas, ella se había enredado por casi seis meses con el bartender del bar del centro. Ella no temía decírselo, porque sabía perfectamente que Inuyasha estaba obsesionado con ella, y jamás la dejaría ir. Además, que le gustaba jugar con el pobre, dándole a entender que ella fácilmente podía encontrar otro hombre y volverlo loco. En cambio, él, no podía ni lograba tener ojos para nadie más que no sea ella.

─Cancela el plan con tu familia, de todos modos, es algo muy aburrido. Iremos al bar de Shikon hoy ─anunció Kikyo, segura y al ver que él iba a replicarle algo, añadió ─. Tienes la opción de acompañarme y hacer un despliegue de testosterona, si eso ayuda en tu inseguridad, pero, aunque no quieras, igual iré yo sola.

Inuyasha tenía un carácter explosivo en muchas situaciones. Esta hubiera sido una ocasión perfecta para estallarlo, pero esa mujer sabia como manipularlo y tenerlo a sus pies, haciendo de él, un perfecto idiota.

─Iré contigo, Kikyo

La muchacha sonrió. Las cosas siempre salían como ella quería.

.

.

.

.

─Kag, apúrate, que llegaremos tarde al trabajo ─gritó Yura, buscando las llaves del coche en el bolso. Su turno en el bar comenzaba a las seis de la tarde

Cuando se abrió la puerta, quedó muy sorprendida. Kagome había salido vistiendo unos ceñidos jeans y una remera que apenas cubría su ombligo.

Yura parpadeó confusa. Ese no era el estilo de su amiga, nunca usaba jeans ceñidos y mucho menos exhibiría parte de su abdomen. Siempre la había visto con jeans menos ajustados y blusas grandes. También se había recogido el pelo, cuando siempre lo llevaba suelto. Se había maquillado también.

En realidad, no se había hecho muchos cambios, pero notoriamente mejoraban su aspecto, porque Kagome no era fea, como decía Kikyo, solo que solía tener elecciones de ropa desafortunadas.

─Vaya, nunca te había visto esa ropa puesta

─ ¿Y qué te parece?

─Te ves muy bien, Kag… ─la felicitó Yura, de forma sincera, aunque luego cambió por un rostro de reproche ─. Todavía tenemos una charla pendiente ¿Qué fue ese show al llegar?

Kagome cogió su bolso.

─Quizá en otro momento te lo diga. Vamos al trabajo ¿quieres?

Yura enarcó una ceja, tomando la palabra de su amiga y salieron juntas.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu estaba acomodando las copas del estante de la barra, cuando la puerta de entrada del bar, se abrió.

─Todavía no está habilitada la entrada. Largo ─replicó, molesto de que la gente no respetara los horarios de apertura de un sitio. Aunque también tenía ganas de degollar a quien sea que hubiera dejado abierta la entrada.

Dejó el trapo sobre la barra, cuando vio quien era. Nada menos que Inuyasha Taisho y venia solo.

Lo que le faltaba a este circo.

El imponente muchacho, que tenía la misma altura que Bankotsu, se sentó en la barra, soltando una chequera sobre la mesa.

─ ¿Por qué sigues empeñado en molestar a Kikyo?

Bankotsu parpadeó confuso. Siempre había visto a Inuyasha como un tipo con un carácter terrible; siempre pensaba que, si alguna vez iban a pelear por el amor de Kikyo, siempre seria a golpes en una calle hasta matarse, por quien se quedaba con el trofeo.

Pero vio a un hombre derrotado y totalmente entregado a la sombra de Kikyo.

Quiso reírse en la cara del pobre, pero luego recordaba que él mismo había caído en esas mismas redes, y que estaba jugando a un numerito con Kag, y todo por esa mujer.

Bankotsu retomó su tarea de seguir limpiando sus copas.

─Yo no la molesto, que ella se moleste porque me ve con otra chica no es mi culpa. Eso quiere decir que no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo ¿no?

Pero Inuyasha pareció no sentirse insultado con él.

─Podría matarte a golpes, pero si lo hiciera, ella jamás me lo perdonaría ─mirando a los ojos a su rival ─. Así que arreglemos esto con billetes ¿Cuánto quieres para olvidarte de ella?

Bankotsu frunció el ceño. En verdad que Inuyasha se había vuelto estúpido.

─Guarda tus billetes, niño rico. No tienen valor conmigo ─pero luego recordó su trato con Kag ─. No sé porque me temes tanto, Kikyo anda furiosa porque salgo con otra mujer. Ella no sabe si solo me divierto o estoy en serio con esta otra. Lo mismo tu ¿ella solo se divierte contigo o eres descartable?

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de olvidarse la promesa que se hizo a si mismo de controlar sus impulsos homicidas. Pero la cara de Kikyo le venía a la mente como un justo freno. ¡Esa mujer estaba por volverlo loco! Lo mejor era marcharse de allí, antes de cometer una locura, aunque no estaba seguro si debería de volver con Kikyo, como habían acordado horas antes, para cuando abriera el bar.

Tomó su chequera y sus llaves para largarse de allí. No sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desprecio a ese jodido bartender.

Sólo que, al abrir la puerta para marcharse, en ese mismo momento, entraban dos muchachas hablando animadamente, cargando sus respectivas mochilas.

Reconoció enseguida a Yura, una de las exuberantes camareras del lugar. Era capaz de reconocerla perfectamente, porque se había acostado con un amigo suyo y en algún momento, él mismo estuvo tentado de hacerlo.

Pero la otra joven no pudo ubicarla de inmediato. Ellas pasaron por su lado, y la joven, que le resultaba desconocida, giró y le dio un saludo de cabeza, sonriéndole tímidamente.

Inuyasha no sabía explicarse que sintió al percibir la sonrisa de la joven en su cara.

Parecía conocerla, pero no sabía de dónde. Salió raudamente luego de aquello.

Pero había quedado impactado. Y eso si era extraño, no recordaba que ninguna otra mujer que no fuera Kikyo le diera ese efecto.

.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu ultimaba sus asuntos en la barra, cuando vió por el rabillo del ojo todo aquello, aunque él no se dio cuenta de aquel cruce de miradas entre Kag e Inuyasha, porque estaba ocupado en verla a ella. Nunca antes la había visto vestida y arreglada de esa forma. Kag era bonita, pero nunca había sobresalido ni sido tan llamativa como ahora.

Le parecía incluso más atrayente que la propia Yura, que era una femme fatale.

─Hola Bank ¿listo para una nueva jornada? ─saludó Yura ─. Espero que hoy no te distraigas viendo mi escote ─le bromeó la joven. Ellos acostumbraban a bromear de esa manera.

Bank la saludó, pero sus ojos azules no estaban viendo el escote de Yura ni mucho menos. Sino que estaban fijos en Kag.

─Hola Bankotsu.

Él tardó unos segundos en responderle, con una mueca de asombro, aun adornando su cara.

─ Hola Kag.

La tensión que existía entre ambos era latente e imposible de pasar desapercibido para un ojo entrenado como el de Yura.

Bankotsu todavía estaba avergonzado de lo ocurrido en el parque y sentía que debía una charla con Kag, y a eso vino a sumársele la nueva apariencia de ella, que lo descolocaba, más cuando todo el día estuvo reflexionando en que no podría nunca sentir nada por Kag, porque era incapaz de verla de otra forma. Además, palidecía frente a Kikyo.

Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro esto.

Kag le devolvió la sonrisa, y salió junto a Yura para cambiarse por la ropa de mesera.

Jakotsu estaba a nada de salir de la oficina, para abrir el local.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha conducía su auto. Iba a ir a su casa, a la cena familiar que casi canceló por causa de Kikyo. Pero viendo los últimos acontecimientos, prefirió no estar esa noche en el mismo bar que ese odioso bartender y Kikyo.

No iba a detenerla. No podía hacerlo.

Pero la rabia que le producía esto, fue sustituida enseguida por la curiosidad por la joven que tan conocida le parecía.

Tuvo que conducir mucho para al fin asociarla a alguien.

Esa chica fue alumna de la universidad donde él iba. Alguien que abandonó la carrera al inicio. Su mente pudo cavilar más, al seguir hurgando en detalles de su mente y en lo que había visto. ¡Claro, es la otra camarera de ese bar!, como nunca se puso a verla, no pudo asociarla enseguida con sus recuerdos, pero lucia diferente ahora.

Pero frenó de repente, cuando asoció algo más interesante. ¡Ella era la chica que estaba con Bankotsu esa mañana en la cafetería!, claro que estaba menos arreglada, pero era la misma joven de los ojos castaños tan claros. La que había ocasionado que Kikyo tuviera un ataque de celos.

Esa chica era la noviecita de Bankotsu.

Inuyasha sonrió al recibir esta iluminación. Marcó su teléfono y puso los altavoces para llamar a su casa a avisar que no iría a la cena de la familia.

Y luego de cortar, llamó a Kikyo para decirle que la acompañaría al bar de Shikon, que había cambiado de idea y cancelado la comida con sus padres.

Sus ojos miel se habían impregnado de un brillo de alegría infernal.

Ya sabía como vengarse de ese maldito de Bankotsu

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

GRACIAS A TODO EL CIRCULO MERCENARIO, GRUPO DE FACE Y CHICAS QUE ME AYUDAN AQUI.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus favs, comentarios y votos, en wattpad y fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 4

I **NUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¿Ahora si vas a decirme que tanto me ocultas? ─increpó una sagaz Yura a Kagome. Ambas se había terminado de colocar el uniforme que las distinguía como camareras del bar de Shikon.

─No sé de qué hablas.

─Ni creas que no he notado esa tensión que hay entre Bankotsu y tú. Tu eres un libro abierto para mí, Kag, y tengo claro que tu escena de lloriqueo fue por algo relacionado con él ¿o me equivoco? ─adujo la sensual camarera, con sus brazos en jarras. Su experiencia y su capacidad para leer personas le hizo caer en cuenta de que había un trato extraño entre Kag y Bankotsu.

Kag no respondió. Y no porque no tuviera confianza en Yura, sino porque temía que Bankotsu la oyera; la barra no estaba lejos y uno nunca podía confiarse. Asi que se dedicó a anudarse el delantal y revisarse el maquillaje para salir.

─Te prometo que hablaremos…pero no ahora ¿prometes que no volverás a preguntarme aquí?

Yura parpadeó confusa, pero asintió. Hoy no iba a concertar ninguna cita con ningún chico, para poder hablar con Kag.

Se terminó ella también de anudarse sus cintas y salir, que era la noche iba a ser bien larga.

El sitio acababa de abrir y ya estaba atestado. No era de extrañarse, porque siempre había una fila de personas, esperando por ser los primeros en entrar.

─Una copa de brandy

─Un whisky con doble hielo

─Un Martini seco

─Un ron con naranjas

─Yo quisiera una copa de vino rosa, y tu teléfono, guapo.

Bankotsu hacia rodar sus ojos, cuando en medio de los pedidos, había alguna mujer que quería pasarse de lista con él. No es que nunca no hubiera sucumbido ante alguna clienta muy bonita, pero ahora él no estaba de humor, para el acoso femenino.

Todavía estaba con los residuos de nervios por su encuentro con Inuyasha, y que el muy tarado le haya ofrecido dinero para desaparecerse. Aunque luego fruncía la boca cuando recordaba la forma en la que Kag había vestida hoy a trabajar. ¿Qué demonios eran esos trapos?

─ ¡Oiga, tenga cuidado!, sólo le pedí un whisky sin hielo, usted lo está arruinando con tanto hielo ─el reclamo de un cliente, y lo quitó de su desconcentración.

─ ¡Carajo! ─atinó a decir Bankotsu, antes de corregir aquello. Nomás eso le faltaba, él burlándose de Inuyasha por ser un borrego de Kikyo, y él no era diferente. Kikyo seguramente era algún tipo de hechicera por tener a los hombres asi.

Aunque enseguida se percataba, que en ese momento no había estado pensando en ella, sino en Kag ¿Cómo era eso? ¿desde cuándo pensar en una amiga de la infancia podría ocasionar que te equivoques en un trago?

El bartender meneó la cabeza. Aquello era imposible. Su error no había sido por causa de Kag. Por cierto, todavía debía de hablar con ella. Se merecían una conversación.

En eso, la voz de la mujer le sorprendió.

─Bankotsu, quiero tres de margaritas. Anotadas para la mesa 4.

¡Rayos, que sugerente podían ser las cosas!

─Ya salen ─atinó a responder el joven, con asombrosa habilidad para preparar velozmente aquellos pedidos.

Sólo que cuando le pasó la bandeja a Kag, alcanzó a decirle: ─Hablemos luego, durante la pausa.

─Está bien ─afirmó ella, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. Todavía estaba avergonzada y agradecía que él fuera de sangre más fría que la suya, para enfrentar los asuntos.

.

.

.

.

.

─ ¡Oh, pero miren!, pasen, están en su casa, ¿quieren mesa aquí o en la terraza? ─saludó Jakotsu a una pareja recién llegada.

Los que habían entrado eran Inuyasha y Kikyo, y Jakotsu los conocía porque eran clientes vip del lugar. Como buen relacionista público.

─Gracias ─atinó a decir, Inuyasha. Kikyo ni siquiera lo miró, porque sus ojos más bien se paseaban, intentando ver en la barra a Bankotsu, quien no la veía, por estar sumamente ocupado preparando licores y sirviendo a las personas que estaban sentadas en la barra.

Jakotsu les dio una mesa privilegiada en el centro y se apresuró en apretar el botón de su viper, para que una camarera viniera a atender.

─Los dejo, ya enseguida viene la moza a tomarles las ordenes. Disfruten la velada ─saludó el hombre, antes de salir corriendo a seguir recibiendo clientes.

Parecía ser cosa del destino, porque la que respondió al llamado, fue Kag, quien primero no se dio cuenta de la identidad de las personas que iba a atender, pero al llegar a la mesa, se percató.

Inuyasha Taisho y esa Kikyo estaban en una cita. La joven moza, suspiró y se acercó. Decidió que podía ser todo lo profesional posible.

─ ¡Buenas noches!, soy Kag, y seré su camarera. Hoy tenemos como especiales la tabla de quesos suizos y sushi ─y pasándoles las carpetas a ambos, añadió ─. Ahí tienen los tragos disponibles.

Kikyo no la había mirado, por estar inmersa mirando hacia la barra. Totalmente lo contrario a Inuyasha, quien si había estado atento.

─Nos encontramos de nuevo, entonces te llamas Kag ─adujo Inuyasha, observando a la joven con ojos fijos. Ya tenía planeado lo que quería hacer y no iba a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad. Por supuesto que sabía quién era esa joven, pero suponía que hacerse el tonto inocente funcionaria.

─Si, ese es mi nombre.

El pequeño cruce de palabras hizo que Kikyo despertara de su arrobamiento, y prestara atención. ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha preguntaba esas cosas a una camarera?

Decidió cortar de cuajo.

─Tráenos la tabla de quesos suizos y dos margaritas ─ordenó Kikyo, esta vez sí mirándola, haciendo que Kag pestañeara ante la brusquedad de la orden─. ¿No estas sorda verdad?

─No…y enseguida les traigo su pedido ─adujo Kag, quien se asustó ante la reacción de Kikyo a su lentitud. ¿Cuántas veces había memorizado las reglas de no socializar mientras tomaba unas ordenes?

Pero Inuyasha estaba siendo amable con ella, suponía que no debía ignorar eso. Así que corrió a buscar el pedido, y también aprovechó de ver el reloj azul que estaba por encima de uno de los adornos del local. Todavía faltaba para el receso.

.

.

.

.

.

─ ¿Desde cuando eres amable con una camarera que no conoces? ─preguntó Kikyo

─Pero si no es desconocida para mi ¿es que nunca antes la habías visto? ─increpó Inuyasha, fingiendo inocencia y con el fin de molestar a su novia ─. Además ¿acaso no la reconoces?, es la novia de tu amiguito; el bartender.

A Inuyasha le brilló la mirada al hacer ese último comentario. Como esperaba, a Kikyo se le levantó la oreja de la curiosidad, como si hiciera un descubrimiento. ¡Había sido una estúpida en no asociar a esa camarera con la chica que hoy Bankotsu estuvo exhibiendo en el Barrio Alto!

─ ¿Pasa algo? ─preguntó Inuyasha

─Nada que te importe a ti ─contestó la joven. No quería que Inuyasha notara su nerviosismo ante el descubrimiento.

En eso, Kag reapareció con la bandeja, cargando la comida y los tragos.

No pudo terminar de servirlos, porque Kikyo, en un acto de maldad, decidió poner un pie, para que la joven trastabillara, y así ella, como su bandeja, cayeran al suelo.

Como Kag, no había visto aquella trampa, no podía culpar a Kikyo, así que tuvo que aguantarse sus burlas.

─ ¡Cómo es que contratan personas tan incompetentes para un bar como este!

El asunto se puso más desagradable, cuando Jakotsu se hizo presente y al ver la ofuscación de Kikyo, no tuvo más remedio que decirle que la consumición de esa noche, era gentileza de la casa.

Aunque Kag, quien estaba juntando los trozos, supo, con la mirada que le dio Jakotsu, que terminarían descontándole a ella de su salario.

El único que se acercó a ayudar a Kag, fue Inuyasha.

Bankotsu vió la escena desde lejos, pero la barra estaba atestada, y no podía dejarla. Pero sí que había tenido el primer impulso de ir a ella y ayudarla. Y por estar viendo hacia allá, es que finalmente se dio cuenta que en aquella mesa estaba sentada Kikyo.

Pero lo más sorprendente había sido ver a Inuyasha Taisho, ayudando a Kag con los vidrios rotos.

¿Qué carajos era eso?

Lo mejor sería preguntarle a Kag, directamente, en el receso que tenían pactado para charlar.

.

.

.

.

Kagome fue al baño a lavarse las manos, luego de acabada su faena. Había comenzado muy mal. Y además perdiendo dinero, porque Jakotsu no se lo perdonaría.

Con la falta que le hacia el dinero. Pero lo impagable había sido la humillación a la que la sometió esa mujer. ¿Cómo es que Bankotsu no se daba cuenta de que era una bruja?

¿Cómo podía amar a alguien así?

Incluso pensó en Inuyasha, quien le pareció muy caballeroso y atento ¿Cómo podía estar loco por esa zorra? Por algo, ese muchacho, había sido un fugaz amor platónico y viéndolo ahora, quizá no tenía tan mal ojo.

─No voy a salir hasta que pueda tapar estos ojos rojos ─adujo, limpiándose con unas telas húmedas de las que tenían en el botiquín. No quería parecer una zombie. Y menos cuando iba a tener una incómoda charla con Bankotsu.

.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu hizo una seña a Jakotsu, de que saldría a por sus diez minutos de receso, detrás del bar. Ya seguro que Kag, lo estaría esperando.

Dejó el trapo sobre la mesa y salió. El sitio estaba atestado y Jakotsu había amenazado con acortarle el plazo de receso porque ese descanso, implicaba hacer una pausa en la barra y los tragos no corrían, salvo aquellos que ya estaban embotellados, pero Bankotsu no se quedó con la boca cerrada. No iba a perder sus clásicos recesos nocturnos.

─Si no quieres perderme, no hagas amenazas que no vayas a cumplir.

Esas palabras mágicas fueron suficientes para cortar cualquier idea en Jakotsu.

Extrañamente, Bankotsu no encontró a nadie en la puerta trasera. Kagome no había llegado. Eso sí era extraño, porque no la había visto dentro. Quizá había ido al baño.

Pero quien, si lo había visto a él salir, fue la mismísima Kikyo, quien se levantó de su silla.

─ ¿Dónde vas? ─preguntó Inuyasha, mordisqueando uno de los quesos de la tabla.

─Voy al tocador. Quiero que esperes aquí.

Obviamente no tenia pensado ir allá.

.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu había sacado una botella de agua mineral fría e iba por el ultimo sorbo, cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. No volteó, porque sabía que era Kag.

Unas pequeñas manos le cubrieron los ojos y Bankotsu sonrió ante la travesura, pero cuando el intenso perfume de sándalo de Kikyo se le metió por las narices, se volteó con sorpresa.

─ ¿Pero ¿cómo…? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Kikyo sonrió, pestañeando seductoramente, como perfecta conocedora de sus habilidades.

─Esta mañana no terminamos de conversar…

─ ¿Qué Inuyasha no está contigo dentro? ¿Por qué no conversas con él? ─soltandose de de la joven

─No sabía que te gustaba picotear en tu lugar de trabajo

Bankotsu entendió que Kikyo se refería a Kagome. Era evidente que la muy manipuladora había caído en el pequeño teatro y había venido. Mucho antes de lo que Bankotsu pensaba. Y ahora que lo tenía en la palma de la mano, no sabía exactamente cómo actuar.

─ ¿Estas celosa?, puedo salir con quien sea y tú no podrás detenerme.

Era obvio que Bankotsu estaba encantado con aquella escena, pero no iba a hacérselo saber. Quería verla retorcerse un poco más.

Kikyo se pegó a su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

─No puede gustarte otra tan pronto, no pudiste olvidarme tan pronto.

Bankotsu no soltó el agarre de la joven, pero tampoco la correspondió.

─ ¿No tienes miedo que Inuyasha nos encuentre? ¿Qué pretendes Kikyo? ─la miró, intentando vislumbrar en los ojos de ella, alguna de sus intenciones.

─No voy a dejar que te enredes con una mujer inferior a mi ¿es que no tienes siquiera algo de amor propio?, eso de revolcarte con una camarera de segunda, después de haberme tenido a mí ─aguijoneó ella con agudeza, y fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que la puerta de salida se abría, y la vio a ella. A esa estúpida camarera de segunda. Kikyo sonrió; las cosas se habían puesto buenas.

Bankotsu no podía verla, porque estaba de espaldas, así que Kikyo decidió actuar con un gesto que sabía que ese hombre no rechazaría. Lo besó y que ella lo viera, esa mugrosa camarera.

Kagome se quedó unos segundos, estática, mirándolos, pero entendió que ella no pintaba nada allí y debía largarse. Así que salió de ahí. No sabía si volverse a encerrar en el baño o volver al trabajo.

Decidió que tenía que tomar aire fresco, así que como no podía salir por atrás, porque esos dos estaban reconciliándose ¡y justo cuando ella iba a tener una charla con Bankotsu!, no tuvo más opción que salir por enfrente. Al menos para aprovechar los minutos de receso que sobraban.

Se sentía ridícula por sentirse así. Después de todo, aquel jueguito con Bankotsu era básicamente para que él recuperara a Kikyo. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

¿Qué quedaba para ello?, más que solo malas noticias, porque con todo este revoltijo y acercamiento se había dado cuenta que Bankotsu le gustaba. Y es por eso que los celos la apretujaban.

Tenía ganas de sacar un cigarrillo, aunque no fumaba. Que frustración la suya. Fue ahí que sintió una mano sobre el hombro derecho. Por dos segundos tuvo la fantasía que podría ser Bankotsu. Pero no lo era.

Sorpresivamente era Inuyasha Taisho.

─ ¿Estas bien?

La joven estaba avergonzada del par de lágrimas que había alcanzado a sacar, así que se los limpió de inmediato. Le daba vergüenza mostrarse tan vulnerable ante un extraño, aunque fuera un fugaz amor platónico.

─Oh, sí. Lo siento, es que…─pero Kagome no pudo completar la frase.

─No tienes que decírmelo. Sé cómo te sientes

Ella parpadeó confusa ─. ¿Lo sabes?

─Imagino que ahora Kikyo y tu novio están juntos ¿verdad?, y tú los viste…

─Yo no…

─Calma, no me expliques nada. Supongo que conozco tanto a Kikyo que no me extraña de ella ─adujo él

Kagome estaba confusa. Este hombre al parecer estaba en conocimiento de la infidelidad de su novia, y aquí estaba con resignación sobre ello. Fue como una revelación para Kag; eso quería decir que el pobre de Inuyasha, era otra pobre víctima de la sensualidad de esa zorra. Un sentimiento de pena y lastima la inundó.

Inuyasha sonrió de lado al notar aquel detalle. Él era un hombre experto y Kag era una muchacha fácil de leer. Había querido inspirar lastima y lo había logrado.

─Lo siento, mucho, en verdad, pero es que yo no…

─ ¡Kagome, aquí estabas! ─la voz de Bankotsu interrumpió aquella velada y también interrumpió lo que él quería decirle. No esperaba encontrarla con Inuyasha Taisho. ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí?

Bankotsu apretó los puños. ¿Cómo es que de repente ese bribón le estuviera hablando a ella?; él sabía que Taisho podía ser muy listo, y quizá todo el numerito de que quería pagarle para que él dejara a Kikyo había sido toda una estratagema. Como no podían molerse a golpes, decidió golpearle con Kagome.

Bankotsu no podía permitir aquello, y más conociendo la debilidad que Kag le tenía a Inuyasha, éste solo bastaba que arrojase dos palabras tiernas y la tendría a sus pies. Imaginarla a merced de aquel canalla, sólo por venganza, era algo que no podía permitir. Ella era su amiga.

Así que respiró profundo, y pasó por lado de Inuyasha.

─Vamos Kag. El receso ha terminado ─cogiendo la mano de la joven.

Pero ella se soltó. Verlo ahí la enfurecía. Hace pocos minutos antes se había estado besuqueando con la novia de aquel pobre de Inuyasha, así que se soltó violentamente de su agarre.

─No me toques. Iré sola ─ y se fue caminando, sin ver atrás. Y de la rabia, tampoco alcanzó a despedirse de Inuyasha.

Bankotsu hubiera querido romperle un par de dientes en la perfecta dentadura que exhibía la sonrisa de Inuyasha.

Pero se contuvo.

─No sé qué juegos pretendas, Taisho, pero Kag está fuera de esto ¿me oíste?

Inuyasha no le replicó, pero no borró esa sonrisa de su cara, que sabía que tenía peor efecto en su contrincante.

Mas sacó su teléfono móvil, para enviarle un mensaje a Kikyo.

─ ¿Vienes o te quedas a jugar con tu amiguito el bartender?, estoy afuera.

Inuyasha ya no recibió contestación de aquel mensaje, porque la aludida vino apareciendo poco después. Tenía mala cara. Algo le había pasado.

─No estabas en la mesa ¿Dónde rayos estabas, Inuyasha?

─Lo mismo debería preguntarte, pero no lo haré, porque ambos lo sabemos

─Si sabes lo que te conviene ─replicó finalmente ella, pasando por su lado, para buscar el auto y largarse de allí.

Inuyasha sonrió maquiavélicamente y la siguió.

La noche había acabado estupendamente.

.

.

.

.

.

─Además de bruja, no te ha dejado nada de propina, Kag ─observó Yura, cuando fueron con Kag a limpiar la mesa que había sido de Inuyasha y la de Kikyo.

Kagome no respondió, porque su cabeza estaba reciente del episodio que había tenido tanto con Inuyasha, como con Kikyo, y luego también, con Bankotsu, para cereza de postre.

Todavía le picaba el beso que Kikyo y Bankotsu se habían dado, y le dolía que él hubiera preferido ese receso para verla a esa mujer y no a ella, como habían pactado.

Lo otro que le disgustó fue la escenita que Bankotsu le hizo cuando ella estaba con Inuyasha. Después de todo ¿Qué más le daba a ese bobo de Bankotsu?, todo esto había iniciado porque el objetivo era atrapar a Kikyo y a Inuyasha. Bankotsu ya lo estaba logrando.

Había decidido que luego de terminado el trabajo, convencería a Yura de huir antes de que Bankotsu pudiera notarlo. Después de todo, pensaba contarle la verdad a su amiga.

Pero sentía que estaba demasiado furiosa con Bankotsu. Un sentimiento inexplicable, porque él solo era un amigo, no había promesas ni muchos menos sentimientos.

─Soy una idiota, justo ahora luego de tantos años, vengo a darme cuenta de que él me gusta ¡que canallada!

─ ¿Qué dices, Kag? ─preguntó Yura, al verla balbucear

─Nada. Te lo contaré en casa, siempre y cuando prometas no juzgarme

─Está bien, Kag ¿pero estas segura que estas bien?

─Si, acabemos de recoger todo, para ir cerrando.

Kag se cuidó bastante de ir hacia la zona de la barra, al menos lo que sobraba de tiempo. No quería ver a Bankotsu.

.

.

.

.

.

─ ¡Nos vemos mañana, chicas! ─se despidió Jakotsu, de Kag y Yura antes de ir hacia el estacionamiento.

Kag y Yura habían salido antes que Bankotsu, ante la extrañeza de la última e insistencia de la primera.

─Cuando lleguemos en casa, me entenderás. Ahora debemos irnos pronto.

─Bueno, solo déjame encontrar las llaves del coche ─advirtió Yura, buscándolas en el enorme bolso, y con cierta preocupación por Kag, que parecía huir de algo.

─Así que ahí están ─la voz de Bankotsu, hizo que Kag se pusiera estática y su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza. ¡Maldita Yura y sus cochinas llaves!

─Vamos, Kag, te llevo yo ─anunció Bankotsu

─No, ya me he comprometido con Yura.

─ ¿Y eso que?, viven juntas, seguro que ella lo entenderá. Tenemos que hablar, Kag.

─Lo haremos otro día. Ahora solo deseo ir a descansar ─anunció ella volteándose.

Bankotsu decidió que debía solucionar aquello de otra forma.

─Yura ¿podrías adelantarte?, llevaré a Kag en un rato junto a ti. Tengo que hablar con ella.

La aludida, quien al fin había hallado las dichosas llaves, parpadeó confusa. Por un lado, deseaba ayudar a Kag, pero la mirada de Bankotsu le decía que ellos precisaban una charla. Quizá habían peleado y quería hacer las paces con Kag. Sería muy triste que una amistad de tantos años se cortara por una tontería, así que decidió ceder.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

─Kag, creo que tienes que hablar con tu amigo. Te espero en el departamento ─afirmó y luego mirando al muchacho, añadió ─. No te demores mucho.

Y ante los ojos de Kag, Yura se subía al coche y se iba sin ella.

Aunque Kag la disculpaba, porque Yura no sabía nada.

─ ¿De que querías hablarme, Bankotsu?

─Kikyo me tomó por sorpresa hoy. No es que haya olvidado nuestra charla de hoy ¿entiendes?

─Claro que lo sé, yo misma lo vi

Bankotsu abrió mucho sus ojos ante esa revelación. Kagome había visto su beso con ella.

─De todos ¿Qué más da?, tú también vas por camino de conseguir a Inuyasha.

─ ¡No se trata de eso!

─ ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

Kagome no sabía que decirle ante este punto.

─ ¡No estoy molesta!, o sea, si lo estoy. Pero se supone que yo soy tu amiga y tú me has plantado ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

Bankotsu la miró.

─ ¿Estas segura que no estas molesta por lo de ayer y si por el plantón?

Kag enrojeció ante la mención. Enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos.

Esa había sido un arma infalible para desarmarla, así que Bankotsu se acercó y ella retrocedió unos pasos tras el gesto de él.

─Creo que sé cómo podemos arreglar esto ─adujo él, tomándola sorpresivamente de los antebrazos para atraerla hacia él.

Kag tuvo el primero impulso de empujarlo, pero no pudo resistirse al beso de él, tan suave y dulce. Él acarició con su lengua los pliegues de la boca de ella y succionó su labio inferior, degustando con placer ese bocado.

Luego de unos segundos, soltaron el beso, y Kag se quedó con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, aun recuperándose de la intensísima experiencia.

Bankotsu aprovechó para mirarla. Ella era tan joven e inocente.

Así como Kag había descubierto que él le gustaba; él había descubierto que prefería engañar a Kag y seducirla con estos juegos, antes de que lo hiciera Inuyasha.

Ése idiota no iba a tener escrúpulos con ella.

Prefería que ella lo odiara a él y protegerla de las garras de Inuyasha.

¿Cómo es que sus inocentes planes de unos amiguitos con derecho habían llegado a esto?

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER.

BESOTES A MIS ULTIMOS COMENTARISTAS AZZULPRINCESS, NITOCA,ASIA12

BESOTES

PAOLA


	5. Chapter 5

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO ESCRIBO ESTO DE DIVERSION.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMIGOS CON DERECHOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **.**

 **..**

Kagome decidió no decirle nada a Yura. De algún modo le avergonzaba ser juzgada por alguien que entendía de hombres y de la vida en general más que ella.

Bankotsu cumplió su promesa de llevarla a casa, sin presionarla ni forzarle a alguno de los encantadores besos que Kag había aprendido a apreciar bastante. Tenía la cabeza hecha jirones con aquel último beso que él le había dado, tanto que había olvidado el motivo de su enojo.

Por eso es que cuando pudo razonar, decidió no decirle nada a su compañera de departamento, es que se le figuraba alguno muy raro de decirle a alguien. Nadie salvo Bankotsu y ella podrían entender el trato que tenían. Aunque ella tampoco estaba segura de entenderlo, pero por orgullo se decía a sí misma que era algo que podía manejar.

Su juego con Bankotsu había desembocado en una creciente atracción, una que no sabía que sentía, hasta sentirse tocada y besada por él. Pero también había desembocado en algo más, algo inesperado: que el propio Inuyasha Taisho reparara de algún modo en ella. Todavía no comprendía como había sido aquello posible.

Se levantó de la cama, para mirarse en el espejo cuadrado que tenía sobre su mesón. Para tocarse el rostro; se pasó unos dedos en la boca, la misma que Bankotsu había besado. Su imaginación la hacía creer que incluso aún seguía tibia del sabor de su amigo.

Cuando soltó su caricia, se miró a sí misma. Era cierto que ahora estaba más arreglada, y de algún modo, Inuyasha Taisho pudo notarla. Kagome siempre había sido una chica muy insegura y con una autoestima que tendía a bajar según los sucesos. No había tenido buenas experiencias y eso la había llevado a desarrollar una personalidad como ésa.

Sonrió al saberse que podía disfrutar de los besos de Bankotsu, aunque sea de a mentiras y de posiblemente una mirada por parte de Inuyasha. Ese hombre se había mostrado muy interesado en la pobre camarera, incluso hasta le había compartido la confidencia de la otrora infidelidad de Kikyo con Bankotsu.

Oyó pasos fuera de su habitación. Era Yura quien acostumbraba a caminar, arrastrando los pies, cuando estaba enfadada. Kagome le había prometido contárselo todo, pero cuando ésta llegó, prefirió guardar silencio y eso molestó a la sensual mujer.

─Ya se le pasará. Por ahora no me atrevo a contarle de esto. Ella nunca lo entendería.

Kagome decidió soltar el espejo y prepararse para dormir. Debía levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar a la tienda de conveniencias donde trabajaba por las mañanas, como dependienta.

Menos mal Yura dormía hasta tarde. Así que no había peligro de cruzarse con ella.

.

.

.

En una casa muy diferente a la suya, y en un comedor bastante diferente, en el Barrio Alto, Kikyo Sanders también se disponía a desayunar. Tenía clases en la universidad, donde estudiaba la carrera de Derecho. Su padre era funcionario de la Banca Central de la Ciudad y uno de los economistas más influyentes. Era un hombre muy versado en la materia, y en su tiempo libre escribía artículos de macroeconomía en el periódico. Era de una respetada posición y sitial.

Kikyo era su única hija. Y el hombre siempre estuvo dispuesto a darle lo que quisiera desde niña. Era un hombre viudo y Kikyo no llegó a conocer a su madre, así que, como compensación y culpa, atiborró desde siempre a la niña de todos sus menores caprichos.

La mesa estaba deliciosamente servida. Café batido, leche, frutas de estación, zumos de naranja y manzana. También variedad de tés y tostadas.

Totosai Sanders y su permisividad ante su caprichosa hija era la moneda corriente de esta casa. Y Kikyo, quien era una manipuladora nata, había aprendido a sacar provecho de ello.

─ ¿Quieres un chofer para el día de hoy, hija? ─preguntó Totosai

Kikyo, quien había estado pensando toda la noche en su desgraciado encuentro de anoche y en la certeza de que su capricho Bankotsu Maxwell estaba saliendo con una infeliz y mugrienta camarera, estaba un poco desanimada, pero no por eso con menos ideas. No estaba con ánimo de conducir, y tampoco quería verle la cara a Inuyasha el día de hoy. Lo que si tenía claro es que no iría a la universidad.

─ ¿Sabes, que?, tomaré tu oferta. Déjame el chofer para el día de hoy ─pidió Kikyo. Había ya tomado una decisión de lo que iba a hacer.

Totosai le dio un beso en la frente como respuesta, antes de tomar el periódico, su maletín y salir para afuera, donde también lo esperaba su propio chofer.

Kikyo sonrió e hizo lo mismo que su padre, poco después. Pero en su caso, ella abordó el otro auto para irse con el empleado que su padre le había dejado.

El fiel hombre la esperaba afuera, presto para la salida.

─ ¿A la universidad, señorita Sanders?

─No, hoy iremos a otro sitio.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu se lavó la cara. No había dormido bien anoche. Sentía una punzada de remordimientos por los malos pensamientos que había tenido por Kagome.

Ella era su amiga, la persona en quien más confiaba y jugarle de esta manera no le gustaba, pero prefería ser él, antes que Inuyasha.

Es lo que había visto y sabia reconocer la mirada de otro hombre cuando éste tenía planes oscuros, y estaba seguro que Inuyasha planeaba algo. ¿Por qué ese acercamiento repentino con Kag?, siendo que antes ni la miraba ni existía para él. El muy imbécil quería cobrarle a Bankotsu con la misma moneda; era un cornudo consciente porque no podía resistirse a Kikyo, y ya que no podía dejar a la pérfida joven, entonces prefería ver como vengarse del hombre con quien Kikyo lo había traicionado.

Era un pobre diablo. Poco hombre. Ya le daría una bofetada en cuanto pudiera.

Cuando salió del baño, con una toalla en el cuello, todavía estaba molesto.

Había otra cosa que le picaba: Kikyo.

Con el pequeño movimiento que había hecho con Kag, ya ella había venido corriendo a buscarlo, lo que era señal de Kikyo también estaba encaprichada con él, como él estaba de ella. Tampoco quería renunciar a ella, si las oportunidades se lo permitían.

Kikyo había sido la causa de todo esto. Carajos, como le gustaba esa mujer.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, ya lo tenía decidido. No dejaría de lado a Kikyo, no ahora, cuando tenía tantas posibilidades con ella. Ella era algo imposible para él, y eso causaba en él una doble atracción; como una princesa del Barrio Alto pudo enredarse con un pobre diablo como él, sin estudios ni dinero.

Ya para cuando se estaba abrochando los pantalones, ya se había olvidado de Kagome y la estratagema que pensaba usar con ella.

.

.

.

.

A esas horas, el minimarket que Kagome atendía por las mañanas como dependienta, se abarrotaba de oficinistas buscando café de máquina, estudiantes buscando dulces o de algún adulto mayor hurgando entre los periódicos. Su hora de entrada eran las siete de la mañana, pero ella debía presentarse media hora antes.

Además de cobrar en la caja, cuando no había clientes, tenía que dedicarse a cargar las alacenas y los estantes. Solo había un chico que la ayudaba trayendo cosas tanto del depósito, o de la sucursal principal, que también era el encargado de los mandados a domicilio cuando recepcionaba alguno por el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar

Trabajaba allí hasta pasadas las 14 horas. Era un trabajo agotador, tanto física y mentalmente, que luego salía directamente al departamento a dormir, y prepararse para la noche de trabajo en el Bar de Shikon.

No tenía quejas de este trabajo, era como cualquier otro y la paga no era mala, pero lo que más le gustaba eran los beneficios sociales que tenía, según establecía el carnet laboral, y por ende tenia seguro de salud, que era algo que necesitaba, por una condición que tenía en la sangre, que llevaba que esta fuera muy espesa, y, por ende, necesitaba tratamiento frecuente para extracciones de sangre para ayudarle a mantener los glóbulos rojos normales. Así que el seguro de salud era uno de los motivos por el cual trabajaba en esta tienda. El bar no le daba esas coberturas y el tratamiento no era barato, además que conllevaba la toma de una medicación que tampoco era de precios bajos.

Siempre había desempeñado su trabajo de forma impecable y nunca nadie había dejado quejas sobre ella en el buzón de sugerencias.

Por eso le extrañó de sobremanera cuando recibió una llamada telefónica del Departamento de Recursos Humanos de la empresa que administraba estos minimarket, que le indicaba que debía acercarse a la oficina en ese momento, pero cuando Kagome quiso replicarle que no podía dejar la tienda sola, le informaron que su reemplazo llegaría en cualquier momento y que ella solo se limitara a acercarse a la oficina.

Kagome cortó la llamada, aun extrañada ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente para ir a hacer a las diez de la mañana?

Se estaba desatando el delantal, cuando vió a un joven con mochila entrando. Lo reconoció enseguida como el chico que atendía la tienda por las tardes. Lo habían hecho llamar para reemplazarla a ella, mientras estuviere de reunión.

Kagome acabó de cambiarse, para salir afuera, ya con el chico sentado en la caja de cobros.

─Tuve que cancelar mi tercer desayuno, Kagome. Me llamaron y aquí estoy; espero no te tardes.

Kagome solo sonrió a su compañero y salió afuera, rumbo a la parada del autobús, en busca de uno que la llevara al centro, donde estaban las oficinas de la empresa.

Quizá la llamada tan urgente, era para anunciarle algún tipo de aumento de salario o quién sabe.

Kagome sonrió ante la posibilidad.

.

.

.

.

Si algo caracterizaba a Yura era la tenacidad y la astucia. A estas cualidades naturales pulidas por los desmanes de la vida, se le sumaba el cariño sincero que le tenía a Kagome, quien había sido la única amiga sincera que tenía, y que además nunca la había juzgado por su estilo de vida.

La nobleza de Kagome habían hecho que Yura la quisiera con sinceridad. Por eso le apenaba que su amiga no tuviera el valor de abrirse y contarle cual era la pena que la aquejaba, pero Yura sospechaba que era algo de índole amoroso.

Kagome no había tenido la vida fácil en ese aspecto, y no merecía volver a sufrir.

─Espero que Bankotsu no la esté metiendo en problemas.

Aunque confiaba en que la amistad que ambos se tenían y el cariño fraternal de Bankotsu fuera suficiente para protegerla de lo que fuera que esté pasando Kagome.

.

.

.

.

Kagome bajó los escalones, casi en automática. Llevaba un sobre entre las manos; acababa de salir de la oficina de Recursos Humanos donde había sido llamada de urgencia esa mañana.

Había entrado, feliz y confiada de encontrarse con alguna buena noticia, pero a cambio había salido con una carta de despido y un cheque con su liquidación.

Y claro está, la notificación de la cesación de todos los servicios sociales que gozaba como empleada de la firma. Incluido su seguro de salud.

¿El motivo de su despido?

Solo le adujeron que estaban haciendo recorte de personal y en el cheque que le entregaron, aparte de los salarios caídos también le acreditaron la pequeña indemnización proporcional a su tiempo trabajado.

Kagome tenía mucha vergüenza que extraños la vieran llorar, así que se permitió pagarse un taxi para volver pronto a casa. No iba a soportar el largo viaje en autobús; solo quería llegar a casa y largarse en llanto, por este despido que consideraba injustificado. Probablemente el taxi le iba a costar un dineral, pero no le importaba.

Acababa de perder un trabajo, y peor con el también se había ido su seguro de salud

.

.

.

.

Kikyo bajó su taza de té de jazmines endulzado con stevia, con una sonrisa.

La idea que había tenido al fin había dado sus frutos.

Hoy había faltado a la universidad para hacerle una visita a una vieja amiga, no tanto de cortesía sino para cobrarle algunos favores.

Tsubaki Carrington era hija del millonario Blake Carrington. Entre sus tantas propiedades, estaba la administración de unas empresas que tenían a su cargo numerosos _minimarkets_ por toda la ciudad. El mismo donde Kagome acababa de ser despedida.

Tsubaki trabajaba como CEO del conglomerado que dirigía su padre, así que cuando Kikyo vino a pedirle el favor de que despidiera a una empleada de una de las tiendas minoristas de la compañía, para Tsubaki no fue nada difícil hacerlo. Solo bastó una llamada y el asunto estuvo listo.

Era amiga de la infancia de Kikyo, se conocían desde siempre por estar en el mismo círculo social y Kikyo le había ayudado en alguna que otra ocasión, así que luego de averiguar de la vida de Kagome, la supuesta novia de Bankotsu, había decidido que arruinaría todo lo que podía la vida de la joven. Así que por eso había ido a la oficina de Tsubaki.

Incluso decidió quedarse toda la mañana en las oficinas de su amiga, bebiendo té, esperando la confirmación de su pedido.

Había hecho todo esto, por pura vileza y para que esa tal Kagome entendiera que nunca debía interponerse entre Kikyo y su presa.

Y en estos momentos, estaba obsesionada con Bankotsu.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Kagome llegó a su edificio, ya había dejado de llorar. Había lagrimeado todo lo que podía a bordo del taxi, así que cuando al fin llegó a su calle, el lloriqueo ya había acabado.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Yura, quien, vestida con una blusa corta y unos shorts cortos, leía una revista en el pequeño sofá.

La muchacha dejó de hojear su revista de chismes, al ver a su amiga y compañera de piso en un mal estado.

Se levantó de un salto a verla.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Kag?

Todo el autostop que se había impuesto se desbordó en ese instante.

Se echó a llorar en los brazos de su amiga. Yura confusa y asustada la abrazó fuerte, y la trajo hacia el sofá.

─ ¿No quieres un té o algo? ─preguntó apesumbrada la joven ─. Por dios, Kag, dime que te ha ocurrido.

─ ¡Me echaron del trabajo en la tienda!

─ ¿Te echaron? ¿pero cómo?

─ Pero ¡qué sé yo! ─asió una adolorida Kagome, quien se dejó llevar por Yura al sofá.

La joven ya no siguió presionándola, pero sí que fue, luego dejar acomodada a Kagome, a buscar algún té o algo parecido para que se relajara.

La cocinita que tenían era bastante pequeña y tenía muy pocos víveres, así que fue un milagro que encontrara un viejo sobre de té de manzanilla. Posiblemente estaba pasado, pero era lo único con lo que contaban. Buscó una hervidora limpia y calentó el agua.

En unos minutos tenia listo el té.

Kagome, quien seguía desconsolada, aceptó el té que su amiga le ofrecía. Tenía buen aroma, pero apenas le dio un trago, lo escupió profusamente. Había pasado el hervor y sabia horrible. Ahora recordaba que Yura ni calentar agua sabía, pero, de todos modos, atesoró el gesto de su única amiga. Se preguntaba si seguiría siéndolo, cuando le dijese que probablemente ya no podría seguir pagando el alquiler con ella.

─Lo siento, sabes que hacer cualquier cosa en la cocina, me sale particularmente mal, pero ¿cómo estás? ¿más tranquila? ─le preguntó Yura.

─Gracias Yura, eres una gran amiga ─tranquilizó Kag, al ver el genuino gesto de la joven ─. Sin ese empleo, no sé qué haré ¿Cuánto tiempo podría tomarme en encontrar otro igual?¡necesito ese seguro de salud!

─Kag…si es dinero, sabes bien que podría prestarte algo mientras te acomodas, así pagas consultas privadas ─asomó cautelosamente Yura.

Kag se enterneció con el gesto. Ella sabía que Yura tampoco tenía dinero, sólo los ingresos de camarera y estaba ofreciendo algo que no podía dar. Eso hizo que la quisiera aún más.

─No seas tonta, Yura, si apenas tienes para tus calzones…

Ambas se miraron y acabaron riendo a carcajadas de su propia miseria.

─ ¿Cómo pagaré mi parte de este departamento? ─se preguntó Kag, quien ya se había tragado las lágrimas de risa de hace un momento, para volver a pensar en su desgracia.

─Alguna solución vamos a hallar, amiga ─adujo Yura, dándole una amorosa palmadita en la espalda

 **CONTINUARA**

AMIGOS QUERIDOS

Aquí vengo con mis disculpas por toda esta espera y mi desaparición, cosa que ya no volverá a ocurrir, acabo de retomar este fanfic y como ejercicio al menos he sacado este capítulo y procuraré sacar el siguiente, ya más largo antes de mediados de la sigte semana.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favs, follows.

Los quiere mucho, Paola


	6. Chapter 6

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSIÓN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bankotsu estaba en su casa, reparando algo de la moto cuando recibió un texto en su teléfono.

Tardó varios minutos en dejar lo suyo para ir a revisarlo. Cuando lo hizo se sorprendió. Era Kikyo.

¿Tan pronto?

Parecía que andaba de parabienes. Tenía que darle créditos a la idea que había tenido con Kagome. Aunque al recordar aquello, se le torcía un poco la frente al rememorar la horrible pero necesaria idea que había tenido la noche anterior. La de seducir a Kagome por completo antes que lo hiciera Inuyasha. Si bien tenían un trato inicial, ésta nunca implicó que fuera real o ni que fuera a otro plano. Pero cualquier cosa era preferible a que Inuyasha le hiciera algo irreparable y más por culpa suya, porque ese hombre lo único que deseaba era vengarse de él.

El mensaje de Kikyo era conciso. Quería verlo un poco antes de que comenzar el turno en el bar.

Y era obvio que deseaba verlo a solas, porque ella se ofreció a venir a su casa. Bankotsu enarcó una ceja ante eso. Nunca antes ella había venido antes. Suponía que no era una opción encontrarse a hurtadillas en el precioso cuarto de ella, en el barrio Alto. Seguro había muchos curiosos cerca; la sola idea de que ella viniera a él, hizo que se emocionara. Se apresuró en poner a punto lo que estaba arreglando en la moto, para ponerse veloz a arreglar el desastre de su casa.

Tenía pensado escribirle a Kagome y todo eso, pero lo olvidó por completo por causa de esto.

.

.

.

.

Kikyo le había mandado aquel mensaje a Bankotsu, poco después de haber salido de la oficina de su amiga Tsubaki, y de haber urdido el despido de Kagome de un _minimarket._

De todos modos, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Y además que su plan todavía no había acabado, porque cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza, no había nada que la hiciera cambiar. Pensaba destruir a esa maldita zorra que había pretendido acercarse a Bankotsu. Ese tonto no podía estar con nadie que no fuera ella. Así que ordenó al chofer que la trasladara hacia las afueras de la ciudad. No estaba segura de cómo podría irle en su próximo destino, porque hace bastante tiempo que no veía a Kagura Andrews, y además era una mujer de salidas extrañas. Pero quizá era la única que podría ayudarla en su segunda parte del plan que tenía contra esa tal Kagome.

.

.

.

.

Tsubaki Carrington era una mujer pérfida. Si bien le había hecho aquel tonto favor a Kikyo, eso no significaba que estaba con ella. Es más, si tenía oportunidad también le clavaria un puñal en la espalda. Así que apenas se marchó Kikyo, luego de verse satisfecha con aquel favor, la mujer empezó a reflexionar ¿Por qué una simple empleada de minimarket ponía en ese plan a una mujer como Kikyo?

Lo único que le vino a mente es que quizá Inuyasha tuviera que ver; quizá la jovencita que acababa de despedir era algún escarceo que éste tenía. Puede que incluso una amante.

Tsubaki sonrió ante aquella perspectiva. Si la joven era algo de Inuyasha, seguro éste estaría encantado de saber la noticia de primera mano.

Y no lo hacía por compasión ante la pobre muchacha despedida, sino por hacer sentir mal a Kikyo. Además, ni siquiera sabría de donde vino la información.

Tecleó el número de Inuyasha Taisho. Eran amigos porque pertenecían al mismo círculo social, así que había cierta confianza.

─ ¿Quién habla? ─contestó la aterciopelada voz del joven, desde el otro lado.

─ ¿Acaso no tienes agendado mi número de celular, Inuyasha? ─preguntó la mujer, sentándose en el sillón de su amplia oficina.

Inuyasha no tenía agendado el número. Quizá se le había borrado, pero sí que reconocía aquella voz. Era la temible y preciosa de Tsubaki. ¿Qué podía querer una mujer como ésa?

Era una peligrosa mezcla de serpiente venenosa con la belleza de un conejito dulce.

─ ¿Y que se te ofrece, querida? ─preguntó el joven, quien estaba conduciendo y tuvo que parar para atender.

─Tengo información que quizá te pueda interesar…

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja.

─Querida Tsubaki, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras

─Kikyo estuvo un poco antes aquí. Vino a cobrarse un favor y no pude negarme ¿sabes que me ha pedido tu noviecita?

─No puedo imaginar que querría Kikyo de ti…

─Vino a pedirme que hiciera despedir a una muchacha que estaba dentro de las nóminas de una tienda minorista que administra mi compañía, se llama…espera te digo ─Tsubaki buscó unos papeles para ver el nombre ─, es una tal Kagome Higurashi y pensé que quizá la información podría ser de tu interés ¿lo es?

Inuyasha se puso serio, dejando de lado el juego.

─ ¿Kagome Higurashi, dices? ─volvió a preguntar él. Era obvio que reconocía el nombre.

Tsubaki comprendió de inmediato, por el tono de voz del joven que la muchacha sí que tenía que ver con él.

─Entonces hice bien en ponerte al tanto. Que sepas que la joven lloró y suplicó al gerente de recursos humanos. Pero ya el despido estaba hecho, lo lamento por la pobre chica, pero ya conoces a Kikyo, cuando no le hago favores, se pone de bravas.

─Te agradezco por la información, Tsubaki ─Inuyasha se apresuró en despedirse.

Luego de hacerlo, golpeó el tablero de su auto. Kikyo de nuevo estaba haciendo de las suyas, llegando a extremos ridículos de dejar sin el sustento a alguien, por un asunto de celos.

Y además estaba seguro que lo hacía por celos a ese maldito cantinero y no por él.

Inuyasha era un hombre taimado, pero en absoluto era alguien malvado al punto de hacer despedir a alguien, solo porque sí.

Pero la rabia se le disipó de inmediato, cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza. Una idea fantástica, aprovechando las penosas circunstancias de Kagome. Y que le serviría a él, como trampolín para llegar a ella y cumplir la idea que tenía con ella.

Además de paso, le estaría haciendo un favor.

Así que decidió volver a conducir para retomar camino, y así dar rienda suelta a su plan.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Kagura Andrews fue informada de Kikyo estaba esperándola abajo, sí que se sorprendió.

Hace bastante que no se veían así que no entendía que podría querer con ella. No eran amigas desde que Kikyo intentó intrigar contra ella y Sesshomarou, su novio.

Era una tontería, pero, de todos modos, un preaviso de que la peligrosidad de Kikyo.

Lo curioso era que Inuyasha era primo de Sesshomarou, pero ambos se detestaban mutuamente, así que por ese lado tampoco había relación.

Kagura vivía en las afueras, muy lejos del centro. Vivía con su novio hace cuatro años, aunque en ese momento él no estaba. Estaba en su oficina.

Y ella no trabajaba. Era la ventaja de ser pareja de alguien de holgada posición económica.

Cuando bajó las escaleras de su precioso piso, Kikyo estaba sentada en el sofá del salón, mirándola de reojo.

─ Pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? ─replicó Kagura

─ ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu prima política?

─Tu no estas casada con Inuyasha Taisho ─atacó Kagura, bajando el ultimo escalón

Kikyo tuvo ganas de replicarle más groseramente, pero no era el momento.

Así que relajó su rostro.

─Tengo algo que pedirte ¿podrías sentarte?

Kagura enarcó una ceja. Eso sí que era nuevo. No es que tenía ganas de hacerle favores a esa arpía, pero sí que tenía curiosidad de saber que podría querer ella. Así que se sentó, con el rostro risueño.

─Tú dirás entonces.

─Iré al grano. Sé que tu novio es el dueño de un bar nocturno en el centro, el de Shikon. Yo no puedo pedírselo, pero tu si ─y allí Kikyo, miró fijamente a su interlocutora ─, es un favor que me harás y luego podrás cobrármelo cuando quieras. Sabes que soy una mujer de recursos y sé también que eres una arpía, disfrazada de mosquita muerta. Seré de mucha utilidad para ti debiéndote un favor y lo sabes.

Kagura se echó a reír, sin poder evitarlo. Pero Kikyo seguía muy seria.

─A ver, querida Kikyo, si te he recibido por curiosidad.

─Te deberé un favor, Kagura ¿acaso te perderás la oportunidad de tenerme como aliada?

─Está bien, dime que es lo quieres. Otra cosa es que acceda.

─Hay una muchacha que trabaja en ese bar, es una sucia camarera. La quiero fuera de allí. Quiero que la hagas despedir. Sé que es un pedido fácil de hacer para ti.

Kagura tuvo que disimular la risa ante aquel ridículo pedido. Sinceramente no se lo esperaba. Creía que sería algo más interesante y sustancioso. No algo fácil y tonto. De todos modos, no perdería tiempo en burlarse de Kikyo.

─ ¿Es una amiguita de Inuyasha?

─Eso no te incumbe, Kagura ¿vas a poder hacerlo? ¿lo harás?

Kagura se levantó del sillón y fue hacia la mesa de las bebidas, era muy temprano para beber, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

─Definitivamente no es Inuyasha ─concluyó la novia de Sesshomarou ─. Tú no te tomarías tantas molestias por él, se nota a leguas que estas esperando que surja alguien más interesante, para deshacerte de él ¿o me equivoco?

Kikyo sonrió de lado. Kagura era muy perspicaz.

─Las dos somos unas intrigantes, querida Kagura

Kagura se bebió la copa de vino que se había servido durante el tiempo que le tocó cavilar sobre el estúpido pedido de Kikyo y la interesante ventaja de tener un favor sobre ella, para cobrarse.

─Dame los datos de la chica y yo haré el resto.

─Lo vas a hacer, entonces ─la cara de Kikyo se iluminó ante la idea.

─Solo porque puedo cobrártela después. Y espero cumplas, porque tú me conoces y sabes que no tomo bien los engaños ¿está claro?

Kikyo tomó otro vaso, se sirvió del mismo vino que estaba bebiendo la joven, y alzó la copa hacia ella.

─Tenemos un trato, entonces.

.

.

.

.

Kagome ya se había tranquilizado para esas horas. El trabajo en el minimarket lo tenía perdido, no quedaba más que buscar otro con el que ocupar sus mañanas. Además, dinero no le sobraba. También le preocupaba la parte de la renta con Yura. Ella era una chica muy mona y la comprendería, pero Kagome no quería abusar. Tenía que buscarse otro ingreso.

Lo primero sería buscar en los clasificados de los diarios digitales y luego recorrer la ciudad, a ver si encontraba carteles de sitios que necesitaren dependientas de abarrotes o camareras. Cualquier cosa le funcionaria. Probablemente iba a tener que renunciar al seguro de salud, porque era difícil que a una nueva le dieran el alta.

Estaba pensando en aquello cuando recibió un texto de su jefe, Jakotsu.

Eso sí era extraño. Porque él nunca le escribía ni le llamaba fuera de horario. Le pedía escuetamente que viniera a su oficina, en el bar. Que tenía que comentarle algo.

─Peores noticias de los que ya he recibido no podrían ser ─se dijo la muchacha, mientras se levantaba a buscar su chaqueta.

Yura había ido a dormir, así que no deseaba importunarla.

.

.

.

.

.

Kikyo despachó a su chofer, una vez llegado a su destino. Nunca antes había estado allí, siempre supuso que Bankotsu vivía en algún departamento alquilado. Pero no, vivía en un chalet heredado. No estaba mal desde luego, pero era una pocilga en comparación a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Reconoció la motocicleta del joven, aparcado allí afuera.

No tuvo necesidad de escribirle o tocar el timbre, Bankotsu mismo había salido en la entrada. Estaba vestido con unos jeans y una remera blanca. Estaba recostado por el marco de la puerta.

Tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, consciente de la masculinidad rotunda que emanaba de él.

Kikyo tragó saliva y se acercó. Tenía algo de miedo de que él la rechazara, pero ella sabía reconocer cuando un hombre la deseaba, porque era el efecto normal que causaba en los sujetos del sexo masculino. De todos modos, sus primeros miedos fueron infundados, porque apenas se puso frente a él, Bankotsu la cogió de la cintura para poder besarla.

Como si no pudiera resistirse. Es que en ese momento para él no existía nada más que Kikyo. Era demasiado hermosa y tentadora. Él no era de piedra y ella le gustaba mucho.

En ese mismo momento la cargó entre sus brazos, abrió la puerta de la casa de una patada y entró.

La llevaría a su habitación.

No había vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Kagome se dirigía al bar, en el bus, le envió varios mensajes a Bankotsu, comentándole que deseaba contarle una cosa. Él no había respondido su llamada antes y ahora tampoco leía sus mensajes.

Quería ponerle al corriente sobre su despido de los minimarket. Quizá él tenía alguna idea para ayudarle a buscar trabajo de medio tiempo. Bankotsu tenía muchos conocidos y numerosas amistades granjeadas en su oficio de cantinero.

─Quizá este ocupado…

Kagome guardó el aparato. Ya probaría más tarde o verían de poder conversar en el receso del trabajo. Todavía le avergonzaba lo que había ocurrido con él. Su trato y los descarados besos que habían compartido.

La joven se tocó los labios.

Pero no negaría que habían sido los besos más intensos que había recibido en su vida.

Vaya que aun debían conversar sobre eso, y ver como seguía su trato. Kagome se daba cuenta que estaba jugando con fuego, porque a ella si le gustaba lo que pasaba entre ambos, en cambio él la veía solo como una amiga.

Él nunca tendría ojos para otra chica que no fuera Kikyo.

Justamente por ella es que habían armado todo aquel circo.

Kagome suspiró.

Decidió levantarse y tocar el timbre de aviso de bajada de parada al bus.

Ya estaba llegando al barrio donde funcionaba el bar, y donde Jakotsu la esperaba.

Ojalá que el motivo por el cual la había mandado llamar, sean mejores de las que recibió por la mañana.

 _ **CONTINUARA.**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS FAVS Y FOLLOWS.**_

 _ **MIS COMENTARISTAS DEL ULTIMO CHAPTER GOREMETAL 167249, PLUPA, NITOCA, SAV21, AZZULAPRINCESS.**_

 _ **YA PRONTO SE VIENE PARTES QUE NO SON ABURRIDAS, ES QUE YA DESEABA PUBLICAR AUNQUE SEA YA ESTA PARTE, PARA NOD EJAR PASAR EL TIEMPO.**_

 _ **BESOTES Y NOS VEMOS EN UNOS DIAS**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kikyo era dueña de una autoestima y una seguridad en su cuerpo envidiables. Es por ello que cuando acabó con Bankotsu, no tuvo el menor reparo de levantarse desnuda, a buscar el baño para lavarse la cara.

Todo, ante la atenta mirada de Bankotsu, quien la analizaba, acostado en la cama, embelesado de haber tenido entre sus brazos de nuevo, a aquella mujer tan bella.

Si tan solo fuera de él solo.

Pero no, Kikyo también tenía a Inuyasha. Pese a la ardiente reacción de Kikyo al saberlo con Kagome, Bankotsu sabía que ella no daría el cuello a torcer.

Cuando la preciosa joven regresó, para volverse a recostar a su lado, decidió preguntárselo sin rodeos.

─ ¿Por qué no dejas a Inuyasha?

─ ¿Qué? ─la joven se extrañó al ser abordada con aquella inoportuna pregunta.

─Vamos que lo oíste, tú me buscaste y me volviste a tener ─replicó el joven con el rostro muy serio ─. ¿Por qué no sales conmigo, en serio?

Kikyo se incorporó, nerviosa y empezó a recoger sus ropas desperdigadas, de prisa. Bankotsu la había tomado por sorpresa. No le gustaba cuando ocurrirá eso.

Ella había venido a esta pocilga a disfrutar su victoria sobre esa mugrienta camarera, intrigando para que se quedara sin trabajo. Y ahora, como cereza, se estaba revolcando con el hombre que había sido manzana de la discordia.

Y él no la había rechazado. Y ahora venía Bankotsu a ponerse con estas cosas.

Ese hombre estaba perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Cómo alguien como ella podría salir en serio con un simple cantinero?

Bankotsu no se levantó al notar que ella se había levantado con rapidez para huir.

─Si tu no vas a mi novia, sabes que tengo a Kagome ¿no? ─decidió aguijonearle él, sabiendo que Kikyo había venido a por él por causa de aquella treta.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa.

─Pero es conmigo con quien estas ahora ¿no?

Que lista era la maldita. De todos modos, a Bankotsu no se le escapó que a ella le picó oír el nombre de Kagome.

─No tientes tu suerte, Kikyo. Puede que sea la última vez que te reciba.

Ella, quien se estaba vistiendo, se detuvo.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─Puede que esta sea nuestra despedida

Kikyo retomó lo suyo ─. Querido, no me vengas con esas cosas, sabes que no puedes resistirte a mí y lo sabes. Creo que deberías ir dejando esa mujercita que tienes.

Bankotsu se sintió profundamente molesto. Tuvo el primer impulso de levantarse, tomarla del brazo para volverla arrojar a la cama y enseñarle quien mandaba aquí.

Pero prefirió reprimirse. Todavía le quedaba la carta con Kagome.

Una carta que debía usar, para espantar a Inuyasha de paso.

La bella joven terminó de vestirse y se marchó sin decir palabra y él no la detuvo.

Solo varios minutos después, él atinó a revisar su móvil, el cual había dejado en silencio, justamente para no ser estorbado en su reconciliación con Kikyo.

Eran varias llamadas perdidas de Kagome, también había una de Yura. También encontró un par de mensajes de WhatsApp de su amiga.

 _Tengo que contarte algo._

De hace bastante rato. Claro, de cuando estaba con Kikyo en la cama.

Un atisbo de culpabilidad le vino. Inoportuno, pero lo tenía.

Suspiró sintiéndose un tonto. Decidió responderle a Kagome.

─ _¿Dónde estás?_

─ _Estoy llegando al Bar. Jakotsu me hizo llamar._

Bankotsu ya no volvió a responder aquello, porque prefería que Kagome se lo contase en persona. De ese modo también descargaba algo de pesar de su consciencia. Fue a ducharse de prisa, para ir a verla en el bar. Todavía no era hora de abrir, pero podrían aprovechar para hablar con Kagome.

.

.

.

.

Jakotsu había estado pensando cómo comunicarle a Kagome acerca de la orden que había recibido. Una que había provenido del mismísimo Sesshomarou Taisho. Jakotsu intentó abogar por la joven empleada, pero no sirvió de nada. Jakotsu era un simple administrador a las órdenes de Taisho y no tenía nada que opinar sobre eso, como bien le recordó su temible patrón.

Así que no encontró formulas o suplicas para solicitar una reconsideración.

Por eso se sobresaltó un poco, cuando vio la figura de Kagome asomándose a la puerta.

─He entrado por la puerta de atrás…

─Kag…entra ─autorizó Jakotsu, con cierta voz de desánimo que no pasó desapercibido para ella.

Jakotsu era una persona jovial y dicharachera. Sonriente y sumamente amable. Era extraño verlo en esta pose meditabunda y preocupada.

Kagome obedeció. No imaginaba que podría tratarse todo esto. Cuando Jakotsu le acabara de comentar lo que tuviera que contarle, aprovecharía de decirle acerca de su despido de su trabajo matutino.

Quizá Jakotsu supiera o conociera a alguien a donde recomendarla.

─Mi querida Kag, no sé ni por dónde empezar…

─ ¿Qué ocurre?, me asustas Jakotsu ─replicó Kagome, sintiéndose aún más confusa ante la actitud del hombre.

─Es que no hay palabras que describan que estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión. Pero sabes que aquí soy un simple administrador, hago lo que mandan y una orden que me vino hace un rato es…─Jakotsu se cortó, como si se estuviera pensando como completar la frase ─, me ordenaron que te despida, Kagome.

Jakotsu tuvo mucha dificultad para soltar aquella frase. Se sentía culpable y un miserable por no poder hacer nada.

Kagome se había quedado petrificada, en cambio.

Jakotsu se había incorporado veloz, a buscar agua para su ahora ya ex empleada, porque no tenía la menor idea de que hacer.

Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación, dejó a Jakotsu aún más confuso.

Kagome se había echado a reír.

Con una risa recalcitrante y nerviosa, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Rechazó el agua que él le ofreció. Casi le había dado un manotazo, pero de algún modo la joven había podido contenerse. No valía la pena ir contra Jakotsu, no era culpa suya.

Cuando al fin, ella calló la risa nerviosa que la había sumido.

─Y justo venía a contarte que hoy también me despidieron del otro trabajo que tenía ¿es que todos se pusieron de acuerdo hoy para echarme sin razón alguna?

El administrador se horrorizó ante aquello.

Puso una mano en el hombro de la joven.

─Créeme que haré lo que pueda para ayudarte a conseguir algo. Las ordenes vinieron del mismo dueño, Kag. Lo más terrible es que ese hombre ni siquiera conoce a nadie aquí. Creo que ha hecho esto por puro deporte ─el administrador no pudo evitar fruncir la boca ante tamaña injusticia

Ella posó su mano sobre la que Jakotsu tenía puesta cariñosamente sobre su hombro.

─No te atormentes. Sé que no es culpa tuya. Solo no esperaba que me echaran de aquí también.

─ ¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa? ─ofreció él en última instancia

Kagome negó con la cabeza. Al igual que poco antes se decía que regresar en bus sería mejor.

Le vino la peregrina idea de que decirle a Yura. Ella ya la había visto explotar un poco antes, con su primer despido. Prefirió no decirle nada. Ya se enteraría hoy de todos modos.

Por supuesto, también pensó en Bankotsu.

Ella lo había llamado y él no respondió enseguida. Solo le había respondido poco antes de que ella entrara a la oficina de Jakotsu y ella le había comentado que estaba allí.

No sabía si llamarle a contarle las buenas nuevas, pero temía que él no volviera a responder. Y sinceramente en este momento no estaba para ningún tipo de rechazo.

Que él también se enterara esta noche, cuando empezara la faena laboral.

Ahora prefería marcharse a casa y dormir por los menos dos días.

Y sobre todo pensar que hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha había estacionado afuera del Bar. A estas alturas él ya estaba más que enterado de todo. Primero la misma Tsubaki le había informado y luego la misma Kagura había hecho lo mismo.

Que perversas podían ser las mujeres. Kikyo había hecho todo esto por celos a un hombre, y estas otras le informaron de sus acciones, porque no apreciaban en nada a Kikyo. No pusieron reparos en ayudarla, pero no ayudarían en la discreción.

Quizá también lo hacían, para ver que él abriera de una vez los ojos ante la perfidia de Kikyo.

Kagura le había llamado poco antes. Se suponía que eran primos políticos, pero no tenían relación, porque él y Sesshomarou se detestaban. Pero aun así Kagura le había avisado.

Así que él supo antes que la propia Kagome que iba a ser despedida. Es por ello que había venido a esperar por ella frente al Bar.

Todavía seguía en pie su plan con Kagome. Y qué mejor que utilizar un momento como este, cuando estaba en situación de vulnerabilidad. No había visto a Bankotsu, así que era buena señal.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, la vio salir.

Tenía la cara roja y mojada. Estaba vestida con una falda gris y una blusa rosa. Y unas sandalias bajas. Tenía el cabello en coleta y cargaba un bolso.

Inuyasha tuvo oportunidad de mirarla.

Era cierto que no tenía la voluptuosidad de Kikyo, pero el joven no pudo evitar sentir que aun con esas ropas tan simples y sin nada de maquillaje, Kagome no era nada fea. De hecho, se le había figurado bonita y frágil. Él no conocía mujeres frágiles ni tiernas. Se movía en un hervidero de serpientes como Kagura, Kikyo o Tsubaki.

Así que aquella sensación le era novedosa.

Salió de su coche para que ella pudiera verlo.

Kagome se extrañó de verlo allí. ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?

Pero Inuyasha no se amilanó y se acercó a ella. Fingió que era una casualidad.

─Hola Kagome…

─ ¿Inuyasha? ¿pero qué haces por aquí?

Él inventó algo enseguida. Pero creíble.

─La verdad estaba aquí, para ver si podía hablar con ese amigo tuyo, el cantinero. Creo que no hace falta que te diga el motivo.

─ ¿Bankotsu? Todavía no son sus horas de llegar.

Él meneó la cabeza.

─De todos modos ya no interesa. Me Salí del coche cuando te vi ¿te ocurre algo?, no te veo muy entera ─preguntó Inuyasha, a sabiendas ya de la verdad.

A falta de otra persona y de la sensación de que había perdido mucho en el día de hoy.

Y que Bankotsu casi ni le hubiera respondido hoy, cuando más le necesitaba, Kagome necesitaba volcarse en alguien.

Miró al joven de sonrisa cálida que la miraba. Alguien que podría ser amigo suyo. Además, tenía todo el aspecto predispuesto de tenderle una mano. Si había salido apenas la vio con el rostro desencajado. ¿Cómo no confiar en alguien de sonrisa tan afable?

Recordaba vagamente como le había atraído antes. Pero en este momento no le tenía ese tipo de inclinaciones, sino otra de tipo más amistoso.

─Kagome, insisto que no te veo bien ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? ¿o querrías tomar un café?

El ofrecimiento de Inuyasha le vino como anillo al dedo a todo el hilo de pensamientos que estaba teniendo con respecto a él.

¿Cómo rechazar algo así?

─ ¿Sabes?, me gustaría mucho ir a por ese café…

Inuyasha le sonrió, invitándola a subir a su coche. Kagome lo siguió.

El joven arrancó, y se marcharon de allí.

Desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

.

.

.

.

Es que parecía tener el tino especial de presenciar escenas como ésa. Había llegado justo cuando Kagome salía del bar. Y como había estacionado del otro lado con la moto, ella no le había visto, así que cuando se disponía a cruzar a saludarle, se quedó como piedra cuando vio a Inuyasha acercándose a Kagome, como si fuera un depredador rondando una presa preciada.

Así que Bankotsu lo vio todo, aunque no pudo escucharlos, pero presenciarlo no había sido divertido.

Kagome yéndose con ese patán, no estaba en los planes.

Tuvo el primer impulso de acercarse y separarlos, pero temía crear con eso, una mala impresión en Kagome. Tenía aspecto desencajado. Seguro tenía que ver con aquel problema que tenía y que quiso avisarle a él, y que no había podido atender por estar divirtiéndose con Kikyo.

Bankotsu se apretó los puños. Una cosa era su querida amistad con Kagome y otra el amor que tenía por Kikyo.

Lo que sentía al verla con Inuyasha, aunque sea en pose inocente con ese bastardo no podían ser celos. ¿Por qué tendría que serlo?

Ella era una amiga con la que tenía un simple acuerdo.

Y a quien él pensaba jugarle una canallada. Una que aparentemente no podría hacer, porque Inuyasha se le estaba adelantando en las jugadas.

El joven cantinero decidió respirar profundo, y cruzar hacia el Bar.

Ya que estaba por aquí, aprovecharía de quedarse hasta la hora de apertura. También aprovecharía de mandarle un mensaje a Kagome.

─ _Estoy en el bar ¿Dónde estás tú?_

Pregunta con trampa, porque él sabía con quien se había ido.

Pero Kagome no respondió. Eso era extraño, porque ella siempre respondía de inmediato, cuando él le mandaba cualquier tontería.

Aunque se hubiera ido con aquel imbécil, ella debería tener preferencia en responderle a él, ¿no?

Al final no pudo consigo mismo, y decidió volver a su casa. Había pensado en la idea de seguirlos, pero no sabría ni por dónde empezar. Tampoco quería quedarse en el bar, haciendo hora antes de abrir. Sin Kagome allí, la idea no le apetecía en absoluto.

Ya más tarde hablaría con ella.

Tenían que encontrarse en el trabajo de todos modos.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha tenía buen tino, y se había llevado a Kagome a una discreta cafetería. Tampoco podía llevarla a alguna del barrio Alto. Kikyo podría enterarse y eso era algo que no estaba en sus planes.

Pidieron café americano. Sin nada. Porque Kagome no deseaba acompañarlo con nada.

Inuyasha la observó vaciar la taza, sin hacerle preguntas. Pero, aun así, parecía un poco más relajada de cuando entraron.

─Kagome, sé que no me conoces mucho, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Si esta en mi mano ayudar, que sepas que lo haré ─le declaró Inuyasha, con la voz más persuasiva que tenía.

La joven decidió que podía conversar con ese hombre. Ya por algo había subido a su coche.

─Estoy desempleada. Hoy me despidieron de mis dos empleos ─adujo la joven, sin filtro

El fingió sorpresa.

─ ¿Cómo así?

─Ni yo misma tengo explicación para eso. Lo que me preocupa es todo lo que se me viene encima en caso de no encontrar otro empleo pronto.

La joven contaba esto con verdadera pena por su porvenir. Inuyasha nunca había tenido una sensación parecida, porque nunca había sentido inquietud por pagar cuentas o saldar algo.

Nunca había vivido en alquiler ni pasado estrecheces. Probablemente Kagome era la primera persona en situación como esa, con la que pasaba tanto tiempo y de quien oía, este tipo de situaciones, de primera mano.

─No sé si podré seguir viviendo con Yura. Ella es linda, pero tampoco puedo forzarla a convivir con alguien que no paga su parte.

En un momento dado, Kagome se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Inuyasha se había presentado a ella, con malas intenciones, pero el poco rato que ya llevaba con ella, se le iba difuminando la percepción que tenía hacia la joven. Era imposible querer hacerle autentico daño.

Era una buena persona y estaba sufriendo.

Y si supiera que era por causa de alguien como Kikyo. Y Kagome era tan autentica y dulce. No estaba en pose permanente como las mujeres que él conocía.

No tenía miedo de estar aquí contándole sus miserias. Quizá el único defecto suyo era la de estar saliendo con el tal Bankotsu. Todavía tenía que corroborar esa historia.

El otro defecto de Kagome era la de ser tan confiada. Estaba abriendo su corazón y sus dramas a un perfecto extraño como él.

Inuyasha no podía evitar sentirse pésimo por todo lo que había estado pensado acerca de ella.

Y todo por Bankotsu o Kikyo.

Ella se merecía un voto de confianza. ¿Y si podría hacer algo por ella?

Así como estaban sus cosas, era difícil que lograse conseguir empleo pronto. Kikyo era una mujer influyente y no iba a amilanar la persecución. ¿Dónde podría no alcanzarle a Kagome, los tentáculos de Kikyo?

Eso le hizo tener una idea reveladora.

El único sitio que podría ofrecerle a Kagome, y donde Kikyo nunca podría influir para hacerla despedir era la compañía ensambladora de vehículos de los Taisho, la empresa de su familia. Que dirigía su padre, y donde él tenía un puesto en el consejo.

Al verlo tan callado, Kagome pensó que lo estaba aburriendo con sus problemas.

─Lo siento Inuyasha, tú no tienes porque oír mis letanías…

El joven le sonrió. Ya había decidido algo y estaba más que feliz de decírselo a la joven.

─No es eso Kagome. Es que se me acaba de ocurrir algo ─ante la mirada interrogante de la joven ─, déjame ofrecerte un empleo en la compañía de mi familia. Como mi asistente, ya sabes, alguien que ayude con mi agenda y esas cosas. Tengo una, pero está para jubilarse ¿te interesa?, no te preocupes por el nivel de conocimientos, porque el trabajo no necesita de mucho tecnicismo ¿Qué dices?

Kagome nunca se habría esperado una propuesta como aquella.

Esperaba que su día terminara rematado y bastante mal.

No con una inesperada proposición laboral.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS VOTOS, LECTURAS, COMENTARIOS.**_

 _ **LOS VEO TODOS.**_

 _ **FRAN GARRIDO, SAV21,AZZULAPRINCESS, NITOCA, YUMAIKA,SERENITY USAGI .**_

 _ **SI OLVIDÉ MENCIONAR ALGÚN COMENTARISTA, ME MEREZCO UN ZARANDEO**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**INUYASHA NO ES MIO, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE PURA DIVERSION.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 8**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bankotsu no había podido con su genio. Luego de ver a Kagome e Inuyasha y como ella no contestaba, rehuyó de su idea original de marchar a su casa, sino que se enfundó en su moto a hacer unas pasadas por la elegante avenida principal del Barrio Alto. Si Inuyasha la traía a un sitio, tenía que ser allí.

Kagome era una confiada. ¿Cómo pudo haber venido a estar a solas con él?

Pero lo más importante ¿Por qué rayos nunca le había contestado el apremiante mensaje que él le había dejado?

Cierto que él se tardó media vida en responder la llamada de ella. Pero estaba ocupado con Kikyo.

Al recordarla, el ceño se le frunció al joven. ¿Qué es lo que tenía Kikyo que literalmente volvía locos y débiles a los hombres?

Al final de tantas volteretas, se le había pasado la hora en un santiamén, cuando se fijó ya era hora de ir presentándose a trabajar. Le gustaría poder quedarse y verificar por donde andaba Kagome, pero tampoco podía rehuir al trabajo. No era un millonetas como Inuyasha, que podía pegarse el lujo de pasear en un cochazo en cualquier momento.

Además, allí tendría oportunidad de encarar a Kagome. Era lo bueno de trabajar en el mismo sitio.

.

.

.

.

Kagome bajó del coche de Inuyasha, bastante feliz. Luego del pésimo día que había tenido y donde le valió tener un doble despido en el trabajo. Estaba en el paro.

Aunque lo del paro, podría discutirse. Inuyasha Taisho le había ofrecido un trabajo y ella no podía negar que estaba tentada de tomarlo.

Él había sido muy amable con ella. Habían tomado un café delicioso y él se tragó todas las penas de ella. Incluso se ofreció luego de todo, a devolverla a su casa. Le dio un poco de pena que viniera al barrio donde estaba afincado el edificio donde estaba el departamento que alquilaba con Yura. ¿Pero cómo resistirse a las propuestas de una persona tan amable?

Kagome se había sentido reconfortada y feliz. Justamente por eso no había pensado en Bankotsu ni por un momento. Él no le había respondido como ella hubiera querido o soñado. Se suponía que pese al supuesto trato que tenían, había un "algo" entre ellos. O al menos para Kagome si, ya que, para ella, lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, sí que había significado algo.

Eso era otra cosa que la atormentaba y que todo este tema de su despido, y su posterior reunión con Inuyasha le hizo olvidar: ese acuerdo con Bankotsu que le había hecho remover cosas que no sabía que sentía por su amigo.

Sacó sus llaves del bolso y entró al departamento. Como se esperaba, ya Yura se había ido al Bar y en cualquier momento sabría lo de su despido.

Le reclamaría furiosa de no haberle informado. Bankotsu también se enteraría. Pero en el caso de él, no se sentía en la obligación de informarle, ya que había sido él quien no había respondido cuando ella le había necesitado.

Kagome decidió apagar su móvil.

No tenía ánimos de recibir ningún reclamo. Ya suficiente había tenido.

Prefería meterse a la ducha y ponerse a pensar en la oferta laboral de Inuyasha Taisho. No lo había aceptado de inmediato, pero prometió que lo pensaría.

Además, mucha elección no tenía. Necesitaba trabajar.

Así que soltó el bolso, guardó el móvil apagado y fue a su habitación a buscarse una toalla limpia para meterse un buen baño que lo necesitaba.

.

.

.

.

─ ¿¡Que Kagome fue despedida!? ─fue el grito casi al unísono que hicieron Yura y Bankotsu cuando Jakotsu les informó de las novedades.

─No crean que ha sido idea mía, saben que yo a Kagome la quiero mucho. Fueron ordenes de arriba ─se excusó el administrador, aun apenado por lo sucedido.

Bankotsu no pudo evitar sentarse en el sillón. Esta noticia era totalmente inesperada.

─Kagome se ha quedado sin trabajo ─musitó Yura, aun desencajada

─Me ha contado la desgracia que le ocurrió más temprano, así que lamento haber contribuido con afianzar su mal día ─concordó Jakotsu ─, pero me he comprometido a ver si le consigo algo.

Bankotsu se extrañó de lo que hablaban.

─Un momento, ¿a qué se refieren con afianzar su mal día?

Jakotsu y Yura lo miraron. Era evidente que él no estaba enterado del primer despido de Kagome.

─ ¿Es que no lo sabes?, Kagome también fue despedida de su trabajo en el minimarket ─espetó Yura, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a Bankotsu ─. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?, estoy segura que Kagome habrá intentado pedirte ayuda ¿no?

Eso fue un balde de agua fría para el cantinero.

Entonces era eso lo que Kagome había querido decirle durante toda la mañana. Estaba buscando su compañía y su compasión. Y él no había hecho nada. ¿Pero quién podría imaginarse de la gravedad de lo ocurrido?

─Tengo que ir a buscarle… ─murmuró Bankotsu, batiendo sus cejas.

─Ah no. Eso sí que no. Puedes llamarla si quieres, pero estamos a punto de abrir el bar y Yura será la única camarera de esta noche, y te quiero ver tras la mesada. No me ha dado tiempo de buscar un reemplazo, así que tendremos que apañarlo como se pueda ─afirmó Jakotsu, aunque luego se suavizó ─, entiendo que quieras hablar con ella, yo mismo me siento terrible con Kagome, pero ya luego tendremos tiempo de ayudarla.

Bankotsu apretó un puño de la impotencia. Pero Jakotsu tenía razón. No podía abandonar a Yura en este momento.

Mientras Yura iba a cambiarse al vestidor, él aprovechó de marcar al móvil de Kagome, y este lo mandaba directo al buzón. Estaba apagado o fuera de servicio.

Le envió un mensaje al WhatsApp.

 _Me he enterado de lo ocurrido. Lamentablemente no puedo irme, pero apenas acabe, pasaré al departamento ¿vale?_

Ya había decidido que ni siquiera esperaría a Yura si era necesario. Tenía que ver a Kagome, asegurarse que estaba bien y pensar en la mejor manera de ayudarla. Ayudarle a conseguir un trabajo. Incluso se aseguraría de pagarle su parte de la mensualidad del departamento, que Yura no se viera en la penosa obligación de buscar otra compañera de piso.

Se sentía absolutamente miserable. Mientras él rezumaba en tonterías por Kikyo, era Kagome, su amiga querida, estaba en aprietos y había estado sola.

No podía perdonarse aquello.

Igual sus pensamientos se vieron ferozmente cortados cuando recordó que ella se había ido con Inuyasha, la idea era horrible. Ese bastardo podía aprovecharse de su debilidad y vulnerabilidad actual.

Ese maldito quería vengarse de él.

No podía permitirlo de ningún modo.

Lo que sentía no podían ser celos, porque él estaba seguro de no sentir por Kagome más que el cariño amistoso devenido de hace tiempo, y quizá podría admitir que le gustó la veces que se besaron, pero todo era una estratagema para pasar el rato ¿no?

Él estaba seguro de sentir algo interesante por Kikyo y con ello la oportunidad de tener una mujer como ella. Estaba confiado en poder convencerla de pasarse a su lado y cortar con Inuyasha. Contaba con el recurso de que a ella no le resultaba indiferente.

Aunque estaba seguro o creía estar seguro de sus sentimientos, también tenía claro que a Kagome tampoco la podía dejar suelta, cerca de la voracidad de un depredador como Inuyasha.

Otro asunto apremiante era la frágil situación de ella. No tenía trabajo y él tenía que ayudarla a conseguir alguno. No tenía mucha idea de que podría hacer, la más próxima que tenía era la de hablar con su primo Hiten, que tenía un bar en un pueblo a 40 kilómetros de allí. Hiten siempre le contaba que le costaba mantenerse las camareras, porque la mayoría no quería vivir en el pueblo y no querían hacer el viaje en tren todos los días.

Pero no conocía a nadie más en quien pudiese confiar.

En ese momento, tuvo una ráfaga de idea. Arqueó la ceja en solo pensarlo. Era temeraria pero no imposible.

Pero podía hablar con Kikyo que le hiciera alguna conexión. Bankotsu decidió guardar ese as bajo la manga, en caso que la gestión con Hiten no funcionara, porque también cabria la idea de que Kagome no estuviese de acuerdo en ir viajando en tren todos los días hasta ese pueblo, en una agotadora rutina.

Le marcó al móvil de nuevo. Ella siguió sin responder. De hecho, lo enviaba directamente al buzón. Los mensajes de WhatsApp tampoco le llegaban, porque aparentemente no tenía cobertura de datos móviles.

No podía evitar sentir un escozor. Rogaba que Inuyasha no le hubiera puesto las manos encima, porque recordaba que se habían ido juntos. Pero por el otro, conocía a Kagome y sabía que ella no daría fácil a ese hombre.

Pero luego se ponía frio de pensar que quizá sí, y más al recordar que todo el trato que tenían ambos había comenzado con el amor platónico que Kagome le prodigaba.

Bankotsu no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

.

.

.

.

Kagome ya se había acostado. Había cenado una sopa instantánea, de las que Yura tenía en la alacena. No le apetecía, pero no tenía otra que comer en el minúsculo departamento. Había sido un día difícil y horrible. Si bien estaba apenada por su doble despido, era una cosa lo que en verdad la molestaba y era que, si no hubiera sido por Inuyasha, hubiera estado horriblemente sola.

Era cierto que había apreciado la compañía de este y en cierto modo lo agradecía. Inuyasha le había agradado más de la cuenta en el pasado, pero nunca había dejado de ser algo lejano y platónico.

La compañía que ella hubiera querido era la de Bankotsu y él no había estado. Hace unos minutos había recibido un escueto mensaje suyo, probablemente apenado de enterarse, por boca de Jakotsu de sus "buenas nuevas". Kagome no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada por eso, ya que esperaba que hubiera sido él, quien más se hubiera preocupado por ella.

Los sentimientos que tenía hacia él no dejaban de ser confusos. Siempre creía haberlo visto como su más querido amigo, pero por causa de aquel tonto trato y el acercamiento intimo que habían tenido, despertó en ella un afecto más que amistoso en ella. Una que no sabía que sentía.

Por eso, se sentía doblemente mal, porque sabía que Bankotsu estaba enamorado de Kikyo como un imbécil. Nunca la vería a ella con otros ojos diferentes.

Eso es la que la tenía en ese estado.

Lo otro que la tenía cavilando era la propuesta laboral de Inuyasha, que no era algo descabellado en absoluto. Además de los beneficios sociales, sería una excelente oportunidad de generar experiencias diferentes a la de servir mesas o ser dependienta de una tienda.

Aunque no le atraía la idea de tener el mote de trepadora por el creciente interés amistoso de Inuyasha, su necesidad actual era acuciante, por la falta de trabajo.

Todavía deseaba pensárselo un poco más.

Con el móvil apagado, no tardó en dormirse. Ya mañana seria otro día para preocuparse y seguir pensando en su horrible situación.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu no veía las horas de terminar el trabajo y largarse, que para colmos de males se veía abarrotado, cuestión que se resentía aún más por la falta de una camarera. El propio Jakotsu tuvo que ponerse a eso.

Kagome no había respondido a su mensaje.

Eso le ponía nervioso, a la par de preocupado. Yura había notado su falta de concentración, cuando fue como dos veces a reclamar el error en unos tragos, cosa que jamás solía pasarle a él.

─Guapo, te calmas ¿vale?, yo también estoy apenada por Kagome, pero si nosotros también somos despedidos por incompetentes tampoco le podremos ayudar.

Yura, como siempre se había manifestado con certeza.

Estaba haciendo el ridículo. Ya faltaba poco para salir y podría ir a ver a Kagome. Irían con Yura, eso no podría evitarse. Ella vivía con Kagome.

La verdad le hubiera gustado poder conversar a solas con Kagome. Con Yura cerca no habría oportunidad de sonsacarle ciertas cosas. Como aquello con Inuyasha. No tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle sobre eso, pero sentía que tenía que pedirle una explicación. Su natural gen de macho alfa había aflorado y necesitaba sentirse satisfecho.

Al recordar aquella escena no podía evitar apretar los puños. Le hervía la sangre de solo saberla cerca de un hombre tan dañino como ése.

─Casi tan dañino como yo mismo ─pensó con amargura, al recordar su propia situación y el macabro plan que tenía con Kagome.

.

.

.

.

Kagome despertó por los sonoros golpes de pasos que oyó de golpe. La estridente voz de Yura había llenado la habitación.

─Kag ¡lo siento mucho!, Jakotsu nos contó lo ocurrido.

Kagome se incorporó de repente, adormilada mientras Yura se sentaba junto a ella. Le tomó unos segundos más asimilar que su amiga estaba con ella en la habitación. Había terminado el turno evidentemente. Jakotsu le debió haber puesto al día acerca de su segundo despido.

Se terminó sacudiendo la modorra, mientras Yura seguía con su letanía.

Agradecía que su amiga se preocupara y la quisiera tanto, pero ya había tenido suficiente de auto compadecerse todo el día. Además, que se había sentido desilusionada al ver que Yura había venido sola.

Por un momento había tenido la ilusión de que Bankotsu hubiera venido. Pero tenía claro que tal cosa no había pasado, porque Yura había venido sola. Tampoco se le escapó el hecho de que ella no había mencionado nada sobre él hasta que el joven refirió: ─Bankotsu quedó muy sorprendido de lo ocurrido ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada, ni siquiera del otro despido?

Kagome se incorporó cuando ella le preguntó eso.

─Supongo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer

Yura enarcó una ceja, como si eso le trajera algún tipo de iluminación.

─Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Estoy más que segura que anda jugueteando con esa zorra engreída de Kikyo Sanders, ya sabes, la novia de ese hombre tan guapo.

Kagome, quien estaba frente a su tocador, fingiendo buscar un peine, abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa. Una que no debería ser tal, pero que confirmaba sus sospechas del motivo del retraimiento de Bankotsu.

Ese maldito patán prefería estar con esa mujer. Y pensar que ella, Kagome, sí que había estado en los momentos difíciles de él, como la muerte de su abuelo.

─ ¿Pasa algo, Kag? ─inquirió Yura, al verla tan retraída.

La aludida sacudió la cabeza, negando.

─Solo estoy muy cansada y querría volver a dormir. No todos los días, una recibe un doble despido ¿no crees?

Yura no podía evitar sentir una profunda compasión, aunque sabía que a Kagome no le gustaba que le tuvieran lastima, así que prefirió despedirse y salirse para su habitación, para dejar que su amiga descansara. Ya mañana, podrían seguir conversando sobre los planes que tenían.

Cuando Yura se marchó, Kagome lo agradeció mentalmente. Ella apreciaba muchísimo las muestras de cariño de su amiga, pero por hoy ya estaba harta de lastima ajena. Aunque lo que en verdad le molestaba era que no había tenido noticias de Bankotsu, y eso que el muy imbécil había prometido quedar allí, luego del trabajo, con la excusa de pasar a verla, por la pena de saberla desempleada.

Kagome se sentó en la cama. Ya había perdido las ganas de dormir y la imaginación suya afloraba y teniendo en cuenta lo supuesto por Yura, era creyente que Bankotsu no podía estar en otro sitio más que no sea con Kikyo. Solo bastaba una llamada de esa mujer, para que él saliera corriendo a buscarla.

─Lo peor es que no tengo ningún derecho a decirle nada…

Por un momento odió a Yura por despertarla y volverla a este deplorable estado. Hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo y dejar de pensar en su miseria.

Pasó al baño a lavarse la cara. Se miró en el espejo y vio su demacrado rostro. Había dormido, pero muy mal, sin contar el par de lágrimas que había echado. Se sentía muy sola. Salió del cuarto del baño y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Miró hacia su móvil, que seguía apagado. No pensaba prenderlo, así se quedaría.

No podía conciliar el sueño, así que se levantó a buscar algo a la cocina. Había oído que beber un poco de zumo de limón ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Frunció la boca al pensar que era muy poco probable que encontrara limón en ese departamento.

De igual modo siguió buscando en la cocina por si tenía un golpe de suerte y encontraba algo.

En eso oyó el timbre o creyó haberlo oído. Pensó haber oído mal y siguió buscando en la alacena. El timbre volvió a sonar y eso ya no pudo pasar desapercibido por Kagome.

Miró el reloj de pared que marcaba las tres de la madrugada. ¿Quién podría venir?

Tuvo el primer impulso de poner la oreja en la puerta de Yura, y oyó los suaves ronquidos de su amiga, que delataba que estaba profundamente dormida. Era evidente que no había oído el timbre.

¿Sería algún amante de Yura?

Ella solía invitarlos al departamento, así que no sería la primera vez que alguno se presentara en horario inconveniente a buscarla. Generalmente estas fugaces apariciones solían terminar de forma violenta, ya que Yura los solía echar a la calle.

El edificio era una pocilga, y no tenían un portero que atendiera la gente que subía a los pisos.

─Mejor voy a ver, que luego sus timbrazos no me dejan dormir…

Al llegar a la puerta y antes de sacarle el pestillo, preguntó: ─ ¿Quién es?

─Soy Bankotsu, ¿puedes abrirme?

Kagome se quedó anonadada, eso sí que no lo esperaba. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo ese gilipollas aquí?, tuvo el primer impulso de no abrirle.

La joven no podía evitar sentirse profundamente confusa con todo esto. Los sentimientos que él le producía y que ella ya no podía negarse a sí misma, así como los recelos, por saberlo lejano.

Finalmente, luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos para ella misma, decidió abrirle. ¿Qué más daba después de todo?, en algún momento tenía que volver a hablarle.

Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los de Bankotsu, que denotaban una profunda pena. Kagome, en vez de sentirse conmovida ante esto, no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente avergonzada, porque no le gustaba que le tuvieran lastima. Era un sentimiento odioso sentirse tan vulnerable ante alguien.

Y más ante alguien, por quien se siente algo. Como ese algo que Kagome sentía hacia Bankotsu.

Por unos instantes que a ambos le parecieron eternos, se miraron. Kagome no le habló. No podía por su mezcla de enfado y alegría de que él hubiera venido, aunque tarde.

Él tampoco pudo articular palabra alguna. No sabía si era por estar avergonzado o por contemplar el rostro somnoliento de la joven, que denotaba que había estado durmiendo un poco antes. También pudo notar las huellas de los regueros de lágrimas. Kagome había llorado y no era para menos. Acababa de quedar desempleada en una ciudad, donde ir al paro era terrorífico.

Es como si sucumbieran en ese mismo instante, sin mediar palabras, Kagome se arrojó a los brazos del joven sorprendido, buscando sus labios para besarlos con voracidad y él le respondió.

Como si un deseo animal se hubiera apoderado de ellos. Sin pensar en nada ni en nadie. Ella solo quería tenerlo a él y él, enardecido ante el arranque de la joven, en su entrega y sensualidad, sólo pensaba que tenía que poseerla ¡ya mismo!, habían olvidado que eran amigos, que quizá tenían un trato que no los autorizaba a llegar a estos extremos, pero ya nada de eso importaba, habían desaparecido las molestias, los resquemores y cualquier otro sentimiento, salvo el deseo gutural.

Kagome rodeó el cuello de él, y levantó sus piernas para engancharse a la cintura de él, quien se sorprendió ante la elocuencia. No hubiera imaginado tal movida por parte de ella. Pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello, sino que directamente dio varios pasos para entrar al interior del piso, con ella aun enganchada a él, y sin soltar el beso nunca. Lo justo, para cerrar la puerta de una patada.

Pero cuando Bankotsu hizo amague de recostarla en el sofá de la sala, ella negó con la cabeza.

─Yura puede venir, vamos a la habitación…

Él no precisó de más indicaciones. Sabia donde quedaba eso y además tenía prisa por llegar.

Kagome se desenganchó de su cintura y sin dejar de besarse, fueron caminando a tientas hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Ahí sí que se arrojaron en el lecho desordenado de ella. No importaba nada, ni que fueran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, que él en algún momento la había considerado una hermana y ella a por lo mismo. Aunque si se detenían a pensar en aquel detalle, era uno escabroso, teniendo en consideración lo que estaban haciendo ahora.

En estos momentos, él no podía verla como eso, ni ella tampoco podía volver a asociarlo a la imagen fraternal que tenia de él. De hecho, desde que habían comenzado estos juegos, Kagome había despertado con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia él.

Por eso se aferraba violentamente a sus labios, con rabia y furia, porque hubiera querido poder tenerlo por entero. Él le correspondía como el hombre que era.

No dejaba de sorprenderse, porque no imaginaba que Kagome tuviera estos accesos violentos en la intimidad. Ella le recorrió con las manos todo el cuerpo, y fue ella, quien le desabrochó los pantalones de forma impaciente.

Bankotsu había quedado desnudo antes que ella. Pero eso tenía fácil solución, ya que él, con una hábil movida le quitó la camiseta y el pantaloncillo de dormir. Lo mismo ocurrió con la ropa interior de ella. Sólo en ese momento, él se detuvo por un rato para contemplar a Kagome, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Era la primera vez que la veía desnuda y aquella erótica imagen hizo que una oleada de sangre le bajara los instintos, para no contenerlos más.

Ni siquiera le preguntó o pidió permiso, la poseyó ahí mismo.

No interesaba que no estuvieran usando protección o que estuvieren follando en la habitación contigua donde estaba Yura. Sólo cuando Bankotsu la tomó, comprobó algo increíble.

Kagome ya no era virgen.

Por un pequeño momento hubiera deseado que si lo fuera. Además, nunca le había conocido novio formal antes ¿con quién pudo haber estado ella? Y peor ¿Por qué nunca se lo había contado a él?

Eso empezó a darle rabia e imprimió fuerza y velocidad a sus embestidas al cuerpo de ella, no dándole ningún tipo de tregua. Haciéndola gemir por los embates ansiosos de él.

Por su parte, Kagome no estaba pensando en nada. Solo se dejaba llevar y disfrutar este momento único. Bankotsu no era de ella, era un amigo, por demás enamorado de otra. Bien lo sabía ella, así que se aferró a la espalda de él, incitándolo a seguir.

Pocos minutos después, y cuando todo hubo acabado, él se desplomó a un lado de la cama.

Por unos momentos se instauró un clima irreal, como si todo lo que hubiera acontecido antes hubiera sido alguna alucinación. Pero el creciente aroma a sexo y sudor delataba que no era una mentira o un sueño ridículo. Había sido real, palpable y ¡un gran polvo!

Maldición que lo había sido. Tanto para él como para ella.

Bankotsu estaba desconcertado, no podía terminar de ordenar sus ideas. Había pasado a esto con Kagome y todavía no había podido creer que hubiera sido real.

Se obligaba a creerlo, porque Kagome se había aferrado a su cuerpo y sonreía satisfecha, cerrando sus ojos.

Sin duda que a Bankotsu le había sorprendido y gustado la experiencia. Sonreía de lado, satisfecho de su propia virilidad, porque solo horas antes había estado con Kikyo y esa mujer podía ser muy intensa. Por el otro también le atacaba un ligerísimo ataque de culpa por eso.

Lo mejor sería guardarse ese detalle con Kagome.

Enseguida volvía a pensar en lo que había pasado entre ellos, Kagome era su amiga y aunque tuvieran este trato, era algo sin mucho sentido, ya que Kikyo estaba por la casi labor de volver con él. Solo tenía que apretar los botones adecuados.

¿Y Kagome?

¿Qué podría hacer con ella?, pues no tendría más remedio que ser claro con ella. Ella era una buena chica y lo entendería. Pero esa seguridad se desmoronaba cuando la veía abrazarlo con tanto cariño.

Igual cogió ánimo y decidió ser el primero en hablar.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes, Kag?

Se sentía estúpido por preguntar eso, pero con algo debía aclimatar el ambiente.

Ella levantó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de Bankotsu.

─Después del día de mierda que he tenido ─la joven se incorporó un poco para verlo ─. Qué bueno que viniste, eché de menos que estuvieras cerca, porque no todos los días una se queda sin trabajo ¿sabes?

Al oír aquello, Bankotsu creyó conveniente hablarle de la idea que tenia de charlar con Kikyo, para que le consiguiera un trabajo. Eso sería excelente como forma de enganchar a la verdadera conversación: hablarle sobre la relación que él tenía con Kikyo y que no pensaba abandonar. Menos ahora que Kikyo parecía haber retomado su obsesión con él.

Antes de indagar en aquello, primero prefirió preguntar otra cosa. Que le molestaba y picaba.

─Me han dicho que luego de que Jakotsu te comunicara tu despido, te fuiste con Inuyasha Taisho.

Eso dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de la joven, quien empezó a hablar con entusiasmo de Taisho, para profunda molestia de Bankotsu.

Pero las alarmas se instauraron en Bankotsu cuando ella confesó.

─He decidido tomar el trabajo que Inuyasha me ha ofrecido ¿no te resulta maravilloso?

Eso sí era inesperado e imprevisto.

Tuvo que disimular el profundo rictus nervioso, para que ella no lo viera.

─ ¿Vas a trabajar con Inuyasha Taisho? ¿y no te parecerá extraño?, ese hombre se supone te gusta ¿no?

Kagome sonrió.

─Inuyasha es un amigo, y eso lo he descubierto. Que yo haya sentido algún tipo de atracción hacia él hasta es natural, él es un buen chico.

Bankotsu no supo que contestar. ¿Qué podía decirle o aconsejarle a ella?, no quería que trabajara con ese hombre. Estaba seguro que las intenciones de ese hombre no eran buenas. Iba a querer cobrarse lo de Kikyo.

Bankotsu examinó el rostro risueño y esperanzado de Kagome. Tan dulce, tan inocente. Que ni siquiera le había rechazado y se había entregado a él, sin reservas.

Incluso había estado esperando que ella le saliera con alguna carga emocional, a causa del polvo que habían echado. Pero tal cosa no había pasado. Incluso esperaba que ella reclamara su ausencia. Y ahora, oírla hablar de ese modo tan halagador de Inuyasha era un terrible golpe bajo.

No podía dejar que trabajara con ese imbécil. Era evidente que iba a seducirla. Al pensar en aquello, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. No podía permitir que esto ocurriera.

No podía evitar que Kagome cambiara de opinión con respecto a su trabajo. Pero había algo que si podía hacer.

Seguir con el maquiavélico plan que había tenido días antes, ya alarmado por los avances peligrosos de Inuyasha hacia Kagome.

La de adelantarse a Inuyasha y enamorarla. Y eso que a tenia un pie por delante, porque acababa de acostarse con Kagome.

Bankotsu cerró sus ojos. No tenía más remedio que seguir con ese plan.

Con un rápido movimiento correspondió el abrazo de Kagome y la envolvió. Kagome se dejó hacer, muy sorprendida ante el avance de él.

La besó de forma pausada, delineado la forma de su rostro y ella le correspondió. Finalmente volvió a ponerse encima de la joven, para que ella notara que el deseo le había regresado.

─Kag…

─ ¿Si?

─Quiero seguir viéndote...

─Siempre me verás

─No, quiero decir que quiero seguir viéndote, pero ya no como una amiga. Luego de lo que ha pasado aquí, no podemos pretender volver al estado anterior ¿no te parece?

Kagome estaba totalmente entregada y excitada con las palabras de él y con el tacto de su cuerpo fibroso. Incluso había perdido la molestia que tenia de saberlo con Kikyo. No podía decirle que no a Bankotsu.

Nunca se puede decir que no a alguien de quien se está enamorado.

Y Kagome lo estaba de él.

Aun así, decidió preguntar.

─ ¿Y Kikyo?

─Kikyo solo fue un polvo del pasado ─replicó él, sin atreverse a verla a los ojos de forma directa, a causa de la mentira.

Ella sonrió y lo atrajo hacia ella, para besarlo.

Volvieron a tener sexo una vez más esa madrugada. Ella totalmente entregada y feliz. Él culpable y apenado, porque le había mentido.

No pensaba alejarse de Kikyo.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Gracias por seguir leyendo y eso que les he mentido, pero he tenido una excusa. Ni siquiera he podido sentarme a festejar el aniversario del Circulo Mercenario.

A mediados de julio recibí un diagnóstico que algo que parecia muy grave ( tumor en la cabeza) y estuve mucho tiempo entre análisis y búsqueda de un hospital público adecuado, porque la operación no era algo que pudiere costear. Finalmente pudo determinarse que mi tumor en realidad, si es un tumor, pero benigno llamado Macroadenoma Hipofisario. Y aunque es algo delicado, no reviste la extrema gravedad que parecia al inicio y la operación de extracción es totalmente programable. Luego de eso me relajé y volví a vivir.

Por eso he tardado mucho, porque había dejado de escribir. Ahora lo he retomado con el inicio de un nuevo arco de esta novela: Kagome yendo a trabajar con Inuyasha en su compañia y Bankotsu iniciando su vil campaña de seducción.

Veremos que pasa con esto.

Les envió un besote, y espero en par de dias, la actu, es una promesa.

Gracias a mis bellas comentaristas: FRAN GARRIDO, YUMAIKA, Admin de uno de los grupos de Fics de Inuyasha más grandes, GUEST, SAV21, NITOCA, Flemy Speeddraw


	9. Chapter 9

_**INUYASHA NO ES MIO, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE PURA DIVERSION.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 9**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kagome estaba en las nubes. Todavía no eran las nueve de la mañana y no había pasado ni media hora que Bankotsu se había marchado de forma sigilosa. Lo hicieron así, por recomendación de él, ya que, según sus palabras, todavía debían guardar las apariencias ante los demás, para no enfrentarse a preguntas. Yura podía ser muy entrometida.

Al menos con estas excusas, fue que Bankotsu convenció a Kagome de guardar silencio sobre los suyo, que no tenía nombre pero que tenía a Kagome en un estado tonto de ilusión total. ¿Hace cuánto que conocía a Bankotsu?, desde ya hace mucho y era evidente que ella llevaba tiempo enamorada de él. Solo tuvieron que pasar todas estas cosas para que ella se diera cuenta.

Con respecto a Bankotsu, ella ahora no tenía dudas que él albergaba el mismo afecto. Porque si no era el caso, él no hubiera venido de madrugada, a lanzarse a sus brazos para hacerle el amor como nunca nadie se lo había hecho antes.

Al recordar aquello, Kag se sonrojaba. Le vergüenza y pena que Bankotsu se hubiera dado cuenta que ya no era virgen. Notó por sus ojos que él había quedado sorprendido con la revelación. Menos mal que no le hizo preguntas, porque no quería ni tenía ganas de hablar de aquello. No valia la pena de todos modos.

Enseguida desechaba aquellos malos y ambivalentes sentimientos al volver a rememorar el increíble toque de la mano experta de él en su piel. Los besos húmedos en el cuello, esos tirones sensuales en partes de su cuerpo que no tenía idea que le podían gustar, la increíble sensación de tenerlo sobre ella, moviéndose violentamente en ocasiones y suave en otras. Oh, como le gustó la experiencia. Lo habían hecho dos veces aquella vez y ella quería repetir.

Pensaba en todo esto, mientras se preparaba el desayuno. Sólo café y tostadas con algo del dulce de melón casero. Dulce que comió con sumo placer, porque le recordaba a él. Era el dulce favorito de ambos, una de las tantas cosas que compartían.

Kagome sonrió.

Había dormido muy poco y todavía tenía que buscarse algo decente y limpio para ir a la entrevista laboral que iban a hacerle en la compañía de Inuyasha.

La hora la apremiaba, así que no tuvo más remedio que sacudirse la modorra, acabar el desayuno e ir a por una ducha refrescante.

Si ayer se sentía en un infierno, ahora se sentía en el paraíso.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu aparcó la moto en el pequeño garaje del chalet donde vivía. Arrojó las llaves sobre la mesada de la cocina y mientras avanzaba, iba quitándose la ropa. Primero la camisa, y luego los pantalones, dejándose solo los calzoncillos, arrojándose a dormir.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberse cerciorado de haber cerrado la puerta con llave.

No sabía si estaba enfadado, emocionado o asqueado de sí mismo. Acerca de la granujada que le acababa de hacer a Kagome, y no se refería precisamente al desempeño sexual suyo, porque en eso él no creía tener problemas ni de ser fuente de quejas femeninas. Sino a la mentirilla "piadosa" que le había dado y conste que lo había hecho, no por alguna atracción que le tuviera, sino por una cuestión de territorialidad ante la inminencia de que ella acabara trabajando con Inuyasha.

Al asegurar a Kagome de este modo, también se garantizaba su fidelidad, porque ella, al saberse en una relación con él, nunca lo engañaría no caería en las redes embaucadoras de Taisho. La conocía demasiado.

Ella, antes de ser de su amiga con derechos, y más recientemente su amante, era su más querida amiga.

La sensación de ser una canalla lo volvió a asaltar con vehemencia, al recordar que no tenía intención alguna de abandonar a Kikyo y menos cuando estaba a poco de conseguirla. Finalmente, la posibilidad de tener a esa mujer estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que por más malvado que pareciera, no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos de cariño hacia Kagome le estorbaran en el objetivo.

Pasadas esas molestas sensaciones culpables, solo le quedaba una tremenda satisfacción. Había tenido a Kagome, en una situación como jamás había podido pensar que la tendría.

Era una mujer ardiente, sin perder el ápice de ternura y dulzura que la hizo vibrar entre los brazos de él. Nunca había imaginado aquella faceta de ella, tan entregada y cariñosa en el lecho.

Todavía se preguntaba con quién es que Kagome pudo haberse acostado antes de él y como fue que nunca se había enterado.

Dio un repaso mental rápido entre los noviecitos de Kagome que le había conocido.

No podía ser ese mojigato de Hojo, ese idiota solo pensaba que se podía tener sexo en el matrimonio.

Los otros era Ginta y Hakaku, compañeros del instituto, que no habían sido precisamente novios de Kagome, sino que habían tenido citas con ella. Además, siempre siguió conversando con ambos, manteniendo la amistad. Además, nos los podía imaginar en plan sexual con Kagome.

Por eso descartaba a los tres, y no tenía conocimiento de algún otro interés romántico que ella pudo haber tenido. Pensar en aquello, hizo que ojos empezaran a picarle del sueño. No había dormido nada y su cuerpo demandaba descanso.

Dormiría y ya luego pensaría con más claridad. Evidentemente la culpa no le impidió quedarse dormido de inmediato.

.

.

.

.

Sango amaba su trabajo. Justo por eso, había estudiado psicología laboral para poder desempeñarse en áreas de recursos humanos, y junto con la experiencia que había recopilado en la compañía Taisho, podía decirse que era una excelente reclutadora.

Justamente por su honorable curriculum es que no podía evitar sacar un rictus amargo cada que vez que algún jefe o superior suyo le daba un nombre o una carpeta con las instrucciones de que debía pasar por alto ciertos requisitos y contratar a cierta persona.

Había pasado varias veces y no había cosa que Sango detestase más en el mundo.

Como esa misma mañana, cuando recibió una llamada del mismísimo Inuyasha Taisho, y éste le ordenó anotar el nombre de una joven que debía ser reclutada en cuanto se acercara y en preferencia en algún puesto cercano al de él.

Sango quiso replicarle que el puesto de vicepresidencia financiera requería de los colaboradores más idóneos y preparados. Inuyasha Taisho había sido tajante, recordándole que él era el dueño de la compañía y sus órdenes estaban para cumplirse y que ella no tenía nada que opinar al respecto.

Sango tuvo la tentación de decirle que en teoría la compañía era de su padre, no de él, pero tampoco valía la pena pelearse con alguien tan inflexible, y además su superior. No tuvo más remedio que obedecer, pero aun así tenía claro que no pensaba irse de rositas con la joven recomendada.

Leyó el nombre escrito. Kagome Higurashi. Ni siquiera tenía una carpeta con datos o algún curriculum valido. Estaba segura que era algún tipo de amante de Taisho, ya que todos sabían que el joven tenía una novia oficial desde hace mucho tiempo.

Todavía no la conocía y ya la detestaba.

.

.

.

.

Giró la camioneta, siguiendo la ruta propuesta por el GPS para llegar a su destino. No es que no conociera la ciudad, solo que el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en la costa hacia que la mayoría de estos recuerdos se le fueran diluyendo.

Llevaba conduciendo varias horas y ni siquiera había avisado a Bankotsu de que venía.

Finalmente, luego de algunas vueltas, entró al viejo barrio. Uno que conoció muy bien y que no pudo evitar el sentir una profunda nostalgia. Había pasado los mejores años de su infancia aquí y eso no lo podía evitar. Cuestión que se acrecentó cuando llegó a la urbanización de casas blancas sin rejas ni murallas. Y cuando finalmente alcanzó la casa que buscaba.

La casa que había pertenecido a su querido abuelo y que ahora era de su primo Bankotsu.

HIten terminó de estacionar en el garaje abierto, donde sólo se veía la moto de su primo en el fondo. Si es que el muy bribón seguía durmiendo, todo este ruido acabaría despertándolo.

El joven apagó el GPS, tomó el petate con sus cosas y bajó.

La otrora casa de su abuelo seguía igual, incluso Bankotsu la había vuelto a repintar en blanco. Era imposible no empaparse de una profunda melancolía y nostalgia en ese sitio.

Mas Hiten se sacudió la cabeza, ya luego tendría tiempo para sentimentalismos, quería llegar y descansar un poco antes de salir a hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

Se acercó al porche a tocar la puerta, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, alguien abrió la puerta de forma sorpresiva, sorprendiendo a Hiten, topándose con la cara de Bankotsu, con todo el aspecto de haber despertado por el ruido de la camioneta entrando. Tenía mala cara, como de haber dormido bastante poco.

Los primos se miraron.

Hiten se echó a reír.

─Luces terrible

─Lo mismo digo ─replicó un soñoliento Bankotsu, haciéndose a un lado para Hiten pasara.

El invitado se limitó a pasar sin más, porque conocía aquella casa perfectamente porque había pasado gran parte de su vida allí.

Bankotsu cerró la puerta y se volteó a observar a su primo.

No podían negar que tenían la misma sangre por el impresionante parecido físico que tenían. Tenían la misma altura y porte muy erguido.

Hiten tenía el pelo un poco más castaño y los ojos eran igual de azules que las de su primo. También tenía la sonrisa más afable y sin duda, tenía mejor carácter que Bankotsu.

Fuera de eso, podrían pasar por hermanos.

Además de cercanos, porque fueron criados por el mismo abuelo. El padre de Hiten y el padre de Bankotsu eran hermanos, y habían sido muy unidos en vida. Desgraciadamente también lo fueron en la muerte, porque ambos fallecieron en el mismo accidente de coche. En el también perdió la vida la madre de Hiten.

Hiten tenían 10 y Bankotsu 11. Fue devastador y de allí, un suceso de catástrofes, porque la madre de Bankotsu cayó en una depresión profunda que la llevó a acrecentar la hipertensión arterial que sufría. Murió de un infarto pocos meses después que su marido.

Es por eso que ambos niños fueron criados por el abuelo paterno, el único pariente que seguía con vida en ese momento. El buen hombre acabó por criarlos, darles alimento, abrigo y educación. Lamentablemente el buen hombre falleció hace tres años, pero, aunque sus nietos podían ya valerse de sí mismos, de todos modos, dejó un legado para ambos.

A Bankotsu le legó la casa y a Hiten le dejó su camioneta y los ahorros del banco.

El viejo había hecho esto, porque conocía a sus nietos y sabía que Hiten le daría un uso sabio al dinero, cumpliendo el sueño de abrir un bar en la costa mediterránea con ello.

Hiten, además de eso era un excelente cocinero y él mismo preparaba las tapas que se servían en su restaurante.

─ ¿Qué tanto estás viendo? ─increpó Bankotsu

─No ha cambiado nada aquí ¿eh? ─adujo el aludido, bajando el petate sobre el sofá, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, como si al hacerlo, también trajera a colación numerosos recuerdos.

No pudo evitar sentirse profundamente nostálgico.

Hiten era especialmente más sensible que su primo y de carácter más moderado, pero sin dudar también padecía del mismo tinte caliente en la sangre.

─Me quedo sólo hasta mañana, solo vine a cerrar trato por mobiliario y equipamiento para el bar. Estoy haciendo remodelaciones.

Bankotsu enarcó una ceja.

Sabía que Hiten era un muchacho laborioso, pero no imaginaba que le estuviera yendo tan bien. Se alegró internamente por él.

─Vale, hombre exitoso, ya me contarás sobre eso, ahora ¿quieres desayunar algo?

─Ya me conoces ─sonrió Hiten y como si una idea le asaltara agregó ─. ¿No tienes ese dulce de melón tan empalagoso que Kag preparaba ─pero al ver que su primo hizo una mueca, se apresuró a decir ─, ¿Kagome sigue en la ciudad, ¿verdad?

A Bankotsu le puso de mal humor que le recordaran tan pronto el nombre de la amiga que estaba traicionando. Además, Hiten le hacia esa pregunta con buenas intenciones, porque Kag también era amiga de Hiten y compartieron el mismo circulo cuando vivían en la misma ciudad.

Eran un grupo interesante, él, Bankotsu, Kagome, Ginta, Hakaku y Yura.

Hiten no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en la última citada. Aunque inmediatamente se ponía en plan hasta cabreado al ahondar demasiado en los recuerdos que Yura le traía.

Cuando Hiten se mudó a la costa, el grupo se cortó, pero cada tanto volvían a reunirse.

Ginta y Hakaku, alentados por Hiten se mudaron a la costa también, para instalar un taller de motos. Kagome, Bankotsu y Yura permanecieron en la ciudad. Aun así, seguían siendo amigos, aunque no hablasen tanto como antes con los que se mudaron a la costa.

Hiten sonrió cuando vio en la mesa que su primo estaba enlistando, un tarro con algo de aquel extravagante dulce. Era cierto que no era sus favoritos, pero llevaba tiempo sin probarlo, que hasta lo había extrañado.

.

.

.

.

Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde, cuando Kagome Higurashi se hizo anunciar en la recepción principal de Taisho Enterprises. Si ya había quedado obnubilada por el impresionante edificio, por dentro correspondía totalmente a lo que podría esperarse por dentro.

Era enorme, con personas con impecable traje, portando maletines que entraban y salían.

En ese momento se sintió estúpida, ella venía a entrevistarse en recursos humanos y ni siquiera estaba segura de las actividades que realizaba la compañía. De hecho, ella misma no tenía ninguna noción del trabajo que podía desempeñar en un lugar como ese. Siempre había sido mesera o dependienta.

Mientras pensaba aquello, se le acercó una mujer muy elegante que había notado nota de su llegada en la enorme mesa de recepción.

─Señorita Higurashi, tome esto ─pasándole una credencial de visitante ─, vaya usted al 4to piso, al área de Recursos Humanos, la va entrevistar la señorita Sango Vieira. La está esperando.

Kagome tomó el broche que le pasaba la mujer y asintió.

─Gracias

Se levantó con la prestancia que podían sus nervios, estirándose la falda de tubo azul y acomodándose la camisa blanca.

Tenía miedo que notaran que era ropa vieja. Se había esforzado en plancharlo lo que pudiese para darle al menos un aspecto decente.

Tomó el ascensor y era consciente que muchas miradas se posaban en ella. Era evidente que su vestimenta no encajaba con la de los que entraban y salían de ese lugar. Eran más elegantes, tenían más prestancia y con mejor ropa.

Kagome procuró tragarse los nervios y estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Ignoraba en que podría consistir la entrevista que le harían y le aterraba pensar que la reclutadora se burlara de su nula experiencia. Pero es que tampoco deseaba la oportunidad que Inuyasha le brindaba. Él había sido tan amable el día anterior y le había dicho que desde hoy podía presentarse la hora que quisiese, y pidiera conversar en Recursos Humanos. Siguiendo aquella premisa, y tomando la palabra del joven es que había venido.

Cuando llegó al 4to piso, se acercó a la recepción y pregunto por Sango Vieira, la muchacha de impecable traje sastre le repasó la misma mirada despectiva que ya le habían dedicado más abajo.

─Espere aquí ─le indicó con voz desganada.

Kagome ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentarse, cuando ya la misma joven la llamaba.

─La señora Sango la recibirá ahora.

Kagome intentó sonreírle, pero la muchacha ni volvió a mirarla.

Se volvió a alisar la falda y entró a la oficina.

Cuando entró se topó con un sitio enorme y que agobiaba por los colores blancos, que daban una sensación de limpieza.

Una hermosa mujer, muy elegante vestida de beige, y el cabello castaño perfectamente recogido la miró de pies a cabeza.

Kagome se sentó, aunque ciertamente intimidada por la mirada inquisitiva y de inspección que le lanzó la mujer.

Era una mujer muy bella, que no pasaba de los 25 años, pero con un rictus muy serio.

─Gracias por recibirme, señora Vieira. El señor Inuyasha Taisho me dio el dato que usted podía entrevistarme y que. ─ allí mismo fue interrumpida por un gesto de la aludida.

─Ahórrese el discurso, señorita Higurashi, usted sabe que no hay tal entrevista, todo esto no es más que mero trámite. He recibido órdenes expresas de recibirla aquí, para tomar sus datos y hacerle firmar su contrato como asistente de vicepresidencia comercial ─adujo la mujer, con mirada fría, haciendo que Kagome se sorprendiera.

Sabía que Inuyasha había hecho algo por ella, pero sólo ahora era consciente de que no sería algo agradable para todos y la prueba era la frialdad de esta mujer que la veía como una trepadora quizá.

Kag, tuvo la primera idea de huir por orgullo, pero luego recordaba sus propias necesidades y la imperiosidad que tenia de un trabajo, que se quedó sentada y sólo hablaba cuando la tal Sango le preguntaba algo.

Y no había más que hacer salvo percibir el candente desprecio de la reclutadora.

Sólo cuando acabó el cuestionario y firmó un contrato que la mujer le extendió, comprendió al fin que acababa de obtener oficialmente el puesto de asistente de la Vicepresidencia Comercial, o dicho más claro, asistente de Inuyasha Taisho.

Sólo cuando se levantó para irse, Sango le recordó sin mirarla.

─Recuerde estar desde las 7 am mañana, sin demoras, para que puedan guiarla en sus tareas temprano. Nadie podrá ser niñera de usted, espero lo tenga claro.

Kagome se limitó a asentir ante tal agria petición,

Sólo cuando cerró la puerta, comprendió la dimensión de lo que había pasado.

Había sido contratada para trabajar de asistente del hombre que alguna vez, no hace mucho, había sido su amor platónico.

Que loco estaba el mundo.

Tuvo el primer impulso de sacar el teléfono y escribirle a Bankotsu, pero sabía que probablemente seguía dormido, no sólo a causa de aquel inesperado revolcón nocturno, sino porque estaría cansado a causa del trabajo.

No. Haría algo mejor, iría a buscarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Kikyo bebió un trago del exclusivo vino que había pedido con el almuerzo antes de contestar el mensaje de WhatsApp que le había llegado.

Ella había devorado la lasaña de salmón que le habían servido, en cambio Inuyasha apenas había tocado su plato de lomo al natural.

Asi como Kikyo había estado concentrada en su teléfono, Inuyasha lo había estado de ella durante todo el maldito almuerzo.

Tenían una cita en aquel exclusivo restaurante como todos los miércoles. Kikyo estaba indiferente y feliz. Inuyasha en cambio estaba callado y taciturno, principalmente porque no dejaba de asociar la cara de su novia con aquella terrible canallada hecha contra esa pobre de Kagome Higurashi. Todavía no podía creer que Kikyo fuera capaz de dejar sin sustento a alguien solo por celos o por dejar fuera de competición a una potencial rival.

Lo gracioso o triste es que el objeto de tantas molestias no fuera él mismo, sino otro hombre.

Lo peor es que seguía irremediablemente atraído hacia Kikyo.

¿Se podía ser más estúpido? Aparentemente no.

Pero al menos creía estar haciendo un poco de justicia con aquella pobre chica. Sabía que era todo un riesgo incluirla en las nóminas de la compañía de su familia, pero Kagome no lucia tonta y la veía completamente capaz de aprender las tareas que vayan a asignársele.

Se preguntaba si la joven acabaría aceptando la propuesta.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **HOLIS, PERDON POR MI NUEVA TARDANZA, SE SUPONIA QUE YA NO DEBERIAN DE HABER TARDANZAS, Y ESPERO PODER NORMALIZAR MIS ACTUALIZACIONES A SEMANALES COMO TENIA PREVISTO.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS AMABLES PALABRAS.**

 **BESOTES A MIS COMENTARISTAS AZZULAPRINCESS, SAV21,ASIA12 Y YUMAIKA.**

 **NOS LEEMOS EL DOMINGO.**

 **LOS QUIERE, PAOLA.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**INUYASHA NO ES MIO, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE PURA DIVERSIÓN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 10**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

─ ¿Qué hay de nuevo en ese bar donde trabajas? ¿aun lo sigue regentando Jakotsu? ─preguntó risueño Hiten.

Bankotsu se rió.

─Si, pero creo que ha cambiado de dueño como dos veces desde la ultima vez que anduviste por aquí.

Hiten miró su botella de cerveza. Habia terminado desayunando con su primo, y luego pasado el tiempo charlando de temas del pasado, que la hora del almuerzo les había caído encima.

Hiten se ofreció a preparar unos filetes que ambos primos devoraron. Bankotsu, por, sobre todo, ya que difícilmente podía saborear comida casera.

─ ¿Y Kagome? ¿sigue en el bar?, y si mal no recuerdo también tenia otro trabajo ─preguntó Hiten, recordando con cariño a su amiga ─. Perdí su numero hace un buen tiempo, y luego olvidé volver a pedirlo, es que el bar me tiene como loco.

─Kagome ya no trabaja en el bar. Fue despedida, y no me preguntes que es una larga historia ─reconvino Bankotsu, recordando los penosos sucesos del día anterior.

─Sabes que ahora que puedo permitírmelo, siempre será bien recibida en mi bar ─manifestó Hiten

─Te tomo la palabra, aunque ya sabes que ella vive aquí en la ciudad y tendría que mudarse a la costa, no sé qué tanto ha de agradarle la idea ─adujo Bankotsu sorbiendo un trago de la botella de cerveza, y poniéndose serio, recordando que Kagome le había dicho que aceptaría la propuesta de Inuyasha Taisho.

Hiten observó la mueca de su primo.

─ ¿Y que te molesta tanto?

─ ¿A que te refieres? ─adujo Bankotsu

─Pusiste mala cara, ¿te molesta que haya perdido el trabajo o que se mude a la costa?

─No es eso, es solo que…

Bankotsu tuvo el primer impulso de hablar con Hiten y pedir un consejo sobre lo que tenía con Kag, pese a que lo más seguro es que su primo le diera una bofetada por estar haciéndole una jugarreta a Kagome ¿pero con quien más podría hablarlo?

Igual la pregunta se diluyó cuando Hiten preguntó otra cosa. Una que Bankotsu sabía que para Hiten era como una molesta piedrecita en el calzado.

─ ¿Y Yura? ¿sigue trabajando en el bar?

─Si, lo sigue haciendo ─respondió Bankotsu, estudiando la cara de su primo mientras oía la respuesta.

Hiten y Yura.

Yura y Hiten.

Vaya historia la que protagonizaron en el instituto.

Pero los años habían pasado, ya suponía que todo debía estar olvidado y enterrado. Eran niñatos y Bankotsu nunca entendió que fue lo que había pasado allí. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de meter sus narices donde no le llamaban. Y menos preguntarle a Yura, porque no creía que fuera una buena idea.

Igual cuando iba a levantarse a buscar otra cerveza, oyó unos pasos fuera y finalmente la puerta se abrió con impetuosidad.

Era Kagome, quien venía con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, fiel a lo suyo de entrar sin golpear ni avisar. Como habían hecho casi siempre, ya que eran amigos con confianza.

Bankotsu odiaba admitir que ahora no era solo una amiga con beneficios, sino también su amante.

─ ¡Buenas tardes! ─saludó la joven, alegre, entrando de lleno a la sala.

Sólo allí la joven pareció percatarse de que Bank no estaba solo. Y estaba alguien que ella conocía y apreciaba mucho. Lucía un poco más maduro y serio, pero era Hiten.

─Hola Kagome ─saludó éste, levantándose al ver a su amiga, para darle un cariñoso abrazo fraternal.

Y mientras se cruzaban en aquello, los ojos de Kagome se encontraron con los de Bankotsu, que aún seguía frente al frigorífico. Ella le sonrió de forma cómplice.

No oyó los saludos que ambos se daban, entretenido como estaba viéndola con esa falda de tubo que nunca antes le había visto puesta. Además, el peinado de coleta le quedaba muy bien.

Tan dulce e inocente. Se sintió pésimo de recordar lo que le estaba haciendo. Abrió la lata de cerveza y se le bebió. Era mejor no decirle nada a Hiten y menos pedirle consejo.

Cuando los veía hablar tan animadamente, podía notar perfectamente que Hiten apreciaba mucho a Kagome, y no tomaría bien la niñería que le estaba haciendo.

Finalmente se acercó a ambos.

─Le estaba diciendo a Kag, que tiene que dejar lo que sea, pero que en tres meses os quiero en la costa. Haré una fiesta en el bar por mi cumpleaños ─expuso Hiten con una sonrisa ─. Tienen que probar los platos con peces frescos, aquí es imposible conseguir buenas tapas.

Kagome también le sonrió.

─Bankotsu, no podemos faltar al cumpleaños de Hiten. Nos debemos unas tapas de verdad ¿no crees?

El aludido sonrió y se sentó junto a ambos.

Solo unos minutos después, Hiten se levantó.

─Cielos, creo que debería irme, pero volveré para dormir. Tengo una cita con la gente que va a venderme el equipamiento.

Bankotsu también se levantó, para abrirle la puerta a su primo.

─Pásate al bar luego para enseñarte tragos de verdad, no esas aguas que toman en la costa o lo que sea que tomen ─invitó a su primo.

─Claro, luego de mi reunión, volveré aquí a ducharme e iré a ver lo que haces ─correspondió Hiten, ya yendo para la puerta y luego dirigiéndose a Kag ─. Que gusto volver a volver a verte, Kag.

─Por supuesto, Hiten, para mí también ha sido un gusto volver a verte, y ahora ya tienes mi número de teléfono, así que ya no es excusa para que seas un malagradecido.

─Claro ─adujo éste, tomando su chaqueta para salir.

Bankotsu y Kag se lo quedaron viendo, cuando Hiten iba hacia el garaje a tomar la vieja camioneta.

Era como antes, cuando estaba la pandilla al pleno. Cuando aún estaban todos juntos.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha Taisho acababa de regresar del largo almuerzo que había tenido con Kikyo. Menos mal la joven no le había insistido con tener sexo, porque estaba muy cansado, y no tenía ánimos para estos juegos.

Prefirió en cambio, volver a la oficina. Inuyasha Taisho todavía estaba en la universidad, donde iba por las mañanas, pero por las tardes realizaba oficina en la compañía familiar. Su padre había insistido tanto, y le había dado el puesto de vicepresidente comercial, de miras al futuro.

Era muy joven. Tenía 22 años y como siempre le recordaba su padre, él era el futuro de la compañía. Podría ser algo estúpido en cuestiones sentimentales, pero en negocios tenía la sagacidad de su padre.

Estaba tomando un café, mientras miraba unos reportes del departamento de exportaciones, cuando la ineludible voz de la asistente sonó en el intercomunicador.

─Señor Taisho

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Lo busca la señorita Vieira del departamento de Recursos Humanos.

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué podría querer esa mujer que no pudiera decirle por teléfono?

─Dígale que pase

Una vez autorizada, entró la mujer.

Sango era una mujer muy bonita, sólo un par de años mayor que Inuyasha, pero su juventud lo compensaba con una impecable seriedad.

─ ¿Necesita algo, señorita Vieira?

─Solo venía a informarle que se ha formalizado contrato con la señorita Kagome Higurashi, su recomendada.

─ ¿Y sólo a esto ha venido?, no era necesario venir hasta aquí a informarme de esos detalles, bien podría haberlo hecho por teléfono.

Sango, quien en ningún momento había tomado asiento, aunque Inuyasha no se lo había ofrecido, había dado un paso al frente.

─Es mi deber, como reclutadora del departamento, informar que la mencionada persona no reúne los requisitos que perfilan a una asistente y que…

Inuyasha la interrumpió allí mismo.

─Sé que intenta hacer lo correcto, señorita Vieira, pero no le corresponde decidir eso a usted. La señorita Higurashi será mi asistente y será entrenada por mi secretaria, y puede que incluso por mí mismo ¿es suficiente para usted?

Sango tragó saliva. No era tonta y sabía que se había pasado de la raya.

─Lo entiendo, señor. Perfectamente ─adujo la mujer

─Entonces, retírese a seguir con sus tareas ─reconvino Inuyasha, pero cuando Sango ya estaba tocando la puerta, alzó la cabeza para añadir ─. Y otra cosa, señorita Vieira, en el futuro no vuelva a importunarme con estas cosas, envíeme un correo o una nota con mi secretaria. No deseo volver a oír problemas relacionados con la señorita Higurashi o con cualquier otra persona que yo le haya recomendado.

Sango ni siquiera pudo parpadear.

─Claro, señor Taisho.

.

.

.

.

Kagome cayó a un lado de la cama, cubierta de sudor y agotada.

Pero satisfecha y feliz.

Tendido a su lado, Bankotsu también lucia complacido.

Habían acabado de tener un rápido y sensual revolcón, en la cama de Bankotsu, y que había tomado por sorpresa a éste.

Kagome había llegado sorpresivamente, y apenas Hiten se marchó, prácticamente no medió palabras con el dueño de casa, para arrojarse a los brazos de él, enganchando sus piernas a la cintura del joven, besándolo con avidez y deseando más.

Bankotsu captó el mensaje, porque se le llevó directamente a la cama. Fue algo rápido, pero no por eso menos intenso, ya que él la había tomado con más fuerza que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Y Kagome pudo sentirlo perfectamente. Antes de tenerlo a él, sus experiencias no habían sido agradables y eran recuerdos que prefería suprimir. Pero lo que había sentido con Bankotsu era diferente, cada fibra de su piel había vibrado ante el toque de las manos de él, del recorrido íntimo de su lengua o el trazado de sus manos inquietas.

Y esos besos. Por dios, ¡que besos!

Nunca antes la habían besado tanto.

Pero, por otro lado, el lado racional de Kagome la alertaba de que quizá todas estas ensoñaciones eran fruto de saberse enamorada de él, de ese amor que había brotado como manantial de ella al tocar sus labios. Como un cuento irreal e infantil, pero aquello había sido detonante para que Kagome se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo amaba, y lo amaba desde antes. Mucho antes.

Por eso se entregaba gustosa, y lo volvería hacer. Y probablemente se seguiría acomodando a cualquier otra cosa que él quisiera hacerle.

Él la estaba acariciando por debajo de las sabanas cuando le habló.

─Me tomaste por sorpresa, no sabía que venias

Ella se acurrucó más a él, con la intención de apretarse a su cuerpo.

─Es que estaba muy feliz y quería que fueras el primero que supieras la noticia ─y al ver que él enarcaba una ceja, añadió ─, Por cierto, que Hiten hubiera venido a la ciudad sí que fue toda una sorpresa.

Pero Bankotsu no le respondió lo último, porque estaba más interesado en saber cuál era la buena noticia de Kagome. Mentalmente rogaba que no fuera algo relacionado a Inuyasha Taisho.

─Empiezo desde mañana a trabajar en la compañía de Inuyasha Taisho ¿no te parece maravilloso?, ya no soy una indigente desempleada. Aunque si lo pienso, solo estuve desempleada por un día.

Bankotsu procuró con todas sus fuerzas tragarse el mal gusto que le supo enterarse de aquello.

Pero por el otro, tenía el consuelo de ganarle la pulseada a ese imbécil, por haberse adelantado.

Kagome estaba ilusionada. De forma imprevista y repentina iba a salirse del submundo laboral precario en la que siempre había estado inmersa y enfrascarse en un escalón más, en una carrera que antes hubiera sido impensable para ella.

No tenía estudios universitarios, pero si tenía ganas de aprender, y con ello podría demostrarle a esa tal Sango Vieira que tan mal la había mirado por ser una recomendada del dueño.

Y por sobre todo a Inuyasha, para no decepcionarlo, luego del esfuerzo que había hecho por ella.

Kagome cerró los ojos, sonriendo ante aquello, pero los abrió repentinamente al sentir que la sabana se le escurría, al sentirse destapada. Y lo primero que vio fue a Bankotsu levantándose, desnudo.

Buscaba sus ropas desperdigadas. Finalmente se puso el jean, porque no parecía encontrar la camisa.

Kagome parpadeó confusa, no entendía porque lo veía molesto.

─ ¿Ocurre algo? ─preguntó la joven, desconcertada

Él pareció tener un atisbo de cordura. No era lógico que se pusiera así, porque tampoco era idea, el ponerse al descubierto.

No es que tampoco se pusiera celoso. O eso creía.

─No pasa nada, Kag. Es solo que ya son las tres de la tarde, y debo ir preparándome para ir al bar. Tu ausencia se nota y mucho, y yo y Yura nos vemos con bastante trabajo.

Kagome sonrió. Con que solo era eso.

─Vosotros dos sois geniales y en pocos días ni notaran mi ausencia.

Bankotsu encontró su camisa en el piso y se lo puso. Ante la atenta mirada de Kagome.

─Kag, quiero decirte algo y no lo tomes a mal.

Ella se incorporó para escucharlo.

─Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Bankotsu se volteó hacia ella. Es como si estuviera pensando lo que iba a decirle.

─Es mejor que no le digas a nadie…ya sabes…de lo nuestro. No se lo digas a Yura y menos a Hiten, o a cualquier otro amigo en común que tengamos ─paró al ver la mirada confundida de Kag, se apresuró en añadir ─. No creo que nuestros amigos estén listos para oír una historia nuestra, además los tendremos de entrometidos, metiendo sus narices y opinando de nosotros. No quiero eso, e imagino que tú tampoco. Al menos los primeros tiempos, quiero que esto, sólo sea de nosotros.

Al hacerlo, se acercó a Kagome de forma lenta y profusa, asegurándose de posar su mano en la suave mejilla de la joven, quien al delicioso tacto acabaría de ceder en cuanta cosa él le pidiera.

¿Cómo negarse al hombre que quería?

─Descuida, Bankotsu…no lo sabrán.

Él le pellizcó una mejilla, de forma condescendiente.

─Buena chica…

Kagome sonrió al verlo caminar hacia el baño. En verdad se le estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que ducharse para ir a trabajar.

Ella aprovechó para revisar su teléfono.

Vio un mensaje de Yura.

Eso le trajo a colación una cosa y alzó la voz para que Bankotsu, quien se duchaba en el cuarto de baño, pudiera oírla.

─ ¿Debería alertar a Yura de que tu primo anda por aquí?

─ ¿Qué dices?

─Que si debería avisarle a Yura que Hiten está en la ciudad ─repitió Kagome

Kagome no oyó contestación, porque segundos después, vio emerger a Bankotsu de la habitación, con una toalla enrollada en la cintura y otra más pequeña, secando su oscura cabellera.

─Kag, nunca tuvimos certeza de que lo que pasó allí. No sé si sea buena idea que metamos las narices

─Pero...

─No, Kag, ellos son adultos como nosotros, y sabrán arreglarse

─Ya me siento culpable con Yura por ocultarle esto y eso que le prometí hablarle de mis motivos de tantos cambios. Creo que tiene una sospecha sobre nosotros.

Bankotsu siguió vistiéndose, sin mucha turbación. El asunto parecía ya no interesarle, porque prefería desviar la charla a otro sitio.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer en la compañía de Inuyasha?

Kagome se sorprendió por el cambio brusco de conversación, pero no se desanimó para contestar.

─Voy a ser asistente, Bankotsu ¿lo puedes creer?, yo una asistente. Ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo usar una agenda electrónica.

─ ¿Trabajaras para Taisho directamente o con alguien más?

─Si, aunque parezca algo déspota, pero me he prometido a mí misma que daría lo mejor y que Inuyasha no se decepcione de mí.

Bankotsu la miró, y siguió vistiéndose, pero la mirada que le había dirigido a ella fue suficiente para que Kagome entendiera que él estaba molesto.

La joven se levantó de la cama, enrollándose con la sabana, porque aún seguía desnuda y lo abrazó por la espalda, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el contacto, y para que perfume de él se le impregnara.

─Inuyasha ya no me importa en ese sentido, quiero que lo sepas

Él correspondió el abrazo de Kagome, dándose la vuelta para volverla a estrechar entre sus brazos.

Ella lo hacía con mucha entrega, sinceridad y transparencia. Él, en cambio, no podía cerrar los ojos y entregarse al dulce contacto, por la tremenda culpabilidad que sentía.

Era un maldito gilipollas en toda regla.

Estaba manipulando a Kagome de la peor forma.

.

.

.

.

Poco más de una hora después, Kagome regresaba a su departamento.

Le hubiera encantando quedarse con Bankotsu, pero él tenía que trabajar, además tampoco podían dormir juntos cuando él volviese, porque Hiten iba a pasar la noche allí, como ya le había avisado.

Dejó las llaves en el platito, colgó su abrigo y se sacó los zapatos para sentarse de forma cómoda en el sofá de la salita.

En eso, vio a Yura salirse de su habitación apresuradamente. Se estaba preparando para ir al bar y se le estaba haciendo tarde. Había tardado un poco más de la cuenta arreglando su cabello.

─ ¡Dios!, Kag, no te oí llegar ─adujo la mujer, recogiendo un par de zapatos.

Se le notaba que se había quedado dormida y se despertó recientemente. También llegaba tarde, y no quería tener problemas con Jakotsu.

Kagome la veía hacer mientras Yura buscaba llaves, volvía a entrar a la habitación por la chaqueta, el bolso y cualquier otra cosa que fuera recordando.

─Kag, sólo es el segundo día que voy al trabajar al club sin ti, y ya he perdido la cabeza…

Kagome sólo asentía.

Quería decirle tantas cosas a Yura. Le había prometido una charla y no había cumplido.

Deseaba poder advertirle que Hiten había venido a la ciudad, pero no estaba segura de cómo lo tomaría ella, y no quería desconcentrarla.

Prefirió decirle algo más feliz.

─Conseguí trabajo, Yura

La aludida, quien ya estaba con el bolso en el hombro y las llaves en mano, se detuvo al oír aquello.

─ ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra la noticia, Kag!, tienes que contarme todo ─y luego fijándose en el reloj del móvil, añadió ─. Podemos tener un desayuno tardío mañana. Yo invito. Ahora sí, me largo que se me hizo tardísimo.

Kag se limitó hacerle una seña y Yura salió disparando.

Iba a esperar unos minutos más para bañarse. Le gustaba sentir ese olor de Bankotsu en su cuerpo, como una sensación de excitante suciedad, condimentada por lo furtivo de su relación.

Él le había pedido discreción. Y Kag le daba la razón, en parte para protegerse de todas las preguntas de sus amigos. Un poco de peligrosa intimidad nos les vendría mal.

Decidió quedarse en el sofá, dormitando un poco más.

Ya después Yura entendería que el desayuno tardío no iba a ser posible, porque desde mañana comenzaba a trabajar en la compañía de la familia de Inuyasha.

Sonrió ante la idea. Se venía un desafío encima.

.

.

.

.

Yura apenas tuvo tiempo de saludar a los que ya estaban en el bar, para luego correr a los casilleros a cambiarse por el delantal. Fue por ahí que Jakotsu le presentó a la nueva camarera, una pelirroja de rostro aniñado llamada Ayame. No debía pasar los 23 años.

─Tienes que entrenarla, Yura. Ayame está aquí para ayudarte.

¡Genial!, ahora estaría de niñera. ¿Cómo es eso de entrenamiento?

Para ser camarera no se necesitaban estudios especiales o algún conocimiento de física nuclear. Era servir mesas y ya.

Pero cuando quiso quejarse, el viejo cocinero la echó de la cocina.

─Muchacha, no estoy para oír letanías. Lárgate.

Bankotsu ya había llegado, pero estaba entretenido preparando la barra, porque el bar estaba a nada de abrir, así que no podía írsele con sus quejas.

Miró a la tímida de Ayame. Que remedio. No tendría más que enseñarle la tarea a esa pobre chica. Tenía que aceptar que Kagome estaba fuera.

En eso, los primeros clientes empezaron a llegar. Envió a Ayame a atender las primeras mesas, mientras ella cargaba en el ordenador las comandas para la cocina.

La mesa cinco había ordenado cuatro Daiquiris, asi que fue a pedírselos a Bankotsu, quien en pocos segundos hizo su magia preparando dichos cocteles.

─Aquí tienes, guapa ─le señaló Bankotsu, dejando las bebidas en la zona de bandejas para que Yura las recogiera.

Había estado tan estresada, que ni siquiera estaba segura de haber saludado en forma a su amigo o de haberle contado las buenas nuevas de Kagome.

Que trabajo más odioso.

Ayame no era mala, sólo que no estaba de buen humor y no era capaz de mirarla sin sermonearla por tonterías.

Que cosas, ya luego en la tranquilidad se encargaría de disculparse con aquella pobre muchacha y comenzar de nuevo.

Pero cuando fue a recoger unas copas vacías de una mesa, sus ojos chocaron accidentalmente a la mesa siete, una que Ayame había estado atendiendo.

Yura tuvo que frotarse los ojos. Porque podría ser que el sueño o cansancio. O el estrés le estuviere jugando una mala pasada. El hombre alto y sonriente de esa mesa tenía un aire sumamente familiar para ella. Pero no podía ser quien creía que era.

Finalmente, cuando Ayame se movió, pudo distinguir unos ojos azules inconfundibles que no podían ser de otra persona.

En ese momento la sangre se le subió a la cabeza al reconocerlo.

─Joder, ¿Qué carajos hace Hiten aquí?

 **Continuará**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER.**

 **BESOS A MIS COMENTARISTAS: GUEST, AZULLAPRINCESS, ASIA12, MI QUERIDA FRAN GARRIDO Y NENA TAISHO**

 **EL MIÉRCOLES ACTUALIZACIÓN.**

 **ES QUE ESTOY FIJANDO DIAS DE ACTU, LOS MIERCOLES Y LOS DOMINGOS.**

 **LOS QUIERO MUCHO, PAOLA.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSIÓN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 11**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yura corrió a esconderse en el baño. Hiten le había mirado y le había sostenido la mirada.

Incluso le había sonreído.

Y eso la joven no pudo aguantarlo. No importaban los años que hubieran pasado, Hiten era como esa molestia constante que no desaparecía.

Yura abrió el grifo, para lavarse la cara. También le debía una bofetada a Bankotsu, quien no había sido capaz de alertarle que su primo rondaba este lugar.

¿Qué demonios podría estar haciendo?

Tomó una de las toallas de papel para secarse. Era una mujer adulta a estas alturas, no podía tener estos arranques de niña pequeña, así que saldría, y le demostraría a Hiten que su presencia no le afectaba.

Sólo que, al salir, casi choca de bruces con Ayame, la nueva aprendiz de camarera, quien venía entrando.

─ ¡Cielos, Ayame! ¿pero qué haces aquí?

La muchacha nueva era muy tímida y parecía tener un miedo reverencial hacia Yura.

─Lo siento, Yura. Es que hay un cliente de una mesa, que me ha dicho que desea hablar contigo. Que puedes llevarle su pedido, y aunque le dije que eso no era posible, se puso insistente y la verdad no supe que hacer.

Yura frunció la boca. Era evidente que la persona que hizo eso fue Hiten. ¿Quién pediría por ella?

No podría ser ninguno de sus tantos ligues de una noche.

─ ¿Quién es? ─increpó

─Es el de la mesa siete, el hombre de ojos azules que tan parecido es al bartender ─aclaró Ayame

Solo eso necesitaba Yura para confirmar que era Hiten. ¿Qué se creía ese imbécil?

¿Qué ella le tenía miedo?

A pesar de que parecía haber tomado algo de autocontrol, no podía evitar que un recodo de sensaciones le recorriera la espalda.

Había conocido tantos hombres, pero aun así Hiten era probablemente el único que la hacía sentir de forma tan insegura.

Y no era de menos.

Ella era la chica más hermosa del instituto. La promesa de la belleza juvenil de aquella promoción. Y también era inocente, mucho.

Ya en esa época había forjado una gran amistad con Bankotsu, Kagome, Hiten y los demás.

Lo particular es que aquella joven Yura había sentido algo más que amistad por Hiten. Estaba enamorada de él, con la impetuosidad juvenil del primer amor. Dulce e inocente.

Antes del baile de graduación, se hizo pública la invitación que Hiten le había hecho a Yura para que se convirtiera en su pareja oficial de baile. Fue todo un suceso en ese momento, porque Hiten era un muchacho muy requerido por su atractivo físico.

Así que el asunto aquel había sido muy público y comentado en los pasillos del instituto.

Como resultado estaba una Yura muy feliz e ilusionada de que el chico que le gustaba le hubiera dado una sorpresa como ésa. Ya soñaba con el momento en la cual Hiten le diera el primer beso de su vida.

Esa noche, Yura y sus compañeras se engalanaron para la velada, pero más que nada Yura, quien ayudada por Kagome, peinó sus cabellos en guedejas y rizos. Se maquilló primorosamente y el vestido le calzaba precioso, gracias a su hermosa figura.

Pero lo que la hacía realmente bella y atractiva era ese fulgor inocente que salían de sus ojos.

Pero lo que se suponía iba a ser un encuentro de ensueño, se convirtió en una humillante pesadilla publica, porque Hiten nunca llegó.

Dejando sola a Yura, al arbitrio y escarnio público. Kagome la rescató de aquello, pero la vergüenza y el daño ya estaba hecho.

Kagome intentó consolarla, pero Yura estaba furiosa, rabiosa y humillada.

E hizo lo más vengativo que se le ocurrió, ya que al finalizar la fiesta y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, se marchó con el hermano de unas las compañeras del curso: Suikotsu, un hombre unos años mayor que ella, con quien ella se acostó esa noche, profundamente despechada.

En vez de haber dado su primer e ilusionado beso con el chico que le gustaba, había terminado acostándose y perdiendo la virginidad con el primer hombre que se encontró en el baile.

No quiso oir nada, y prohibió a Bankotsu y Kagome que le trajeran noticias sobre Hiten, aunque no pudieron evitar encontrarse un par de ocasiones más, más adelante.

Fue desde ahí que Yura empezó a forjarse el nombre de comedora de hombres.

No había tenido pareja estable desde entonces. De cara a la galería pareció haber hecho las paces con Hiten, pero no retomaron la amistad y menos la confianza.

Por eso a Yura verlo allí sentado en la mesa, con el descaro de haber preguntado por ella, le daba una profunda rabia.

Decidió limpiarse la cara y salir a encararlo.

Fingió sacar la libreta donde tomaba notas de pedidos de clientes y se acercó a la mesa de Hiten.

─Hola Yura.

─Pero si es Hiten Maxwells

El joven le sonrió, pero ella fingió toda la indiferencia y hastío posible.

─Me dice Ayame que quieres que yo te tome el pedido ─tomando el bolígrafo y sin mirarlo ─. Pues aquí me tienes, los especiales del día son bastones de pescado y calamares a la romana ¿Cuál te sirvo?

─ Siempre te voy a caer mal, ¿verdad?

─Cielos, si querías tener una nostálgica charla de cuando éramos niños, me hubieras avisado. Como ves estamos cortos de personal y con mucho trabajo ¿vas a ordenar o no?

─Me quedaré con los tragos. Me voy enseguida de todos modos. Solo quería saludar a una vieja amiga ─verbalizó él, con el rostro donde denotaba su decepción.

Eso fue el colmo para Yura. Guardó el block de notas en el bolsillo del delantal y decidió encararlo. No pensaba hacerlo, por estar en horario laboral, pero no podía ver la cara alegre y desenfadada de Hiten. Quería borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.

─Tu y yo no somos amigos. No tenías por qué venir a saludarme en mi lugar de trabajo y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer ─Yura le arrojó una mirada despreciativa antes de marcharse de aquella mesa, dejando a Hiten con la boca abierta por causa de su brusquedad.

.

.

.

.

Hiten no tenía idea de que había venido a buscar, haciendo aquello con Yura. Ellos nunca volverían a ser amigos y eso era claro.

Era cierto que había venido a probar unos tragos de su primo, pero también a verla a ella.

Los años habían pasado, se habían visto y encontrado varias veces luego de aquella noche de baile. Pero era Yura quien se siempre se mostraba ofendida con él. Cuando debía ser al revés.

Él sabía su verdad. Se había preparado con esmero, alquilando un traje para acompañar a Yura al baile donde él mismo la había invitado.

A Hiten le gustaba mucho esa chica.

Fue cuando estaba a punto de ir al baile, una de las pequeñas vecinas del barrio, Abby tuvo un ataque de epilepsia. Hiten era el único vecino cerca, con la camioneta que era de su abuelo, que podía auxiliar a la pequeña.

En la adrenalina y desesperación, perdió su móvil.

Abby hubiera perdido la vida de no ser por Hiten. Igual fueron horas de desesperación, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya habían transcurrido cuatro horas. Sin móvil, tuvo que pedir prestado el suyo a la madre de Abby e intentó llamar a Yura, pero ésta había apagado su teléfono.

Entonces llamó a su primo Bankotsu y le explicó lo ocurrido.

─Es una lástima lo ocurrido, pero ya da igual, mejor no vengas ─le advirtió su primo

Hiten le insistió tanto, que allí Bankotsu le contó que Yura decidió no esperarlo y se había marchado con un hombre.

Eso fue un baldazo de agua fría para él.

Recordaba la furia inicial que había sentido. La sensación de haber sido engañado y embromado por Yura.

No pudieron aclarar en forma las cosas, porque se sintió profundamente decepcionado. El tiempo pasó y los amigos en común que tenían, tampoco hicieron mucho por juntarlos de nuevo.

Ambos habían tomado malas decisiones e ido por el camino incorrecto. Ya no podía remediarse.

Pero aprendieron a coexistir y convivir.

En Hiten, luego de todos los pensamientos negativos que había tenido, le que había quedado una sensación de curiosidad insatisfecha por Yura. Por todo lo que habría podido ser y no fue.

Era evidente que no podría hacer las paces con ella nunca. Nunca podrían compartir un café a solas y hablar sobre aquello, a profundidad y en confidencia.

Eso es lo que él lamentaba, ahora que era más maduro y calmo.

Hiten bajó la copa vacía sobre la mesa. Sacó un par de billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa.

Tampoco se iba a quedar a lamentar y ser objeto de los desprecios de Yura. Él no había fallado, ella si.

Le hizo una seña a Bankotsu, quien servía en la barra, y se marchó.

Ni siquiera notó que Yura lo miraba marchar.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu recibió la seña de su primo justo cuando estaba sirviendo unas copas de vino a unos oficinistas que estaban en la barra.

Ya luego hablarían en la casa. Pero había notado perfectamente que su primo se había ido ligeramente contrariado con Yura.

Bankotsu entornó los ojos. Esos dos habían dejado pasar mucho tiempo sin aclarar las cosas y ahora eran víctimas de sus elecciones. Hiten por no ser claro y Yura por no esperarlo.

Luego de que se fueran los oficinistas, se acercó Ayame, la nueva camarera a traerle unas ordenes de Ron y otra de Horchata.

La muchacha tembló al pasarle la nota. Se notaba que era una jovencita sumamente tímida y huidiza. Y como era natural, había quedado sorprendida ante Bankotsu.

Eso no le extrañó al joven bartender, consciente de su atractivo físico y fiel a su estilo, no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo. Era un tic automático que tenía con las mujeres.

La muchacha se marchó rápidamente, muy nerviosa por la cercanía del joven, y Bankotsu se quedó viéndola con una sonrisa divertida.

Cuando se giró, para recoger unas copas vacías, se topó de frente con la fría mirada de Kikyo, quien había llegado sin avisar.

El joven se sobresaltó al verla, porque no la esperaba. Además, que justo lo había sorprendido, cuando hacia una de sus tonterías de galancete.

─Kikyo…no sabía que venias

La joven se sentó en uno los taburetes altos de la barra.

─Mejor sírveme una copa de vino blanco

Bankotsu se apresuró en cumplir con el pedido de la joven, que seguía con la expresión enfadada en el rostro.

Uno nunca podía saber que reacción podía tener Kikyo y justo ahora que "habían retomado" su relación, no quería echarlo a perder tan pronto.

Le pasó la copa llena y Kikyo se lo bebió de un largo sorbo.

─Haz venido muy lejos de tu casa, solo para beber un vino barato como ése.

Kikyo lo fulminó con la mirada.

─ ¿Qué te traías con esa?

Bankotsu dejó la botella en es el estante.

─Por dios, solo fue un juego ¿no estarás celosa de una chica que ni siquiera yo conozco?

Kikyo le devolvió una mirada fría, y antes de bajar la copa vacía, paseó la mirada por el bar, que hoy no estaba atestado como los fines de semana.

Parecía buscar a alguien.

─ ¿Y dónde está tu noviecita?

Bankotsu se puso serio.

─ ¿Eso te importa? ¿Dónde está tu novio, por ejemplo?

Era evidente que Kikyo había tenido otro arranque posesivo solo por verlo flirtear con esa Ayame. Y también notaba que había llegado de sorpresa, para sorprenderlo con Kagome, ya que ella creía que eran novios.

Si Kikyo supiera.

─ ¿A qué viniste, Kikyo?, ya me has dejado en claro que nunca dejarás a tu novio y solo quieres tenerme de semental ocasional. Sin contar que tienes estos arranques de celos ─expuso Bankotsu, aprovechando que no había otros clientes en la barra.

La joven parecía morderse el labio, como si tuviera algo que decir, pero no estaba segura de cómo enfocarlo.

Se levantó del taburete.

─Quiero que acabes la relación que tienes con esa amiguita tuya. La tal Kagome.

Bankotsu enarcó una ceja. Esto sí que no lo esperaba.

─ ¿Y qué te has creído tu para pedirme eso? ¿acaso olvidas tu propia situación?

─No quiero que veas a otras mujeres

─Pues que mal ─repuso él, con una sonrisa burlona ─, tú te revuelcas con Inuyasha Taisho ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo con otras también?

Kikyo se quedó muda por un rato y cambió su expresión altanera.

─Y si te dijera que pienso dejarlo, ya de forma definitiva.

Al oir aquello, a Bankotsu se le cayó el trapo que tenía en la mano. Eso sí que era inesperado. No negaba que eso había sido su ilusión, pero no imaginaba que podría convertirse en realidad tan pronto.

¿Qué le había picado a Kikyo?

─Y ¿si lo dejas qué? ─preguntó él, intentando no sonar desesperado ni que la ilusión por la noticia se le notase.

Ella lo miró enigmática con aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos negros.

─Te creía más listo, Bankotsu

El joven bartender intentó calmarse de la impresión de aquella noticia. Tenía que coger con pinzas el asunto con Kikyo, porque ella solo reaccionaba con manipulaciones.

─Pero te conozco, Kikyo. ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?, ¿de la noche a la mañana me convertiré en tu novio?, por dios, no me hagas reír.

Ella torció la boca.

─!Ya no quiero que salgas con otras mujeres! Y no quiero verte cerca de esa tal Kagome, así que acaba lo que sea que tengas con ella.

En ese momento, la culpabilidad se hizo presente en Bankotsu al oír mencionada a Kagome.

Porque recordaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

Kikyo le quitó de su distracción.

─Voy a darte la oportunidad que tanto quieres.

─ ¿Qué?

─Lo que oíste. Pero primero déjame terminar ese asunto con Inuyasha.

Bankotsu creía estar en una especie de sueño pesadilla. ¿En qué mundo era posible esto?

Kikyo acababa de decirle que iba a ser novia suya.

Pero que también debía alejarse de Kagome.

Lo que más quería era ser pareja de Kikyo, pero le aterraba la idea de soltar a Kag en libertad, frente a un cazador como Inuyasha, quien estaría más furioso que nunca con él, porque lo sabría culpable de la ruptura de su relación con Kikyo.

Parpadeó pensativo.

Finalmente levantó la mirada azul hacia Kikyo.

Solo tenía una respuesta para ella, ya vería como arreglarse con Kagome, después.

─Es un trato, Kikyo. No te atrevas a mentirme o te arrepentirás.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **ESPERO NO SE HAYAN ABURRIDO, JEJE, EN EL SIGTE EPISODIO VEREMOS LAS MOTIVACIONES DE KIKYO, PORQUE DECIDE ESO.**

 **LOS DIAS DE ACTU SON MIERCOLES Y DOMINGOS, Y ANDO CUMPLIENDO JEJE**

 **BESOTES A MIS COMENTARISTAS: FRANGRARRIDO,SAV21, NENATAISHO,NITOCA, GIGIMORE**

 **NOS LEEMOS EL DOMINGO.**

 **PD: EN OTROS CAPIS RECIEN DESCUBRIRAN CON QUIEN PERDIO LA VIRGINIDAD NUESTRA KAG.**

 **LOS QUIERO, PAOLA**


	12. Chapter 12

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSIÓN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 12**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aunque Kikyo quiso tentarlo a pasar la noche con ella, Bankotsu tuvo que hacer malabares para esquivarla.

No porque no tuviera deseos, sino porque esa noche tenía como huésped a su primo. Igual era algo ridículo, porque cuando él llegó esa madrugada, ya Hiten dormía profundamente.

Y no era para menos, porque se marcharía por la mañana muy temprano.

A Bankotsu le costó conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en la directa propuesta de Kikyo y su severa intención de tener una relación más seria con él.

Que cortara con Inuyasha Taisho, su eterno novio, sería la señal concreta para eso.

No sabía si sentirse emocionado, porque estaba a punto de tener lo que más deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo o culpable, porque por el otro lado estaba Kagome.

Él no era idiota, se había dado cuenta que Kagome le guardaba unos sentimientos especiales más allá de la amistad. Tendría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta en la forma en que ella se aferraba a él, cuando estaban echando un polvo. El modo en que ella lo besaba y abrazaba.

Era evidente que Kagome gustaba de él, y había empezado a entrar en el peligroso terreno de las emociones. Cosa que él no hubiera querido.

No era para eso, que habían comenzado todo esto.

La sangre le hervía al recordar que ahora trabajaba codo a codo con Inuyasha, y las posibilidades que ese maldito pudiera aprovecharse eran aún mayores.

Mayores en caso de que él decidiera confesarle a Kagome que iba a iniciar una relación con Kikyo en forma oficial.

Kagome rompería la "relación "que tenía con él, ya que no tendría tener una amistad con derechos con alguien, si la otra persona tenía una pareja sentimental. Y por todo, lo que estaban pasando, sumado a los sentimientos que él sabía que Kagome albergaba, ella se alejaría.

Dejándola totalmente en las manos de Inuyasha, quien como depredador estaría cercándola, dispuesto a consolarla.

Así que por segunda vez decidió que no le diría a Kagome sobre esto. La primera había sido, solo poco antes, cuando decidió ocultarle a Kagome que Kikyo y él se habían convertido en amantes nuevamente.

Así que suficientes motivos tenía para sentirse un patán.

.

.

.

.

Kikyo volvió a su mansión, poco después de las tres de la madrugada. La velada no había terminado como ella hubiera querido.

Se arrojó a su enorme cama, luego de arrojar sus exclusivos _stilettos_ de Loubotin a cualquier sitio.

Se sentía terriblemente estúpida, por lo que acababa de hacer, pero que remedio.

Nada menos que ella, pidiéndole tener una relación con alguien de tan baja extracción social como Bankotsu. Pero se había visto obligada a hacerlo como último recurso.

Tenía que admitir que estaba muy obsesionada con él. Era un hombre de verdad en todos los sentidos. Kikyo era perfectamente capaz de vibrar entre los brazos de ese hombre, a diferencia de con Inuyasha.

Por eso no podía dejarlo ir. Y tampoco quería verlo cerca de Kagome Higurashi.

Kikyo había intrigado para que perdiera sus trabajos, pero no contaba con que Inuyasha vendría a ayudarla. Quien hubiera pensado que algo así podría ocurrir.

No era tonta y sabía que Bankotsu todavía no había cortado con ella. Las cosas se habían suscitado muy rápido como para pretender que algo así ocurriese. Pero Bankotsu nunca cortaría sus lazos con otras mujeres, a menos que ella pudiera ofrecerle algo más sustancioso.

Los celos, producto de su obsesión le habían jugado una mala pasada y al final había terminado por atracar a Bankotsu esta misma noche y dándole la propuesta.

Todavía que lidiar con otros aspectos menos agradables como cortar con Inuyasha Taisho.

No negaba que hace unos años, cuando lo conoció, Inuyasha le había gustado mucho. Y no era para menos porque era un hombre muy atractivo, pero Bankotsu tenía encima el estigma fuerte y varonil que lo hacía sumamente atrayente.

También pensaba que a su padre no le iba a caer bien que cortara con Inuyasha para empezar a salir con un cantinero. Kikyo cerró los ojos, pero volvía a abrirlos de inmediato, porque era evidente que no podría dormir a causa de lo que había hecho.

Había actuado precipitadamente y sin pensar. Todo lo contrario, a su esencia fría y racional.

La culpa la tenía Bankotsu, por lograr seducirla de este modo y por supuesto, también esa tal Kagome, quien era la culpable de ver socavada su autoestima, por su mera existencia.

Esa mujercita, causaba algún tipo de provocación en Bankotsu, que Kikyo no quería ni podía tolerar.

De solo pensar en ella, la sangre le hervía ¿Cómo era posible que en pocos días su mundo se trastocara de este modo?

Ahora no tenía más remedio que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones impulsivas.

Entre los que se contaban, lo de formalizar con Bankotsu y romper con Inuyasha.

No necesariamente en ese orden.

.

.

.

─El señor Inuyasha Taisho es el vicepresidente comercial de la compañía; y cumple sus tareas en oficina, en el horario de la tarde. Suele venir aquí pasada las dos de la tarde, y te corresponde a ti, mostrarle la agenda y asegurarte que siempre tenga agua minera _Evian_ en el frigorífico ─explicaba la mujer, adentrada en años. Lo hacía en tono amable, lo cual era desconcertante para Kagome, porque siempre había pensado que las secretarias de los ejecutivos eran hermosas mujeres con piernas infinitas. Y pésimo carácter. Pero no era el caso.

Kaede era una mujer de poco más de sesenta años, de carácter tranquilo y bonachón.

Había trabajado de secretaria en la compañía, de todos los vicepresidentes comerciales que pasaron por allí durante más de 35 años, desde que el padre de Inuyasha fundara la compañía. Su falta de estudios lo compensaba con una entrega al trabajo, que durante estos años la hicieron insustituible, salvo ahora que estaba a días de jubilarse, por ende, entregaría su puesto a alguien más.

El propio Inuyasha la había alertado de que pensaba contratar una amiga en desgracia, pidiéndole que fuera buena con ella, y que le guiase. También le había acotado que Kagome, como ella misma, tampoco tenía estudios universitarios, sólo ganas de trabajar.

Eso hizo que Kaede le tuviere más empatía a la pobre joven, y por eso se tomaba el tiempo para enseñarle todo sin reservas.

─Agenda telefónica y agenda de reuniones, esos serán tus biblias desde ahora ─le indicaba Kaede, aunque entrecerraba los ojos para añadir ─. Aunque ahora los tendrás más fácil, porque los condensan en una tableta.

Kagome sonrió ante el detalle.

─Parece no gustarle la tableta, señora Kaede

─No es que no me guste, niña, es que creo que estas máquinas acabaran sustituyéndonos y no me gusta eso. Llevo más de 35 años escribiendo yo misma las agendas y nunca he perdido una cita o una llamada; pero esas condenadas tabletas apenas pierden wifi, y borran información ─contestó socarronamente la buena mujer, mientras le enseñaba unas fotografías desde la web de la compañía.

─ ¿Son los miembros del directorio? ─preguntó Kagome

─Si, y aprietas allí y te saltará la nómina principal de la compañía, así que intenta familiarizarte con los rostros principales.

Mientras Kaede le daba recorrido virtual por los rostros de la nómina principal, Kagome los estudiaba intentando retener toda la información posible, hasta que un rostro conocido le saltó.

─Ella es la licenciada Vieira…

Kaede asintió.

─Es la jefa de recursos humanos ─añadió la mujer, y al ver el gesto adusto de Kagome, agregó ─. No es mala persona, pero tienes que ganártela.

Kagome no respondió. No sabía que pensar sobre ello. No le gustaba moverse para agradar a una desconocida, que desde el inicio había dado muestras de no quererla allí.

─Ven, Kagome, te mostraré donde quedan los cubículos de este piso y los funcionarios que están allí.

La joven olvidó por un rato a la tal Sango, para dirigirse a seguir a la buena mujer, que se estaba portando muy amable con ella.

Hicieron un recorrido rápido por el piso, así como también Kaede le explicó las funciones de cada uno, para tenerlos en cuenta para llamadas internas.

Kagome ya tenía claro que para comenzar y hasta que Kaede se acogiese a la jubilación, estaría fungiendo de asistente. Si cumplía a cabalidad y pasaba la prueba de Kaede, seria promovida a secretaria de vicepresidencia comercial.

Kagome estaba muy contenta del ritmo que iba tomando la situación, porque no se esperaba que Kaede fuera una persona tan amable y tan proclive a enseñarle cosas.

Solo pararon media hora para almorzar en la cafetería de la empresa, luego volvieron a trabajar, con Kaede mostrando de forma paciente y Kagome absorbiendo los conocimientos como esponja, ya que estaba fascinada por el cambio rotundo de servir mesas a hacer esto.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde, cuando Kaede le avisó que iría un momento a buscar algo y Kagome quedó en la mesa de la Secretaría, dando toques a la tableta electrónica que Kaede le había entregado.

Estaba cargando datos y familiarizándose con el software de la compañía, cuando accidentalmente la botella de agua que había dejado sobre el escritorio chocó con su codo, ocasionando que el contenido de la botella se derramara sobre la tableta que Kag sostenía con una mano.

La joven se horrorizó y se incorporó de inmediato, intentando proteger el aparato.

─ ¡Oh por dios!

Como no tenía un trapo cerca, fue corriendo al lavabo a buscar toallas de papel, para intentar limpiar el desastre.

─Soy una estúpida ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido esto?

Justo, mientras la joven estaba en la faena, el sonido de unos tacones que repicaban hicieron acto de presencia.

Sango Vieira acababa de aparecer y había sorprendido a Kagome intentando limpiar la tableta mojada. No era necesario ser tan inteligentes para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado allí.

Kagome la vio y se limitó a dar una seña con la cabeza, por estar más ocupada intentando que la maldita maquina se prendiera, pero tal cosa no pasaba.

La tableta ya no se encendía.

Sango la miraba con ojos escrutadores.

─No quiero imaginar lo que hubiera visto si venia antes.

Kagome dejó la tableta sobre el escritorio, y no se animaba a mirar a la cara a Sango.

─Lo siento, fue un accidente.

Sango la detestó aún más por eso.

─Creo que es oportuno decirle que lo que acaba de hacer usted es pasible de una amonestación escrita

Kagome arrugó la frente. Fantástico, era el primer día y ya estaba cometiendo una tontería.

─Señorita Higurashi, sepa usted que, con el acumulativo de tres amonestaciones, eso le valdría el despido inmediato, porque la desvinculación se realizaría vía directorio con mi informe. Y eso ni siquiera el vicepresidente comercial podría detenerlo ¿sabe?

Kagome se horrorizó.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podría hacer?, además Sango tenía razón. Era una incompetente e infravalorada para el puesto al cual Inuyasha la había recomendado.

─ ¿Qué es lo yo no podría detener, señorita Vieira? ─la voz clara de Inuyasha irrumpió en el salón. Acababa de llegar, se había retrasado un poco, porque había estado reunido con su padre.

Sango se giró, procurando altivez.

─Solo ponía al día a la señorita Higurashi de las reglas de la compañía, en especial la de las tres amonestaciones presentadas vía directorio.

Inuyasha hizo acopio de toda de su sangre fría para calmarse.

No había cosa que odiase más que lo desafiaran en su propia empresa. Demonios, él era el dueño.

O al menos el hijo.

Sango Vieira podría ser una excelente reclutadora y una gran psicóloga laboral, pero parecía creer que las reglas estaban por encima incluso de él mismo.

Eso no podía tolerarlo, y más lo encrudeció el ver a Kagome llorando sentada frente al escritorio.

Le devolvió una fría mirada a Sango.

─Pida a Servicios Generales la reposición de una tableta nueva para la señorita Higurashi. Es solo un accidente lo que pasado aquí ─al oír aquello, la joven reclutadora se sorprendió, y más cuando Inuyasha añadió ─. Y otra cosa, señorita Vieira, le recomiendo que se ande con cuidado e intente no desafiarme ¿de acuerdo?, porque no está de más recordarle que existen también los despidos por orden ejecutiva, en este caso, yo puedo hacerle los honores.

Sango se sorprendió ante la abierta amenaza, y no tuvo más remedio que hacer un asentimiento y salir corriendo, haciendo repicar sus tacones en su huida.

El joven vicepresidente comercial la vio correr a toda prisa. Ya vería como tomar revancha de aquella mujer, tan insolente.

Solo ahí, Inuyasha se acercó a la llorosa Kagome.

El joven no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido con la joven. Solo era un accidente tonto, pero la joven actuaba como si hubiera asesinado a alguien.

─No llores, Kag, solo era una estúpida tableta

La joven se calmó, y se secó las lágrimas, incorporándose.

─Es que me siento una inútil, tu dándome una oportunidad de trabajo y yo creándote problemas con la directora de recursos humanos de tu compañía.

─Nada de eso, no me estas creando ningún problema ─le sonrió Inuyasha─, y ahora, señorita Higurashi, le recomiendo ir al lavabo a limpiarse la cara, o le aseguro que la señora Kaede la atosigará con preguntas.

Kagome sonrió, pero antes de que Inuyasha entrara a su oficina, volvió a llamarle.

─Inuyasha

─ ¿Si?

─Gracias por la oportunidad y …─y ante la inquiriosa mirada del joven, añadió ─. También es justo poner reglas aquí, y no quisiera propasarme contigo tratándote de modo tan informal, así que supongo que aquí serás el señor Taisho.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

─No hace falta tanta formalidad, Kag. Ante todo, te considero una amiga.

La muchacha no pudo evitar enternecerse ante las palabras de su jefe.

Sólo cuando él hubo entrado a su oficina, ella no pudo evitar arrojar muy despacio:

─Gracias Inuyasha…de verdad, gracias.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 _Muchas gracias por haber leído y espero no haberlas aburrido con este capi de transición que debió haber salido ayer._

 _El miércoles habrá nuevo capítulo para no perder ritmo, y prometo que será mas largo y donde veremos una decisiva situación._

 _gracias a mis bellas comentaristas FRAN GARRIDO, SAV21, AZZULAPRINCESS,NITOCA Y GUEST_

 _LOS QUIERE, PAOLA._


	13. Chapter 13

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSIÓN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 13**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

─Tienen un sistema increíble, confieso que no lo entiendo del todo, pero es fantástico como puedo ver reuniones pactadas, avisos de llamadas y datos de empleados. Kaede me dio la función de entregar correspondencia a las otras oficinas, para que pueda familiarizarme con ellos, deberías conocerla Bankotsu, es una mujer muy amable.

─Ya ─respondía éste, pero entornando los ojos, aprovechando que Kagome no podía verlos.

Estaban desnudos, y Kagome se cargaba amorosamente al pecho de él.

Hace más de ocho días que la joven había ingresado a la compañía, y desde allí, nunca había tenido ninguna queja contra su nuevo trabajo, salvo elogios.

Podía tolerar la vida y obra de la tal Kaede, solo era una vieja.

Pero le costaba muchísimo, cada que Kagome le salía con un Inuyasha esto, Inuyasha lo otro.

Lo había pintado como un jefe muy comprensivo y paciente. Quien aparentemente no tenía problemas en meterse en entredichos con la jefa de recursos humanos de la empresa, solo por protegerla a ella.

─Es por eso que prometí dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Incluso el salario que percibiré es mucho mejor de lo que ganaba en el bar ─acotó Kag, y eso le traía una idea a colación ─. Por cierto, ¿Cómo vais manejando el bar?

Bankotsu cobró algo más de ánimo con el cambio de conversación. Toda charla que no incluyera a Inuyasha era bienvenida.

─La apañamos. La nueva camarera ha pasado el periodo de prueba, si vieras como la ha torturado nuestra Yura y por supuesto Jakotsu siempre te recuerda.

Ante la mención de su compañera de piso, Kagome cambió su expresión.

─Yura se había puesto muy triste cuando quedé desempleada y esperaba que se le subiera el ánimo con la noticia de que había encontrado un mejor trabajo ─Kag frunció la boca ─. Pero tengo sobradas razones para creer que la razón de su apatía tuvo que ver con la visita de tu primo, hace una semana.

─Es que ninguno de los dos ha contado algo jamás y no lo harán ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo, y además contando el historial de Yura…

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

─Igual estoy algo preocupada por ella, y cada que intento sonsacarle algo, me esquiva el bulto

Bankotsu apreciaba a Yura, pero cuando se trataba de ella e Hiten, siempre iría a por su primo, no sólo porque eran familia, sino porque eran hombres y entre varones siempre debían apoyarse.

Además, él había sido testigo de lo que Yura había hecho. Si le tocara a él decidir, nunca la hubiera perdonado. Así que siendo así, no era capaz de alentar algún tipo de acercamiento entre ellos.

No tenía claro los motivos de su primo, y tampoco tenía planeado exhortarlos, así que ante los comentarios de Kagome prefirió callarse. No tenía nada que aportar.

Igual prefirió preguntar algo que tenía atascado.

─ ¿Inuyasha no ha intentado sobrepasarse contigo?

Kagome frunció el ceño ante la inesperada pregunta.

─Creo que ya sabes que Inuyasha no me interesa más de esa forma ─al decir eso, levantó la cabeza, para encontrar sus ojos con los de él y añadió ─. Y aunque lo hiciera, cosa que no creo que ocurra, yo no sería capaz de corresponderle.

Bankotsu se temía la continuación de aquella respuesta.

Kagome parpadeó los ojos algo nerviosa y sus labios tiritaron ligeramente cuando continuó: ─Quiero creer que te has dado cuenta de ya no te beso ni correspondo como una simple amiga con derechos, sino como...─Bankotsu no tuvo mejor idea que cortar lo que ella iba a confesarle, con un devorante beso.

Él se encargó de succionar sus labios, acariciándolos con su boca, de tal forma que ella olvidó lo que iba diciendo, para entregarse a lo que él quisiera hacerle.

En pocos segundos, Bankotsu volvía a subírsele encima. Prefería callarla de este efectivo modo y ella nunca se lo reclamaría. Sino que se entregaría a él, deseosa y feliz.

Y para que Kagome no volviera a salirle con alguna declaración inoportuna en medio del polvo, bajó una mano hacia el sur de la intimidad de Kagome, rascando suavemente el área, de forma experta y a sabiendas de la tremenda sensibilidad de Kagome.

Kagome ya no volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo, salvo para gritar a causa de la intensa sensación que le recorría el vientre.

Bankotsu respiró aliviado al no volver a oír ninguna declaración de parte de ella.

Es que no oír lo que sospechaba que Kagome sentía por él, lo hacía sentir un poco menos canalla.

.

.

.

.

Poco después, Kagome tomaba el bus para regresar el piso que compartía con Yura.

Se acababa de separar de Bankotsu, porque éste insistía que debían mantenerse en secreto de Yura.

Así que habían aprovechado el momento libre que ambos tenían, que eran las tres de la tarde, cuando ella salía de la oficina y él ya estaba despierto, en el lapso libre que tenía antes de partir al bar.

Pero desde hace unos días que ya no se veían en el chalet de Bankotsu, porque éste le había dicho que tenía perdidas de cañería y lo estaban arreglando.

─El sitio apesta, Kag ─se había excusado él.

Así que a bordo de la moto de Bankotsu, acababan yendo a un pequeño motel de las afueras, que estaba como a 15 kilómetros. Y así lo estuvieron haciendo desde hace una semana.

Kagome creía que Bankotsu se tomaba todas estas molestias, para proteger su mentada intimidad, antes de poder revelar al mundo acerca de su relación.

Así que tomaba estas precauciones de forma romántica y soñadora, feliz y ansiosa de poder tener esos minutos con Bankotsu.

Se sentía amada al estar con él

Él podía hacerle el amor de forma suave y pausada, o hacerla vibrar de modo salvaje.

Ella adoraba ambos modos que tenía él de poseerla.

Porque para Kagome, ellos estaban haciendo el amor, que no era un simple polvo de los que se echan con cualquiera.

Kagome se arrojó a su cama, soñadora. Todavía tenía el traje azul que había llevado a la oficina.

Tenía motivos suficientes para mostrarse feliz, porque sentía que lo tenía casi todo.

Un inesperado buen trabajo con posibilidades de crecimiento como nunca antes había tenido y estaba envuelta en una relación con alguien de quien estaba enamorada.

Admitía que no habían comenzado de forma correcta, incluso con peligro de arruinar una amistad de años, pero a la luz de todo lo que habían pasado, a Kagome no podía importarle menos.

Ahora solo bastaba que el tiempo pasase y pudieran gritarle al mundo sobre su relación.

Sus ensoñaciones se cortaron con los toques en la puerta.

─ ¿Kagome, eres tú?

La joven se levantó, y se acomodó la falda.

─Sí, soy yo. Perdón que no he avisado que ya había llegado.

─ ¿Puedo entrar, Kag? ─pidió la joven tras la puerta

─Claro, pasa ─autorizó Kagome

Yura entró de lleno a la habitación. Ya estaba bañada y lista para marcharse a su jornada en el bar.

Como hace varios días, la usualmente alegre joven estaba más seria. Casualmente desde que Hiten visitara la ciudad.

─ ¿Cómo es que no te oí llegar, Kag?

─Quizá te estés quedando sorda ─se burló Kag, yendo a sentarse hacia su pequeño tocador a quitarse los restos de maquillaje.

Yura parecía estudiarla.

─ ¿Cuándo me vas a contar lo que realmente te anda pasando, Kag?, ya te había excusado que no me hayas contado el tema que tenías con Bankotsu, pero me vale.

Kagome fingió buscar unos peines en el cajón. No podía responderle eso a Yura, por el momento, así que decidió contraatacar con un tema que sabía que Yura no querría responder.

─ ¿Y tú, cuando vas a contarme que es lo que te tiene tan extraña? ¿acaso Hiten Maxwell y su visita tuvieron algo que ver?

Tal como Kagome preveía, eso hizo que Yura espabilara.

─Vale, está bien, te dejaré en paz. Ya quisiera saber por dónde que andas tanto luego de salir del trabajo, porque aquí no vienes. Y cuando finalmente llegas, lo haces cansada ─acotó la joven mesera, mientras se arreglaba un mechón del pelo, frente al tocador de Kagome.

Kagome le sonrió de forma tierna. De verdad querría poder contárselo, pero no era el momento.

─Me voy al bar, que ya me he comido un cuarto de hora, por intentar sonsacarte información y ni siquiera ha funcionado.

Kagome le hizo una seña con la mano, mientras veía a Yura salirse rápidamente.

Iría a bañarse, luego cenaría algo liviano, plancharía la ropa que llevaría mañana al trabajo, asegurándose de llevar ropa interior sexy, porque estaba segura de que Bankotsu lo vería.

Se metió a la ducha, cantando de pura felicidad.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu había llegado a su chalet.

Estaba cansado. No, lo siguiente en realidad.

Primero tenia cansancio moral, porque le había mentido, nuevamente a Kagome, acerca de las reparaciones de su chalet.

Y todo eso tenía que ver con la promesa que le había hecho a Kikyo de no volver a meter allí otras mujeres que no fueran ella. Además, uno nunca podría estar seguro de que Kikyo no lo estuviera espiando, así que no se arriesgaría a traer a Kagome a su casa.

No quería que Kikyo supiera que no cumplía con las condiciones que ella le había exigido. Y menos ahora, cuando estaba a punto de tener una relación oficial con ella.

Por eso usaba el recurso de los moteles baratos de larga distancia.

Además, tenían fijada la hora de la tarde, luego de las tres de la tarde, para verse.

Tenía que admitirse que tenía una resistencia fuera de lo común. En estos ochos días de idas, venidas y mentiras, no solo había tenido a Kagome, sino también a Kikyo, así que tenía arreglárselas para poder responder en forma.

Así que internamente, fuera de la culpabilidad por su canallada, se sentía orgullosamente satisfecho por su rotunda masculinidad.

Así que fue una sorpresa que Kikyo no le estuviere esperando en el chalet, como había estado pasando los últimos ocho días.

Tenían relaciones íntimas, hasta dormirse un poco, para que luego él se marchara al bar a trabajar.

─Que extraño ─se dijo Bankotsu, al no ver a la bella joven.

Luego revisó su móvil y encontró el motivo.

Kikyo le había escrito que no podía ir, porque forzosamente tenía que ir al club, a acompañar a su padre, porque el hombre iba a presentar su último libro de economía.

La joven le había prometido cortar su relación con Inuyasha en estos días, así que Bankotsu solo estaba esperando la confirmación.

Igual se sintió aliviado de no verse forzado a cumplirle a Kikyo. Estaba agotado, porque Kagome se había tomado más confianza y se estaba volviendo una insaciable.

─Que problema con las mujeres…

Dicho esto, empezó a desnudarse, camino al baño. Tomaría una relajante ducha, antes de irse al trabajo.

.

.

.

.

Unos días después, en la oficina, Kagome recibió una llamada en el interlocutor por parte de Inuyasha.

─Señorita Higurashi ¿podría venir un momento?

La joven se apresuró en levantarse para acudir junto a su jefe, con seguridad de que la presencia de Kaede en el escritorio la cubría totalmente.

Cuando Kagome entró a la enorme oficina, Inuyasha estaba mirando unos documentos y levantó la cabeza sonriente al verla entrar.

Inuyasha la apreciaba mucho, porque Kagome lo sorprendía. Era una mujer sin estudios universitarios, pero que es esforzaba por aprender y encajar.

Además, era una mujer naturalmente amable y sonriente.

─ ¿En qué le puedo servir?

Inuyasha soltó los papeles que estaba mirando.

─Esta noche, vendrán unos inversionistas alemanes para una reunión que tendremos mañana en la sala de juntas, pero mi padre me pidió que los agasajáramos en una reunión formal en el club de campo de la villa ─comenzó diciendo Inuyasha.

Kagome, quien a esas alturas ya era bastante avispada, atinó:

─Comprendo, entonces deseas que contactemos con la empresa de catering, con el club y …─pero Inuyasha la interrumpió.

─De eso ya se han encargado los asistentes de mi padre, recuerda que es un evento de la compañía en general. Lo que yo quería pedirte es que nos acompañes. Ya sabes, para ser mis ojos en la velada. Kaede suele ir, pero ya me ha dejado claro que no irá, teniendo su jubilación en las puertas ─rió Inuyasha, recordando a la secretaria.

─ ¿Quieres que vaya? ─Kagome parpadeó confusa y de solo pensar en ese club se aterraba ─. Ni siquiera tengo ropa adecuada para ir…

─ ¿Solo por eso no deseas ir?, eso es algo que vamos a remediar. Díselo a Kaede y ella encontrará la forma de que estés lista para esta noche ─adujo Inuyasha y luego mirando el reloj, agregó ─. Por eso te libero, puedes irte, así te preparas. Mandaré un coche a tu piso a eso de las siete de la tarde ¿estamos de acuerdo?

─Claro, por supuesto ─se apresuró en contestar la joven, aun sorprendida del giro de los acontecimientos.

Tendría que cancelar su cita de motel con Bankotsu, porque debía prepararse para ir a un club, donde jamás hubiera soñado siquiera con pasar por enfrente.

No sabía si estar emocionada, horrorizada o asustada.

Igual tuvo el tino de sacar el móvil y avisarle a Bankotsu de la cancelación de la cita.

Por las indicaciones de Inuyasha, fue a pedirle ayuda a Kaede, quien aparentemente ya estaba al tanto.

─El señorito mismo me ha pedido que te busque un vestido adecuado ¿Qué te parece?, será uno de mis últimos actos antes de marcharme ─rió la buena mujer.

─No puedo creer que vaya a estar en un sitio como ése.

─Pues créetelo, niña. Además, estarán casi todos los jefes de área de compañía de la empresa, como Sango Vieira y como es un evento formal, irá la novia del señorito Inuyasha.

Al oír eso, Kagome abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Hace cuánto que no veía a esa mujer?

─Kikyo vendrá…

─ ¿Conoces a la novia del señorito? ─increpó Kaede, curiosa de verla con ese rostro desencajado al recordar a aquella chica.

¿Conocerla? Si Kaede supiera lo celosa que estaba de ella, porque esa mujer había sido alguien que le había gustado mucho a Bankotsu, sin contar que la creía indigna de estar con alguien tan bueno como Inuyasha.

De todos modos, no valía la pena volver a pensar en eso. Ya el universo se había encargado de volver a poner las cosas en su lugar.

Mejor prepararse para el evento y rogar a Dios que no metiera la pata.

.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, luego de una sesión de peluquería y un precioso vestido negro, cargado a cuenta de la compañía Taisho, llegaba al evento una Kagome muy nerviosa.

Estaba muy bonita, pese a la sencillez con la que se había peinado, con un maquillaje suave. El vestido era el coctel negro, de mangas cortas y las sandalias eran del mismo color.

A pesar de la formalidad del evento, no podía vérsela con un look deslumbrante, porque no dejaba de ser un evento laboral, donde su tarea seria ser los ojos de Inuyasha durante el evento.

No estaba del todo segura de que podría significar aquello, pero imaginaba que Inuyasha deseaba tener una mirada contralora que le avisara si algo estaba saliendo mal, tal como la había aleccionado Kaede.

Debía estar bien vestida, pero no destacar necesariamente.

Así que su entrada triunfal fue bastante discreta, ya su nombre estaba anotado en la recepción de seguridad, así que la hicieron entrar de inmediato.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente muy elegante y la mayoría de las damas vestían en color dorado, que era el color de moda.

Kagome paseó la mirada por el sitio, un enorme salón, donde estaban dispuestas varias mesas y un mesón gigante donde se había dispuesto el buffet libre.

La mayoría estaban parados disfrutando de la velada. Unos se atestaban de comida, otros de tragos y otros conversaban.

Fue allí que su mirada se encontró con la de Inuyasha Taisho, quien estaba elegantemente vestido con un traje negro a medida y le acompañaban varios hombres de aspecto importante.

Kagome reconoció a algunos como miembros del directorio de la compañía.

Inuyasha le sonrió.

Kagome no pudo evitar devolverle la amable sonrisa.

Ya viendo visto a su jefe y mentor, los ánimos de Kagome parecieron tranquilizarse, así que decidió que estudiaría el terreno, paseando por los diferentes grupos que se habían formado, saludando a muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo, los que estaban en el sitio eran de área, pero conocían a Kagome y la apreciaban bastante.

Incluso se había topado con Sango, quien bebía una copa de champagne en una de las mesas, y Kagome la saludó amablemente

La mujer apenas le hizo una seña, pero a Kagome no le importó, porque estaba decidida a derrochar amabilidad, no importaba que no se merecieren esa cortesía.

Finalmente fue hacia los enormes jardines, para echar un vistazo de la espléndida fuente de agua. La escultura era bellísima y Kagome no podía evitar sentirse encantada con el.

Además, el cielo y sus preciosas estrellas ayudaban a que el espectáculo fuera aún más bonito.

─Esto deber ser completamente nuevo para ti ¿no te sientes fuera de lugar?

Una voz la quitó de su encantamiento. Y era para mal, porque reconocía esa voz.

Se volteó para confirmar de que se trataba de Kikyo Sanders, luciendo hermosa y deslumbrante

Vestida con un ceñido vestido sirena de color rojo, que resaltaba su piel de leche cremosa y sus largos cabellos negros.

Kagome no tenía claro cómo responder el insulto. Tampoco podía ponerse grosera, porque Kikyo era la futura nuera del dueño de la compañía donde trabajaba y novia de su jefe.

─Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo ─acotó Kagome, y luego bajando la cabeza, hizo ademan de volver adentro ─. Si me disculpa, debo volver.

─Que sepas que sé que eres una trepadora. No sólo te interpusiste entre Bankotsu y yo, sino que te vendes a Inuyasha como una mosquita muerta, y el muy tonto te buscó trabajo, ya que imagino que te echaron de los que tenías por incompetencia ¿verdad?

Eso hizo que Kagome parara su huida. Tenía unas ganas enormes de echarle una buena bofetada a esa mujer y decirle sus verdades. Que era una zorra y jugadora de hombres. Pero tampoco era el caso, cargarse la fiesta con sus desplantes.

Le había prometido a Inuyasha, colaborar en la fiesta con él. Así que no lo pensaba arruinar, solo porque Kikyo venía a provocarla montando un número.

─Que tenga un feliz, resto de velada, señorita Kikyo ─se apresuró en despedirse y se marchó, pero no hacia el salón donde estaban todos, sino que fue hacia el área de recreación.

Kikyo se quedó con una sonrisa maquiavélica en la cara, viéndola marchar. Solo le había bastado un par de palabras para arruinarle la noche a Kagome.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha estaba agotado, sumado a que había bebido una botella completa de vino.

Se había pasado la velada, conversando con los invitados y ya estaba cansado.

Tenía que admitir que el momento que más lo había emocionado fue cuando Kagome llegó.

No tenía un aspecto que resaltara ni tampoco era deslumbrante, en comparación a las mujeres de la velada.

Pero ninguna tenía el aire sincero e inocente de Kagome, y eso hacía que resaltara.

¿Dónde podría estar?, no la había podido ver mucho. O quizá no había podido notarla entre tanta gente que venía a hablarle.

Había venido con Kikyo a la fiesta y casi no habían cruzado palabra. La joven estaba malhumorada e Inuyasha no podía evitar sentir su presencia como cargante.

No dejaba de criticar a la gente o a la velada. Tampoco había dejado pie, para decir que la velada era un desastre, porque se habían invitado a empleados de la compañía, y era terrible mezclarse con gente de extracción social tan baja.

La típica cantinela de Kikyo, una que Inuyasha conocía muy bien, pero que de un tiempo a esta parte le venía cansando.

Decidió que quería tomarse un descanso de tanta charla, así que debía ocultarse en algún sitio, mientras volvía a cobrar ánimo. Así que bajó la copa de vino vacía que tenía en la mano y marchó para los jardines, porque sabía que si los cruzaba se encontraría con el área de recreación donde estaban las canchas de prácticas donde nadie lo encontraría.

Iba pensando en numerosas situaciones.

En la empresa.

Su padre.

Kikyo.

La universidad.

Kagome ¿Kagome?

¿Por qué demonios pensaba en ella?

La respuesta no era muy difícil. Porque probablemente Kagome era la mujer más transparente que conocía y eso no dejaba de llamarle la atención.

En el mundo donde él se desenvolvía se movilizaban auténticas víboras, como su propia novia.

Porque tenía que admitir que Kikyo era una serpiente. Él sabía perfectamente que ella había sido la artífice de que Kagome quedara desempleada.

En ese momento se sentía mal por Kagome, por ocultarle eso y también al recordar cuales habían sido sus ideas primigenias con respecto a ella.

Ideas que ya había desechado. Kagome no se merecía otra patanería en su vida.

Estaba muy abstraído en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que ya no estaba en la cancha de golf, sino que había ingresado a la zona donde estaban las piletas olímpicas de natación profesional.

Solo acabó por darse cuenta, cuando dio un mal paso, fruto del agotamiento y del vino que lo mareaba, y acabó cayendo, sin que pudiera evitarlo, en la pileta más grande y honda.

Lanzó un grito, que se perdió en medio de sus desesperantes aleteos en el agua.

Y la situación era agobiante porque Inuyasha no sabía nadar, y no porque fuera un inútil, sino porque de niño había tenido un horrible trauma al ver a otro niñito ahogarse frente a sus ojos.

En ese momento, las imágenes de su infancia se le agolparon en la cabeza y le costó mucho lanzar un ¡Ayuda!

Pero quien podría oírlo, justo se le había ocurrido venir al área más despoblada del gigantesco club.

¿Es que iba a acabar muriendo de este modo tan ridículo?

En ese momento, sintió que alguien se arrojaba al agua rápidamente, dijo algo que él no pudo entender y en pocos segundos, la figura se le había acercado, había rodeado un brazo por el pecho de Inuyasha y lo llevó arrastrando hacia la orilla.

─Descuide, lo tengo ─le oyó decir.

La figura tuvo algunas dificultades para quitarlo afuera, por la altura y el peso de Inuyasha, porque quien lo había rescatado era menuda en comparación.

En ese lapso, Inuyasha abrió los ojos. No había llegado al punto de tragar tanta agua ni perder el conocimiento, solo estaba aturdido por el susto, el cansancio y el vino.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la cara preocupada de Kagome Higurashi, quien estaba arrodillada junto a él.

¿Ella había sido su rescatista?

─Kagome…

─Gracias al señor que estas bien ─adujo la joven, quien tenía un aspecto descompuesto por la preocupación que la inundó al ver a su jefe caer al agua, y luego ver que se ahogaba. Estaba completamente mojada como él.

Al verlo más repuesto, Kagome le dijo: ─Voy a avisar a tu chofer que te lleve a un hospital a que te revisen ¿quieres que informe a tu padre?

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

─No avises nada a mi padre, pero si dile a Billy que venga a ayudarme a salir por la puerta trasera, que nadie me vea en este estado. Así me regresa a mi casa, ya luego me explicaré con mi padre.

A Kagome no le convenció eso, pero no iba desobedecer a Inuyasha.

─Está bien, iré a por Bill ─adujo la mujer, incorporándose.

─Tú también vendrás, Kag…no pienso dejar que andes por aquí en ese estado. Sal por el portón trasero, y enséñales esto a los guardias ─Inuyasha le pasó una tarjeta magnética dorada, estaba mojada pero intacta y luego mirandola con gratitud agregó:

─Gracias Kag...

La joven le sonrió de forma reconfortante, tomó la tarjeta y asi descalza como estaba, marchó a cumplir la petición de Inuyasha.

Era evidente que la muchacha se había quitado los zapatos para arrojarse al agua.

Inuyasha quedó sentado en el suelo, empapado hasta la medula y aun sin poder creer que había estado a punto de perder la vida en un segundo.

De no ser por Kagome Higurashi, iba a morirse.

Por algún motivo la joven se había venido a refugiar a esta área, quizá buscando paz como él.

Su móvil se había roto, y su traje se había arruinado. Pero nada de eso le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Kagome acababa de salvarle de una muerte segura.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **Muchas gracias, que me he retrasado un dia, espero que el capi no esté con tantos errores ni dedazos que lo colgado de madrugada.**

 **Prometo que el domingo volveremos con el sigte capitulo, porque esta semana me he retrasado y ya no quiero que vuelva a pasar.**

 **También les queria contar que estaba mirando mi planeamiento y el fic tendrá 26 episodios, ojalá me sigan acompañando para cuando aquello.**

 **Ahora si besos a mis comentaristas: FRAN GARRIDO, GIGIMORE, LARABELL,NITOCA Y SAKURA KUNOICHI NO POWER.**

 **Las quiero mucho, nos leemos.**

 **Paola.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSIÓN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 14**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Billy, el fiel chofer de Inuyasha, conducía por la avenida, luego de haber concertado un escape para su jefe y la asistente de éste.

Kagome había ido a avisarle del accidente, y Billy, quien conocía de la fobia de su patrón, concurrió de prisa a asistirlo, del modo más mesurado posible.

Todo ocurrió de tal modo, que no enteró casi nadie de la marcha del joven.

Sólo su padre a quien le preocupó aquello, Kikyo quien se enfadó bastante al saberse abandonada y también Sango, quien tuvo la casualidad de cruzarse con el grupo, cuando tomaban el coche de escape.

Mientras Kagome e Inuyasha entraban al vehículo, Sango, muy confusa le preguntó a Bill sobre lo que había ocurrido.

─El señor Taisho tuvo un accidente; afortunadamente la señorita Higurashi estuvo cerca para salvarlo. Le ruego discreción sobre esto ─le había dicho Billy

Sango se sorprendió con la noticia.

Esperaba oír cualquier otra excusa, pero había notado, cuando ellos pasaron junto a ella, el rostro preocupado de Kagome, pero por sobre todo las ropas completamente mojadas.

Al igual que Inuyasha.

Por ello habían optado por escapar por la puerta de servicio.

Sango lo vio todo y aun no salía de su sorpresa. ¿Qué podría ser todo eso?

.

..

.

Fue gracias a la laboriosidad de Billy que Inuyasha pudo llegar en minutos a su casa.

Kagome, tuvo el primer impulso de entrar y seguir ayudando a su jefe y amigo, pero el sentido común la detuvo en el portón.

Inuyasha era su amigo y un jefe muy bueno, pero ella no podía tomarse esas libertades, así que atinó a quedarse frente al auto, mientras Billy e Inuyasha entraban a la casa.

El segundo, al notar que ella no los seguía, se lo preguntó.

─ ¿Por qué no entras, Kag?, no te dejaré que andes con esa ropa mojada. Podrías coger un resfriado ─pero Kag no se inmutaba, parecía incluso temerosa de estar en una casa como esa, así que Inuyasha la tomó del brazo ─. Entra, vamos.

Kagome se dejó llevar, en parte porque Inuyasha tenía razón. Las ropas mojadas eran muy incomodas.

Aun así, mientras entraban, la joven tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abrir la boca ante tanta magnificencia. Solo el salón, finamente decorado, era dos veces más grande que el diminuto piso que compartía con Yura.

Del techo, colgaban arañas brillantes que Kagome nunca antes había visto, salvo dramas televisivos. Las pinturas que colgaban y los finos muebles beige era una demostración de lujo que la joven nunca había visto. Era imposible no sentirse deslumbrada ante tanto lujo.

Pensaba que Inuyasha le diría a Bill que la guiara a una habitación del servicio, para que pudiese buscar algo que ponerse, por eso la sorpresa al notar que la invitó a seguirlos arriba, subiendo por la escalera de estilo barroco.

Arriba había como 12 puertas.

─En una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, hay algo de ropa femenina. Puedes tomar la que desees ─señalándole la puerta ─. Puedes tomar una ducha caliente, y cuando estés lista, Billy te llevará a casa.

Kagome decidió que ya luego tendría tiempo de pensar en esto, porque en verdad deseaba tomar un baño y no pensaba rechazar la oferta. Así que sonrió a su jefe y se adentró en la habitación que Inuyasha le había señalado como una de huéspedes.

Era una habitación magnifica con muebles de color beige. Una cama con dosel y cortinas al juego. Tenía un enorme placard, y tal como el dueño de casa le había indicado, dentro encontró un par de ropa de mujer.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

─ ¿De quién podría ser esto?

Por un momento tuvo la idea de dejarlo, al pensar que podría tratarse de ropas de Kikyo, pero luego desechó la idea, porque no imaginaba a la bella mujer con camisetas y jeans, como los que estaban en ese mueble.

No era descabellada la idea tampoco, porque Kikyo era la novia de Inuyasha. Que no se lo mereciera era otra cuestión.

Finalmente cogió las mudas de ropa, las puso sobre la cama y entró al baño.

Era enorme y en consonancia de lujo con el resto de la casa. Encontró toallas blancas en el mueble del pequeño vestidor, asi como artículos de aseo, como jabón líquido.

Una vez que entró bajo el agua, había olvidado todo cuanto tenía alrededor, para pensar en la curiosa situación que la había puesto allí.

De cómo, mientras se lamentaba en un rincón, a causa de los insultos de Kikyo, había sido testigo de la caída accidental de Inuyasha, quien venía distraído aparentemente, a la enorme pileta.

Al principio iba a quedar como simple espectadora, porque imaginaba que Inuyasha era algún experto nadador, porque la mayoría de los chicos ricos siempre tienen cursado natación.

Pero en cambio, el pánico cundió en ella, al notar que Inuyasha no salía, y además aleteaba desesperado.

¡No sabía nadar!, y entonces su instinto la motivó a arrojarse al agua y sacarlo. Ni modo que lo dejara morirse frente a sus ojos. No iba a permitirlo jamás.

Y aunque ella no supiera nadar, igual pediría ayuda.

En ese momento, mientras aún estaba bajo la ducha, oyó el pitido de su móvil que estaba en el bolso. Era probable que fuera Bankotsu, que en estos momentos estaba de turno en el bar.

Kagome sonrió al recordarlo.

Ya se encargaría de responderle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inuyasha había tomado una ducha caliente, y se había cambiado por un sencillo pantalón de seda negra y una camiseta blanca.

Estaba sentado en la punta de su enorme cama, pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

Todavía estaba algo incrédulo por todo lo que había ocurrido, que había estado a punto de morir y que había sido muy afortunado de que Kagome lo viera, y que ésta sin dudar se arrojara a salvarlo.

Que mujer tan increíble. Además de transparente y noble, era una dama muy valiente.

Es por eso que no podía evitar sentirse mal, por haberla incluido en un juego de manipulación, solo por molestar a Kikyo y a su maldito amante. Aunque en estos momentos no pensaba en ellos, sino en la valerosa acción de Kagome.

Y pensar que todo había sido originado por causa de su traumática fobia a la natación.

De niño había presenciado cuando su pequeño primo segundo había tenido un desafortunado accidente casero en la playa, donde vacacionaba con la familia al pleno. No sabía nadar y se había ahogado.

Esto había producido que Inuyasha nunca superara el miedo y el trauma a aquello, por ello nunca había aprendido a nadar, y por eso evitaba las piletas o piscinas. Aunque el dolor lacerante y la fobia como tal ya habían menguado, aún quedaba en él la horrible inseguridad así que estaba seguro que hubiera muerto esta noche de no ser por Kagome.

Eso le hacía recordar que luego tendría que explicarse ante su padre, de los motivos por el cual un vicepresidente comercial abandonaba una velada de agasajo a inversionistas.

Quería repasar mentalmente que otra cosa pudo haber olvidado con la huida repentina.

No tuvo que seguir pensando demasiado porque su puerta se abrió repentina y violentamente.

Inuyasha se incorporó y ahí la vio.

Era Kikyo y tenía el rostro furioso.

Si, ella era la otra cosa que había olvidado en la fiesta.

─ ¿¡Se puede saber porque te atreviste a dejarme plantada!?

Inuyasha no se extrañó que hubiera entrado de esa forma.

La gente de seguridad de la casa la dejó pasar, porque sabían que era la novia del dueño de casa, así que era usual que viniera.

Lo que no tenía animo era para soportar sus gritos y reclamos, así que se refugió mentalmente en otro sitio, mientras Kikyo le reclamaba.

─Tuve un accidente ─se limitó a acotar el joven, sin explayarse demasiado, porque tampoco estaba en animo de hablar con ella. Kikyo nunca entendería la pena de una fobia como la que él tenía, ya que solo venía a reclamar el haber sufrido un abandono público.

Kikyo recorrió la estancia, procurando tragarse la rabia que la laceraba. Pero más la enervaba era la tranquila reacción de Inuyasha, quien seguía sentado al borde de la cama, casi como si ella no estuviera presente.

Inuyasha no pensaba en ella ni en su enojo. Pero Kikyo decidió aprovechar la situación para plantear algo que tenía decidido hace tiempo y que le había prometido a Bankotsu.

─Voy a dejarte, Inuyasha

─Me parece bien, quiero dormir...

Kikyo entornó los ojos.

─No entiendes, lo que quiero decir es que voy a dejarte de forma definitiva. Estoy harta

Inuyasha pestañeó, comprendiendo finalmente lo que Kikyo le estaba informando.

Probablemente la reacción del Inuyasha del pasado hubiera sido ir y rogarle a Kikyo, pero tal cosa no ocurrió, porque el joven se levantó a coger un par de medias del cajón como si nada.

Pero el Inuyasha de ahora, hastiado y agotado, no había reaccionado como Kikyo había previsto. No estaba por la labor de rogar ni suplicar, porque se lo veía aterradoramente tranquilo.

Si Kikyo estaba harto, más lo estaba él.

De esa cansina espiral que los llevaba a cortar una y otra vez. Él perdonándole su publica infidelidad con ese cantinero de una forma tan humillante. Además de sus desplantes y descaros.

Y también la perfidia y vileza. Como había comprobado con lo que le había hecho a Kagome, quien no se merecía tal villanía.

Es como si su mundo con Kikyo le pasara frente a sus ojos, como un recordatorio de su humillante relación con ella y de que ya no sentía ese intenso amor o esa sensación de posesión que siempre le había tenido.

Si por Inuyasha fuera, Kikyo podría irse del demonio en este instante.

Él tampoco pensaba detenerla si ella quería irse.

─Me parece bien a mí también, que acabemos con esta farsa.

Kikyo abrió mucho los ojos ante el comentario.

Sinceramente no se esperaba que Inuyasha le replicara de ese modo, porque estaba habituada a las adulaciones de él, y mínimo esperaba que le rogara volver o que no cortaran.

Todo eso hubiera sido un bálsamo para el ego de Kikyo, pero tal cosa no estaba pasando.

En cambio, se topaba con un Inuyasha que esperaba que se largara.

Eso fue un golpe para el intenso amor propio y el ego de Kikyo, quien hubiera preferido el servilismo y las lisonjas del Inuyasha de antaño.

Así que Kikyo decidió informarle, a ver si golpeaba su seguridad.

─Que sepas que te dejo por el bartender ése, que ante cualquier circunstancia siempre será mucho más hombre que tú.

La mujer había dicho esto de modo vejatorio, esperando golpear el ego de Inuyasha.

Tal cosa no pasó.

Inuyasha seguía con su indiferencia.

─ ¿En serio?, pues cierra la puerta al salir.

Kikyo frunció la boca, enojada y salió raudamente de la habitación, cerrando violentamente la puerta.

Estaba enfadada, pero lo que vio acabó por helarla de sorpresa.

Kagome Higurashi, esa insulsa camarera que ella misma había hecho despedir, estaba parada frente a unas de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Y la miraba con suma sorpresa, y tampoco pudo dejar de notar que vestía diferente. Ya no tenía el mismo vestido de la fiesta.

─No pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad?

─No sé de qué hablas ─replicó Kagome, pero comprendía el insulto que Kikyo pretendía asestarle.

─Eres una mosquita muerta, porque no pierdes el tiempo en seducir a tu jefe.

Kagome abrió la boca para replicarle, pero Kikyo ya había girado por sus talones y estaba bajando raudamente las escaleras para marcharse. Se la veía muy enojada.

Kagome se aseguró que desapareciera, para acercarse a la puerta de Inuyasha Taisho.

Era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero Inuyasha era una buena persona, y ella no lo englobaba como un impersonal jefe.

Además, que aparentemente acababa de tener una pelea con Kikyo.

Dudó un poco antes de tocar la puerta.

─Inuyasha, soy Kagome ¿podrías abrirme?

En un momento oyó el rumor de unos pasos gráciles y la puerta se abrió.

Inuyasha se notaba cansado y no era para menos.

─Solo venía a decirte que me iba. Billy ya me avisó al móvil que ha preparado el coche y ya he dejado mis ropas en el cesto de la habitación.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

Kagome cobró ánimo para preguntarle.

─ ¿Está todo bien? Vi a la señorita Kikyo marcharse muy enfadada y temo que me vio al irse, así que es probable que haya pensado mal.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

─No tiene importancia. Ella y yo hemos terminado.

Kagome lo miró escéptica, porque no sería la primera vez que cortaban.

─Ya no vamos a volver ─agregó Inuyasha, al notar la incredulidad en los ojos de Kagome.

─Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha…

El joven se frotó el puente de la nariz.

─Mejor vete a descansar, Kag, porque te lo mereces.

─Está bien, Inuyasha…nos vemos mañana ─dijo la joven, volteándose.

Solo la voz de Inuyasha la detuvo por unos segundos más.

─Estoy muy agradecido contigo, Kagome. Tomate el día libre, mañana, porque te lo mereces.

La joven sonrió y se marchó.

Inuyasha la miró irse, y no podía evitar sentirse conmovido e impresionado con la joven.

Tanto que no le importaba ni le dolía que esa misma noche y sólo pocos minutos antes hubiera acabado una relación con la mujer que más había querido.

O al menos eso se había convencido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las dos de la madrugada en el bar, era un hervidero de gente.

Bankotsu apenas daba abasto, y tanto Yura como la aprendiz Ayame daban lo que podían de si para ofrecer un buen servicio.

El joven bartender, estaba terminando de entregar unas jarras de sangría frías a Ayame, cuando sonó su móvil, en señal de que estaba recibiendo un mensaje de WhatsApp.

Bankotsu sólo tuvo que ladear un poco su cabeza, para saber de qué se trataba de un mensaje de Kagome.

"Ya estoy en el piso. Voy a acostarme y morir. Mañana tengo libre, para poder vernos ¿Qué dices?"

El joven sonrió. Por supuesto que pensaba tomarle la palabra a Kagome, asi que le respondería apenas tuviese un momento de tranquilidad.

─Un whisky doble, por favor.

La voz de uno de los clientes de la barra lo devolvió a la realidad y se dispuso a preparar el pedido.

En eso volvió a sonar su móvil. Otro mensaje de WhatsApp. Que evidentemente seria Kagome.

Luego de servir el vaso al cliente, se acercó al móvil, para leer la vista previa del mensaje. Porque no quería que Jakotsu no sorprendiera manipulando su móvil en horas laborales.

Esperaba encontrar otro mensaje de Kagome, pero sin embargo se encontró con el de otra mujer.

Una que le encantaba. Era Kikyo y era muy raro que le dejase mensajes a estas horas.

"Lo de Inuyasha ya es un hecho"

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Perdón que haya huído el domingo, es que tuve un viajecito y por eso no pude cumplirles.

Mis recuerdos a mis comentaristas: FRAN GARRIDO, SAV21,NITOCA,GIGIMORE Y GUEST

Perdón por los errores y los dedazos, ando mejorando.

LES ENVIO MUCHO AMOR, Y HASTA EL DOMINGO.

LOS QUIERE, PAOLA.


	15. Chapter 15

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSIÓN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 15**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los días habían pasado en la compañía Taisho y tal como está previsto, Kaede acabó jubilándose, dejando a Kagome como secretaria de vicepresidencia comercial.

Quizá al inicio, Kagome era un verdadero desastre, pero tal como lo preveía la propia Kaede, ella era muy rápida para aprender, así que pudo sortearlo todo, incluso la indiscriminada vigilancia de Sango, aunque había que admitir que ésta había menguado bastante, y eso era sorpresivo, porque Kagome ya se había preparado para tenerla como enemiga.

Kagome sabía que Inuyasha le había tendido un manto de protección, pero aun así necesitaba saber que ella podía sola con el trabajo, sin valerse de la amistad que tenía con su jefe.

La joven estaba tomando notas de las llamadas recibidas y paró de repente, al percatarse de donde estaba y como lo estaba viviendo.

De cómo su vida había dado un giro tremendo, con un trabajo que la hacía feliz y por el otro y no menos importante: su relación con Bankotsu estaba en la época más platónica de todas.

Habían acordado mantener la relación a salvo de los amigos en común, pero Kagome estaba cada vez más convencida de que la hora de revelarlo había llegado.

Prácticamente se veían todas las tardes, luego de que ella saliera de la oficina. A veces venia él en su moto e iban al motel de las afueras o aprovechaban la habitación de Kagome, cada que Yura salía.

Habían construido una exquisita rutina, y Kagome no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que recordaba la forma que Bankotsu la tomaba entre sus brazos, o en como la besaba hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Estaba convencida de sus sentimientos hacia él. Y aunque Bankotsu, no hubiera sido elocuente al respecto, también lo estaba acerca de los sentimientos de él.

Él antes que todo, era su amigo y nunca la engañaría. Kagome confiaba ciegamente en él, y no solo por el amor que le tenía, sino por esa amistad que tenían de antes.

En sus brazos se sentía querida y protegida.

Esa era una de las cosas que anhelaba de él y le gustaba. Y siempre había sido así, desde que se habían conocido en el instituto, cuando ella se mudó a la capital.

Kagome venia de vivir una mala experiencia y con una desesperada necesidad de protección, algo que siempre le había faltado. Pero Bankotsu estuvo allí para ella y no solo él, sino también Hiten, Yura y los demás.

Todos se encargaron de proporcionarle esa compañía y acompañamiento, todas esas cosas que ella siempre careció en su hogar desde la pérdida de su padre, ya que su madre había partido mucho antes de éste.

En ese momento, Kagome perdía toda la sonrisa, no solo por recordar a sus progenitores fallecidos, sino cuando recordaba cuales habían sido los motivos que la hicieron venir a esta ciudad.

Era algo muy triste, doloroso y penoso, pero Kagome lo había podido superar, no solo gracias a su gran entereza, sino al apoyo de estos nuevos amigos que la cuidaban y protegían.

Había optado por no revelar nada de su pasado, salvo lo básico. Pero no porque quisiera mentir, sino porque pensaba que la mejor manera de enterrar un pasado triste era no hablar de ello en su nueva vida.

Y había sido feliz todos estos años y ahora lo era más, porque estaba caminando de la mano de la primera persona que la apoyó. Ahora ya no era un amigo, era algo más.

Todo este asunto le hacía mucha ilusión.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado como un truco o trato para atrapar otras personas que les gustaban, pero terminó siendo un escaparate para exponer lo que de verdad querían ambos.

Kagome recuperaba la sonrisa al recordar su enamoramiento infantil y platónico hacia Inuyasha y de cómo esto, había mutado a convertirse en una preciosa amistad, basada en el apoyo y que incluso le había proporcionado a Kagome un nuevo medio de subsistencia, porque él la había ayudado a dejar de servir mesas.

Así que tenía que incluir a Inuyasha en el esquema de agradecimientos. Ella sentía que nunca nada sería suficiente para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Por el otro, no podía evitar sentir cierta pena por él.

Sabía que él y Kikyo habían terminado definitivamente, porque se habló de otra cosa en los pasillos. Todos los sabían y Kagome tenía el presentimiento que todo había ocurrido ese dia que ambas coincidieron en la mansión de Inuyasha.

Y, además, aunque Inuyasha se lo notaba aparentemente compuesto, ella estaba segura que en el fondo sufría, aunque esa mujer no se merecía su pena.

Gracias a aquello no había vuelto a verla y agradecía aquello. Tampoco podía evitar sentirse celosa, porque a Bankotsu le había gustado mucho esa mujer y se había tomado muchas molestias por ella en el pasado.

Pero tenía la confianza ciega de que todo aquello ya hubiera terminado. Y era asi, porque Bankotsu no sería capaz, a sus ojos, de engañarla de este modo.

Estaba en ello, cuando el intercomunicador sonó y detonó la voz de Inuyasha.

─Kagome ¿puedes venir un momento?

La joven se apresuró en levantarse para entrar de inmediato junto a su jefe.

Y mientras tomaba la tableta para llevarla con ella, vino llegando Sango de forma sorpresiva, como casi todas sus visitas.

─Señorita Higurashi

Kagome tragó saliva, porque no podía evitar sentirse incomoda con esa mujer, que además había sido muy inoportuna de venir, justo cuando Inuyasha la precisaba en su oficina.

─Señorita Vieira ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?

Contra todo pronóstico, la jefa de recursos de humanos tenía un aspecto tranquilo, en total discordancia de los primeros tiempos, cuando presentaba un aspecto arrogante y duro.

─Sólo quería decirle que me ha llegado el reporte de examinación de su desempeño ─Kagome abrió mucho los ojos antes aquella información, pues esperaba algún regaño, pero en cambio Sango había suavizado sus facciones ─. Solo quería decirle que las pasó usted satisfactoriamente.

Kagome no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

¿Era esto una ofrenda de paz?

¿Podría considerarse ya una _no perseguida_?

Tenía ganas de seguir conversando con Sango, pero Inuyasha la había llamado. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que la venida de Sango tenía otro trasfondo, porque no era necesario que una jefa de recursos humanos viniera en persona a dar un reporte de desempeño laboral, así que se haría tiempo de tener tiempo de conversar con la joven. Pero no ahora.

─Muchas gracias señorita Vieira ─levantándose con tableta en mano ─. El señor Taisho me ha llamado, pero si me permite, me gustaría poder hablar con usted después.

Sango asintió.

─Claro, señorita Higurashi.

Kagome volvió a sonreírle, antes de entrar junto a Inuyasha.

Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con un panorama usual en el joven, desde hace varios días. Serio, escribiendo o leyendo.

No era malhumorado, pero sí muy abstraído en el trabajo. Había dejado de bromear y hacia horas extras que nadie le ordenaba hacer.

Kagome sabía que intentaba sustraerse el dolor de la ruptura.

─Inuyasha

El aludido dejó de teclear en su portátil.

─Siéntate, Kagome. Me gustaría comentarte algo.

La joven se extrañó, pero obedeció.

─Dentro de un mes, va a inaugurarse una oficina de operaciones de la compañía en Berlín, porque se está negociando una fusión ─informó él y como Kagome se veía aun intrigada por aquella información, añadió ─. He tomado la decisión de dirigir esa oficina, mientras se dirima la fusión, por tanto, me mudaré a Berlín el tiempo que tome, que puede ser unos tres meses o poco más.

─Si te vas también tendrías que dejar la universidad a medias este año ─observó Kagome

─Si, dejaré en pausa la universidad hasta el año que viene. Necesito un respiro ─en ese momento Inuyasha pareció lamentar la situación ─. No tengo necesidad de ocultarte nada a ti, deseo irme lejos de Kikyo, ella y yo hemos terminado, y aunque pensaba que podría superarlo, toda esta maldita ciudad me recuerda a ella. Estoy decidido a quitarla de mi ecosistema y por ello me tomaré un tiempo en el exterior.

Kagome se sorprendió con la inesperada confesión.

─Entonces no está mal que tomes este viaje…

─No, y justamente por eso quería preguntarte si querrías unirte a mí a esa oficina, cumpliendo las mismas funciones de aquí con la diferencia de que será en Berlín. La compañía pagará tu estadía, al igual que a todos los otros funcionarios que se suscriban a ese contrato, así que puedes estar tranquila porque tendrás un piso para ti y podrás conocer un país diferente, porque imagino que no conoces Alemania ¿o me equivoco?

Kagome tuvo que esforzarse para no quedar boquiabierta ante tamaña propuesta.

Nunca antes le habían dado una tan seductora.

Pero Kagome sabía que no podía tomarlo. No cuando tenía su corazón aquí, aunque el viaje solo fuera temporal, sería demasiado tiempo lejos de Bankotsu. Además, estaba segura que a él no le gustaría verla en otro país, con Inuyasha, quien de algún modo siempre había sido su némesis.

La joven sintió necesidad de explicarse ante Inuyasha, porque él se lo merecía.

─Lamento tener que rechazar la oferta ─y ante la mirada extrañada de Inuyasha, añadió─. Tengo una relación con alguien, y no quisiera arruinarlo tan pronto; si ya sé que es poco profesional anteponer las relaciones personales antes que al trabajo.

─No te culpo, yo mismo estoy huyendo por causa de una relación personal, así que mal vendría a juzgarte por ello ¿y se puede saber con quién estas saliendo? ─esto último, el joven preguntó, porque sabía que Kagome había salido con ese mismo miserable que fuera amante de Kikyo y que supone era el actual hombre de ella, tal como ella misma se lo había echado en cara.

Por lo mismo, no esperaba que fueran el mismo hombre de nuevo.

Pero las suposiciones cayeron cuando Kagome dijo su nombre.

─Sé que no te cae bien, se llama Bankotsu, y fue compañero mío en el bar. Y antes de eso, ya era muy amigo muy querido por mí. Siento que te esto te traiga malos recuerdos, porque estoy consciente que él y tu tienen historia.

Inuyasha intentó disimular lo desagradable que le caía la información No solo porque Kagome hablaba muy bien de él y se notaba que lo quería. No tenía intención de lastimarla revelándole lo que Kikyo le había dicho, y más porque no se había asegurado de ello.

Así que tomó nota mental de averiguar si en verdad Kikyo mantenía esa relación con ese desgraciado.

Si era cierto, entonces el muy gilipollas mantenía una relación paralela con Kagome.

Y teniendo en cuenta el entusiasmo de Kagome, era evidente que él estaba engañándola sobre esto. Así que el joven se juró así mismo, llegar al fondo de esto.

─ No me vas a despedir por eso, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha pareció despertar.

─Por supuesto que no, Kagome. Pero, de todos modos, la puerta a Berlín estará abierta para ti. Y en caso que no desees ir, me aseguraré de que te asignen una oficina acorde a las funciones que has estado cumpliendo aquí.

─Te lo agradezco mucho, Inuyasha…y perdona por mi rechazo.

El joven se limitó a dar un gesto con la cabeza y Kagome salió, con una mezcla de sorpresa y de pena por haber rechazado aquella oferta.

Pero no era algo que le apeteciera en estos momentos. Ella no podría dejar a Bankotsu. No quería. Aunque le debiera tanto a Inuyasha.

Así que regresó a su escritorio a continuar con sus labores. Todavía tenía mucho trabajo y Bankotsu le había dicho que no podrían tener su cita de las tardes, que era más probable que fuera a visitarla, en hurtadillas, por la madrugada en su piso, porque había oído que Yura se estaba liando con un chico que iba al bar, que era la segunda vez que se marchaban juntos, y no al piso de Yura.

Así que había posibilidad de tener el piso para los dos solos esta madrugada.

.

.

.

.

Sango estaba tomando notas en su portátil, cuando de repente sus ojos quedaron fijos en la carpeta de reporte de desempeño laboral de Kagome Higurashi.

Independientemente de ser una mujer exigente, Sango era muy justa y tenía que reconocer el empeño que le había puesto Kagome en su puesto. Cuando Kaede se marchó, ella fue capaz de manejar la oficina, y no solo eso. Tenía una capacidad de relacionamiento con el resto del personal, era una mujer muy amable y servicial. Siempre estaba sonriente.

También tenía en mente lo que había pasado hace unos días cuando supo que Kagome había salvado a Inuyasha de salir ahogado. Si bien esta información no fue divulgada, ella había testigo, además que Billy había soltado la lengua.

Es por ello que ya no podía volver a ver a la joven con la imagen de zorra trepadora que se había hecho de ella.

Sango meneaba la cabeza. Había sido prejuiciosa y recelosa. Kagome Higurashi quizá carecía de formación académica o experiencia previa, pero suplía sus faltas con ganas de trabajar y aprender de buena gana.

Había sido grosera con ella. Por ello había ido a su oficina poco antes para hablarle de sus calificaciones positivas, pero también como un primer paso de su ofrenda de paz.

De todos modos, Sango determinó que le gustaría invitarle un café a la muchacha. Lo haría luego de acabar su turno.

Sería una excelente forma de zanjar las diferencias.

.

.

.

.

Varias horas más tarde, cuando ya las luces habían caído y los bares ya habían cerrado, una moto estacionaba en la apretada cochera del edificio donde vivían Kagome y Yura.

Bankotsu se quitó el casco, lo puso en el mango de seguridad y bajó.

Tenía una cita con Kagome y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Kikyo se había ido por tres días fuera de la ciudad, por causa de un congreso de la universidad, así que estaba liberado para verse con Kagome.

Generalmente se veían por las tardes, pero la joven le había insistido que viniera a su piso, porque no esperaba a Yura, que como él mismo Bankotsu le había contado, andaba liándose con un cliente del bar que no vivía en el barrio. Era el momento perfecto de aprovechar el lugar.

Bankotsu seguía sosteniendo la mentira de que su chalet seguía en reparaciones. Y Kagome lo había creído.

Podrían bien aprovechar e ir allí en ese momento, porque Kikyo no estaba en la ciudad para sorprenderlos, pero si hacia aquello, se caería la mentira, porque comprobaría internamente de que allí no había reparación alguna.

Las estaba viendo paralelamente a ambas y de forma secreta. Si bien Kikyo había cortado con Inuyasha, y eso toda la ciudad lo sabía, ella no pensaba presentarlo aun de forma oficial, por el que dirán de las personas.

Sería raro que empezara a tener otro hombre apenas hubiera cortado con uno. Eso es lo que le había dicho Kikyo.

Bankotsu no era estúpido y sabía que salir oficialmente con Kikyo seria todo un dilema siendo él un pobre bartender sin muchos recursos frente a una hermosa heredera.

Pero él haría el esfuerzo, porque después de todo, Kikyo había terminado las cosas con Inuyasha, así que valía la pena la espera.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y ella ya lo estaba esperando, porque al primer timbrazo, ya le abrió.

Bankotsu se quedó por un momento varado en la entrada, observándola, se la veía plena y feliz. Con su precioso cabello suelto y las mejillas sonrojadas. Vestía un diminuto pantaloncillo corto de seda rosa y una camiseta blanca que delineaba su figura.

Sus ojos brillaban y sin que Bankotsu pudiera esperarlo, Kagome se arrojó a los brazos de él, posando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y enganchando las piernas por la cintura del muchacho.

─Te estaba esperando.

─Se nota que lo hacías ─quiso bromear él, pero ella lo calló con un beso.

El joven bartender saboreó los labios húmedos de Kagome, percibiendo un sabor a melón en ellos. Era evidente que la muchacha en su espera, se había estado dando un pequeño festín con aquel dulce casero que tanto les gustaba a ambos.

Pero al intensificarse el beso, Bankotsu no tuvo más remedio que entrar, sin soltarla nunca, para darle una patada a la puerta para cerrarla, para poder entregarse al placer de tener a esa mujer.

Era cierto que sentir aquel dulce le había abierto el apetito por aquella golosina, pero lo dejaría para más tarde.

En estos momentos, tenía más apetito por Kagome.

Como no estaba Yura, acabaron teniendo sexo sobre el sofá de la pequeña sala, incapaces de controlarse.

Ya luego, más tranquilos del deseo apremiante, Bankotsu la cargó en brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

─ ¿Tienes que trabajar? ─preguntó Bankotsu, acostado a un lado de la muchacha

─Mañana ingresaré al mediodía. Nos dieron libre por la mañana a todos, porque están preparando una mudanza a Berlín ─contó ella, recordando que varios de sus compañeros de la oficina de vicepresidencia comercial habían aceptado aquella travesía.

─¿Berlín?

─Sí, creo que te había comentado algo de eso ─refirió Kagome, aunque ella se había guardado el detalle de contarle de que había recibido un ofrecimiento de Inuyasha Taisho, para unirse a aquel proyecto.

─Ya lo recuerdo ─replicó Bankotsu, no dándole mayor importancia y cerrando los ojos, a su pesar.

Las consecuencias de una pesada noche en la barra junto a la sensual descarga que acababa de tener con Kagome le estaba pasando la factura y estaba por caer en un profundo sueño, cuando Kag, con sus manos inquietas lo incitaba a mantenerse despierto para ella.

Ella quería más y él no pudo resistirse. Finalmente acabó poniéndose encima de ella, para volver a penetrarla, esta vez con delicadeza.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Kagome se despertó, movida por el intenso olor a café ya eran poco más de las nueve de la mañana. Y había despertado sola, porque Bankotsu se había marchado antes de las siete.

La única que podría estar haciendo ese café era Yura y eso significaba que había llegado recién.

Fue al baño a asearse y luego salió a la cocina.

En efecto Yura estaba sentada en la pequeña mesada, con una jarra de café caliente y unas tostadas.

Al contrario de lo que Kag hubiera esperado, Yura no lucia cansada ni ojerosa, sino más bien fresca. Era raro porque se suponía que venía de pasar la madrugada con algún hombre.

─Buenos días, Yura.

La aludida levantó la cabeza.

─Podría decirte lo mismo ¿quieres café? ─ofreció Yura y Kagome no podía dejar de notar que la veía de modo perspicaz.

Kagome se sentó, tomó una taza limpia y se sirvió el café. Como era usual se había terminado la leche, así que no había más remedio que tomarlo así.

─ ¿Y cómo te fue anoche? ─preguntó Kagome, como lo hacía usualmente

Yura dejó el móvil, pestañeando.

─Nada especial, luego de salir del bar me vine para aquí

─Ya ─adujo Kagome, sin prestar atención, pero en ese momento tuvo una chispa ─. Pensé que ibas a pasar la noche con un tío que conociste.

─Esa era la idea, pero me volví enseguida…

─ ¿Y cómo a qué horas volviste? ─preguntó Kag, intentando hacer cálculos mentales sobre la hora que Bankotsu había llegado y como no había sido capaz de sentir la llegada de Yura.

Pero por como la miraba Yura, era evidente que algo sabia.

La bella mesera dejó su taza sobre la mesa.

─ ¿Cuándo me vas a decir lo que te traes tú con Bankotsu?

─ ¿Yo y Bankotsu?

─ ¡No me jodas, Kag! Que cuando llegué pasada las tres, ustedes estaban en plena faena en tu habitación. No estoy sorda ¿sabes? Y era evidente que habían echado otro polvo antes aquí en la sala, por el desorden que me encontré.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa. No esperaba ser descubierta por Yura.

─Yura, esto…es que…puedo explicarlo…

La aludida meneó la cabeza.

─Tu no me debes explicaciones de nada…pero me duele que no hayas confiado en mí para contármelo ¡por dios! Tú y Bankotsu, tenía que oírlos tener sexo para creerlo.

Kagome apoyó una mano en el brazo de Yura, quien no parecía muy contenta con la noticia.

─Es que decidimos mantenerlo en secreto por sugerencia de Bankotsu. Justamente temíamos una reacción como la que estas teniendo tu ahora.

─¡Y pensar que yo siempre te cuento todo! ─reclamó Yura

─Eso no es cierto y lo sabes ─contraatacó Kagome, en clara referencia a Hiten. Un tema tabú para Yura.

Yura respiró hondo.

─No estoy enfadada que te hayas liado con Bankotsu, sino que me pica que no me hayas contado sobre eso. Sois mis amigos y contrario a lo que Bankotsu te dijo, yo no los juzgaría.

─Iba a ser una sorpresa…

─Supongo que tendré que fingir sorpresa cuando hagan el anuncio público ¿no? ─sostuvo Yura, aunque su gesto ya se había relajado.

Ambas rieron con el comentario.

─De todos modos, me relaja que tú ya lo sepas. Esto era lo que quería contarte hace tiempo. Han sido días caóticos, porque ni siquiera podemos vernos en el chalet de Bankotsu, porque está en obras.

Yura enarcó una ceja.

─Que extraño. Ese cantinero del demonio no ha mencionado nada de eso…

─Da igual, no importa. Ahora que tú lo sabes, nos veremos aquí, no te importa, ¿verdad? ─preguntó Kagome.

─ ¡Por dios, Kag!, por mi pueden follar donde quieran, que no me pondré a juzgaros. Imagina que tu no lo has hecho con los tíos que traigo al piso para un _touch and go_.

Kagome la abrazó por toda respuesta.

─Gracias, Yura

─No me lo agradezcas. Por ti voy a fingir que no veo ni oigo nada y prometo desaparecerme cada que tengan su cita aquí.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron. Kagome estaba muy feliz de haberse revelado ante su querida amiga, y aunque Yura también se alegraba al ver a Kag, tan ilusionada, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta.

Ella era más intuitiva y experimentada con los hombres. Y menos inocente que Kagome.

Por eso era capaz de ver en las tretas de los hombres y sus excusas.

No sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Bankotsu se guardaba algo.

Igualmente, no iba a arruinar la alegría de su amiga con esta alarma. Todavía.

Primero se pondría a averiguar si solo eran corazonadas equivocadas, engendradas por su mala experiencia en hombres.

Lo que si tenía claro es que no deseaba que Kag sufriera.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 **PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, SE SUPONE QUE EL DOMINGO DEBI HABER CARGADO CAPITULO.**

 **DISCULPEN LOS DEDAZOS Y ERRORES ORTÓGRAFICOS, JEJE.**

 **EN EL SIGTE CAPITULO, VEREMOS EL INGRESO DE UN NUEVO PERSONAJE Y UN POCO DEL PASADO DE KAGOME.**

 **AGRADEZCO A MIS COMENTARISTAS DEL ULTIMO EPISODIO: ASIA12 NITOCA SAV21**

 **LES ENVIO UN ABRAZO.**

 **PAOLA.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSIÓN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 16**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yura sabía, por causa de una dura experiencia personal con Hiten, que los malentendidos o mentiras nunca llegaban a buen puerto.

Podrían incluso destruir una vida o amargarla.

Ella había dejado un amor inconcluso con Hiten y era consciente de que nunca más podría recuperar ese nivel de inocencia y confidencia. Ella lo había traicionado demasiado pronto, sin esperarlo.

Era algo que le dolía como si fuera una infección en el cuerpo. Por eso desde que se instaló en ella la semilla de la duda sobre las intenciones de Bankotsu, empezó a vigilarlo con el rabillo de ojo.

Por supuesto, había sido fiel en su trato con Kagome y fingía que no sabía nada de las visitas de madrugada de Bankotsu.

En el trabajo, no le había descubierto nada, así que decidió que lo mejor sería seguirlo a su casa. En un horario en que le sería imposible verse con Kagome.

Un mediodía de un miércoles de un caluroso verano, fue que decidió seguirle la pista.

No llevó su viejo coche, sino en autobús, para que él no se diera cuenta. Yura observaba el viejo chalet, desde una esquina. Sabía que Bankotsu estaba dentro, porque la moto estaba aparcada en el garaje y ella podía verlo a través de las murallas bajas.

A prima facie, no notó nada nuevo en el viejo caserón. Se suponía que estaba en reformas y estaba casi inhabitable.

¿Cómo es que Kagome nunca había venido a cerciorarse de algo así?

¿Tanta era su confianza?

Yura miró por ambos lados y se acercó de forma sigilosa, caminando rápidamente para no ser notada y se infiltró por el portón, cuidando mucho de no hacer ruido alguno. No fue difícil para ella, porque conocía ese viejo pórtico y sabía que, si la movía de cierta forma, no hacia ningún tipo de sonido.

Rodeó la casa y siguió sin ver señales de obras ni reformas. Era evidente que allí no había ninguna.

Primera mentira comprobada.

¿Qué necesidad tenía Bankotsu de engañar a Kagome de ese modo?

Y además una falacia tan tonta, porque era fácil de comprobar su falta de veracidad.

Yura posó sus oídos por la puerta trasera. Primero no oyó nada, aunque después de unos segundos le pareció oír el gemido de una mujer.

Yura tragó saliva.

¿Habia oído mal?

¿Kagome estaba con Bankotsu?

Si era lo segundo, estaba haciendo un completo ridículo haciendo de soplona en este lugar.

Pero fue algo, un séptimo sentido el que le indicó que debía acercarse a la ventana de la habitación de Bankotsu.

Ella sabía cuál era, porque había estado en el chalet unos cientos de veces.

Así que se acercó.

La cortina estaba desplegada y no se veía nada a través de su telaje oscuro, salvo por una pequeña rendija donde se había corrido.

Yura abrió mucho sus ojos, presa de la sorpresa con lo que pudo ver.

Bankotsu yacía boca arriba con una mujer encima, que se balanceaba encima suyo. Ambos desnudos y en plena faena.

La mujer que estaba allí no era Kagome y Bankotsu la miraba deslumbrado.

Era Kikyo Sanders desplegándose sobre su amante, con una perfecta piel blanca cremosa y una cabellera oscura larga como perfecto contraste.

Yura no necesitaba ver más. Además, lo que acababa de ver la había dejado horrorizada.

Bankotsu estaba engañando a Kagome con Kikyo Sanders.

Quien sabe que otra oscura maniobra se ocultaba tras eso.

Yura se marchó corriendo de ese lugar.

Todavía no podía creer lo que había visto.

.

.

.

.

Kagome estaba en su escritorio, tomando nota de unas llamadas, cuando Sango se le había aparecido.

─ ¿Vienes a almorzar, Kagome?

La aludida levantó la mirada, portando una amable sonrisa.

─Si, solo cargo esto y nos vamos. Me apetece probar esa nueva ensalada fresca.

─Nada de ensaladas, no somos conejos. Iremos por un buen lomo ¿no te parece?

─Tu ganas más que yo, así que invitas tu ─bromeó Kagome.

La relación entre Sango y Kagome era ahora amistosa y casi fraternal.

Kaede había tenido razón sobre el buen corazón de la joven jefa de recursos humanos.

Sango había aprendido a ver la capacidad de Kagome y sus ganas de aprender. Que era una mujer honesta y buena.

Así que, a pesar de que no podría verse correcto por la superioridad jerárquica de Sango, ambas mujeres se habían vuelto amigas y salían a almorzar juntas todos los días.

Pero lo correcto no importaba, de por si Kagome ya era un caso extraño, porque era amiga de su jefe, antes que su empleada.

Kagome había descubierto que Sango era muy solitaria, así que se prometió que la integraría junto a Yura y estaba segura que las tres podrían llevarse bastante bien.

En eso Kagome cerró su tableta y se dispuso a coger su bolso, pero su móvil empezó a sonar.

─ ¿Vienes, Kagome? ─preguntó Sango, quien fue a esperarla en la puerta.

Pero Kagome se había quedado muda al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

Tardó varios segundos en contestarle a Sango.

─Tu ve bajando, que tengo que contestar esta llamada.

─Está bien, te esperaré en la recepción ─adujo Sango, antes de salir y tomar el ascensor para irse.

El móvil siguió sonando un poco más, hasta que Kagome al fin lo atendió.

─ ¿Miroku?

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha tampoco había desaprovechado sus días. Y así como Yura también había tenido interés en aquella relación entre Kagome y Bankotsu, él también lo tenía.

Tenía un presentimiento y pensaba desvelarlo.

Obviamente él no recurriría a los métodos de Yura de escabullirse en casa del novio de Kagome o acecharlo desde las esquinas. Al menos esto último, él no lo haría en persona, siendo que podía contratar a alguien para hacerlo.

Había oído que Kagome estaba para almorzar con Sango, quien por algún milagro se había reconciliado con su secretaria y ahora eran buenas amigas, que raras eran las mujeres ¿no?, se las tenían juradas por un rato, para olvidarlo enseguida.

Así que se aseguró de salir antes que Kagome, porque no deseaba que ella viera con quien iba a reunirse en una oficina de planta baja, que nadie utilizaba, y donde solía guardarse algunos archivos antiguos.

Inuyasha si lo utilizaba las veces que quería dormir una siesta o incluso lo utilizó alguna vez para complacer alguna fantasía sexual de Kikyo. Lo concreto es que poca gente sabía que él lo utilizaba, y más cuando no quería ser descubierto.

Tampoco quería que Kagome supiera que hurgaba en su vida privada.

La reunión que acababa de tener había sido corta pero esclarecedora. Había sido con el señor Camaro, detective privado que trabajaba para la compañía, tanto para hacer pesquisas laborales investigando a otras empresas rivales, como también para asuntos personales de los Taisho.

Camaro desplegó una tableta, donde tenía incrustada una memoria que contenía fotografías y videos.

─La señorita Higurashi, en efecto mantiene un romance con el señor Bankotsu Maxwell, cantinero del bar Shikon, un tugurio muy popular del centro. Eran compañeros de trabajo y amigos desde el instituto, según lo averiguado en las escuchas ─informó el hombre con voz impávida y profesional.

─Hasta ahí llego… ─apuntó Inuyasha, denotando su impaciencia.

Camaro tragó saliva, antes de seguir con su revelación. Temia como lo tomara su jefe.

─A su vez, el señor Maxwell mantiene otro romance con la señorita Kikyo Sanders ─esto lo último lo dijo con cierta precaución, y al notar que el rostro de Inuyasha no translucía sorpresa alguna sobre aquel nombre, siguió diciendo ─. Con la señorita Higurashi se ve en actualidad, en al menos tres madrugadas a la semana, y con la señorita Sanders, suele pasar todas las tardes. Incluso él ha pernoctado alguna vez en la mansión de ella, por supuesto sin que su padre se haya dado por enterado. Lo que he deducido es que la señorita Sanders aparentemente conoce sobre la relación entre el señor Maxwell y la señorita Higurashi, y se ha mantenido con cierta frialdad al respecto. Aparentemente la señorita Sanders tiene bastante estima sobre el señor Maxwell, una estima bastante obcecada y tozuda, que planea presentarlo alguna vez en público. Desconozco los motivos por el cual, la señorita Sanders, atendiendo su carácter, no ha reaccionado aun contra la relación entre la señorita Higurashi y el caballero en cuestión.

Los ojos de Inuyasha, para ese momento del relato, ya estaban henchidos de rabia.

─Esa basura no es un caballero ─gruñó Inuyasha, aunque enseguida pasaba a discurrir por el cual Kikyo permanecía tan pasiva, siendo alguien terriblemente celosa y posesiva.

Él conocía a Kikyo como nadie y sabia porque estaba haciendo esto.

─Ella planea golpear a Kagome, dándole a conocer sobre esto, cuando menos se lo espere. Para cuando el golpe asestado sea tan duro y de un dolor irrecuperable ─agregó Inuyasha, trémulo.

El señor Camaro no dijo nada sobre eso, porque le daba la razón a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se sentó, mirando las numerosas fotos desplegadas en la tableta.

El señor Camaro creyó oportuno aclarar: ─Por supuesto, la señorita Higurashi no sabe nada de esto y según he deducido, ella ama al señor Maxwell, lo tiene en alta estima por haber sido su primer amigo cuando se mudó a la capital.

Inuyasha le hizo una seña que se detuviera.

Era evidente que Camaro había ido más allá e investigado bastante del pasado de Kagome, desde antes de venir a Madrid. Inuyasha prefería no saberlo, porque ya bastante mal se sabía investigando a su amiga, que confiaba en él.

─Está bien, Camaro. Déjeme la tableta. Y de por terminado esta encomienda.

El hombre hizo un saludo con la cabeza y salió, dejando a Inuyasha solo con toda aquella información.

El joven lanzó la tableta sobre la mesa.

Era una información que él ya sospechaba y seria abrumadora para Kagome.

Sus sentimientos se debatían entre alertar a Kagome y no hacerlo.

Porque también estaba el hecho que él nunca le había contado que sabía la verdad acerca de sus anteriores despidos. Sabía que Kikyo había sido responsable de ellos.

Y por supuesto, la primera gran mentira. Que se había acercado a ella, solo con un afán de venganza.

Por supuesto, todo había sido solo el comienzo, porque luego le había tomado genuina estima a Kagome, porque había aprendido a ver cómo era: una mujer valiente, sincera, amable y de buen corazón.

Fue imposible para él resistirse a una persona tan dulce y transparente. Aunque no negaba que bastante ingenua.

Su amigo Bankotsu y actual amante ya la había traicionado, y eso le rompería el alma cuando se supiera. Y que era evidente el plan de Kikyo, siempre tramando planes dolorosos para asestar a sus enemigos.

Pero Inuyasha también la había traicionado ¿Qué tanto derecho tenia él de acusar a otro, aunque fuera verdad?

Así que se pasó bastante tiempo en aquella abandonada oficina, cavilando acerca de lo que debía hacer.

.

.

.

.

Kagome almorzó con Sango en completo silencio. Ni siquiera había pedido la ensalada fresca que tanto había dicho que deseaba probar, sino que dejó que Sango ordenara sin retrucar.

Cuando ya iban por el café, fue que Sango ya no pudo disimular más.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te ha dejado en este estado?

Kagome pareció despertar de su lapsus.

─Lo siento, Sango. No quería estropear la comida de hoy.

La aludida la estudiaba.

─Si no quieres contarme lo que ocurre, no pasa nada.

Kagome bebió un trago de su taza.

─No es eso. Es que no me esperaba recibir una llamada de mi hermano.

─ ¿Tienes un hermano?, no sabía que tenía uno ─Sango enarcó una ceja.

Kagome suspiró. Sango era una nueva amiga, y lo que iba a contarle tampoco era secreto, porque Yura, Bankotsu y los demás también conocían a su hermano.

─Mi hermano mayor se llama Miroku y vive en Valencia, mi ciudad natal. No nos vemos mucho, desde que vine a Madrid. Salvo por esporádicas llamadas telefónicas, no sé mucho de él ─aclaró Kagome, pensativa.

Sango, quien era muy observadora, intuyó que detrás de aquella separación había alguna turbia historia. Tuvo mucho cuidado en las preguntas que haría.

─ ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

─Nada, lo usual. Sobre como estaba, si no me faltaba nada y lo más extraño, es que me preguntó si no me molestaría si venía a visitarme.

─ ¿Y es eso lo que te ha puesto en este estado? ¿acaso Miroku es una persona violenta?, no temas Kagome, puedes desahogarte si quieres ─se ofreció Sango.

─ ¡No!, Miroku es una persona muy dulce e ingenua. Es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho. Lo que me ha extrañado es su tono de voz, como si tuviera miedo de algo. Y me ha dado que pensar…no quisiera saber que ha vuelto a las andadas. Pero por supuesto que lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos, si viniera.

Sango pareció suspirar con más tranquilidad. Por un momento había pensado que el hermano de Kagome era algún personaje oscuro y violento del cual su hermana había huido.

De todos modos, Sango había deducido que Kagome sí que había huido de algo de allá de su ciudad. Solo que sabía que no era conveniente preguntárselo aún. Ya suficiente había tenido la joven con contarle acerca de su hermano, así que mejor no la presionaba más´.

.

.

.

.

Kikyo sonreía.

En su frente se había desplegado la mesa del comedor de su mansión. Se estaba sirviendo el desayuno y su padre aún no había bajado. Había dormido muy bien la noche anterior, porque había decidido que era hora de seguir avanzando con Bankotsu.

Estaba feliz porque estaba a punto de asestar un golpe a Kagome.

Bankotsu había sido ingenuo de creer que podían tener una relación, y al mismo tiempo él siguiera con sus escarceos con esa tal Kagome.

Cuando Kikyo se enteró, porque había hecho seguir a ambos, casi estalló en furia. Pero luego consiguió calmarse y ver cómo sacar algún provecho.

Estudió el carácter de Kagome Higurashi y los sopesó con los informes del detective privado que contrató para seguirla.

Había esperado encontrar alguna falla en ella. Drogas, sexo con otros hombres o algún antecedente de otras adicciones. En cambio, se topó con que la muchacha era una mosquita muerta.

Es por eso que había dejado que Bankotsu se siguiera acostando con ella y no se lo reclamó, porque sabía que el golpe más duro le seria asestado cuando esa pérdida supiera que su querido amigo y amante solo la estaba utilizando. Por eso los había dejado hacer, pero Kikyo ya no quería seguir prolongando esta tontería.

Decidió que hoy era el dia para abrirle los ojos a Kagome Higurashi, en lo que respecta a que nunca debía intentar subestimar a Kikyo Sanders ni intentar posar sus ojos en el hombre que ella deseaba: Bankotsu Maxwell

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

Antes que nada, quisiera explicar un par de cosillas.

Cuando me puse a escribir esta historia, no tenía idea a donde iba, sólo fue recién este año, que me puse a planearlo en forma y definir cosas. Ya tengo planeado cantidad de episodios que serán 26, y por supuesto el final. Como les decía al inicio, no tenía idea de nada, ni siquiera el lugar donde estaban situadas las escenas.

Por eso probablemente edite los primeros episodios, porque hace poco que tengo decidido que onda con este fic. Y al comienzo de episodios creo que ni nombre le daba a las ciudades donde estaban situadas las cosas. El escenario principal de este libro es en la capital de España: Madrid.

Hiten tiene su bar a varios kilómetros de allí, en un bello pueblo en la costa mediterránea. La ciudad natal de Kagome es Valencia ¿y me dirán por qué?, pues porque es necesaria para la última trama del fic.

También el tiempo que llevan de conocidos los personajes. En el inicio había puesto que eran amigos de infancia y luego puse que se conocieron en el instituto (Colegio secundario o preparatoria), como saben, lo que corresponde es lo segundo, porque lo primero lo escribí sin planear ni pensar.

Me planteé escribir los episodios más rápido, para acabarla antes de fin de año.

Por supuesto este episodio es corto, porque el 17, que se publicará el miércoles se vendrá bien intenso.

Muchas gracias por seguir dándome compañía.

LOS QUIERO.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS BELLAS COMENTARISTAS: GUEST, NITOCA,ASIA12 Y AZZULAPRINCESS

Paola.


	17. Chapter 17

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSIÓN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 17**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kagome regresó de su almuerzo con Sango, un poco más tranquila de lo que había ido, cuando tenia la voz de Miroku aún reciente en su mente, por causa de la inesperada llamada de su hermano mayor.

Al llegar a su escritorio, notó que Inuyasha no estaba dentro de la oficina. Tampoco el saco de su traje estaba colgado y eso quería decir que todavía no había venido de su almuerzo.

En estos últimos días, Inuyasha venía en el mismo horario de entrada que Kagome. Ya había dejado de ir a la universidad, para cumplir horario completo en la oficina, de cara a su compromiso a Berlín.

La otra cosa notable sobre el escritorio de Kagome era el ramo de rosas rojas reluciente que estaba allí.

Eso no estaba cuando se fue. Alguien lo había venido a dejar.

Lo primero que pensó Kagome que era para Inuyasha, quizá algún obsequio corporativo.

Así que se acercó a mirar la tarjeta. Eso sí fue sorprendente para Kagome.

Iba dirigida a ella.

 _Kag._

 _Ven a casa, luego de salir del trabajo._

 _Bankotsu_

Así, sin mucho preámbulo. Corto y conciso.

Para empezar Kagome no podía creer que Bankotsu le hubiera enviado un ramo de flores, no era su estilo.

Quizá al fin estaba adoptando modales de caballero. Como sea, no podía evitar emocionarse profundamente, porque el detalle la enternecía.

Sentía que sus vínculos con Bankotsu eran cada vez más intensos. Era su amigo más querido y protector. Y ahora era su amante, en quien más confiaba en el mundo.

Quizá no era el estilo de Bankotsu lo de mandar flores, pero Kagome intuía que se trataba de algo especial, porque finalmente la invitaba a su casa.

Quizá quería mostrarle la sorpresa de la reforma y eso la emocionó. Aprovecharía también de decirle que tenía ganas ya de decirle a todos acerca de su relación.

Había muchas cosas que nunca le había dicho para no saturarlo, como era la propuesta que Inuyasha le había dado para ir a Berlín. Era consciente de que a él no le gustaba el trabajo que tenía y Kagome había tenido que convencerlo de que Inuyasha no se sobrepasaba con ella. También le había ocultado el nivel de amistad con éste.

Kagome creía firmemente que eran mentiras piadosas.

En el pasado, conoció el afecto que Bankotsu le había tenido a Kikyo y esta mujer era de Inuyasha. Y por eso no quería poner la misma situación en balanza, dándole a creer a Bankotsu que Inuyasha podía ser un rival.

─No quiero causarle a Bankotsu, esa misma pena que le ocasionó Kikyo y además con el mismo hombre ─se decía la joven, al reflexionar sobre las cosas que ocultaba.

Kagome guardó la tarjeta y procedió a acomodar el ramo en dos jarrones vacíos de por ahí.

Gracias al inesperado regalo, había olvidado esa sensación que le había provocado la llamada de Miroku.

Igual era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar, aunque de todos modos pensaba pedirle consejo a Bankotsu cuando se vieran más tarde.

Iba a escribirle para agradecerle las flores, pero finalmente decidió guardar el móvil y darle la sorpresa a Bankotsu.

─Solo voy a terminar unas cosas y me iré ─pensó la joven, antes de ponerse en plan de terminar unas notas y copiar unas llamadas.

Inuyasha definitivamente ya no iba a regresar, pero igual quería cerciorarse. Tampoco quería ser una atrevida y preguntarle al móvil, así que fue a lo seguro y le mandó un WhatsApp a Billy, el chofer de Inuyasha.

─El señor Inuyasha almorzó con sus padres en su residencia. No me ha informado de ninguna salida, pero entiendo que el joven ya no regresará hoy a la oficina, por quedarse a preparar enseres personales para el viaje.

Billy había sido bastante detallista en el mensaje, que Kagome ya no tuvo dudas.

Inuyasha no le iba a necesitar, así que iría veloz a su cita con Bankotsu. Tenía muchas ganas de verle la cara cuando la viera llegar sin aviso.

.

.

.

.

Kikyo no podía evitar sentirse muy excitada al pensar en lo que había hecho.

Se había citado con Bankotsu para un supuesto almuerzo en casa de él, pero acabó desplegando todas sus artes de coquetería para seducir a Bankotsu, que éste no pudo evitar cargarla y llevarla a su habitación.

Kikyo era perfectamente capaz de notar las ansias y el deseo de él. Que fácil se rendía a ella.

La arrojó sobre la cama sin mucho cuidado, para luego tirarse él sobre la muchacha, hipnotizado ante el intenso contraste de su piel con el color de su cabello oscuro.

Las sensuales formas de Kikyo eran una invitación de aceptación inevitable. La joven sonreía, no solo por saberse en brazos de Bankotsu, sino porque hoy había desatado su plan.

Lo primero que hizo fue enviar ese ramo de flores al trabajo de Kagome. Lo segundo, y para evitar confrontaciones, había puesto en silencio el móvil de Bankotsu y ocultado bajo el sofá del salón.

Había sido un plan armado y diseñado por ella misma. Era una mujer de muchos recursos y una especialista en tretas e intrigas y odiaba a Kagome.

La odiaba solo por el hecho de existir y ser causal de alguna desviación en el interés de Bankotsu hacia ella.

Y aunque le costaba reconocer, tampoco le gustaba que ella fungiera de alguien cercana a Inuyasha.

Estaba segura que Kagome Higurashi no tardaría en convertirse en la zorra de Inuyasha.

¿Es que no había otra mujer en esta maldita ciudad?

¿Por qué ambos tenían que haberse cruzado con esa maldita?

Igual todo tendría remedio enseguida. Si no le fallaban los cálculos, esa ridícula mujercita haría acto de presencia enseguida.

Kikyo pareció excitarse aún más, al imaginar que podría entrar justo cuando ella y Bankotsu estaban echando un polvo intenso.

De solo pensar en el dolor de su rival, la bella joven lanzó un grito por haber llegado al clímax, teniendo a su amante sobre ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Yura había comprado una ensalada cesar de la tienda de conveniencia. Le costaba comerlo, porque en su mente no dejaban de agolparse imágenes de lo que había visto más temprano.

No solo estaba enojada con Bankotsu por ser un odioso patán, sino que estaba preocupada por cómo decírselo a Kagome.

Ella la conocía y sabía que la joven lo amaba. No hace falta que Kagome se lo dijera, porque Yura lo intuía.

Así que tenía que cuidar como darle aquella información. Tenía que decírselo a Kagome. Y definitivamente iba a dejar de ser amiga de Bankotsu, era un gilipollas desgraciado por engañar y manipular de ese modo a alguien tan dulce y genuino como Kagome.

Eso es lo que no podía perdonarle.

Asi que luego de decirle a Kagome lo que sabía, iría a confrontar a ese maldito bastardo.

No estaba segura como iba a terminar todo.

Decidió buscarse una aspirina como preámbulo de lo que sabía que se venía.

.

.

.

.

Kagome tomó un taxi para ir a casa de Bankotsu. En otros tiempos no hubiera hecho un gasto como ese, pero con los ingresos actuales, era algo que podía permitirse.

Había dejado todo bien dispuesto en la oficina. Inuyasha ya no había venido y el propio Billy le había informado que estaba muy ocupado preparando su viaje en la casa.

Kagome suspiró. Si fueran otras las circunstancias y no conociera a Bankotsu, probablemente ella también iba a estar preparándose para viajar.

Pero no era su caso. Ella quería quedarse.

Finalmente, el taxi llegó a destino, y Kagome, luego de pagar el servicio, bajó.

Hace bastante tiempo que no estaba por ese barrio. Lo primero que le pareció llamativo es que el chalet supuestamente en reformas, aparentaba estar igual a lo que ella recordaba en exteriores.

Pero Kagome no le dio importancia. Lo más probable es que su mente le trajera recuerdos distorsionados, y además era posible que las reformas de la casa, solo hubieran alcanzado para el interior.

Kagome empezó a caminar para la casa. Todavía tenía su llave, una que Bankotsu le había dado muchísimo antes de liarse. Sería un buen momento para usarlo y darle la sorpresa.

Podía pensarse que Bankotsu no estaba en casa, por el silencio que rodeaba la vivienda, pero Kagome descartó la idea, al ver la moto estacionada.

Era probable que estuviera tomando una siesta.

Kagome sonrió con la idea de imaginárselo vestido con algún calzoncillo, durmiendo, y su mente traviesa imaginó que podría despertarlo a besos.

Puso su llave en la cerradura y lo abrió sigilosamente, pensando darle una sorpresa.

.

.

.

.

Kikyo estaba insaciable.

Bankotsu apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo. Luego de haber acabado la primera vez, la bella y tentadora joven se había puesto encima de él, haciendo un par de movimientos con su pelvis, logrando que a él le regresara la firmeza y el deseo.

Volvió a penetrarla, posando sus grandes manos por alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Kikyo, quien gustosa se entregaba a él.

Cuando estaba con ella, era capaz de olvidarse de la culpa que lo embargaba por estar haciéndole esto a Kagome. Alguna vez iba a tener que parar todo esto, pero mientras todavía quería disfrutar con Kag un poco más.

Con respecto a Kikyo, él tenía claro que era el prototipo de mujer a la que siempre había aspirado. No era una mujer trofeo, él estaba seguro de amar a Kikyo. Solo por ella había sido capaz de manipular a Kagome.

Lo que todavía no tenía claro era la confusión que le producía Kagome en algunos momentos. No solo sobre los celos que tenía sobre Inuyasha, tampoco por el cariño fraternal de amigo. Había algo más y no estaba seguro de que podía ser.

Volvió a mirar para arriba y Kikyo seguía cabalgando gustosa, con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos por la cabeza.

En ese momento, sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió.

Bankotsu se quedó helado de ver a Kagome en el umbral, con los ojos abiertos como espiral, con una mueca de terror en la cara.

Esa expresión en la cara de Kagome, fue como una puñalada que le produjo como un certero dolor en el corazón.

Por unos segundos no supo cómo reaccionar, pero enseguida pareció darse cuenta que no era una ilusión y sacó a Kikyo de encima.

─Kagome…

La aludida ya estaba echando lágrimas, temblando como gelatina.

─! ¿Qué demonios significa esto?¡

Kikyo alcanzó a taparse.

─ ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ─replicó Kikyo

Kagome miró a Bankotsu y a Kikyo, alternadamente, pensando que todo debía tratarse de una pesadilla.

─Esto debe ser una puta broma...

El joven bartender se levantó apresuradamente, cogiendo sus pantalones de suelo a toda prisa para ponérselo.

─No es una puta broma. Bankotsu y yo estamos juntos de forma oficial, así que todavía no entiendo que haces aquí, interrumpiendo nuestro momento de hacer el amor ¿es que nadie te ha dado clases de educación? ─aplicó Kikyo con una pasmosa tranquilidad.

Kagome volvió a mirar a Bankotsu, buscando más respuesta, pero el semblante culpable de éste fue suficiente para delatarlo. Kikyo no estaba mintiendo.

─Espera, Kagome…puedo explicarlo ─adujo Bankotsu, alzando una mano sobre ella, pero ella se alejó asqueada, retrocedió unos pasos y salió corriendo de la casa.

Bankotsu quiso seguirla, pero la voz clara y trémula de Kikyo lo detuvo.

─No sé qué líos te traigas con esa chica, pero te recuerdo que, si te vas tras ella, empieza a olvidarte de mí ¿ha quedado claro?

Bankotsu hubiera querido desobedecer e ir tras Kagome. Le horrorizaba y le remordía la consciencia aquella mirada de Kagome cuando los descubrió.

Como no podía ir ahora tras ella, luego se ingeniaría como hacerlo. Tenía que inventarle algo.

Solo rogaba que no le pasara nada malo en su carrera. Pero él conocía a Kagome y sabía que podía cuidarse sola.

─No voy a ir tras de Kagome ¿satisfecha? ─le aseguró a Kikyo, quien seguía viéndolo con gesto adusto desde la cama.

Era mentira. Apenas pudiere salirse de la vigilancia de Kikyo, iría a buscar a Kagome.

Le debía algún tipo de explicación, aunque era un pensamiento ridículo, porque no valía ninguna en este momento.

Ninguna podría justificar el engaño y la manipulación. Ninguna.

¿Cómo fue que Kagome había decidido venir a buscarlo en el chalet?

.

.

.

.

A pesar del tremendo shock que supuso para ella ver a la persona a quien ella amaba y el hombre en el que tanto confiaba, en un momento intimo con otra mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, sino aquella que Kagome sabía que él siempre había querido; la muchacha intentó no hacer alguna locura, así que luego de salir huyendo de la casa de Bankotsu, incluso tuvo el detalle de quedarse a esperar por unos diez segundos, a ver si ese gilipollas salía de la casa con alguna explicación.

Pero Bankotsu nunca apareció y ella acabó haciendo seña a un taxi que pasaba para largarse de este barrio.

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera frenarlas. Incluso el conductor del taxi le preguntó si no deseaba que la llevara al hospital. Pero Kagome negó con la cabeza y pidió que la llevara al barrio donde estaba afincado su edificio.

Quería llegar a su piso y morirse.

En ese momento su móvil empezó a sonar, y su pecho se llenó de ira cuando vio el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba.

Era Bankotsu.

Y muy probablemente la estaba llamando, a escondidas de Kikyo, escabulléndose como una rata.

Eso ya fue demasiado para Kagome, quien, en un arranque, abrió la ventanilla y arrojó su móvil.

─Insisto, señorita ¿se encuentra usted bien? ─volvió a preguntarle el taxista.

─Ya le he dicho que si, por favor, siga conduciendo a destino ─increpó Kagome, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, pero nunca era grosera con extraños.

Pero la verdad es que estaba fuera de sí.

Parecía como si todos sus momentos con Bankotsu se le agolparan en la cabeza en tropel, causando más estragos aún.

Cuando lo conoció en el instituto, cuando había venido disparada de Valencia, y él se había propuesto como su protector inmediato. La forma en que la habían integrado a su grupo de amigos.

Recordaba las clases juntos, los momentos divertidos en algunas fiestas, cuando él había bailado con ella en su graduación, porque Miroku llegaba tarde de Valencia, porque había perdido el tren.

Recordaba como ya desde esa época, él mostraba unas dotes interesantes en la mezcla de tragos y era el alma encargada de hacerlas en las fiestas. Cuando él le consiguió el trabajo en el bar.

También momentos duros como el funeral del abuelo de Bankotsu e Hiten.

Lo duro que había sido.

Habían vivido mucho juntos y ahora ella no podía evitar odiarlo con toda el alma.

Kagome intentó tragarse los sollozos, porque no quería que el taxista volviera a ofrecerle una mano lastimera.

No quería que los demás sintieran lastima ni pena por ella. Ya suficiente tenía con que su mejor amigo, al que tanto amaba, la hubiera humillado rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos.

Porque eso es lo que había ocurrido, porque no sabía que palabra podría ofrecerle él, para justificar aquella vejación, porque él había pasado por encima de su confianza.

Cuando al fin el coche se detuvo frente a su coche, procuró tragarse sus lágrimas y entrar a su piso.

Cuando entró, le costó encontrar su manojo de llaves en el bolso.

¿Es que todo tenía que salir mal?

Cuando finalmente entró, se encontró directamente con Yura, quien estaba sentada junto a la mesada de desayuno.

Al verla, y sentirse en un ambiente familiar, Kagome ya no pudo seguir disimulando su inmenso dolor, y echó a llorar munida de todo el desconsuelo que le arremetía.

Yura, pareció entender y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

La joven mesera no estaba segura aun de lo que pudo haber pasado con Kagome, pero algo le decía que mucho tenía que ver Bankotsu.

Arropó a su querida, como le daban sus brazos y Kag se quedó hacer.

─! ¿Puedes creer que Bankotsu tiene un lio con Kikyo?!, y probablemente desde siempre ─empezó a lamentarse la joven.

Yura cerró los ojos. Entonces Kagome lo había descubierto.

─Lo sé Kag…

Pero esas palabras hicieron que Kagome abriera muchos sus ojos y se alejara de Yura, mirándola patidifusa. Como si hubiera descubierto algo terrible, uno más que sumar al horror de antes.

─ ¿Lo sabias? Yura… ¿tu sabias que Bankotsu me la estaba jugando?

Yura se sorprendió con la reacción de Kagome.

─Si, Kag…pensaba decírtelo…pero

─ ¡No! ¿acaso todos se han puesto de acuerdo para reírse de mí?, Yura se supone que eres mi amiga ¿y así me traicionas?

Kagome estaba fuera de sí, y aunque Yura intentó explicarse, que ella solo lo había descubierto esta mañana, Kagome no la dejó.

─He tenido suficiente de esto. ¡Me largo! ─gritó Kagome, cogió su bolso y salió dando un portazo.

Dejando a Yura con la boca abierta y alborotada, porque no había podido explicarse.

Pero la joven tampoco la siguió, porque independientemente del malentendido, Kagome estaba muy dolida y furiosa por el engaño de Bankotsu.

Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Y Yura la iba a dejar.

.

.

.

.

Es como si dolor se le hubiera atorado en el corazón, como si fuese algo que le impidiese seguir latiendo. Kagome se había ido de su piso, con la sensación de decepción sobre Yura y había acabado huyendo hacia el centro, a los jardines de Retiro. Ese lugar era enorme y era imposible que se acabara cruzando con algún conocido.

Quería estar sola para desahogarse con ganas. Se había dado cuenta que había sido muy dura con Yura, quien no tenía la culpa y era más seguro que si tenía una explicación.

Buscó su móvil en el bolso, aunque luego recordó que lo había arrojado a la calle.

Mejor, así Bankotsu no podría localizarla en el caso improbable de que fuera a buscarla al piso que compartía con Yura.

Pero descartaba aquello al ver que ni siquiera la había seguido al verse descubierto y tampoco había contradicho las duras palabras de Kikyo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había anochecido. Tenía mucha sed y ganas de beberse todas las botellas de vino que pudiere encontrar.

Igual seguía enfadada con Yura ¿es que era imposible tener amigos en quien confiar completamente?

No tenía ganas de ir a su piso.

En eso le vino a la mente una persona.

Una que había sido buena con ella. Que le había dado trabajo y ofrecido su amistad.

Inuyasha Taisho.

No era descabellado ir a buscarlo, aunque le daba vergüenza presentarse en su enorme mansión.

¿Y si estaba su padre y la veía?

¿Qué pensaría de ella?

Tampoco tenía móvil, para llamarlo antes y cerciorarse de que estaba.

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas, levantándose del banquillo del jardín público.

Ya había tomado una decisión.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha ya había cenado algo ligero antes de volver a sus habitaciones, donde tenía también un pequeño despacho donde estaba trabajando en algunas cosas, todas previas a su plan en Berlín.

Hoy había tenido una conversación con su padre sobre eso y éste le había dado carta libre para que adelantara su marcha, antes que el resto del personal.

Entre la agenda que iba a dejar hecha, iba a arreglar que Kagome quedase en la oficina de recursos humanos para que trabajara con Sango.

Lamentaba profundamente que no quisiera irse con él y todavía le apenaba a confesión de ella que todo era por causa de ese desgraciado que la engañaba y que jugaba con ella.

Revisó su móvil y mirando sus contactos, detectó que la última conexión había sido hacia horas. Probó llamarla y salía apagado.

─Que extraño…

En eso alguien le tocó la puerta.

─ ¿Quién?

─Joven Inuyasha, me dice su chofer Bill que alguien viene junto a usted ─la voz de la ama de llaves se oyó

─ ¿De quién se trata? ─preguntó él, extrañado porque no eran horas de visitas. Y mucho menos que Bill quisiera hacer de recadero.

─Me ha dicho que se trata de la señorita Kagome ¿la hago pasar?

Al oir ese nombre, Inuyasha se levantó, sorprendido con la visita.

─Si, la recibiré aquí mismo ─adujo Inuyasha, porque en la sala a veces estaba algún empleado o puede que sus padres, que, si bien no eran prejuiciosos, temía que eso incomodara a Kagome.

─Claro ─repuso la voz del otro lado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la figura que se vio en su puerta era muy diferente a la que había visto en la mañana.

Era una Kagome con la misma ropa, con aspecto triste y cansado. Se notaba que había estado llorando y era evidente que ni siquiera había comido o bebido.

─ ¡Por dios, Kagome! ¿Qué te sucede? ─le preguntó Inuyasha, yendo rápido a sostener a Kagome para guiarla hacia uno de los sillones que tenía en su habitación.

El joven cerró la puerta y luego de sentar a Kagome, fue rápido a buscar una jarra de agua fresca para convidar a su invitada.

¿Qué podía haberle pasado a la muchacha para que estuviera en ese estado?

Cuando al fin le trajo la bebida, Kagome bebió ávidamente, directamente de la jarra.

─Disculpa por venir así, es que no tenía idea a donde ir, Inuyasha

─No te preocupes por eso, Kag, y ya dime que te ocurre ─insistió Inuyasha, parándose junto a la joven.

─He descubierto algo horrible entre Bankotsu, quien se supone que es mi pareja. Me ha estado engañando con otra mujer, no estoy segura de los detalles, pero los descubrí hoy. Él no ha negado nada…y con respecto a la mujer ─expuso Kagome, aunque en la última frase levantó la mirada hacia Inuyasha, porque no sabía si a él le dolería saber que esa mujer era Kikyo.

Inuyasha suspiró, dándole la espalda a Kagome.

─Esa mujer es Kikyo ¿verdad?

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes, Inuyasha? ─preguntó Kagome, sobrecogida.

En ese momento el joven no tuvo valor de voltearse para verla aun a los ojos.

Era ahora o nunca y esta era la oportunidad que tenía para confesarse ante Kagome.

Era consciente de que ella podría no tomarlo bien, al sentirse traicionada y manipulada. Y además de profundamente humillada, tanto por quien creía su hombre, así como quien fungía de amigo suyo.

Pero él la apreciaba sinceramente, y en su amistad ya no podía caber estas mentiras.

Él no quería ser como su amigo Bankotsu, un zafio patán gilipollas.

Si Kagome decidiera odiarlo, Inuyasha no la obligaría a aceptar su amistad, porque estaba en su derecho.

─Yo lo sé todo, Kag ─repuso Inuyasha, volteándose para ver a la joven, que seguía sentada.

Fue ahí que comenzó su triste relato. Su relación tormentosa con Kikyo, y el lio cuando ella se enredó con Bankotsu, causándole problemas a Inuyasha, porque él la amaba y la adoraba intensamente.

Luego cuando se enteraron que Kagome Higurashi era aparentemente la novia de Bankotsu, Kikyo estalló en celos y fue ahí que Inuyasha pensó en devolverle a Bankotsu una parte de sus gentilezas, seduciendo a la supuesta novia.

Pero que enseguida había desechado esa idea, al tener oportunidad de conocerla mejor. También le contó que él sabía que había sido Kikyo quien había intrigado para que ella se quedara sin trabajo. Le comentó a su vez, que hace poco él también había descubierto que Kikyo y Bankotsu tenían una relación, paralelamente a la suya.

─No sé si puedas perdonarme algún día, Kagome. Pero quiero que sepas que yo si te considero mi amiga y puedes considerarme lo mismo a mí. Iba a contártelo de todos modos, lo juro ─aseveró él, con rostro serio y compungido ─. Eres libre de odiarme y no querer regresar jamás, yo lo entenderé.

Kagome, a esas alturas ya estaba sollozando.

Primero le había ganado la incredulidad y la rabia por la mentira.

Pero luego veía el pesar evidente en Inuyasha, quien además no era el verdadero culpable de todo su dolor. Le creía, porque era capaz de ver la profunda pena en Inuyasha.

Una que por ejemplo no había visto en Bankotsu.

Y además había tenido el valor de confesarse con ella.

Por eso se calmó, y volvió su mirada a Inuyasha, quien la veía expectante por sus palabras.

─No puedo reprochártelo. Te acercaste a mí con malas intenciones, pero nunca me hiciste daño, lo que da razón a tus palabras, de que te arrepentiste por el camino.

El joven, aliviado fue a ponerse de cuclillas junto a la muchacha, para ponerse a su altura.

─ ¿Me perdonas, Kag?

La muchacha se limpió unas lágrimas traicioneras.

─Con una condición, Inuyasha

─Por supuesto ─declaró él, abierto de cumplirle a su pobre amiga engañada.

─Por favor, asegúrate de incluirme en el viaje a Berlín.

 _ **Continuará**_

Apenas me sostengo por la vergüenza de no haberles cumplido en fecha.

Voy a procurar con el corazón tener el 18 el martes. No es seguro, pero trabajaré en ese episodio, porque ocurre que el miércoles de noche me voy unos seis días de vacaciones a otro país.

Igual intentaré acabar con el 18 y cumplirlo el martes

En ese episodio veremos el regreso de otro personaje además que aparecen otros nuevos.

Muchas gracias por sus votos y comentarios.

Y perdón por los errores y dedazos jejeje.

BESOTES A MIS COMENTARISTAS NITOCA, AZZULLPRINCESS Y ASIA12

PAOLA.


	18. Chapter 18

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 18**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tres meses después**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kagome Higurashi bajó del avión con cierto gesto cansado, había dormido muy poco la noche anterior, así que llegaba al aeropuerto de Barajas con un aspecto muy diferente al que solía lucir cuando estaba en las oficinas del piso 23 de la Torre Kollhoff, uno de los edificios más altos del Potsdamer Platz, corazón financiero de la ciudad de Berlín.

No esperaba que nadie fuera a buscarla, ella misma tomaría un taxi para trasladarse a un hotel.

Qué raro seria para ella estar en un hotel en Madrid. Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho en estos tres meses, tanto en Berlín como aquí.

Recordaba cómo, luego del lamentable episodio cuando descubrió el engaño de Bankotsu, se había terminado refugiando en Inuyasha, quien sin dudar le había ofrecido la mano asi como su sinceridad, porque el joven le había confesado todo.

Podría haberse enfadado con él, pero no pudo. Recordaba como él, le había ofrecido un espacio en su cuarto de huéspedes, y al día siguiente, para evitar suspicacias de sus padres, la había trasladado en un piso que Inuyasha tenía en el barrio de la Castellana, un exclusivo barrio madrileño, donde el joven era propietario de un piso pequeño que casi no usaba, salvo cuando deseaba estar solo.

Atendiendo las suplicas de Kagome quien no deseaba ser localizada por Bankotsu, Inuyasha se lo prestó, hasta que pudieran concretar el viaje a Berlín.

Tampoco volvió a reponer el mismo número de móvil. Se consiguió otro.

Sus ropas y documentos se los trajo la propia Yura, a quien poco antes había citado en un café, para poderse disculpar por su arrebato, porque Yura no había tenido la culpa.

Recordaba que ambas habían llorado juntas. Yura había quedado tan enojada que se negó a a seguir compartiendo trabajo con Bankotsu. Renunció y allí fue que recurrieron a Inuyasha por ayudar a Yura.

El joven ubicó a Yura como moza de una de las cafeterías para empleados, que tenía la compañía. Yura se había negado a recibir otro puesto, pues ya se sentía muy avergonzada por la ayuda.

Al marcharse Kagome, se rescindió el contrato con ese piso que tenían Yura y Kagome.

Yura alquiló otro más pequeño y más barato.

Kagome suspiraba por todos los inauditos cambios que se habían suscitado en su vida.

Cuando finalmente llegó al hotel y le alzaron la única maleta que había traído, lo primero que hizo Kagome fue buscar la tina para meterse.

Volver a Madrid no era cansador, por una cuestión de física, sino por una cuestión de moral.

Había huido con el corazón destrozado y con la autoestima hecha añicos. Todavía no estaba completamente recuperada del dolor, pero al menos ya no la agobiaba ese dolor lacerante del inicio.

Apenas había llegado a Berlín, se volcó a trabajar sin descanso. Por las tardes, acudía a un centro por clases intensivas del idioma. También se inscribió a clases de cocina alemana.

Con eso, fue que pudo evitar deprimirse a muerte. Estaba hecha pedacitos.

Recordaba que, en la prisa por irse a Berlín, había olvidado que Miroku la quería visitar, así que solo ya le avisó de su marcha, cuando ya estaba en la capital teutona.

Le había rogado a Yura que no trajera información sobre Bankotsu. Y ella le había cumplido. Jamás le había dicho palabra alguna.

Con respecto a Sango, ella no conocía a Bankotsu y no quería importunarla con información que ya no tenía importancia.

Pero solo Yura y Sango, en Madrid sabían de su venida, que ella supiera.

Habia venido a Madrid, para estar un día y luego coger un vuelo a la Costa con Yura y con Sango.

Ella le había prometido a Hiten ir a su cumpleaños, promesa que había hecho mucho antes del problema con Bankotsu.

Y se lo debía, porque Hiten había sido muy bueno con ella. Había sido el segundo mejor amigo que había conocido en el instituto y la había ayudado mucho.

Además del cumpleaños de Hiten, por sobre todo era la celebración por haber expandido su bar, lo cual era todo un logro para el joven.

Había conseguido averiguar que Bankotsu no iba a estar presente, según información que Yura había logrado sonsacar a Ginta, otro de sus viejos amigos.

Así que Kagome había venido a ello, sino también a recoger una documentación y hacer algunos trámites. Admitía que aún le costaba vivir en Alemania, pero agradecía el hecho, porque solo con el cambio de ambiente había podido pasar página. Para su desgracia, seguía amando a Bankotsu, pero al menos había dejado de llorar por las noches, lamentando la traición.

Y si, había abusado de Inuyasha en generosidad, algo que en otros tiempos hubiera sido inaceptable para ella, ya desde que le prestó un sitio donde esconderse antes de marcharse a Madrid, hasta con ayudar a Yura.

Pero Kagome sentía que él se lo debía, así que tomó todos los ofrecimientos de Inuyasha sin culpa ni pena.

La muchacha se relajó en la tina e intentó cerrar los ojos.

De nuevo estaba en Madrid, donde todo había comenzado. Y donde todo había terminado.

¿Pero es que realmente había terminado?

Recordaba cómo había llorado a mares, en esos días previos a irse a Berlín, sintiéndose basura y utilizada. En un momento dado, quiso la mala suerte, que estando en el departamento que Inuyasha le había prestado, había ido a rebuscar unas toallas en un cajón, y un retrato de Kikyo le saltó a la cara, como llaga en la herida.

No era extraño que su retrato estuviera allí, porque no hace mucho Inuyasha y Kikyo habían sido pareja. Quizá al joven se le había olvidado deshacerse de ella.

Pero ese momento fue suficiente, para recordar que Bankotsu siempre la había preferido a ella, había echado a perder una hermosa amistad de años solo por ella. Una mujer mil veces más hermosa y segura de sí misma. Una dama cautivante.

¿A quién engañaba?

Su amistad se había echado a perder desde que hicieran ese trato tan peligroso, que la había dejado a ella en un estado vulnerable ante el amor que le tenía a Bankotsu.

Estaba enamorada de ese granuja, eso era lo doloroso. Y estaba sola, mas sola que nunca, autoexiliada en un país en donde no terminaba de acomodarse.

Kagome no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas ante el recuento de su tragedia.

¿Por qué el cielo la castigó de esa manera?

Había peleado para evitar los perfiles de redes sociales de Bankotsu y Yura había cumplido con su palabra de no abrir la boca con información.

Así que no tenía certeza de nada. Pero más que seguro que andaba cumpliendo su sueño de estar con Kikyo, la chica a la siempre había amado.

Su móvil empezó a sonar, y eso fue un recordatorio de que debía salir ya del baño y descansar un poco antes de salir con Yura y Sango a por una cena ligera.

Había extrañado las tapas y la cerveza bien fría de Madrid.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha seguía tecleando algo en su laptop Macbook Pro.

Le gustaba trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche, además el clima en Berlín era agradable.

De todos modos, también le ayudaba a quitarse los nervios que le había provocado el anuncio de Kagome de irse a Madrid un par de días.

Le molestaba el hecho de que ella volviera a compartir el mismo aire que ese maldito de Bankotsu.

Le había hecho muchísimo daño y él no soportaba verla sufrir. En estos tres meses había tenido tiempo de conocer a Kagome más profundamente. Trabajar más cercanamente y además que como él era el único conocido que ella tenía en la ciudad, los llevó a pasar largas horas juntos.

Ella estaba dolida, pero aun así procuró mantener la entereza.

Era simpática, genuina y sincera. Cocinaba delicioso, y nunca tenia malos pensamientos sobre otros.

Era alguien muy puro, para los estándares de Inuyasha, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la joven.

Muy diferente a las mujeres que había conocido. Era lo opuesto de Kikyo, la mujer por la que Inuyasha había estado obsesionado por años. Es por eso, que la atracción que Kagome empezó a ejercer sobre él le pareció curiosamente desconcertante.

Y fue así como pasó.

De un amigo protector, pasó a mutar sus sentimientos por las de un hombre que quiere a una mujer. Ya no era lastima ni deseo de protección ante la vulnerabilidad ante el mundo, sino una admiración ferviente y un cariño profundo.

Inuyasha acabó enamorado de Kagome.

Por supuesto, se guardó muy bien de decírselo o de dárselo a entender, lo que menos quería era asustar a Kagome con estos aspavientos y más cuando aún transitaba por los recovecos de un corazón roto.

Por eso no podía evitar inquietarse ante la marcha de Kagome a Madrid.

¿Se cruzaría con ese miserable?

A diferencia de Kagome, él si sabía en que andaba metido ese sujeto, porque no le había perdido la pista.

Rogaba que Kagome volviera a Berlín sin agregar roturas a su lastimado corazón, de aquel viaje a esa ciudad plagada de recuerdos dolorosos.

.

.

.

.

Hiten estaba anotando algo en el cuaderno de inventarios, mientras verificaba las bebidas.

Mañana tenía un festejo en el bar, no solo por su cumpleaños, sino una celebración por las reformas de expansión. Se habían convertido en el bar de moda de Tarifa, la hermosa ciudad costera donde vivía.

Así que la reunión iba a ser interesante. Además de invitados especiales de la zona, clientes del bar, lo que más emocionaba a Hiten era la reunión con los amigos del instituto.

Todos estaban dispersos ahora, pero habían confirmado su presencia Kagome, Ginta, Hakkaku y casi todos lo de su promoción. Se preguntaba si Yura vendría.

Claro que tenía que venir, ambos eran adultos y habían conversado bien. No veía razón de disputas, además que no negaba que le daba mucho placer volver a verla.

El gran ausente sería Bankotsu. Hiten meneó la cabeza pensando en su primo.

Ya se lo cobraría en algún momento.

En ese momento, unos pasos señalaban que un cliente había entrado al bar.

Era muy temprano, así que suponía que era algún turista perdido, buscando algo de alcohol por la mañana.

Tan temprano que ni siquiera habían llegado los camareros.

Pero cuando quiso saludar al recién llegado, sus enormes ojos azules se abrieron profusamente de la sorpresa.

─ ¡Pero contigo sí que no contábamos! ─se apresuró a abrazar al recién llegado.

─Ya ves que me gusta sorprender ─respondió el sujeto.

Quien acababa de llegar no era otro que Bankotsu, quien venía apareciendo sorpresivamente, luego de haber dicho hasta el hartazgo que no iba a estar, por causa de los compromisos.

─Me hubieras avisado que venias, así iba por ti a la estación ¿o es que viniste en moto? ─Hiten echó una mirada afuera buscando la moto de su primo y no lo encontró.

─Cogí un billete en avión para venir ─rió Bankotsu, sentándose y cogiendo el vaso de agua helada que le acercó Hiten.

─Habia olvidado que andas de potentado ─rió Hiten, quien entornó los ojos ─. ¿Y viniste solo?

Bankotsu pestañeó al ser cuestionado sobre eso.

─He venido solo, así que tendrás que prestarme tu sofá

─No seas iluso, tío, que tengo una habitación desocupada, pero ¿cómo es eso? ¿te cogiste días libres? ─preguntó Hiten, sonriente

─Sólo podré quedarme aquí unos tres días, que es lo que conseguí reemplazante, luego debo regresar al trabajo ─aclaró Bankotsu, incomodo al recordar lo que había tenido que hacer para conseguir alguien que lo sustituyera. Eso también le había dado la pauta de que, sin él, el negocio no funcionaba bien, no por ello, era el mejor bartender de la ciudad.

Hiten observó a su primo, tenía muchas ganas de seguir preguntándole un par de cosas más personales, pero también lo veía como hastiado, así que prefirió guardarse su cuestionario.

Su primo tenía una mirada indescifrable. Ambos se debían una copa con confidencias.

─En la oficina, tengo una zona con un colchón, donde puedes descansar, a menos que quieras ir a mi piso a ducharte ¿Qué prefieres?, tengo allí la camioneta ─ofreció Hiten.

Bankotsu se lo pensó un poco y tomó el ofrecimiento de su primo.

─Dame las llaves, iré a tu piso.

Hiten se los arrojó. Bankotsu conocía la zona, así que no habría mayor problema.

─Si te has olvidado como conducir, solo dilo ─se burló Hiten

─Jodete ─repuso Bankotsu, luego de coger las llaves en el aire.

.

.

.

.

Al final Yura decidió desistir del viaje, así que Kagome junto a Sango fueron quienes cogieron el avión para ir a Tarifa.

La noche anterior habían quedado para unas copas, y fue allí que Yura les había dicho que prefería no ir.

─Vayan sin mí, que prefiero quedarme por aquí a aspirar el piso

─ ¿No estarás hablando en serio?, me vine de Berlín para esto y tú no puedes ─repuso Kagome, quien no volvió a insistir al ver la cara de Yura.

Ese asunto inconcluso con Hiten era algo serio y Kagome lamentaba que Yura no se animara, porque se notaba que seguía enamorada de ese hombre. Hiten era un sujeto muy afable, simpático, encantador y seguro de sí mismo, era natural que avasallara a Yura en culpabilidad.

Pero no podían seguir escondiéndose por algo que hicieron cuando eran unos niñatos.

Eran unos adultos hechos y derechos, ahora.

Pero, aun así, Kagome en el fondo la comprendía. Ella por ejemplo no se atrevería a estar en el mismo sitio que Bankotsu, porque se había asegurado de que él no estuviera para ir.

Al final ella y Sango habían venido solas. Sango estaba emocionada, porque nunca antes había venido a la costa y Kagome estaba emocionada por reencontrarse con los viejos amigos.

Que drama el suyo.

Igual durante la cena pre viaje a Tarifa, tanto Yura como ella habían tenido tiempo de conversar, pero su vieja amiga y ex compañera de habitación se cuidó de mencionar a Bankotsu.

Tampoco hablaron del bar, porque eso significaría volver a Bankotsu, pero de todos modos ya no tenía importancia porque Yura ya no trabajaba allí. Lo otro que también había notado es que Yura parecía haberse alejado de la vida libertina y descontrolada que había venido teniendo desde hace tiempo. Incluso Yura le había confesado que no había vuelto a liarse con nadie desde que renunciara al bar.

Kagome se había alegrado de eso, porque implicaba que Yura estaba iniciando un proceso de sanación, con un método diferente, lejos de malas influencias.

Kagome y Sango se hospedaron en un hotel de Tarifa en la playa. Convenientemente cerca del bar de Hiten.

Se habían puesto ambas muy bonitas y playeras para la ocasión. Kagome se había puesto unos shorts de jeans cortos de color azul junto a una camisola blanca transparente sobre una diminuta camiseta negra. Completó su look con unas sandalias negras gladiadoras.

Sango se vistió casi igual, solo que, en vez de camisola blanca, lucía una de color fresa.

Tres meses no habían sido mucho tiempo, pero en Kagome se resaltaba un bronceado interesante y había perdido peso en su duelo en Berlín, así que estaba muy hermosa y llamativa.

Habían llegado a Tarifa solo un par de horas antes, lo justo para descansar un poco y ponerse bonitas. Había preferido no avisar a Hiten y llegar de sorpresa.

Cogió su bolso y salió del brazo de Sango en busca del dichoso bar, que no tardaron en encontrar.

 _El Bar de las Tapas_ rezaba un cartel con luces de neón y decorada con flores artificiales.

Estaba atestada de gente y eso que no llegaban tarde.

Hiten no había exagerado. Era el bar de moda de Tarifa.

Kagome se aseguró de coger a Sango de una mano para poder meterse entre el gentío.

Ya solo con dar unos pasos, pudo distinguir la enorme barra.

En ese momento se topó con una ancha espalda, que por hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

¿Bankotsu?

Inmediatamente se recuperó, cuando el hombre se volteó. Era Hiten sonriendo a todas luces y luciendo guapísimo con una camisa blanca y unos jeans. De espaldas era idéntico a su primo.

─! Kagome!, no puedo creer que si hayas venido ─le saludó el joven, levantando una mano, sonriendo y acercándose a las muchachas.

Kagome abrazó a su viejo amigo, con cariño, aunque no pudo evitar comparar el contacto con su primo, porque tenían cierto parecido físico y eso era innegable.

─Claro que tenía que venir ─adujo Kagome y luego señalando a su amiga ─. Ella es mi amiga, Sango.

Hiten sonrió ampliamente denotando su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

─Un gusto, señorita. Soy Hiten, dueño de este lugar.

─El gusto es mío ─replicó Sango, encantada de verse atendida por alguien tan guapo, que le sonreía tan abiertamente, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

─Esta es la barra y pueden pedir lo que quieran ─señaló Hiten ─. El bufé está en el medio, pueden coger allí los platos, tenemos tapas de todo tipo.

─Vaya, se ve delicioso ─sostuvo Sango

─Y que me lo digan, porque son mis recetas ─afirmó el joven, guiñándole un ojo a Sango

─En verdad, Hiten, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Este lugar es precioso ─aseveró Kagome, quien paseaba la mirada por el local playero, maravillada por la decoración, el delicioso aroma de la comida y el ambiente festivo del sitio.

Se respiraba abundancia.

En ese momento alguien llamó a Hiten y él tuvo que irse.

Entonces Kagome aprovechó de decirle a Sango que fuera a buscar bandejas con comida, mientras ella iba a por unos tragos.

─ ¿Qué te apetece? ─preguntó Kagome

─Pues estamos en un sitio famoso por sus ricas sangrías, así que me anoto con eso ─pidió Sango

─Vale, voy por las bebidas, entonces tu ve buscando un hueco en alguna mesa para nosotras ─sostuvo Kagome, antes de marchar hacia la enorme barra.

Sango asintió y fue para la zona del bufé. El olor delicioso de las tapas traspasaba el sitio y era imposible resistirse a ella.

Kagome se dirigió a la barra. Pensaba que otros tragos ordenar, aparte de la sangría.

Cuando al fin tocó la mesada y rebuscaba su frasquito de alcohol en gel en el bolso, y sin mirar a las personas que atendían en la barra, pidió: ─Por favor, quisiera una jarra de sangría y un Shirley temple.

─ ¿Quieres la Shirley temple con Vodka?

Kagome se paralizó en ese instante al oír esa voz. Se supone que no debía oírla nunca más.

Soltó el frasquito de alcohol que había estado rebuscando en el bolso y se envalentonó para levantar la cabeza y asegurarse que su mente no la estuviera engañando.

Pero no. Ahí estaba. Se topó con los enormes ojos azules de Bankotsu y para su desgracia, estaba guapísimo. No era necesario verle el outfit completo para notar aquello.

Era probablemente junto con Hiten de los hombres más altos del lugar ¿Cómo demonios no lo había visto? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, Yura le había asegurado que no iba a estar ahí.

Kagome estaba entumecida, sin saber cómo reaccionar entre las dos poderosas emociones que la asaltaban en toda su alma: una rabia homicida por el engaño por una parte y por la otra, una opresión al corazón por causa del amor que aun sentía por ese maldito que no se merecía nada de ella.

Él volvió a hablar, sin dejar de avasallarla con la mirada.

─ ¿Podemos hablar, Kag?

* * *

 **CONTINUARA.**

Perdón por tanto retraso, es que como les decía había ido a Miami, y regresé el 06, y oh sorpresa vine con una gripe importada que me tiene de malas, asi que ando chorreando.

Igual, no olvido este fic, y en honor a todo lo que me han esperado, decidí publicar al menos la mitad de lo que hubiera sido el capítulo 18, donde al fin estos se reencuentran.

Todavía falta por saberse en que anda Bankotsu, porque me he cuidado de expresar sus pensamientos, asi que recién en el próximo capi lo sabremos, asi como las consecuencias de este encuentro.

Hoy es miércoles, veremos si el sábado/domingo puedo actualizar, es tanto mi deseo conseguir normalizar las actualizaciones. Este fic tendrá 26 episodios.

GRACIAS POR SUS VOTOS Y COMENTARIOS.

Perdon por lo errores y dedazos.

Besos a mis comentaristas del 17: gigimore,azzulaprincess, asia, sav21, nitoca, genesis perez,pandiunicornio ( _Thanks for your reviews_.I am excited to know that English speakers read and comment my fanfiction)

BESOS, PAOLA.


	19. Chapter 19

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE**_ ** _DIVERSIÓN_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 19**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Si Kagome estuviera hecha solamente de gelatina, ya se hubiera convertido en líquido.

Esa voz, esa presencia, ese rostro, ese cuerpo que estaba frente suyo era Bankotsu.

Y la miraba con esos ojos que ella no olvidaba, tan azules como el cobalto, que la habían hechizado y de cuyo embrujo aun no era capaz de huir.

Pero también era el hombre que le había destrozado el corazón y traicionado su confianza.

Estaba igual de cuando lo había dejado, pero sin duda que mejor vestido, porque nunca le había visto esa camisa que llevaba puesta. ¿O era solo la nostalgia hablando y detallando cosas sin importancia?

Justo en ese instante, solo unos segundos después de que él hablara, apareció su salvación.

─! Kagome!, pero si estás aquí ─la voz gentil de Hiten apareció en escena ─. Como ves hoy tenemos un bartender de categoría manejando la barra.

Kagome pestañeó, aliviada por la interrupción. Hiten no parecía darse cuenta de la terrible tensión que había cortado su presencia.

─Deja eso, y acompáñame Kagome. A mis amigos les he preparado una mesa especial, ustedes no son cualquier cliente, son mis invitados, ya he instalado a tu amiga ─siguió diciendo Hiten, cogiendo una botella que su primo le pasó desde la barra, quien nunca dejó de mirar fijamente a Kagome, mientras hacía eso.

─Oh, eres tan amable, Hiten, claro que te acompaño ─se apresuró a añadir Kagome, procurando por todos los medios no mirar a Bankotsu, pero no podía evitar sentir el flujo de su mirada sobre ella y cogió de su brazo a Hiten para alejarse lo más pronto posible.

─Bank, haznos el honor de prepararnos esa sangría que haces tan delicioso, la acompañante de Kagome pidió expresamente esa bebida ─pidió Hiten a su primo, antes de irse.

─Lo llevaré cuando vaya con ustedes ─aseveró Bankotsu, sin dejar de mirar a Kagome fijamente,

.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu había venido a la fiesta, luego de haber dicho que no vendría.

Y lo había hecho por estrategia, porque sabía que Kagome apreciaba a Hiten como un hermano de sangre y jamás le haría un desaire. Y estaba seguro que vendría, siempre y cuando supiera que él no.

Por eso había venido a ultima hora y se había ofrecido a preparar algunos de los tragos, como el que estaba haciendo ahora.

Ver a Kagome le había causado una tamaña impresión, más de lo que hubiera pensado en estos meses.

Sentía cierta rabia, porque él la había añorado y buscado, y ella había desaparecido sin dejar señales.

Pero Bankotsu era consciente de que se lo había buscado, todavía le apretujaba el corazón el recordar cómo había llorado al descubrirlo con Kikyo, hace unos meses.

Recordaba que había tenido el primer impulso de seguirla, pero se había detenido por Kikyo.

Se suponía que todo era por ella, así que no podía perderla por seguir a Kagome.

Pero todo había implicado que perdiera la amistad de Kagome. Se había sentido muy mal y bastante cobarde por aquellas acciones. También le había valido que Yura no volviera a hablarle y había sido bastante clara en hacerle entender que lo creía un imbécil y gilipollas que no se merecía nada.

También rememoraba, como apenas pudo librarse de la vigilancia de Kikyo, se había puesto frenético en buscar a Kagome, pero no la encontró en el piso que compartía con Yura.

Yura lo echó de allí e incluso amenazó con llamar a la policía y le dijo que Kagome no quería verlo.

─No te atrevas a buscarla ─le había increpado Yura

─No es asunto tuyo, Yura ─replicó él.

Eso no detuvo a Bankotsu. Incluso llamó al hermano mayor de Kagome, ese raro de Miroku, pero el sujeto le confirmó que su hermana no estaba allí.

Un par de días más tarde, Yura dejó el trabajo en el bar e incluso lo bloqueó de las redes sociales.

Pero aun así pudo seguirla en su nuevo piso en una ocasión, para volver a interceptarla.

Allí Yura le había dicho la verdad, quizá cansada de tanto acoso.

─Olvídate de Kagome, ella se ha ido a Alemania, y está bien fuera de tu alcance ─le había revelado Yura

Aquella información lo había descolocado. Sabía que iba a ser difícil conversar con Kagome, pero no imaginaba que se iría del país.

Pero ella tenía que volver, claro que tenía que volver, no podía marcharse para siempre.

Fue allí que llamó a Inuyasha. Había conseguido su número de la agenda de Kikyo.

─Tu sabes dónde está Kagome ¿verdad? ─increpó directamente Bankotsu

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio ante la pregunta.

─No creo que yo te deba explicaciones a ti ─refirió Inuyasha, molesto antes de colgarle

La cabeza de Bankotsu estaba hecha un lio. Por un lado, la culpabilidad por haber traicionado a Kagome y por el otro, sus sentimientos hacia Kikyo. Que confuso era.

Cuando su cacería acabó, al haberse enterado que Kagome se había ido a Alemania, se puso a reflexionar en lo que podría hacer.

Podía coger un billete de avión y marchar a buscarla, a darle una explicación.

El primer escollo es que no tenía idea de en qué ciudad podría estar. Las personas que podrían decirle nunca se lo revelarían.

Así que se sentía inútil, quería correr a por ella, pero si se iba era probable que perdiera lo que tenía con Kikyo. Y él no quería eso, ya que se había metido en tantos quebraderos de cabeza, para al final no tenerla.

Por eso, y al saber cercano el cumpleaños de su primo y recordando la promesa de Kagome a éste, fue que decidió montar un número y aparecer en la fiesta.

Tenía que ver a Kagome.

Y la había visto. Había quedado sin palabras los primeros cinco segundos. Kagome estaba preciosa, con esa ropa veraniega que le quedaba como un guante. Pero lo que no podía negar es que sonreía menos.

La Kagome de siempre, de antaño siempre estaba sonriente y feliz.

Eso fue como un golpe, un recordatorio de lo que él le había hecho. Que era culpa suya, así que hizo tripas corazón, cuando Kagome se acercó a la barra a pedir los tragos, Bankotsu se dedicó a estudiar su reacción y sus gestos.

Vio a una Kagome tímida, con miedo, reacia a mirarlo y que huyó sin hablarle en la primera oportunidad. Es por eso, que decidió que la interceptaría para hablarle en algún momento, ya que él esperaba que tuviera una violenta reacción, pero sin embargo vio a una Kagome insegura y apenada. Y avergonzada, porque sabía cómo él, que nadie en esa condenada fiesta supo de su aventura.

Hiten no se había percatado y esperaba que los demás tampoco.

Porque pensaba aprovechar el hecho de que Kagome no quería evidenciarse ante los demás con su actitud reacia.

Se acercaría a ella.

Ella no podía negarse, a causa de su vergüenza.

Bankotsu se sentía pésimo por hacerle esto. Por _volver_ a hacerle daño.

Pero viendo las circunstancias no veía otra solución, además nunca había sido un santo, y la empatía no era lo suyo.

Así que empezó a formular su plan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome, en tanto había sido ubicada por Hiten en una larga mesa que se dispuso bajo una carpa especial, en la extensión del bar que estaba atestado. El bar estaba a orillas de la playa, así que tenía a las estrellas y a la brisa marina como compañeras.

En otras circunstancias a Kagome le hubiera encantado el conjunto porque amaba el mar, pero no podía concentrarse en aquello, sabiendo que tenía al hombre que la había engañado, fingiendo ser su amigo solo a pocos metros de ella.

Se distrajo al reencontrarse con Ginta y Hakku, quienes la abrazaron con mucho afecto.

Ambos estaban acompañados de sus respectivas parejas.

Ginta estaba saliendo con la dependiente de una boutique de la zona y Hakku se había puesto de novio con una monitora de surf.

Kagome se puso feliz al ver que ambos habían hecho su vida, estaban felices y amaban su trabajo.

Ginta trabajaba con Hiten como encargado de mesas. Hakku trabajaba en una escuela de surf como monitor, y fue justamente así que había conocido a su novia.

Esa nostalgia que siempre había sentido de su maravillosa época del instituto se había hecho fuerte al estar sus viejos amigos presentes. En realidad, casi todos, faltaban Yura y por supuesto, el que había fungido de su mejor amigo: Bankotsu.

En realidad, físicamente estaba a escasos metros, pero Kagome no podía compararlo con los recuerdos de antaño. Peor, todavía lo amaba.

¿Acaso tres meses en un país extraño no bastaron para quitarlo de su mente?

Era difícil subsumir unos recuerdos y amor como el de ella.

¿Pero porque había venido? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué la miraba de ese modo?

Tan embebida estaba en aquello, que no oia los alegres intercambios de sus amigos.

─ ¿Kagome?, estas en la luna ─rió Hiten

─Perdón, ¿Qué decíais?

─Que tu amiga Sango nos estaba contando como se conocieron, que era tu jefa y tú la chica rebelde que al final resultó ser muy competente ─refirió Hiten

Sango asintió, bebiendo un trago largo de cerveza fría.

Kagome sonrió, intentando integrarse.

─ ¿Qué puedo decir? Sango es una chica encantadora.

─Ni que lo digas ─agregó Hiten, sonriendo a la amiga de Kagome.

─ ¿Por qué no vino Yura? ─preguntó Ginta ─. Tenía muchas ganas de mostrarle que soy jefe de meseros ahora, y que técnicamente podría ser su jefe ahora ─bromeó

─Yura ya no trabaja como mesera, está en la misma compañía donde trabajamos Kagome y yo ─apuntó Sango

─Hubiera venido la condenada, la echamos mucho de menos ─aseveró Hakku

─ ¿Y tú, Kag? ¿Cómo fue que huiste a Berlín? ─preguntó Hiten, queriendo pasar la parte donde hablaban de Yura.

Kagome tragó saliva e iba a disponerse a contestar con una verdad a medias, para no descubrirse, pero esa voz que la paralizaba volvió a surgir.

─Aquí traje la sangría ─dijo Bankotsu, dejando sobre la mesa dos jarrones repletos de la fresca bebida.

Kagome empezó a temblar. No podía disimularlo más. Miraba de reojo a todos, a Hiten, Ginta, Hakku, las muchachas y también a Sango. Nadie había hecho acuse de recibo de la tremenda tensión y tampoco que Kagome no miraba a Bankotsu. Lo evitaba.

Decidió que tenía que tomar aire, aunque sonare una ridiculez porque estaban casi al aire libre bajo la enorme carpa que servía de extensión al bar playero.

─¿Me disculpáis?, quiero ir al tocador

─Ve, Kagome, y usa los tocadores que tenemos en la oficina, son más privados que las que usan los clientes ─ofreció Hiten ─. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

─No, no hace falta ─se apresuró a añadir la nerviosa muchacha, deseosa de huir de ese par de ojos que ella sentía encima suyo.

Una vez que Hiten le señaló donde quedaba la oficina, que estaba en el primer piso, encima del bar, Kagome salió presurosa para allá.

Había mucha gente en el bar, pero enseguida pudo encontrar las escaleras que conducían a las oficinas de arriba, que no solo eran eso. Era la vivienda de Hiten.

Así que Kagome se encontró con un confortable departamento con su sala comedor con cocina americana. Una habitación que servía de oficina. Otra que era la habitación en suite, asi que abrió aquella puerta para entrar a ese tocador.

Lo primero que hizo fue mojarse la cara y mirarse al espejo.

─Yo no debería de sentir nada por ti…no te lo mereces ─habló en voz baja, para si misma.

Cogió una toalla de papel para secarse y fue hacia la puerta para salir.

Abrió y casi se desmaya con lo que ve.

Bankotsu estaba parado en la puerta.

─ ¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces? ─-protestó la joven

─Tenemos que hablar, Kag ─adujo él

Kagome estaba indignada ante tamaña muestra de desfachatez por parte de Bankotsu de venir a interceptarla de este modo.

Así que intentó zafarse, pero él con su tamaño y altura tapaba la salida.

─Sal de mi camino ─pidió ella

─Lo que quieras, pero luego de hablar

─ ¡Pero si no tengo que hablar contigo, sal de mi camino! ─insistió ella, procurando ocultar las lágrimas que amenazan con azotarle.

Pero Bankotsu no se lo permitió.

─Todos estos meses fueron agónicos para mí, no podía quitarme de la mente la imagen de tu rostro aquel día…─lanzó él con voz aterciopelada

Kagome se indignó ante la atrevida mención de aquella horrible escena de cuando ella lo descubrió con Kikyo. ¿Quién narices se creía?

Intentó empujarlo.

─Gritaré y todos se enterarán de la clase de patán que eres.

─Grita ─desafió él ─. Tu y yo éramos amigos, los mejores y no puedes negar que tuvimos algo más. Cometí un error, es cierto, pero nunca habíamos hablado de prometernos algo y lo sabes ─en ese momento Bankotsu posó una mano sobre la mejilla de ella ─. Eso no cambia que me haya sentido como un miserable estos meses. Te he extrañado.

Kagome, quien venía decidida a irse de allí, no pudo evitar sentir que se le resquebrajaba la armadura donde estaba escondida. La mención de aquellos bonitos momentos que habían compartido, y así como de la bella amistad que habían tenido la había cogido con la guarda baja.

No importaba lo que pasara, ella siempre atesoraría esos momentos.

Por mucho que Bankotsu se los hubiera arruinado al final con su traición.

─Lo siento, Kag…lo siento tanto, nunca hubiera querido lastimarte

Kagome era débil, muy débil. Por mucho que se hubiera esforzado para huir a un país extraño, lejos de sus amigos, de su hermano y de su vida, ella era endeble a sus propios sentimientos que aun la dominaban como una infección corrosiva.

Sus dedos empezaron a temblar y la piel empezó a ponérsele pálida.

Esa voz que la llamaba, que le erizaba la piel y le eclipsaba los sentidos con palabras que hubiera querido oír hace tiempo, hicieron mella en Kagome en ese mismo instante.

Ella ya no pudo negarse, teniendo esa mano que le recorría el rostro, debilitando sus defensas y sus objeciones. Incluso su propia dignidad, porque ese mismo hombre la había traicionado y usado.

Comenzó tímidamente colocando una mano sobre el pecho de él, parpadeando los ojos y con la boca entreabierta. Eso duró menos de diez segundos, porque enseguida estaba arrojándose a esos labios que tanto había añorado.

Bankotsu se sorprendió por el arrebato, pero no estaba por la labor de rechazarla. Él también había extrañado a Kagome y su olor a vainillas.

Kagome cerró los ojos y lo besó como había peleado antes para resistirse a él.

Las emociones ganaban a la lógica. Eso era todo.

Lo besó, saboreó su boca, y sin importarle un poco el decoro, se enroscó por su cintura, pidiendo más. Todo lo demás había dejado de existir para ella.

Él le correspondió sin rechistar, acariciando su hermosa espalda y llevándola a cuestas, sin dejar de besarse hacia la cama de la habitación.

Era la cama de Hiten, pero nadie estaba para delicadezas en ese momento. El simple hecho de volver a dormir juntos era una falta de ello.

Se arrojaron al mismo a entregarse lo que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos. Bankotsu buscó a tientas un condón en el cajón de la mesa de noche, él tampoco pensaba postergar aquella agonía.

No hubo delicadeza, sino una ferocidad, producto del deseo. Él la penetró sin mucho miramiento y ella lo recibió con impaciencia.

─Bésame, Bankotsu…

─Si…─gimió ella, pidiendo más.

Era un apetito animal. Nada más que eso. Ella lo necesitaba, porque lo había buscado y añorado durante todo este tiempo. Tres meses son poco tiempo para olvidar un amor como el que ella le tenía.

También era poco tiempo para crecer y consolidar su dignidad. Demonios, que era lo que menos le importaba en este momento, no cuando tenía besando sus pechos a ese hombre que tanto quería y deseaba, que había intentado olvidar y no había pedido.

Al carajo las explicaciones, él había venido por ella. No podía ser algo malo.

Además, era capaz de ver los ojos de Bankotsu y notaba cierta sinceridad en su arrepentimiento.

─Te he extrañado mucho, Bankotsu…

El joven ya no pudo resistirse mucho tiempo antes de caer en un clímax que los hizo tiritar por lo ardiente. Ella le siguió enseguida.

Se separaron y quedaron acostado uno junto al otro, en medio del desastre y frenesí de las sabanas.

─Hiten va a matarnos… ─replicó Bankotsu

─Y con razón ─adujo ella

En ese momento, Bankotsu se giró hacia ella.

─Tengo algo que decirte, Kagome…

Pero el clima se interrumpió cuando oyeron ruidos subiendo las escaleras.

─Maldición, debemos irnos. Tu sal primero, yo me quedaré un par de minutos arreglando este desastre ─dijo Bankotsu, levantándose de la cama.

Ella se cubrió con la sabana, algo desconcertada al oir voces tras la puerta.

─Es la voz de Ginta

─Seguro vino a buscar unos vinos que Hiten guarda en la bodega de su oficina ─aclaró Bankotsu, abrochándose los pantalones y buscando su camisa.

Kagome no tardó en recoger su ropa desperdigada y ponérsela de inmediato. No pudo encontrar su _brassiere_ , así que no tuvo más remedio que ponerse la camiseta sin ella.

Cogió su bolso.

─Entonces nos vemos afuera ─adujo la joven, acomodando su cabello y mirando a su amante que se acababa de vestir.

─Si, Kag…y sabes que luego quiero hablar contigo a solas. Tengo mucho por explicarte.

Kagome solo asintió y salió.

No estaba segura de como sentirse ni que pensar de sí misma.

Desde luego que no pensaba contarle a nadie acerca de esto, porque no estaba segura de cómo iba a terminar. Pero aquello de que Bankotsu quería hablarle había sonado prometedor y esperanzador.

También que la había extrañado.

Cogió velocidad en los pies y se marchó hacia la zona donde Hiten había dispuesto la mesa especial bajo la carpa.

Y en efecto la fiesta seguía. Ginta había traído varias botellas de vino de la bodega de Hiten y se los estaba haciendo catar a Sango, quien parecía bastante integrada al grupo.

─Cielo, ¿Dónde te habías metido? ─preguntó Sango al verla. Estaba sentada junto a Hiten y tenía una copa rebosante en la mano.

Kagome dudó.

─Estaba…con Bankotsu, estábamos conversando de cosas de trabajo.

Cosa que no resultaría rara para nadie. A los ojos de los amigos de siempre, ambos seguían siendo amigos. En el caso de Sango, ella ignoraba todo.

─Kag ¿quieres probar esta botella?, es un vino tinto de crianza, de Navarra. Bankotsu lo ha elogiado y creo que pretende crear un trago con ella ¿puedes creerlo? ─refirió Hiten, sonriente y bastante achispado por los tragos. Estaba sentado junto a Sango, quien le correspondía las atenciones.

─ ¡Claro! ─contestó Kagome, porque no quería que le hiciera más preguntas.

Mientras ella bebía la copa, Bankotsu se materializó junto a ella. Traía una jarra de sangría, que se había dado tiempo de preparar luego de salir de la habitación.

Se miraron de forma cómplice y Kagome no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arreboladas.

─Cada vez preparas mejores tragos ─acotó Hakku, sirviéndose una copa de la sangría

─Deberías venirte a Tarifa y convertirte en la bartender de este lugar ─adujo Ginta

Al oír eso, Hiten pareció recordar algo, así que tomó una cuchara e hizo unos ligeros golpes en la copa de cristal llena de vino, como para acallar y llamar la atención.

─Ginta, eso no será posible ─replicó Hiten a su amigo y luego levantando su copa agregó ─. Bankotsu no vendrá a Tarifa, sino por vacaciones. Su vida está en Madrid y ahora más que nunca, y quisiera brindar por ello.

Kagome, quien tenía la copa de vino llena no entendía lo que ocurría, imaginaba que se vendrían unas felicitaciones por el éxito laboral de Bankotsu, así que levantó su copa como todos.

─Es mi primo y lo adoro ─siguió diciendo Hiten ─. Por ello brindemos, por él y por su preciosa novia, con quien se acaba de comprometer en Madrid.

Kagome se paralizó del horror en ese mismo momento, apagando la sonrisa que tenía.

En su alrededor se formó cierta algarabía que ella no oyó.

Todos saludando y felicitando a Bankotsu.

Los abrazos y los buenos deseos.

Pero Kagome ya no lo oía. Estaba aturdida, confundida, y perpleja.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

¿Bankotsu, comprometido?

¡Pero si solo hace un rato había hecho el amor con ella!

Sólo la quitó la voz de Hiten, preguntando a Bankotsu.

─ ¿Cuándo conoceremos a Kikyo?, la mujer que ha logrado que te pongas una soga al cuello.

Solo allí, Kagome pareció cobrar valor para levantar la cabeza y mirar a Bankotsu.

Él también la miraba, afectado.

No era necesario un intercambio de palabras violento para saber lo que había ocurrido allí y Kagome, en medio de su vergüenza, su nueva vergüenza, no iba a arruinarle la fiesta a Hiten, quien no tenía la culpa de sus arrebatos y su debilidad.

Era un maldito gilipollas. La había vuelto a engañar solo para tenerla, consciente de la debilidad que Kagome le tenía.

Kagome no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas empezaran a caérsele.

No iba a poder mantener la compostura. Tenía que largarse de allí, inmediatamente. Lo sentía por Hiten y sus amigos del instituto, incluso lo sentía por Sango.

─Voy a volverme a mi hotel. Creo que voy a usar el lavabo allá. Me ha caído algo mal la sangría.

─¡Por favor, Kag! Aquí también tenemos un tocador ─refirió Hiten

Pero Kagome ya no tenía ganas de fingir, así que decidió usar artillería de mujer.

─Hiten, si fueras mujer entenderías

Esto fue suficiente para Hiten y darle a entender que era un problema femenino.

─Sí, claro, como te sientas más cómoda. Solo manda un texto y uno de nosotros irá por ti ¿de acuerdo?

─Si, gracias. Yo les aviso ─adujo la joven, bajando la copa sobre la mesa.

Y antes que nadie más le dijera algo, salió corriendo de allí. Su hotel estaba a menos de doscientos metros, así iría por la orilla. Sentía la mirada de Bankotsu en ella, pero Kagome no tenía el menor interés de ver como lucían los ojos de ese maldito.

La había embaucado. Y ella había sido débil. Nunca podría volverle a perdonar que le hubiera vuelto a ver la cara de tonta.

¿Cómo es que había vuelto a caer?

Creyó oír que alguien la llamaba, y tropezó en la arena. Ya no pudo evitar que las lágrimas surcaran de su rostro como una cascada.

Pero debía llegar a su hotel, encerrarse. Inventaría algo para no regresar al bar.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, alguien le ayudaba a incorporarse. Por un momento se dejó llevar, pero cuando el aroma maldito se le metió por las narices, comprendió de que se trataba.

Era Bankotsu y la había seguido.

Se desasió violentamente de su agarre.

─ ¡Suéltame!

─Kag…

Kagome se alejó unos metros.

Él también se veía apenado. Pero a ella no le interesaba, porque sabía que era un espléndido actor.

─ ¿¡Porque me hiciste esto!? ¿es que los años de amistad nunca te valieron?, por eso viniste a rematarme de esta forma ─acusó a ella. Lagrimas amargas seguían cayendo de su rostro.

─Quería hablarte sobre esto…

─ ¡Claro!, después de seducirme. ¡Estas comprometido con Kikyo!

Bankotsu se quiso acercar, pero ella retrocedía y se alejaba.

─ ¡No te acerques, maldita sea! ─gritó la joven, sacándose una de sus sandalias y arrojándosela a él.

Él recibió el impacto con estoicismo. Era lo menos que se merecía.

Quería acercarse a ella, pero tendría que tener mucho valor para acercarse a una mujer furiosa como ella. Para mayor incomodidad empezó a sonar las primeras notas de _Kiss Me,_ aquella noventera canción de Sixpence None the Richer.

─Kagome, no quería que las cosas fueran así.

La muchacha recogió su bolso del suelo, embardunado de arena de playa.

─Olvida que existo, simplemente desaparece ─pidió ella con voz con más calma.

Él iba a decir algo, seguir insistiendo, pero la voz de Sango materializándose lo calló.

─Kagome ¿está todo bien? ¿no quieres que vaya contigo a tu habitación de hotel?

Kagome intentó disimular lo ocurrido. Sango no sabía nada de esta historia y además la estaba pasando muy bien, haciendo nuevos amigos, cosa que en Madrid nunca hacía.

No le iba a arruinar su noche. O, mejor dicho, no dejaría que las mentiras de Bankotsu lo arruinasen. Ya en otro momento le contaría toda la historia, pero hoy no era ese día.

─Sango, vuelve a la fiesta. Disfruta, yo estoy bien, solo son problemas de chicas. Discúlpame con los chicos ¿sí?

Sango la estudió unos segundos y luego miró a Bankotsu. Algo no le cuadraba, no era estúpida, pero vio en los ojos de su amiga que quería estar sola. Así que lo haría como ella deseaba, por ahora.

─Está bien, me vuelvo con los muchachos, pero iré a verte en tu habitación más tarde ─aclaró Sango y luego tomó de un brazo a Bankotsu, que seguía parado allí, mirando hacia Kagome ─. Ven, Bankotsu, tu primo y tus amigos esperan por ti.

Kagome se marchó, sin mirar atrás, agradeciendo mentalmente que Sango se llevara a Bankotsu de allí. Todavía era capaz de percibir el calor de su fulminante mirada por su espalda.

Sin Sango viéndola, pudo llorar todo lo que quiso.

Atrás quedaron Sango, arrastrando por un brazo a un Bankotsu que tenía en sus manos el calzado que Kagome le había arrojado.

Todo había terminado ya.

De nuevo, Bankotsu había traicionado a Kagome.

.

.

.

.

.

Y era cierto, Bankotsu estaba comprometido con Kikyo. Todavía no estaba seguro de como había ocurrido, pero había pasado.

Seguía siendo el bartender principal en el bar, pero había logrado su eterno cometido de ser pareja de Kikyo.

Increíblemente ella había cumplido su promesa y lo había oficializado.

Bankotsu, aun recordaba con cierta pena la incomodidad que sintió cuando Kikyo lo llevó a almorzar para que su padre lo conociera.

El hombre era amable, pero Bankotsu se sentía fuera de lugar. Ellos eran tan ricos, se movían en ambientes que él no conocía ni hubiera soñado que viviría.

Pero todo era por Kikyo ¿verdad?

Es por ella que había engañado y traicionado a Kagome, su mejor amiga. Y amante en los últimos meses, que había huido apenas se enteró de todo.

Este reencuentro en la fiesta de Hiten, él no lo había planeado que acabaran acostándose.

Pero tampoco pudo resistirse a la tentación, porque después de todo la había extrañado mucho.

Por más enamorado que dijese estar de Kikyo, no podía evitar pensar en Kagome y ene sa intimidad que nunca más volvería y menos ahora.

Ya nunca más serian amigos, serian como extraños. Peor que extraños.

Ya no habría esa complicidad nunca más. Esa confianza. Y todo había sido por culpa suya.

Kikyo, él la quería. Era demasiado bonita, elegante, un sueño de mujer.

Él pretendía que podía amarla aun con esos aspavientos que tenia de chica frívola y snob, cualidades que le había ido descubriendo en estos tres meses.

─Perdóname, Kagome…nunca hubiera querido herirte ─se dijo para sus adentros, mientras volvía a la mesa con los demás.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome terminó de cargar su maleta. Decidió que no iría a Valencia a visitar a Miroku, ya vería de mandarle los billetes y que fuera él, quien la visitara.

Porque Kagome decidió que volvería a Berlín, pero ya no como la otra vez, cuando no tenía idea de que hacer, esta vez se iría allá de forma indefinida. Ya al llegar allá le avisaría a Inuyasha de su decisión, de que quería de su estadía algo permanente.

Kagome lagrimeó al pensar en eso. Pero estaba decidida en que ella y sus pedacitos no se quedarían en este país, para ver como el hombre que amaba, vivía su final feliz de cuento de hadas con otra mujer. Una mujer que era su némesis.

Se marcharía mañana mismo, ya había llamado a la compañía a cambiar sus billetes.

Quería huir de este lugar cuanto antes.

Cuando pitó las ocho de la mañana, se levantó en automático a buscar a Sango que estaría en su habitación.

El vuelo salía a las 10 para Madrid. Como le escribió y ella no respondía, Kagome fue a buscarla a su habitación, seguro aun cansada de la fiesta de anoche.

Se aseguraría que bebiera mucho café.

Tocó la puerta varias veces, sin respuesta. Esto la preocupó, así que buscó su móvil para probar llamarla, no solo dejarle mensajes escritos.

Para sorpresa de Kagome, el móvil sonaba cerca de ella, así que volteó, y vio a Sango por el pasillo, con el cabello desordenado, las ropas arrugadas y puestas de prisa, con el maquillaje corrido.

─ ¡Sango! ¿pero de dónde vienes?

La muchacha bajó la cabeza y buscó la tarjeta de acceso a la habitación.

Kagome la miraba, perpleja. ¿Qué había pasado aquí?

Cuando la puerta al fin se abrió, Sango levantó la cabeza.

─Anoche dormí con Hiten…

─ ¿¡Qué!?

─Baja la voz, ya te contaré cuando estemos en Madrid, lejos de aquí. Entra, que pediré el desayuno ─le pidió Sango.

Kagome asintió y mentalmente agradeció que hubiera ocurrido algo de qué hablar, y de que la hiciera olvidar de forma momentánea su dolor.

Pero ¿Hiten y Sango?

¿La ecuación no era Hiten y Yura?

¿Cómo contarle esto a Yura?

La estadía en Tarifa, ponía todo de cabeza, incluida la suya.

Lo que, si tenía claro, es que tenía que huir de allí, ya mismo.

Antes de que Bankotsu se le ocurriese volver a buscarla.

No quería volver a verlo.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

 _Perdón, amigos y amigas por esta pausa. Es que ahora estoy al cien por ciento de la gripe_

 _Y les pido disculpas por los errores y los dedazos._

 _Perdón por lo ocurrido entre Kag y Bank, pero Kagome aún no está recuperada, sólo fueron tres meses de autocompasión._

 _Tarifa es una hermosa ciudad costera española, por cierto._

 _Veremos si puedo alzar capi por Navidad o el dia jueves._

 _Para compensar y normalizar los dias, además al fic le queda siete capitulos y quiero sacarle el jugo._

 _BESOS A MIS COMENTARISTAS DEL 18 NITOCA, ASIA12, SAVV21, AZZULAPRINCESS, GIGIMORE._

 _SI NO NOS VEMOS ESTA NAVIDAD, LES DESEO QUE TENGAN UNA TRANQUILA NOCHEBUENA 2019._

 _BESOS._

 _Paola._


	20. Chapter 20

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 20**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OCHO MESES**_ ** _DESPUÉS_**

 _ **Madrid.**_

Buscó el único traje negro que tenía en el closet. Una que le traía malos recuerdos, porque era el que había usado en el funeral de su abuelo.

Bankotsu odiaba los funerales. No podía negarse como un niño enfurruñado a hacer una pataleta.

Tenía que ir.

Si aún pretendía conservar algo de lo que tenía con Kikyo Sanders, porque el funeral era de su padre.

El afamado y prestigioso economista Totosai Sanders había muerto de un repentino ataque cardiaco que le había cogido en pleno vuelo a Londres. Nada pudo hacerse para salvarlo.

Asi que en Madrid había cierto clima de luto, de tristeza y de perdida. Como si la naturaleza se hubiera dado cuenta de que el mundo había perdido a una lumbrera.

El hombre había sido dedicado y un gran maestro de las ciencias económicas. Un intelectual versado e informado.

Lamentablemente no había acompañado esa faceta con la de ser un buen padre. El resultado era que había acabado criando una arpía caprichosa como Kikyo, que ahora quedaba sola en el mundo. Una Kikyo sin las herramientas para manejar la herencia que podría dejarle su padre, por su nula gestión.

Pero eso era otra historia para más adelante. Lo primero era el funeral, un evento que reuniría a lo mejor de la sociedad madrileña, que se daría cita para darle el último adiós a un hombre.

Bankotsu intentó anudarse la corbata. Pensaba en ese hombre, sólo lo había visto dos veces en su vida. La primera cuando Kikyo lo presentó, y el sujeto no pareció dar acuse de recibo de su presencia. La siguiente lo miró con el rabillo del ojo.

Bankotsu no podía disimular la incomodidad que ello le generaba, porque se suponía que estaba prometido con Kikyo. Un status que no le generaba ningún placer y pensar que antaño era algo con lo que solo hubiese soñado.

Increíblemente Kikyo no le presionó que abandonara su trabajo en el bar, pareciera que a la muchacha le daba placer poder exhibirlo como trofeo por su atractivo. No negaba que las primeras semanas habían sido casi idílicas, abandonado al placer de tener una mujer como ésa sólo para él. Pero las apariencias caen y con ello la verdad. Y eso lo entendió sólo poco después de que tuviera aquel encuentro sexual con Kagome en Tarifa.

Sólo en ese momento se había dado cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado y añorado.

Sentimientos que habían aflorado en estos meses.

Detalles que lo carcomían y lo mataban. Y pensaba que antes no le importaban.

Extrañaba a esa mejor amiga con quien era capaz de confiarse todo, sin reservas.

Extrañaba su compañía y su cariño.

Extrañaba sus manías de cocina. Extrañaba ese dulce de melón, de fruta de verdad, cuyo sabor ahora se le hacía tan lejano y nostálgico.

Su sonrisa sincera, riendo con ganas sobre cualquier cosa. De forma veraz y autentica. Una que él se encargó de arrebatar con sus mentiras y engaños.

Y es ahora cuando apreciaba a una persona como ella, ahora que estaba inmerso en un nido de víboras, frívolas, que cada que podían, le echaban en cara que no pertenecía a ese exclusivo mundo.

Había aprendido a ver a Kikyo como era en realidad, como siempre había sido. Había sido tan estúpido y ahora se sentía atrapado y hastiado.

Kikyo era frívola, maniática e incluso malvada. La había visto hecho arrodillar a su limpiadora, al descubrir que era una inmigrante indocumentada. Al descubrir la situación migratoria de la mujer, la había hecho llamar y le había dicho que tenía dos opciones: o arrodillarse y aceptar a Kikyo como una especia de salvadora. O negarse y ser denunciada ante las autoridades migratorias.

Bankotsu lo había visto con sus propios ojos. No había necesidad de una crueldad tan extrema como ésa. Esto solo fue la punta del iceberg que lo ayudó a conocer más a la mujer que fungía como su prometida.

Su compromiso mismo había sido fruto de la locura más intensa. Recordaba con pena aquella noche de fiesta en Tarifa, cuando él acababa de salir de tener relaciones con Kagome y parecía que iban a retomar su amistad y algo más, fue que Hiten, quizá avispado por el vino se le ocurrió decir que estaba comprometido con Kikyo.

En ese momento no estaba comprometido con ella ni hubiera pensado en eso.

Por todos los cielos, que él no era de los que se casaban, él era un alma libre. Pero gracias al numerito de Hiten, Kagome había acabado confirmando lo peor de él.

Recordaba cómo había intentado buscarla, pero Kagome no se dejó encontrar. Temía que de vuelta se fuera a marchar.

Así que, de regreso a Madrid, intentó contactar con Yura de vuelta, con la esperanza de localizar a Kagome, pero la joven no se hospedó allí.

Le había rogado a Yura que lo ayudara. Finalmente, Yura le había hecho pasar y le había dicho algo que no se esperaba.

─Te sugiero que no busques más a Kagome, así como tú, ella tiene una vida en Berlín.

─No jodas, Yura, si solo hace par de días echamos un polvo en la fiesta de Hiten ─retrucó Bankotsu, recordando su arrebato ─. Estoy seguro que no me ha olvidado y merece una explicación.

─No, no me entiendes. Ella vive en Berlín, pero no sola, vive con Inuyasha y son pareja. A estas alturas ya debieron haberse vuelto, porque ya no están en Madrid. Si durmió contigo habrá sido un desliz, así que no te esperances tanto; además estas comprometido ¿no?

Bankotsu oyó, sin creer ni dar crédito. ¿Kagome con Inuyasha?

Pero las evidencias arrasaban. A pesar de que quiso creer de que Yura le jugaba una broma, sólo tenía que rememorar que Kagome no tenía a nadie en Alemania y si estaba allí, tenía que ser con ayuda de alguien. Y era evidente que ese felón de Inuyasha no se conformaría con una simple amistad.

Apretó los puños de rabia de solo pensar que Kagome podía ser la novia de Inuyasha. Una novia con la que vivía. Eso fue el desencadenante de un ataque de celos que inundó su alma de pena.

Compró un billete a Berlín y guiándose por la página web de la compañía de la familia de Inuyasha, pudo dar con la dirección del edificio donde funcionaba la oficina, que presidia Inuyasha, y donde esperaba ver a Kagome. Y desmitificar la mentira de Yura.

Finalmente, luego de horas de espionaje, y de estar sentado en un café cercano, pudo ver a Kagome saliendo del edificio. Preciosa, con un conjunto blanco de camisa y falda.

La vio salir caminando, tenía puestos unos anteojos y no pudo verle los ojos. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, un elegante coche negro paró y de el salió su némesis.

Inuyasha, vestido con un impecable traje sastre, se acercó a ella, y le dio un abrazo.

Bankotsu creyó ver intercambio de besos, pero no estaba seguro, porque a esas alturas ya estaba hirviendo de celos.

Finalmente, ambos subieron al coche y se marcharon y Bankotsu tuvo un primer impulso de coger un taxi y seguirlos. Pero tampoco tenía tanta sangre fría como para ver el nido de amor de esos dos.

Odió a Kagome. Y tanto que él se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado en la fiesta de Hiten, porque creía que la había lastimado. Pero ella vivía con Inuyasha.

Asi que se marchó de ahí y en esos ocho meses ya no volvió a fisgonear.

Un ataque lo llevó a pedirle matrimonio a Kikyo, como represalia, a su regreso a Madrid. No podía creer que Kagome, su Kagome pudiera hacer esto, no podía ni quería imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre.

Podía imaginarla lejos, pero sola, aun pensando en él. Porque un amor como el que ella le tenía no era algo que pudiese olvidarse fácil.

Así que el despecho, los celos y la rabia lo volvieron un hombre comprometido, con una mujer, que antes había sido un sueño para él. Y ahora era una carga.

Habían pasado ocho meses y ahora estaba peor que antes. Estaba dolorido y celoso.

Y arrepentido.

Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido y hubiese reconocido antes sus sentimientos hacia Kagome, las cosas serían diferentes.

Porque era algo que ya no podía disimularse a sí mismo, es que sus sentimientos hacia Kagome no eran de solo pena ante la amistad perdida. Era algo más y mucho más intenso.

Pero había tenido que llegarle o darse cuenta cuando ya era tarde. Inuyasha había sabido usar sus dotes y la había seducido. Había cumplido su promesa de hace mucho tiempo atrás.

De que iba a golpearle donde más le dolía.

Y no se trataba de Kikyo.

Terminó de anudarse la estúpida corbata, cogió su billetera, sus llaves y salió.

Acababa de recibir el sexto mensaje de Kikyo, de que lo estaba esperando para el servicio funerario.

.

.

.

.

.

Kikyo intentaba disimular su congoja y los ojos rojos con unos carísimos lentes oscuros de Chanel. Vestida completamente de negro, igual lucia muy elegante y hermosa.

Independientemente de que fuera una arpía, su padre había sido todo para ella.

Intentó distraerse mirando el lugar, había sido acondicionado y adornado por la compañía funeraria, y realmente había quedado impecable. El Colegio de Economistas de Madrid había cedido sus instalaciones como un homenaje a uno de sus miembros más ilustres, así que finalmente el funeral se había organizado allí.

Además, que se iba a necesitar su espacio. Todos cuanto eran alguien estaban pasando por el lugar a presentar sus respetos al desaparecido Totosai Sanders.

Todos menos Bankotsu, quien llegaba tarde.

Se palpó el dedo donde tenía el anillo de oro blanco que él le había regalado como muestra de su compromiso.

Un anillo que ella no consideraba apto para ella, ¿pero que podía esperar?, imaginaba que Bankotsu lo había comprado a plazos con su tarjeta de crédito.

Bankotsu era para ella, un terrible objeto de obsesión. Por eso no podía soltarlo y había aceptado su estúpido ofrecimiento de matrimonio, aunque significare quedar a menos frente a la exclusiva sociedad madrileña.

Respetaba a su padre, pero ya no aguantaba el hastió del lugar. Había tenido que saludar y aceptar las condolencias de demasiadas personas.

Y la enfadaba que Bankotsu no llegara. Quería llorar, pero no quería que nadie la viera haciéndolo. No quería verse débil ni frágil ante nadie.

Estaba sentada en un sitio, donde para su desgracia su presencia era visible para todos. Por un momento, maldijo su belleza. Era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta que eso la hacía aún más atractiva y notoria. Así que no podía darse el lujo de que la vieran llorar.

Cuando ya estaba echando la décimo sexta maldición y ya iba a coger el móvil para volver a llamar a Bankotsu, olvidó el asunto cuando vio entrar al recinto a una persona inesperada.

Inuyasha, su ex novio.

Kikyo parpadeó confusa. Por los últimos cotilleos, sabía que él estaba viviendo en Alemania por cuestiones laborales.

Vestido con un impecable traje negro sastre y con el cabello engominado, Inuyasha hacia alarde de esa sofisticación y elegancia, tan propia de las gentes de su clase social.

Por unos segundos, Kikyo le tuvo cierta añoranza. Había sido su único novio desde siempre, el novio con él que se podría soñar un matrimonio de cuento de hadas, con el mismo círculo social, con el mismo todo.

Lo último que había sabido es que aparentemente estaba liado con una empleada suya.

Así como ella, Inuyasha también había caído bajo, porque según sabia, era la misma mujer con la que Bankotsu había tenido líos hace un tiempo y la misma a la cual Kikyo procuró la desgracia de que perdiera trabajo.

Al final había resultado una arribista, si había terminado coqueteando con su propio jefe. Que desvergüenza la suya.

─Kikyo, ten mi pésame ─la voz segura y tranquila de Inuyasha la quitó de su ensoñación.

─Gracias.

Inuyasha se sentó a la joven, y no parecía incomodo con ella. Ya no tenía rastros ni indicios de ese amor enfermizo que había sentido hacia ella.

Kikyo lo notó y su orgullo de mujer se sintió herido, por la costumbre que ella tenía de tener a todos a sus pies.

─No sabía que querrías venir a un funeral ─replicó la joven, sin mirarlo.

─Apreciaba mucho a tu padre, y no podía dejar de venir a presentarle mis respetos.

─ ¿Y viniste de Alemania solo para esto? ─verbalizó ella

─Fue una coincidencia desafortunada, solo vine a ver a mi familia y arreglar cosas de la compañía, me enteré de tu desgracia, cuando ya estaba en mi casa de Madrid ─explicó él, calmado

Kikyo quería preguntarle si había venido solo y lo iba a hacer, cuando una figura alta se hizo presente en el sitio. Era cierto que el traje de Bankotsu no era de marca, pero tenía que reconocerse que tenía más presencia que cualquier otro sujeto del sitio.

Muy alto, erguido y con mucha prestancia, pese a su falta de elegancia patente.

Eso había sido suficiente para que Kikyo perdiera cualquier atisbo de melancolía hacia Inuyasha o algún otro sentimiento que pudiere ocasionarle su compañía. Tenía que reconocer que Bankotsu tenía un aspecto formidable e imponente, aunque no estuviera vestido como Inuyasha.

Kikyo, al verlo, ya se había olvidado de Inuyasha. Lo amaba enfermizamente, como detestaba su inferioridad social.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu llegó, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reparar en las cosas, cuando se topó con que el hombre que estaba sentado junto a Kikyo era nada menos que Inuyasha Taisho, ese maldito bastardo que le había logrado arrebatar lo más querido.

¿Arrebatar?

Sólo había tomado lo que él no había sabido valorar. Que patán se sentía. Lo odió aún más cuando notó que Inuyasha se percató de su presencia y lo escrutaba con los ojos.

Bankotsu se sintió profundamente celoso. Igual, procuró disimular y acercarse.

─Ya estoy aquí ─esgrimió, sin mirar al hombre que estaba sentado junto a Kikyo

─Te estaba esperando hace tiempo ─recriminó la joven.

En eso, Bankotsu ya no pudo aguantarse y le dirigió una furibunda mirada a Inuyasha.

─ ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

El referido tampoco pensaba amilanarse.

─El señor Sanders era un viejo conocido de mi familia ─arredró Inuyasha

Por unos segundos ambos hombres se miraron.

De algún modo, aquel enfrentamiento encantó a Kikyo, porque suponía que el motivo de la rivalidad era ella. Como siempre había sido.

─Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, Kikyo ─Inuyasha se levantó y cogiendo la mano de la joven, se la besó ─. Fue un gusto volverte a ver.

Antes de eso, lanzó una mirada de odio hacia Bankotsu y se marchó sin despedirse de él.

Bankotsu ocupó el asiento libre junto a su novia. Su mente rápida inmediatamente empezó a escudriñar.

Inuyasha estaba en Madrid. ¿Habría venido solo?

¿Sería posible que Kagome estaba en el país?

Moría de ganas de correr y espiar el piso de Yura, porque si Kagome venia, era más que seguro que vendría a verla a ella. Cosa imposible de hacer, porque no podía abandonar a Kikyo.

¿Dónde se podría estar quedando?

El corazón de Bankotsu se inflamó de una peligrosa mezcla de pasión, deseo, nostalgia y entusiasmo.

Solo le quedaba contar las horas que le quedaban a este funeral para largarse a ir a averiguar si Kagome había venido.

.

.

.

.

.

La joven que cargaba una maleta tocó el timbre del piso.

Escuchó unos pasos pausados por la habitación. Era evidente que Yura se había acercado a ver por la rendija, porque inmediatamente oyó como descerrajaba la puerta y lo abría.

─! Kagome!, por dios…no sabía que ya habías aterrizado

Kagome abrazó cariñosamente a su amiga. Había extrañado tanto a Yura, pese a que siempre tenían largas charlas vía WhatsApp, pero eso no era lo mismo en comparación a verla en persona.

Cuando las amigas se separaron.

─Dios…Kagome…estas hermosa ─admiró Yura al ver a Kagome tan bonita, y luego pareció acordarse de algo ─. Soy una tonta, por favor pasa, que te estoy reteniendo en la puerta ─la invitó a pasar.

─Gracias, Yura ─Kagome pasó a la pequeña sala, dejando su maleta cerca de la entrada ─. Sólo me quedaré un momento, tengo reservada una habitación.

─Nada de eso, que te quedas aquí ─refirió Yura, desde la cocina, ocupada en algunos cacharros ─. ¿Quieres té o café?

Kagome dejó el abrigo y se acomodó en el pequeño sofá.

─Un café nos vendría bien ─pidió Kagome, admirando el decorado del piso de Yura ─. Tu hogar ha quedado muy acogedor.

Kagome en verdad estaba sorprendida del cambio, porque Yura siempre había sido desordenada y no era muy fanática de la limpieza de la casa. Pero el piso estaba impecable y la pequeña cocina americana que se veía desde la sala, tenía un aspecto luminoso.

─ ¿Aprendiste a cocinar? ─preguntó Kagome, al ver que la alacena estaba bien provista de mercado.

─Fui a clases de cocina y hasta fui a uno de pastelería creativa que me ha gustado mucho ─mencionó Yura, sacando el café de la máquina, para servirla en dos tazas.

─No lo habías contado ─reclamó Kagome

─Kag, tú vives en Berlín, lejos de estos trastos, no valía la pena contarlo.

Yura puso frente a la recién llegada una taza de café humeante y un plato de muffins.

─Pruébalo, los muffins los hice yo misma. Tendrás que probarlos como un castigo por no haberme avisado que venias hoy, esperaba tu llegada para mañana.

─Es que a Inuyasha se le presentó un imprevisto y quiso estar antes ─adujo Kagome, sin dejar de revolver el edulcorante del café ─. Quería pasar por el funeral de Totosai Sanders.

Yura enarcó una ceja. Ese nombre le sonaba.

─Espera ¿ese no es el padre de esa bruja desalmada de Kikyo Sanders?

─La misma ─replicó Kagome, viendo el café muy fijamente y frunciendo la boca.

Recordar a Kikyo era parte de rememorar algo muy penoso y triste para ella. Había huido a Berlín, justamente para intentar reconstruirse y renacer.

Yura se dio cuenta, pero no hizo ninguna mención. Los asuntos del corazón podían ser muy dolorosos, y bien lo sabía ella.

Kagome se sacudió la cabeza y estudió a su amiga. Además del cambio en su hogar, también notó muy cambiada a Yura. Estaba más delgada y ya no vestía como antaño, con prendas diminutas. Tampoco estaba maquillada y tenía la melena más larga, sin atisbos del tinte negro que le encantaba, porque tenía el cabello con su natural castaño.

Kagome se daba cuenta de que había cambiado. Estaba más mesurada y más triste.

La joven suspiró.

Claro que sabía el motivo.

Hiten Maxwell estaba en pareja con Sango, la otra amiga en común que tenían.

Aquel revolcón que habían tenido la noche de esa fiesta, donde Kagome también se había dejado seducir por ese impresentable de Bankotsu, había devenido en algo más serio.

La noticia, si bien no era nueva a estas alturas, había calado profundo en Yura.

Habían hablado de eso par de veces por Messenger.

Así como de la decisión de Yura de no decirle a Sango, que Hiten había tenido algo con ella en el pasado. No valía la pena enturbiar el presente con algo que ya no tenía sentido, así que Yura había tenido que tragarse cuando una feliz Sango le narraba cosas de su noviazgo.

Kagome se lamentó por Yura. Pero tampoco quería culparla. Había dejado pasar muchos años y no había movido un dedo, así como tampoco había respondido los embistes amistosos de Hiten.

Era natural que Hiten se hubiera ido con alguien al final. Lo que no se esperaba es que haya sido con alguien que le resultara cercana como Sango.

Kagome decidió no comentar nada para no ayudar a acrecentar la pena de Yura.

Porque la entendía y mucho. De solo pensar en su propio corazón destrozado y hecho añicos por culpa de Bankotsu, quien la había usado y engañado.

Todo este tiempo lejos los había usado en reflexionar sobre aquello. Así como Yura, intentó por todos los medios sobrevivir a la hecatombe de su alma, trabajando y esmerándose mucho.

Y ahora estaba en tratativas de entrar a la universidad en Berlín para el siguiente año. Quería cursar Contables. Justamente para eso venía a Madrid, a llevar documentos y apostillar certificados. Había aprendido a abrir los ojos a un mundo desconocido para ella, en medio de la recuperación por su lacerante dolor.

El dolor apremiante había desaparecido ya. Ya no lloraba y había conseguido pasar página. No estaba segura de sus sentimientos, porque es difícil quitarse el amor por alguien en menos de un año, pero al menos ya tenía claro que Bankotsu era su enemigo y que no podía confiar en él.

Había hecho mucho por olvidar su aflicción. Y reconocía que Inuyasha había tenido que ver, no solo con la oportunidad laboral única que le había dado, sino por el hecho de haberle abierto una puerta, antes inaccesible a ella.

Además, tenía mucho en lo cual pensar, y en especial en un suceso ocurrido antes de embarcar para Madrid.

Inuyasha había venido a buscarla para ir al aeropuerto y había venido al piso donde ella vivía. Y antes de que Kagome fuera a por sus cosas, él la había detenido.

─Kag, uno de los motivos por el cual quiero ir antes es porque falleció el padre de Kikyo.

Kagome se sorprendió con la novedad.

─No tienes que explicarme nada, Inuyasha ─mencionó ella

─Quiero hacerlo y más porque quiero que tengas claro que lo hago por respeto al señor Totosai, porque fue un amigo de mi familia.

Kagome no comprendía porque Inuyasha tenía necesidad de excusarse ante ella. Eran amigos, es verdad, pero nada más.

Quiso detenerlo, pero él volvió a insistir.

─No lo hago por su hija ni mucho menos y te lo digo, porque deseo expresarte que me interesas, Kagome. Me interesas muchísimo ─Kagome quiso abrir la boca, asustada, pero el joven la detuvo ─. Déjame continuar por favor, a lo que voy es que me gustas mucho, Kag y que sepas que esto no compromete nuestra relación laboral. Lo que puedas decidir con respecto a mí, no afectará nuestra amistad. Yo no soy esa clase de hombre.

Kagome no se esperaba tamaña declaración. No sabía que decir. Era cierto que había visto mucho interés en Inuyasha en velar por ella y ciertos gestos, pero ni remotamente hubiera pensado que él la veía con otros ojos.

─Inuyasha…es que no sé qué decir…

─Pues no digas nada, solo piensa en mi declaración y en que deseo tener una oportunidad contigo. ¿Lo pensarás?

Kagome aún estaba pasmada ante esto. Inuyasha se le estaba declarando .

Lo que antaño pudiera figurarse como un sueño y que fuera el estúpido objetivo por el cual había trazado un trato con Bankotsu en el pasado.

Ahora era palpable y no podía dudar del discurso de Inuyasha, que se le figuraba como un hombre bueno y honesto. Y debía reconocer que había sido quien la había salvado de la miseria en la que se encontraba, dándole confort con un trabajo como en lo que nunca soñó, y por, sobre todo, Berlín. Le había abierto puertas como nadie.

Lo quería muchísimo por eso.

Pero no lo amaba.

Aunque se esforzaba por intentar verlo de otro modo, no podía porque su corazón aún se resistía a dar ingreso a alguien más. Su corazón, para su desgracia seguía infectado del pasado.

─Está bien, lo pensaré ─finalmente fue lo que Kagome le había dicho.

Y eso había sido todo.

Luego tomaron el vuelo a Madrid y no se había vuelto a mencionar el tema.

Pero en algún momento era un asunto que tendría que volver a salir a flote.

Apreciaba a Inuyasha como más.

Amarle podría no serle difícil.

Lo difícil era poder limpiar su corazón.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

HOLA AMIGOS, ESPERO HAYAN TENIDO UN 2020 MARAVILLOSO DE INICIO.

YO HE VUELTO DE MIS VACACIONES Y CON GANAS DE TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA.

CASI DESDE NAVIDAD ANDUVE DE **VAGACIONES** , ASI QUE ERA DE VOLVER AL FIC.

COMO LES DECIA SOLO TENDRÁ 26 CAPITULOS Y SÓLO NOS QUEDA 6,

PARA ORGANIZARME MEJOR HE DECIDIDO DEJAR LAS ACTUALIZACIONES PARA LOS DIAS DOMINGOS Y MIERCOLES DE NUEVO.

LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS Y VOTOS.

PD: EN EL SIGTE CAPITULO YA EMPIEZA EL ARCO DEL PASADO DE KAGOME.

BESOS A MIS COMENTARISTAS DEL 19: AZZULAPRINCESS, NITOCA, SAV21, KASAI SHINJU, ASIA12 SAKURA KUNOICHI NO POWER

LOS QUIERO MUCHO.


	21. Chapter 21

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 21**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yura odiaba las noches. Es cuando más sola se sentía, y tampoco es que añorase aquellas vacías noches de juergas tras salir del bar Shikon. Que lejano se le antojaba todo aquello ahora.

Tampoco podía recordar los rostros de aquellos innumerables hombres que había llegado a invitar en aquel horrible piso que compartía con Kagome hace un año.

Ahora todo había cambiado. Nunca más había vuelto al bar Shikon, pero sí que se había encontrado con Jakotsu su ex jefe, en varias ocasiones más.

De servir mesas en el Shikon había pasado a servir mesas en la cafetería de la compañía de los Taisho. Y en todo este tiempo había conseguido ascender al área de caja, así que ya no servía mesas. Su horario y la paga era mejor, así que en teoría debería sentirse dignificada, pero a Yura le dolían otras cuestiones.

No solo el hecho que en menos de un año había roto varios vínculos. Una de ellas con Bankotsu.

Y él único culpable había sido ese gilipollas, porque lo que le había hecho a Kagome era imperdonable y ella no podía obviar esa traición.

La joven se bebió el té que estaba tomando y rió al recordar la mentira piadosa que le había dicho a Bankotsu para sacárselo de encima.

Hubo un tiempo que el chico no la dejaba en paz, acosándola para que le diera información sobre Kagome y Yura, munida de cierto deseo de venganza y con ganas de herir su orgullo herido fue que le había dado la mentirilla de que Kagome e Inuyasha eran pareja y vivian juntos en Berlín.

Todo con tal de espantar a ese villano y había funcionado.

Porque Bankotsu había terminado creyéndolo, porque no volvió a rondarla con preguntas.

Eso también la entristecía cuando recordaba que habían sido amigos, todos ellos. Y ahora ese vínculo estaba roto.

Eso le traía a colación lo más doloroso, lo que nunca admitió en voz alta: Hiten

Eso ya quedaba como peso de consciencia. Tampoco pensaba arruinarle a Sango su aventura, contándole lo de ellos, porque ella no se lo merecía. Ya no era un simple revolcón, porque habían pasado ocho meses y Sango viajaba a Tarifa todos los fines de semanas. Por detalles que Sango le había narrado, incluso sabía que Hiten tenía un cajón en el armario empotrado en el piso de la muchacha.

¿Pero que podía decirle?

Ella nunca le había hablado sobre las cosas que quedaron pendientes y que ahora lucían decrepitas e innecesarias. Si antes había tenido la esperanza de seguir como interés romántico de Hiten, ahora ya podía darlo por perdido.

Y todo por su tozudez.

Lo único que la alegraba era la situación actual de Kagome.

Se la veía más bonita y elegante. Como una chica con pasta, pero sin haber perdido un ápice de la humildad que siempre tuvo. No estaba segura que hubiera arreglado sus problemas del corazón, pero al menos ya no tenía ese exterior destrozado, mismo que tuvo cuando regresó de Tarifa la última vez hace meses.

Yura sabía que Bankotsu y Kagome se habían liado esa noche. Él abusó de la debilidad de la joven de forma imperdonable. Al momento de ver a Kagome, hecha trizas, maldijo no haber ido al cumpleaños, porque ella si hubiera estado atenta de cuidar a Kagome.

Siguió bebiendo su té, cuando el estridente sonido de su timbre se hizo eco.

Yura se levantó. No podía ser otra que su vecina de piso, que vendía cosméticos por catálogos y que siempre solía pasar a esas horas a dejarle revistas.

Por eso es que se sorprendió muchísimo, ya que al ver por la rendija se topó con alguien inesperado.

─Por dios, solo pienso en él un segundo, y parece que terminé invocándolo.

Yura destrabó la puerta.

─ ¿Bankotsu?

─Hola Yura

La joven frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Y que se te ha perdido aquí? ─aunque Yura supo de inmediato que Bankotsu se había enterado de algún modo de la venida de Kagome.

─ ¿Puedo pasar y charlar contigo un momento?

Yura pestañeó, pero terminó haciéndose a un lado para que Bankotsu pasara.

Ya estaba ideando cosas para volverle a mentir. ¡No podía ser tan bribón de venir a preguntarle por Kagome de nuevo!

Bankotsu cruzó la puerta y se mostró bastante asombrado del orden del piso.

La Yura que él siempre conoció era una desordenada. Pero la gente, evidentemente, cambiaba.

Yura le hizo una seña que tomara asiento.

─ ¿Y qué te traes por aquí, Bankotsu? ─verbalizó la mujer, pero no pudo evitar notar que Bankotsu no tenía el aspecto sardónico de siempre. Parecía cansado y algo triste. Yura se reconoció a sí misma en él. Seguramente la tal Kikyo Sanders lo tenía a mal traer.

─Tu y yo no terminamos bien las cosas, Yura…

─No me vengas con prehistoria. Tu sabes que no podía seguir siendo amiga del hombre que destrozó a mi mejor amiga.

Bankotsu parecía estar determinado, pese a su aspecto casi lúgubre.

─No te mentiré, no solo he venido aquí a intentar recuperar a una vieja amiga, sino para que me saques de la oscuridad de un asunto.

Yura enarcó una ceja.

─A la oscuridad te has metido tu solito.

─Lo sé ─refirió él, para sorpresa de ella que no esperaba esa respuesta ─. Kagome ha significado más para de lo que piensas y he sido una basura con ella; siempre lamentaré lo que le hice y comprenderás que siempre necesitaré verla. Me he topado con Inuyasha Taisho y estoy seguro que Kagome vino con él.

─Pero claro que solo así te sacaría de la madriguera donde te ocultas con tu noviecita, por cierto ¿Cómo va tu compromiso? ─Yura no tenía intención de ser amable, es más tenía muchas ganas de apabullarlo a golpes

─Si te interesa, el padre de Kikyo se murió el otro día.

─Lo sé, no estoy ciega y aun puedo leer el periódico ─Yura tenía cruzados los brazos y en ningún momento abandonaba su pose desafiante; ni siquiera había ofrecido algo que beber a su invitado.

─Sé que no quieres volver a ser mi amiga, por lo que le hice a Kagome y es por eso que… ─pero Yura ya no quiso oírlo y se levantó bruscamente del sillón.

─No vayas por ahí, ¡por favor!, lo que le hiciste a Kagome es imperdonable, si te hice pasar fue de curiosidad, no para que me sueltes las mismas tonterías

Bankotsu también se levantó. Tenía un aspecto muy serio. Eso hasta Yura podía notarlo.

O estaba muy dolido o se había vuelto un buen actor.

─Lo que le hice será algo que llevaré en mi consciencia por siempre. Me odiaré toda la vida por ello, y aunque sé que ella tiene a Inuyasha ahora ─Bankotsu pareció detenerse un momento, como si padeciere al saber que Kagome estuviera con ese hombre. ─ Por esa amistad que tuvimos y todos aquellos recuerdos del pasado, quisiera poder verla, al menos desde lejos, ya que no creo que quiera verme.

─ ¿Y porque quieres verla, aunque sea desde lejos?, siendo así no podrás engatusarla como hiciste en Tarifa ─refirió punzante Yura, sin ánimo de claudicar.

Bankotsu se veía tan serio y pasivo, que por eso no vio venir cuando él le tomó un brazo.

─Por favor, Yura, tengo que verla ─Bankotsu le dedicó una penetrante mirada cobalto ─. Es cierto que estoy prometido a Kikyo, y fue una maldita conjura, una decisión que tomé precipitadamente al saber de la relación de Kagome, y juro por el alma de mi abuelo que no es algo que quiera. Maldigo mi debilidad, y mi estupidez si con ello lastimé lo que más amaba, aunque en ese momento no sabía lo que ella significaba para mí.

Al oír esa alusión al amor, Yura lo miró.

No esperaba oír esas palabras de ese hombre. Hasta ese momento siempre había creído que estos aspavientos de Bankotsu eran por simple orgullo de macho herido. Y hasta tuvo el deseo de poder decirle que aquella había sido una treta, pero se contuvo, aun no podía fiarse de ese hombre.

El joven pareció darse cuenta del fuerte agarre que estaba haciendo del brazo de Yura y la soltó.

─Perdona, no quiero ser brusco contigo. A la par de perseguir siempre el perdón de Kagome, siempre querré redimirme contigo, Yura…

Yura meneó la cabeza, pero no podía negar que se sentía conmovida por esta la escena.

─Si te digo por dónde anda, irás a acosarla

─No lo haré, no correré a molestarla. Lo juro, Yura.

─Me cuesta aun creerte, Bankotsu ¡erais carne y uña con Kagome y conmigo! Y lo rompiste. Ha sido obra tuya. ¿Cómo sé que esto que me dices que la amas, no es otro juego tuyo?

─No lo es ─y cuando dijo eso, le dirigió a Yura una mirada certera ─. Tu más que nadie ha de saber lo que es sacrificarse en silencio, por amor a alguien.

Yura enrojeció violentamente con aquella alusión. No sabía si sentirse indignada o desolada. No hacía falta que le recordaran su desgracia.

Pero el golpe había sido muy certero, un golpe muy bajo. Bankotsu había sido muy rotundo al hacerlo. Maldito sea.

─No te atrevas a hacer esa comparación ─gruñó ella

─Te lo digo, no por lastimarte, sino para que me entiendas. Tu siempre huiste de Hiten y tus sentimientos, incluso cuando él estaba abierto a ti. Y ahora estas sufriendo porque él encontró a alguien y tu perdiste la oportunidad. Pero tienes ese deseo de hablarle, de verle, aunque sea sólo para ganar su perdón… ¿o me equivoco? ─Bankotsu aprovechó para colocar una mano en el hombro de Yura.

Y fuera de todo pronóstico, la alusión a su terrible situación hizo que Yura empezara a flaquear.

Unas lágrimas traidoras salieron de sus ojos, antes de que su consciencia pudiera frenarlas.

Yura se sintió profundamente sensibilizada. Si fuera la Yura de antes, fácilmente podría mandar a volar a este hombre. Pero ya no era la misma.

El hombre lo notó y en un gesto solidario, y de profunda adhesión la abrazó.

Yura no tenía otros amigos, nunca había podido desahogarse con nadie, salvo Kagome, pero ella no vivía aquí y las charlas a distancia no eran lo mismo que un cálido abrazo.

Finalmente, la joven se dejó amparar en aquello brazos, que la acogieron en un cariñoso estrujón.

Un abrazo de hermanos que se reencontraban tras una larga sequía.

Sólo allí Yura se dio cuenta de cuan sola estaba.

..

.

.

.

─Vamos a la tienda de lencería, he visto un conjunto que deseo comprar ─pidió Sango, quien cargaba varias bolsas llenas.

Kagome, quien estaba mirando una vidriera, también cargaba otras bolsas.

La belle residente en Berlín había aprovechado su reencuentro con Sango para convertirlo en una salida de compras.

Hubiera querido invitar también a Yura, pero estas salidas no eran su estilo.

Sango si era una compañera para estas cosas. Y Kagome había desarrollado cierto sentido por las prendas y accesorios desde que vivía en Berlín.

Como resultado era una mujer más elegante y sofisticada.

─ ¿Un conjunto de lencería? ─preguntó Kagome

─Sí, quiero pedirte opinión ─refirió Sango

─Creo que a quien deberías pedirle opinión es a Hiten ¿no crees?

Sango enrojeció.

─Sabes que ansió tu opinión. Nunca olvidaré que tú nos presentaste.

Kagome se enterneció por su amiga.

Independientemente que el asunto le diera lastima por Yura. Pero suponía que Yura se lo había buscado.

─Me alegro que les vaya muy bien. Hiten es un gran chico y siempre procurará por ti.

─Me alegra mucho que estés conmigo, te he echado mucho de menos, Kagome ─avispó Sango, y añadió ─. Seguro esperabas que Yura tomara tu lugar, pero esa muchacha es rara. Así que hay muchas cosas que aún no pudimos congeniar con ella.

─Yura es una chica especial, y te aprecia. Pero no esperes que sea muy sociable ─atinó Kagome, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de revelarle nada. No valía la pena.

Pero era natural que no hubieran forjado una amistad profunda con el alejamiento de Yura, así que la idea de Kagome de que se volvieran intimas, no se concretó.

En eso, Kagome vio uno de los bancos de espera que había en el enorme centro comercial.

─ ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un descanso, antes de ir a la tienda de lencería? ─preguntó Kagome a su acompañante, tanto para descansar un poco, como para salirse del tema.

─Me parece bien, espera aquí y voy al baño un momento. Creo que no debí beber tanto zumo de naranja ─pidió Sango, dejando sus bolsas junto a Kagome, para marchar a toda prisa al tocador.

Kagome se quedó sola en el banco, mirando sus bolsas y haciendo repaso mental de que para volver mejor tomaban un taxi, dejar las bolsas en el piso de Sango y tomar un café en su casa.

O bien podían tomar uno en alguna de los maravillosos cafés del centro. Incluso podían atreverse a salirse del régimen e ir por churros con chocolates cerca de Puerta del Sol.

Kagome nunca había sido quisquillosa con la comida, pero luego de su terrible experiencia, de donde había salido con una autoestima con niveles bajísimos, procuraba cuidar su figura y se le notaba.

Mirando distraídamente, de repente le pareció ver algo.

Mejor dicho, a alguien.

Que no esperaba volver a ver, por su bien y por su paz mental.

¿Bankotsu?

Que la veía tras uno de los vidrios, con ojos anhelantes y deseosos.

Nostálgico y melancólico.

Demasiado para creer percibir en una mirada. Esto descalabró a Kagome, quien bajó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a ella.

¿Cómo es que venía a Madrid y él podía encontrarla?

Volvió a levantar la cabeza, para volver a verlo.

Y ya no estaba.

Kagome miró a todas partes y ya no lo vio.

Había sido un fantasma de aquel pasado que no conseguía limpiar de su vida.

Por culpa de ese espectro, no podía ceder por completo a las declaraciones de Inuyasha, quien venía salvándola del abismo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Debería poder amarle, aunque sea por agradecimiento. Pero no podía.

¿Por qué esas alucinaciones con Bankotsu le volvían?

Hizo acopio de su fortaleza, que nadie la viera llorar y menos Sango. En estos meses había conseguido pasar página y llorar todo lo que había podido, a estas alturas no tenía lagrimas que ofrecer a una visión de su pasado. Salvo que este recuerdo o alucinación sí que le había afectado.

Como una especie de recordatorio de lo que el hombre, en quien más confiaba, le había pisoteado el corazón por pura maldad.

Hecho añicos sus esperanzas, su amor propio, su valoración de las personas e incluso por las añoranzas de algún tiempo feliz entre sus amigos.

Por ejemplo, ya no podía ver a Hiten del mismo modo, porque él era su primo. Y Kagome prefería mantener distancia de cualquier cosa que le recordase a ese malnacido que le destrozó el corazón.

En eso, sonó su móvil.

.

.

.

.

Bankotsu se quedó viéndola, desde otro sitio escondido. Se había tenido que ocultar de prisa, cuando ella lo vio.

Se había quedado como tonto mirándola por un rato, con toda la aprehensión posible, porque había sido inevitable para él, pero en cuanto vio que ella bajaba la cabeza, fue que se escabulló.

A juzgar por su reacción, Bankotsu comprendía que tal vez no le trajese buenos recuerdos. La vio afectada e impresionada.

¡Cuánto daño le había hecho!

Cuando Yura le había dado más temprano una idea de la zona donde Kagome y esa tal Sango estarían de compras, vino de inmediato.

No esperaba el cruce de miradas, eso no había sido una emboscada suya, sino algo que surgió de forma inevitable y espontánea.

Se sintió pésimo cuando la vio bajar la cabeza con gesto adusto, molesto y nervioso.

Se había jurado no volver a darle ese tipo de impresión jamás.

Pero estaba haciendo lo que dijo a Yura que haría: contemplar a Kagome.

Podía sonar tonto, pero verla era un bálsamo para él. Después de que se le negara su presencia y más al saber de su relación con Inuyasha, no tenía ninguna intención de interferir en la vida de ella, y menos molestarla.

No podía evitar ser descortés con Inuyasha, pero con ella nunca podría.

Además, que lucía tan bonita, tan angelical y frágil.

Y pensar que la había tenido para él y la había desdeñado por Kikyo, alguien que no alcanzaba siquiera las suelas de los zapatos de Kagome.

Se merecía que se hubiera comprometido con ella. Sería suficiente castigo para él.

Finalmente decidió que ya era hora de terminar con su acecho silencioso y se encaminó hacia unas de las entradas para el subterráneo y volver a casa.

Quería descansar un poco antes de ir al bar.

.

.

.

.

Kagome estaba nerviosa, e incluso le temblaba una mano.

Cuando Sango al fin volvió del baño, se encontró a su amiga nerviosa y con la cara descompuesta.

─ ¡Por dios, Kagome! ¿Qué te ocurre?

─Es mi hermano…Sango

─ ¿Tu hermano? ─Sango pestañeó confusa.

─Me acaba de llamar ¡dios mío! ─llevando una mano a su cabeza.

─ ¿Me puedes explicar?, por favor cálmate.

─Miroku me acaba de llamar desde Valencia, dice que está en problemas y me hizo una llamada extraña ─al decir eso la cara de Kagome se ensombreció ─. Es mi culpa, lo dejé abandonado, me fui a Berlín sin verlo antes o pedirle consejo ¡soy una desconsiderada!, es mi hermano mayor y lo amo con el corazón. Por estar tan ocupada en mi supuesta carrera y en mis dramas amorosos, lo he dejado de lado.

Sango miró a su amiga. Era evidente que necesitaba ayuda, así que recogió las bolsas que Kagome cargaba. Era evidente que su mente estaba en otro sitio.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer? ─inquirió Sango

─No me importa, voy a ir a Valencia a por mi hermano. No pienso dejarlo sólo si está en problemas.

Kagome estaba en una encrucijada con aquello.

Había jurado no volver a su ciudad natal, por los terribles recuerdos, pero sobre esos miedos, estaba su querido hermano.

Y no pensaba abandonarlo.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SI YA SABREMOS EL PASADO DE KAGOME, PERO COMO VEN AQUI, SE VE DOLOROSO.

COMO VERAN, EL CHAPTER NECESITARÁ CIERTO DESARROLLO Y VEREMOS SI PUEDO TENERLO PARA EL JUEVES O MEJOR PARA EL DOMINGO, PORQUE ES UN CAPI COMPLICADO.

SOLO QUEDAN 5 CAPIS.

UN BESO A MIS COMENTARISTAS DEL 20: AZZULAPRINCESS, NITOCA, GIGIMORE, SAV21, KASAI SHINJU Y ASIA12


	22. Chapter 22

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 22**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El vuelo de Madrid hasta la ciudad de Valencia, capital de provincia del mismo nombre era de poco menos de una hora, y que a Kagome sin embargo le supieron a eternidad.

Desde el momento que compró el billete, sólo había tenido tiempo de avisarle telefónicamente a Yura y muy por encima, ya que no deseaba que ella se alarmara, así que no le dijo que tenía problemas con Miroku.

Lo mismo le dijo a Sango, quien estaba cerca de ella, cuando recibió la llamada de su hermano.

Empacó un bolso de mano y se marchó. No tenía intención de quedarse mucho tiempo allá, sólo lo suficiente para recoger algo de pertenencias de su hermano y venirse de inmediato.

Todavía no tenía claro cuál era el problema de Miroku, pero lo intuía. Ya habían pasado por ello una vez y había sido la causal por el cual Kagome se largó a Madrid siendo una adolescente.

Mientras abordaba y se alistaba, Kagome se vio envuelta en esos terribles recuerdos.

En ese momento había tenido quince años, iba al instituto, era una muchachita aplicada y alegre. Y bastante desenvuelta, y que vivía bajo la tutela de su hermano mayor Miroku, al haber perdido a sus padres. Vivian en un pequeño chalet, que era de la familia, en una urbanización ubicada en el Pla del Real, un distrito de la ciudad de Valencia

Miroku se acababa de recibir de contador público. Siempre había sido un chico retraído y trabajador, con un intenso sentido de responsabilidad y resguardo hacia su hermana menor.

Su introversión contrastaba con la extroversión y alegría de Kagome.

La joven vivía feliz y rodeada de amigos, y a pesar de la falta de sus padres, había sido capaz de no hundirse en depresión. Miroku no le había hecho faltar nada.

Ella, inocente, sabía que Miroku ya trabajaba a tiempo completo, en su profesión, pero nunca viró en los detalles.

Hasta una tarde que llegó a casa y vio varias motocicletas estacionadas frente a su chalet. Ella regresaba de su clase de pintura cuando se cruzó en la entrada con un hombre que iba saliendo.

Kagome nunca antes lo había visto, así que el impacto fue inevitable.

Un hombre muy alto, de melena castaña hasta los hombros, muy fornido y con tatuajes en ambos brazos. Tenía los ojos más azules que Kagome había visto jamás.

La muchacha había quedado muda e impresionada por aquel espécimen caminante. Y más cuando el hombre, pareció percatarse de su interés y la miró de arriba abajo en un gesto apreciativo.

─Buenas, señorita ─con un dejo sardónico.

La muchacha se derritió ante la mención.

─Bue-buenas tardes ─tartamudeó la adolescente

El hombre sonrió, y luego se arrimó a la motocicleta para subirse en ella.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

Kagome estaba paralizada viéndolo.

─ ¿Cómo te llamas, muchachita?

─Kag-Kagome, señor…─volvió a tartamudear ella

─No me llames señor, dime Naraku ¿quieres?

La muchacha asintió, temblando y en ese momento la voz de su hermano llamándola la despertó.

─Kagome, entra ya.

La chiquilla se apresuró en entrar, pero hasta que entró no dejó de observar al impresionante extraño, quien la veía divertido.

Kagome era inocente, nunca antes había sentido el llamado de las hormonas y la descarada atención del enorme y tatuado sujeto hizo mella en ella. Empezó a beber los vientos por el tal Naraku. Como sabía que Miroku jamás la dejaría salir, inventó clases de piano, para poder salir con un par de amigas, cotillas y adolescentes como ella, a quienes confió su atracción por ese hombre.

Pronto empezaron a averiguar de quien podría tratarse.

Las únicas referencias que consiguieron era que se trataba de un hombre de 29 años, y de pésimos antecedentes. Conducía una motocicleta de las caras y aparentemente era el líder de un peligroso grupo de ultras1 del Valencia CF.

Kagome y sus amigas no supieron averiguar más. Así que la muchachita indagó a su propio hermano, pero cuidándose de no delatar su excesivo interés.

Miroku le dijo que era alguien que le daba trabajo. También le recalcó que no se acercara a él.

Igual, Kagome se volvió oídos sordos antes todas esas recomendaciones, con el enardecimiento natural de su edad, al verse deslumbrada por un hombre de esa talla.

Con aquellas falsas clases de piano, se juntaba con sus dos amigas, tomaban el bus y enfilaban hacia el puerto de Sagunto a media hora de su barrio.

Habían oído que la pandilla de Naraku tenía asentada una bodega o algo parecido en la zona, asi que las intrépidas niñas iban a intentar a ver a aquellos que consideraban galanes. Las amigas de Kagome también le habían echado ojo a otros chicos que integraban el grupo de Naraku.

No fue difícil que Naraku, un consumado mujeriego notara a la chiquilla y además la relacionó inmediatamente como familiar de ese melindroso contador, ese tal Miroku.

Al comienzo el sujeto le sonreía mordazmente, pero ante las reiterativas pasadas de la chiquilla empezó a verla, con más interés y lujuria.

Al principio le había parecido una niña flaca cualquiera, pero luego al verla más arreglada y portando esos diminutos pantalones cortos rondando las cercanías de la bodega, la empezó a ver con ojos de deseo.

Kagome y las otras solían venir a una chocolatería que estaba cerca de la bodega, se sentaban afuera y tomaban su chocolate con churros muy lentamente. Solo con el objetivo de ver a aquellos impresionantes hombres de motocicleta.

Incluso hacían caso omiso de la alarma de otras personas que, al verlos cerca, preferían girar y volverse para no cruzarse con ellos.

Kagome no tenía idea de aquellas personas y había empezado a emocionarse al notar que Naraku también le había echado ojo. Su emoción se desbordó cuando recibió un mensaje, que le trajo uno de los chicos que lo acompañaba, que Naraku la invitaba a tomar algo y que podía traer a sus amigas.

Kagome y las muchachas aceptaron inmediatamente.

Aunque se asustaron, porque la bebida que Naraku les invitó no era zumo o refresco.

Era cerveza.

Kagome lo bebió para no parecer de menos ante Naraku, aunque ni siquiera tenía la edad para ello. Igual, todo valía si eso le facilitaba las intensas miradas de Naraku hacia ella.

Miradas lascivas e impúdicas. Que, sin embargo, Kagome aún no descifraba. Su comportamiento solo respondía al patrón de una adolescente a la cual era fácil deslumbrar.

Así fue que un día se dio un beso, y luego otro y otro. El hombre, un experimentado libertino y donjuán, a la par que peligroso, empezó a acariciar a Kagome de formas que no se tocan a chiquillas de su edad. La joven tenía miedo, pero se dejaba.

Una tarde, estaba haciendo las tareas en su habitación e ideando en su mente las mentiras que podría decirle a su hermano para volver a escaparse al Puerto el sábado de noche, porque Naraku la había citado, cuando oyó el coche de su hermano entrar intempestivamente al garaje.

Eso sí le pareció raro porque Miroku era muy comedido y silencioso.

Oyó que entraba y rebuscaba afanosamente en cajones de su habitación. Esto alarmó a Kagome quien salió a ver que ocurría.

─Miroku ¿está todo bien?

─Si, Kag…solo estoy buscando algo ─contestó con voz trémula

Kagome se asustó al ver a su hermano, en su generalmente pulcra habitación, en un mar de papeles y desorden. Había echado bajo el placar y rebuscaba afanosamente.

─ ¿! Donde esta¡?, tiene que estar aquí

Pero la cara de desesperación ya era demasiada obvia.

─Miroku, me asustas, te ayudaré.

─ ¡No!, mantente alejada, Kagome ─le gritó Miroku

En eso la cara del hombre volvió a descomponerse aún más cuando oyó el sonido chirriante del motor de varias motos que llegaban frente a su casa.

El horror se apoderó de Miroku.

─ ¡Vete a tu habitación, ahora mismo!, y no salgas.

─Pero ¿Qué pasa?

─ ¡Haz lo que te ordeno!

La chiquilla iba a replicar, pero la mirada seria, no exenta de temor de su hermano la hizo retroceder. Miroku nunca antes le había gritado.

La muchacha obedeció. Pero se puso a oir tras la puerta.

Se sobresaltó cuando oyó que echaban la puerta de entrada para abajo.

─! ¡Maldita bestia rastrera! Es mejor que nos digas donde esta nuestro dinero si no quieres que te destripemos

Kagome se tapó la boca y se horrorizó.

Oyó golpes, patadas, muebles que eran destrozados.

─ ¡Juro por mi vida que lo voy a reponer! ─era el ruego de su hermano. Reconocía su voz implorante.

Oía mas golpes y suplicas. Fue allí que oyó una voz conocida.

No pudo distinguir lo que decía, pero la voz aterciopelada de Naraku era inconfundible para ella.

¡Entonces Naraku estaba allí y podía detener lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo!

Kagome destrabó la puerta y salió corriendo, bajando veloz las escaleras, topándose con el horrible espectáculo de su hermano magullado, arrodillado.

Kagome reconoció a los dos hombres que le rodeaban. Enormes y tatuados, uno de ellos era el interés romántico de una de sus amigas. ¡Eran los chicos del puerto!

Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando reconoció al hombre sentado. Vestido con jeans y una camiseta oscura.

Naraku estaba sentado y tenía un enorme bate de béisbol en su mano.

Cuando Kagome entró, él la fichó de inmediato.

─Pero que tenemos aquí…

Miroku se aterró al ver aparecer a su joven hermana.

─ ¡Kagome, te dije que te quedaras en su habitación!

─ ¡Por dios! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─la joven se arredró al ver su hermano en aquel estado calamitoso y se acercó a él, arrodillándose junto a él.

Naraku los miraba complacidos.

─Hola Kagome ─saludó éste

Kagome no sabía que pensar. Lo único que hilaba que todo esto debía de ser un error.

─Naraku… ¿Qué ocurre aquí?, ayuda a mi hermano, por favor ─imploró Kagome, más preocupada por esos dos hombres parados, sin comprender que Naraku era el líder y quien ordenaba esto.

El hombre sonrió y se dirigió al hombre en el suelo.

─Miroku, parece que tu hermanita no sabe lo que hiciste

─ ¡Por favor, dejen a mi hermana fuera de esto!

─Yo creo que no. A tu hermana si le gusta estar dentro ─refirió el hombre

Miroku abrió mucho los ojos del sobresalto. No entendía porque Naraku se refería así a su hermana, porque no sabía de sus escapadas.

Naraku sonrió de lado de nuevo.

─Miroku ¿Por qué no le dices que te robaste 30 mil euros que te fueron confiados?

Kagome abrió la boca y miró a su hermano.

Treinta mil euros era una pasta enorme.

─Yo juro que lo voy a reponer. No sabía que vendrían por el tan pronto ─rogó Miroku

─Creo que deberías decirle a tu hermana que eres un ludópata enfermo, capaz de hipotecar su propia casa para seguir jugando en el casino. E incluso capaz de robarse el dinero de un cliente ─adujo Naraku, con un dejo de voz tranquilo y peligroso.

Kagome se conmocionó. No tenía idea de que su querido y callado hermano tuviera aquella afición tan penosa. Era muy chica para comprenderlo en cabalidad, pero sabía que un ludópata era una persona adicta a los juegos de azar y las apuestas.

Aparentemente Miroku había usado dinero del grupo de Naraku, que como ella ya sabía, eran clientes de Miroku, quien les llevaba los impuestos.

─Por favor, Naraku. Esto debe ser un error, si Miroku debe dinero, haremos lo imposible para juntar y devolverlo ─rogó la joven, intentando ver en los ojos de Naraku aquella luz de ese hombre tan apuesto que tanto la había encandilado.

─La casa está hipotecada. El coche esta prendado. Y no tienen nada, salvo deudas ¿Cómo se supone que van a devolvernos nuestra pasta?

─Juro que así lo haré ─pidió Miroku

Naraku le pasó el bate de béisbol a uno de los secuaces y se levantó, sin dejar de ver a Kagome.

Era una adolescente, pero con todas las formas redondeadas de una mujer y de sangre caliente, como bien él había comprobado con el descaro de la chiquilla de buscarlo por el puerto, total desconocedora de que jugaba con juego.

Esa mezcla de sensualidad e inocencia enardeció a Naraku, quien acabó teniendo una idea. Mala para sus negocios, pero iba a cobrársela de otros modos.

Los treinta mil euros que Miroku había perdido en apuestas, realmente no era dinero para él, un ultra fundamentalista y matón con vínculos mafiosos. Pero no podía dejar sin castigo el atrevimiento de Miroku, por eso había venido a darle una lección.

Podía matarlo a golpes, por ejemplo.

Pero tampoco quería hacerlo, porque reconocía que sería difícil volver a encontrar otro contable, con capacidad para lavarle el dinero de sus negocios turbios.

Por eso, sus ojos se posaron en las largas piernas expuestas de Kagome en ese minúsculo pantaloncito. Tuvo idea atroz, y si lo pensaba salía perdiendo, porque de todos modos iba a acabar acostándose con la jovencita, que tanto lo perseguía en el puerto.

Decidió que sería benévolo, pero manipulando por supuesto.

─Te daré el plazo suficiente para que me repongas el dinero ─anunció Naraku

Miroku pareció llenarse de esperanza, y se incorporó un poco.

─ ¿En serio…?

─Claro ¿por quién me tomas? ─se burló Naraku, con un brillo inusual en los ojos, del cual Kagome ni su hermano se dieron cuenta ─. Por supuesto, con una condición.

Miroku se arrodilló como suplica.

─Se lo agradezco mucho, y tenga por seguro que haré lo que me pida

─Tu hermana va a pasar la noche conmigo.

─ ¿¡Que!?Eso no puedo permitirlo, es una niña de catorce años ─exclamó Miroku, incorporándose, pero sin levantarse

Naraku sonrió ladinamente y sin dejar de ver a Kagome, quien lo veía aterrorizada, agregó.

─Te apuesto que no es tan inocente como crees. Ha venido husmeándome desde hace tiempo, creo que deberías cuidar más a tu hermana o alguien más lo hará por ti. Si quieres la prórroga, será a cambio de tu hermana por esta noche y las que me apetezcan. Y si viene, tiene que ser por gusto, porque no estoy de humor para violar a nadie hoy…claro, si quieren la prórroga.

Todo esto lo decía, sin perder de vista a Kagome, quien no sabía que pensar.

Se suponía que las cosas no debían ser así. Había soñado con que Naraku era como un príncipe de los que salvan, no de los que una se salva.

La jovencita tragó saliva y veía temblar a su hermano.

Veía las marcas de golpes. Naraku hablaba en serio. Kagome, en su terneza, creía que todo esto era su culpa. Naraku nunca sabría de ella, sino fuera por las locuras de ella, asediando su bodega, buscando algo que no sabía.

Miroku iba a procurar levantarse y rogar por otra solución, cuando la joven puso una mano en el brazo de su hermano para detenerlo.

─Iré, pero promete que ya no le harás nada a mi hermano.

Miroku quiso quejarse, pero Kagome le apretó la manga.

─ ¡Es cierto lo que dice!, llevo semanas rondando la bodega del puerto y he estado con él

Miroku estaba desconcertado. No reconocía a su hermana. No quería que fuera, pero el peso de la amenaza de Naraku, así como la decisión de Kagome, quien se suponía era la menor en el lugar lo desequilibraba

Fue como si un fantasma se apoderara del cuerpo de Miroku, porque no dijo nada, cuando Naraku tendió una mano y ella lo tomó. Le parecía muy surrealista, se suponía que él debía protegerla, no entregarla al peligro. Maldecía su poca fuerza y su innata cobardía.

¿Se podía ser más pusilánime?

Debería poder salvar a su hermana y ni siquiera podía hacer eso.

Naraku cumplió su palabra, y ordenó que ya no golpearan al magullado hombre.

Le entregó el bate de béisbol a uno de sus secuaces y cogió a una silenciosa Kagome de la mano y salió del lugar.

Lo único que quedó de aquello fue la mirada triste que intercambiaron ambos hermanos.

Ella al dejarse llevar al matadero por cuenta propia y él viendo como había permitido tal cosa.

Esa noche, Kagome tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas y no llorar. La condición era que tenía que entregarse libremente o el acuerdo quedaría roto.

Naraku le quitó la virginidad sobre la mesa de billar de la bodega. No fue violento, en cambio tuvo una inesperada consideración con la chiquilla la primera vez, quien se dejó hacer.

Se suponía que era algo soñado, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo no era lo mismo.

Naraku volvió a tomarla dos veces durante la madrugada, pero ya no sobre la mesa, sino en la cama del hombre, quien tenía su habitación sobre la bodega.

Aunque el hombre no fue violento, las cosas no debían haber pasado asi, incluso el hombre le refirió que podía traerla a vivir en la bodega.

─Estarás mejor de concubina conmigo, que con tu hermano ─remató él

Kagome no dijo una palabra durante aquella noche. ¿Qué podría decir?

Al dia siguiente, ya pasado el mediodía, un secuaz de Naraku la trajo a casa, de vuelta, a bordo de una motocicleta.

Sólo ahí que la niña, ya mujer, rompió a llorar.

Miroku salió a recibirla y la abrazó. También tenía el rostro demacrado.

Luego de eso, Miroku le hizo preparar sus cosas y cargarlos en bolsos.

La iba a mandar lejos de esta ciudad. No iba a dejar que su hermanita se transformara en la puta de unos ultras, por su culpa.

Tenía una ex compañera de la universidad que vivía en Madrid con su familia. Miroku le rogó que recibiera a su hermana, que le pagaría el alquiler de habitación en el piso.

La mujer aceptó, pero más que nada por los 600 euros que Miroku le daría mensualmente por la habitación, y además la que venía era una chiquilla que sabría cuidarse sola.

Miroku había sopesado que, si mandaba a Kagome cuanto antes de la ciudad, no habría repercusiones, porque después de todo Naraku había tenido lo que quería: desflorar a una chica joven.

Otra cosa que Miroku tenía en cuenta es que, si bien Naraku era peligroso, sus tentáculos no llegaban a Madrid, porque allí no tenía protección. Miroku sabía que Naraku tenía un primo poderoso que era jefe de policía, por eso la actitud de impunidad con la que actuaba. Además de que era peligroso y extorsionador con cualquiera que osara atacarle.

Si alguien tenía que cargar con eso sería él, no su hermana. Por eso decidió esa noche, que Kagome pasaba con Naraku, que ella ya no pagaría por sus culpas.

Tampoco era tonto y sabía que Naraku no lo mataría porque necesitaba un contable blanqueador de divisas. Pero tampoco le dejaría que lo golpease, o lo siguiere golpeando donde más le dolía: Kagome

No había podido salvar a su hermana esa noche, pero si lo haría en el futuro.

Fue así que Kagome terminó subiendo con sus dos maletas en un coche que Miroku alquiló, para sacarla de Valencia y mudarla a Madrid. Ya luego le mandaría sus documentos académicos y otras cosas. Lo primero era desaparecerla y ocultarla de la ira de Naraku.

Él se quedaría a seguir pagando sus propias culpas.

.

.

.

.

Kagome derramó una lagrima solitaria al seguir rememorando todo esto. Recordaba que vivió en casa de la conocida de su hermano por seis meses y que había sido un infierno, porque su casera no le dio una habitación, sino un ático sin ventilación, pero era veloz cobrando el alquiler y otros gastos inventados.

Los problemas en los que se vio inmersa en esa casa la hicieron olvidar su pena de haber dejado su tierra y sus amigas.

Seguía queriendo a su hermano, pero en el fondo no le perdonaba que no le hubiera defendido, y que ella hubo de pagar por culpa del despilfarro de Miroku. Así que las relaciones gradualmente acabaron por romperse. Miroku nunca vino a Madrid a verla, por vergüenza, y ella tampoco le invitó.

Su alma destrozada se juró a sí misma no volver a hablar de este pasado. Quería enterrarlo.

Fue en esa época que conoció a Bankotsu, Hiten, Yura y los demás en el instituto.

Se volvieron amigos y Kagome se refugió en la calidez de su amistad sincera.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba podía cuestionar totalmente la sinceridad de Bankotsu.

Ellos la instaron a dejar el ático de esa mujer malvada, dueña del piso.

Una amiga del abuelo de Bankotsu, una señora adentrada en años fue el alma caritativa que le cedió una habitación a Kagome a cambio de menos de la mitad de lo que le cobraba la malvada casera de Kagome.

Al verse mejorada su convivencia, Kagome empezó a trabajar como empaquetadora en una tienda de comestibles. Poco a poco fue aliviándose de la carga que le traía el asunto de su pasado.

No quería hablar de eso. No valía la pena.

Además, cuando pensaba en eso, se sentía terrible, porque no sabía si culparse a ella misma, por haber incitado a Naraku en su momento, a su hermano por su ludopatía y su cobardía o a Naraku, que era un villano que tomó lo que había.

Sentía muchísima vergüenza y cuando pudo ganarse su propio y humilde dinero, ya no quiso recibir el dinero que Miroku le enviaba. De todos modos, seguro le iba a faltar porque tenía que pagar sus deudas con Naraku y su grupo.

No comprendía porque su hermano se enredaba con esos grupos.

Miroku le había contado, en una de sus esporádicas llamadas telefónicas a través de los años, que había alcanzado a ir al psicoanalista unas dos veces, pero después ya no fue, porque le cobraba unos quinientos euros como consulta.

Que tenía mucho trabajo por encima. Y así, en todos estos años, la conversación había sido bien poca. Cierto resentimiento y culpabilidad invadían a ambos. Incluso a Kagome se le había olvidado devolver su última llamada telefónica.

Cuando Kagome se fue a Berlín, las comunicaciones fueron prácticamente nulas, al cambiar Kagome el número de móvil. Solo una vez le llamó ella para ponerle al tanto de esa novedad, y fue por ello que Miroku la pudo ubicar.

Es como si alma hiciera una catarsis de culpa y una explosión, porque había venido de inmediato, siendo que durante años renegó de su hermano.

Pero se lo llevaría a Madrid, o incluso a Berlín si fuera necesario, en caso que el problema que tenía aquí fuera grave.

Cuando el taxi la dejó en su antiguo barrio, estuvo a nada de no reconocerlo. Urbanizado y muy céntrico y le costó reconocer su casa, no por las mejoras, sino porque precisamente era la única con un aspecto ajado, casi de pocilga del barrio.

El chalet de dos plantas, antaño de color blanco y con un pequeño jardín fuera, era una sombra de lo que era. Sucio y el jardín eran malezas simples y llanas.

No vio ningún coche estacionado, intuyó que Miroku ya no tenía ninguno, así que bajó del taxi hecha un mar de aprehensión. Había vuelto donde pensaba no volver nunca.

Ni fue necesario tocar la puerta, porque Miroku le abrió la puerta.

Kagome casi no le reconoció. Estaba más avejentado, ojeroso y delgado, con ropas arrugadas.

Aun así, reconoció la calidez de esos ojos atormentados. Era su hermano, lo único que tenia de sangre en el mundo.

─ ¿Kagome?

─ ¿Miroku?

Se habían quedado quietos largo rato, hasta que la emoción desbordó y ambos hermanos se abrazaron. Tantos años evitándose como podían, carcomidos por la culpa, el resentimiento, el dolor y el rencor había tejido una red de separación entre ellos.

Y no debió de haber sido, porque se habian necesitado estos años.

.

.

.

.

.

Nada pasaba en su ciudad sin que él se enterase. Los locales tenían que agradecerle que tenían su propio mafioso, natural de la ciudad, que desde sus bodegas del puerto de Sagunto que ahora le pertenecía casi en su totalidad, manejaba el distrito.

Había sabido expandirse de simple matón y secuaz a jefe del hampa local, expandiendo sus brazos a ramas ilegales como contrabando, trata de blancas de inmigrantes ilegales y por supuesto, el negocio principal que era la de ser un ultra hincha de ULTRA CORD, una organización fundamentalista y violenta que pasaban por hinchas del club de futbol VALENCIA CF que había sido el inicio de todo.

Era intocable por la extensión de sus delitos, y sobre todo por la protección de su primo jefe de policía.

El hombre alto y largo, de anchas espaldas. Tenía ya cuarenta años, seguía manteniendo la melena larga como en su juventud. Naraku Estévez seguía siendo tan atractivo como siempre, pero más peligroso y poderoso.

Por eso cuando le trajeron la información que una mujer extraña había llegado y se había instalado en casa del contador Miroku, ese estúpido ludópata, a quien de nuevo le tenían en ceja y ceja, porque había hecho desaparecer unos cuarenta mil euros.

Naraku sonrió. El dinero lo había hecho robar él mismo, como siempre se lo hacía, porque sabía que Miroku no era un hombre de cabales completos y acabaría asumiendo la culpa por no estar seguro de haberlo gastado en apuestas.

Ya se lo había hecho una vez y recordaba con gracia, que su hermana se había entregado para conseguir una prórroga. Se había enfadado cuando se enteró que la chiquilla desapareció para Madrid, pero luego tuvo que olvidarse de eso, porque surgieron problemas con un grupo rival, ultras del Barcelona, donde había muerto un hermano del líder, y había tenido que volcar su energía en conseguir un tratado de paz con esos malditos, así que no tuvo tiempo en renegar por la desaparición de la hermana de Miroku, quien se había convertido en su juguete sexual favorito. Así fue como se olvidó de ella.

Por eso cuando le trajeron el informe y la foto de la elegante mujer recién llegada, la reconoció enseguida.

Mas llena, mas curvilínea, más bella, más madura y con apariencia de tener un sabor dulce, esa era Kagome, su Kagome. La chiquilla que le habían quitado cuando recién empezaba a estrenarla.

─Me ha dicho mi contacto que la señorita reservó dos billetes para Madrid. Esa piensa llevarse a su hermano de la ciudad ─le observó el hombre que había venido a informarle

Naraku sonrió.

Dicen que la revancha tardaba en llegar, pero que llegaba.

Si planeaba huir, pues tenía que ser rápido y hacerles una visita, para cobrarle la deuda pendiente.

─Prepara las camionetas, saldremos a cazar a dos pajaritos extraviados ─ordenó el hombre, quien se marchó presuroso para cumplir la orden.

.

.

.

.

.

En Madrid llovía y el clima que podría pasar por romántico y especial, a Bankotsu le parecía deprimente.

Había estado en casa de Kikyo, intentando hacerle compañía, porque la joven estaba hecha trizas luego de haber perdido a su padre. Comprendía que lo hacía por humanidad más que nada, porque consideraba que ese no era su lugar, y vaya que había mentido para poder trepar donde estaba.

Bankotsu no bebía, porque se había acostumbrado tanto a la preparación de tragos, que había perdido novedad para él, pero en luego de aquel episodio donde vio a Kagome tras unos vidrios, fue que perdió la cabeza y bebió tres botellas de ron que compró de ida a su casa.

No sintió placer al hacerlo, pero esperaba que el líquido se le subiera a la cabeza y lo hiciera olvidar. Valoró incluso la posibilidad de comprar algo de hierba.

Se sentía una basura contumaz por haber jugado con la persona que más había querido y tarde había tenido que darse cuenta.

Ese día no fue a trabajar y las cosas en el bar ardieron, porque al no estar el barman estrella del bar, cuyos tragos tanto atraían al público, el sitio perdió su encanto esa noche.

La gente venía por los maravillosos cocteles y no por un torpe reemplazo que Jakotsu tuvo que improvisar.

Siempre había amado su trabajo. Le encantaba hacer cocteles, tragos, crear sabores y esencias, y ahora ni siquiera le divertía pensar en combinaciones.

En un arranque de ira, tiró al suelo todos los mezcladores que tenía en la cocina de su casa. No tenía sentido para él.

Agradecía a Yura por haberle contado sobre Kagome, porque sólo así había podido verla.

Verla desde lejos, era lo único que le quedaba. Kagome ahora estaba con otro hombre y seguro pronto volvería a Alemania.

Se merecía lo que había cosechado.

Ya no volvió al trabajo luego de eso.

Decidió que lo mejor sería renunciar y alejarse.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome se tuvo que contener para no llorar al ver el deplorable estado en la cual vivía su hermano.

Y como intuía el problema de Miroku era igual de la otra vez. Se había perdido un dinero y ahora le habían echado una amenaza.

─Pero juro que yo no tomé ese dinero, hermana ─aseguró él

Kagome suspiró.

Miroku era un ludópata, así que lo más probable es que lo hubiera gastado sin tener consciencia. Kagome había decidido que buscarían la forma de pagarlo para luego irse de prisa de esa ciudad.

─No entiendo porque sigues trabajando con peñas radicales como esas ¿a cuánto asciende lo que debes? ─preguntó Kagome

─Se han perdido cuarenta mil euros. Pero juro que la tenía aquí para luego llevarlos al banco ─seguía asegurando Miroku

─Pues no es una explicación valedera ─pensó Kagome. No pensaba pedir prorroga a nadie, recordando lo que había tenido que hacer diez años antes. Valoró que quizá podría pedirle un préstamo a Inuyasha, ya que ella sólo tenía la mitad de eso en ahorros.

Inuyasha era un buen hombre y nunca se lo negaría.

Luego se marcharían. Ya vería como contratar una inmobiliaria para vender la casa. Se llevaría a Miroku a Berlín, y ella velaría por él, como Miroku no había podido hacerlo por ella en el pasado.

Su hermano estaba enfermo y ella se sentía responsable por haberlo abandonado tanto tiempo.

Pero cuando iba a llamar a Inuyasha desde su móvil, fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte ruido que hizo la puerta al caerse.

Por un momento, Kagome tuvo un horrible dejavú de hace diez años al oír el ruido de las pisadas fuertes de varias personas.

Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con una de las personas que habían entrado, Kagome se impresionó tanto que cayó sobre el raído sofá.

Ese no era un dejavú. Porque era real.

 _Naraku._

No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera porque recordaba su cara a la perfección, y diez años no cambian a la gente.

No había entrado solo, sino con cinco personas más.

La muchacha tragó saliva. No podía repetirse la historia, porque ahora tenían donde pedir ayuda.

Miroku tembló de pavor.

─Es de ellos el dinero perdido ─agregó el joven contador, para confirmar a Kagome que la historia se estaba volviendo a reproducir ante sus ojos.

─Hola, Kagome…tanto tiempo ¿no?

Aquella voz no había cambiado nada y Kagome no pudo levantarse de la impresión.

─Tu…

Naraku sonrió ladinamente y se sentó en el sillón beige que estaba cerca de donde estaban ambos hermanos.

─Lástima que solo la locura de tu hermano nos reúna ¿no crees?

Kagome decidió que tendría que ser un poco más valiente y se levantó.

─Tú quieres cobrar tu dinero y yo liberar a mi hermano. Negociemos. Yo puedo conseguir el dinero, con intereses si quieres ─propuso ella directamente

Él no contestaba, sólo se limitaba a mirarla como si la examinara y se notaba que estaba impresionado por el aspecto físico de la joven. La estudiaba con interés.

Kagome estaba azorada, pero procuraba mantener la calma y aparentar sangre fría. Cosas que había aprendido y más en el último año trabajando en Berlín.

─ ¿Aceptarás 50 mil euros? ─increpó la joven

Él arqueó una ceja.

─Ese dinero es negociable, claro

Kagome tragó saliva.

─Entonces dame una hora, voy a pedírselo a mi contacto para poder llevártelo.

En eso Naraku meneó la cabeza levantándose.

─Tengo otra condición.

─ ¿Cuál? ─preguntó Kagome, temerosa de la respuesta

─Tu sabes que una vez hicimos un trato y tú lo rompiste, cuando huiste de aquí ¿recuerdas?

─ ¡Pero Miroku te pagó a tiempo esa vez!

─No importa, un trato es un trato. Tu juraste estar disponible y no fue así

Kagome no pensaba ceder. No iba a irse con ellos, ya no era la misma adolescente desvalida de antes.

─Les daré el dinero, pero no pienso ir con ustedes. Sólo denme una hora, no estoy pidiendo prorroga ─volvió a asegurar Kagome

─Creo que te equivocaste, Kagome. Lo que te estaba diciendo no era una opción ─anunció Naraku, y ante la mirada horrorizada de Kagome, dos de los secuaces de Naraku se le acercaron y la rodearon. Kagome se quiso resistir, pero no pudo ante tanta fuerza. Quiso gritar, pero le taparon la boca.

Kagome luchó como pudo y era tanto lo que hacía que uno de los secuaces no tuvo mejor idea que darle un puñetazo en vientre para hacerla quedar. Un golpe que la hizo desmayar del dolor.

Miroku quiso atajarlos también, rogando como poseso, pero sólo consiguió que lo silenciaran con golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó en el suelo, sin sentido.

─ ¡No tenías que haberla golpeado! ─recriminó Naraku al ver a la joven desvanecida. No había hecho todo esto y arriesgar el cobrarle a Miroku, por tener a una mujer golpeada y magullada, así que él mismo la cogió en brazos, no sin antes darle un golpe en el rostro a ese inútil.

Ya vería de darle otra lección. Ahora tenían que marcharse, llevando a la chica inconsciente en brazos.

Quizá estaba cometiendo una tontería, y por culpa del deseo a una mujer. Habia sido suya cuando era pura y no había podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que supo que había venido. Por supuesto, ella también debería de poder recordarle.

Así que se la llevaría. Además, no le temía a nada y a nadie.

Pero esta era su ciudad y sus reglas.

Y él en estos momentos, quería a Kagome

 **CONTINUARÁ**

1 Ultra es igual a un hooligans. Hincha radical de un club de futbol.

* * *

Antes que nada mis disculpas por el retraso y las faltas de ortografía.

Me entristece mucho saber que varias lectoras dejaran la historia. Nadie quiere perder a alguien que ha seguido sus historias.

El cuento de Bankotsu y Kagome es muy sencillo y hasta previsible, y lamentablemente no esta exento de situaciones que pueden molestar.

Es que amamos a quien amamos. Nos hace daño, no se lo perdonamos pero es dificil quitarse el amor, más cuando el sujeto en cuestion ha sido antes tu mejor amigo y uno de tus sostenes, No has tenido padres que te cuidaran en forma, has tenido que valerte por ti misma y tu hermano mayor es un cobarde que siempre ha tenido miedo de todo. Es dificil olvidar asi. Yo creo que en el amor rige mucho lo emocional y los actores no lo ven de forma lógica como lo vemos los expectadores

Kagome es madura para unas cosas y para otras no.

Sólo quedan 4 capis,

Gracias por leer, amigos y besos a mis comentaristas: SAV21, ASIA12, NITOCA, AZZULAPRINCESS Y MI QUERIDA FRAN GARRIDO.

Procuraré de tener listo el episodio para el jueves.

BESOS A TODOS.


	23. Chapter 23

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSIÓN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 23**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Cómo era posible que apenas Kagome pisó la ciudad, fuera secuestrada?

Y lo peor, por el mismo hombre que ya le había hecho lo mismo una vez. ¿Cómo era posible que la historia se repitiera?

Era algo surrealista.

Y de nuevo había sido su culpa, su maldita culpa. No había podido proteger a su hermana antes ni ahora.

Miroku se incorporó del suelo a duras penas. Le habían dado duro en la cabeza y sumado a su propia complexión muy delgada y enfermiza, le costaba aún más recuperarse.

Lagrimas amargas le recorrían el rostro.

¿Para esto había hecho venir a su hermana?

Del confort de su nueva vida en Berlín a un infierno que él había desatado.

Miroku era un hombre flemático, que siempre había caminado encorvado y era tremendamente tímido. Los vicios que había tenido como el cigarrillo, el alcohol y las apuestas opacaron lo que hubiera sido una brillante carrera como contable. Se sentía agotado y acabado.

Se habían llevado a Kagome y ni siquiera podía denunciarlo. Si lo hacía, Kagome amanecería muerta en algún zanjón. Y la cuestión quedaría impune porque nadie se atrevía a meterse con ellos, no porque Naraku fuera pariente de un alto jefe policial, sino por la peligrosidad de su grupo.

Él conocía el poder de Naraku y su influencia. Los tentáculos de la mafia eran muy poderosos y una segura condena en caso de meterse con ellos. Por eso es que nunca pudo salirse de ellos y seguía trabajando para esos desgraciados, que aparentemente les gustaba explotar la debilidad de Miroku por los juegos de azar.

Él no tenía forma de rescatarla ni de negociar siquiera porque podría empeorar las cosas.

Se limpió el labio, del cual caía una profusa línea sanguinolenta, se paró como pudo y buscó a tientas su móvil.

Después de un rato, al fin pudo localizarlo en el suelo, en una esquina en medio de unos jarrones rotos.

Si iba a pedir ayuda, pero a los que él conocía como amigos de Kagome. Estaba seguro que alguno sabría cómo contactarse con ese amigo de Kagome que tenía dinero y que su hermana dijo que le ayudaría si ella se lo pidiera.

Le sonaba sucio hacerlo, pero no tenía opción. Ya más bajo de lo que estaba ya no podría caer.

Buscó en el directorio de su móvil, cuya pantalla estaba rota por la caída, porque un secuaz de Naraku lo había tirado al suelo. Buscaba el nombre de la amiga de Kagome, esa que vivió con ella en Madrid, recordaba que su nombre era Yura y que su hermana siempre hablaba con cariño de ella.

Ella podría ayudarle.

Le apenaba tener que involucrar a más gente en esto. Un lio y un problema que él mismo había creado, siempre tan perjudicial para su propio interés.

Finalmente encontró el número de la joven y marcó.

.

.

.

.

.

Yura sudaba y temblaba como una gelatina. Hace media hora que había recibido la llamada de ese extraño hermano de Kagome, ese tal Miroku.

Yura nunca lo había visto, pero era capaz de reconocer que lo que le dijo aquel hombre vía móvil no era mentira. Miroku le pidió ayuda, que Kagome había sido secuestrada por un grupo del hampa, que eran muy poderosos y que necesitaba ayuda para poder negociar la liberación de su hermana. Se había confesado incapaz, además de que esos hombres conocían su debilidad y lo usarían en su contra.

Yura hizo lo único que se le había ocurrido de impulso. No sólo llamó a Inuyasha, porque Miroku le había dicho que viera de hablar con el amigo adinerado de Kagome, sino que primero llamó a Bankotsu. Esto último había sido impulsivo, pero el verdadero arrebato lo hizo cuando también le marcó a Hiten.

Es como si corazón le diera riendas de que sólo estaría en paz si se los decía a esas dos personas. Maldita sea, ellos cuatro habían sido los mejores amigos, y aunque Hiten viviera lejos, estaba segura que querría saber las noticias. Aunque probablemente Bankotsu también se lo dijera luego, Yura quería ser la primera en decirlo. Había sido una charla muy corta, como de un simple aviso. Hiten le dijo que se comunicaría con Bankotsu, porque no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Para llamar a Inuyasha, tuvo que llamar a Sango y decirle también. En parte para avisarle de las desgracias y por el otro que le diera el número de móvil de Inuyasha, para que Yura pudiera llamarlo.

Yura se miró las manos. Seguía sudando profusamente y se calmó cuando divisó a la persona que esperaba. Estaba en aeropuerto de Barajas e iban a tomar un vuelo rápido a Valencia.

Bankotsu le tomó menos de media hora estar listo.

─ ¡Al fin estas aquí, Bankotsu!

─Ya sabes que, si puedo colaborar en algo, lo haré ─refirió Bankotsu, y luego mirando a Yura, quien tenía un bolso en la mano─. Yura, tu no vas a ir, no sé si será peligroso. Me encontraré con Hiten en el aeropuerto de Manises en Valencia, ya que a él le tomará lo mismo llegar desde allá, y si tú vas me vas a preocupar.

─ ¡No pienso quedarme, pero juro que no estorbaré ni me pondré en línea de fuego!, pero Kagome me necesita, y la van a liberar, porque así tiene que ser. Quiero estar cerca de ella cuando eso ocurra ─gritó la joven, lagrimeando sin parar

Totalmente diferente lucia Bankotsu. Se lo veía calmo, aunque por dentro palpitaba de miedo, pero no podía mostrarse desesperado si quería ayudar, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo. Por eso es que la presencia de su primo Hiten le reconfortaría.

Por eso entendía a Yura. Y por eso mismo no quería que fuera.

─Yura, quiero que te quedes aquí y estés al pendiente. Sé que Hiten tampoco permitirá que Sango vaya, y ustedes son las mejores amigas de Kagome, y deben mantenerse en terreno neutral por si haya complicaciones para que no resulten involucradas ¿me entiendes?

Bankotsu procuraba imprimir firmeza a su voz. Finalmente, Yura decidió quedarse.

─Promete que la traerán de vuelta, Bankotsu ─pidió la joven, por ultimo

─Aunque sea lo último que haga ─prometió él antes de salir corriendo porque su vuelo de cabotaje ya estaba para salir.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha llegó a Valencia, casi a ciegas. Luego de la llamada de Yura, sólo tomó su billetera, su móvil y un saco y se largó.

Había venido en un vuelo privado y por eso a dos horas de la llamada desesperada de Yura, él ya estaba en la ciudad. Habia venido solo con los dos pilotos, por la premura, pero había llamado a la empresa de seguridad que trabajaba con la compañía Taisho para que enviaran personal para una situación delicada. No les había dicho de que se trataba, porque él mismo no tenía las ideas claras de cómo manejar la situación.

Lo único que sabía es que había venido como alma que lleva al diablo. Yura le había dado el número de Miroku y la ubicación de él.

Tampoco se engañaba con respecto a su situación. Yura había sido clara en decirle que a Kagome solo se la soltaría con intercambio de dinero, también le había alertado de no llamar a la policía porque el asunto podía empeorar, que uno de los que tenía secuestrada a Kagome era pariente de un tipo influyente en la policía valenciana y era probable que su denuncia acabe filtrada.

Inuyasha sentía escalofríos de toda esta situación. Aunque procuraba que no se notara su angustia y sus ganas de llamar a pedir ayuda, pero como Yura le había avisado que no era una opción, porque podría ser peligroso para Kagome.

Eso lo llenó aún más de aflicción.

Cuando llegó a la casa señalizada en la ubicación que Yura le había pasado por WhatsApp, Inuyasha se sorprendió por la dejadez de la misma.

Tenía pinta de haber sido una vivienda unifamiliar, y ahora tenía el aspecto de un enorme cuchitril por la suciedad y el deterioro. Allí vivía el hermano mayor de Miroku, del que Kagome casi no hablaba y también que esta era la casa donde ella vivió los primeros quince años de su vida. Eso es todo lo que sabía, porque no estaba enterado de los sucesos que la hicieron huir a Madrid, lo mismo que los demás.

Cuando se acercó, notó que el timbre no funcionaba e iba a disponerse a golpear la puerta, cuando esta se abrió repentinamente.

Un hombre muy enjuto y delgado, y con aspecto enfermizo le abrió la puerta. Por un momento esto descolocó a Inuyasha, ése no podía ser hermano de Kagome, pero luego el aire familiar en los ojos lo hizo caer en cuenta de que si podía serlo.

─Usted es Inuyasha Taisho ─dijo el hombre desde la puerta

─ ¿Usted es Miroku?

─Yura me envió su fotografía, por eso le reconocí, pase por favor. Soy Miroku, el hermano mayor de Kagome.

Inuyasha entró y se sorprendió del desorden del interior, pero tampoco quiso seguir ahondando en superficialidades.

Miroku se paseaba por toda la habitación, nervioso.

─Usted debe de despreciarme por llamarlo para esto y más cuando el problema se creó por mi causa. Antes de que se la llevaran, Kagome habló de alguien que podía hacerle un préstamo.

Inuyasha miró al sujeto. Sabia los hechos actuales, porque Yura se lo había dicho todo tal cual Miroku se lo había dicho cuando le llamó a pedir ayuda.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

─No le desprecio, pero créame que, si puedo hacer algo por Kagome, lo haré sin dudar. No le juzgaré a usted, pero que sepa que quisiera esperar a unos hombres de mi confianza, para que nos ayuden a guiarnos como hacer esto ─adujo Inuyasha, pensando en los hombres de seguridad privada que estaban en camino.

Miroku se sentó finalmente.

─Juro que se lo pagaré ─adujo el pobre hombre.

Inuyasha también se sentó.

─ ¿Usted cree que ella está bien?

Miroku miró al suelo.

─Naraku se obsesionó con Kagome cuando era más chica. Por eso él se la llevó ─repuso Miroku, nervioso.

No sabía si debía contar lo que había pasado entre Naraku y Kagome hace diez años. Y que también había sido su culpa. Agradecía mentalmente que Inuyasha parecía tener cierta sangre fría y compostura. No tenía claro cuál podría ser el vínculo entre este hombre de aspecto adinerado y su pobre hermana. Solo para darse cuenta que no sabía casi nada de ella.

Conocía referencias e imágenes de sus otros amigos, pero de este Inuyasha, él no había sabido nada. Rogaba que Naraku aceptara el dinero de este hombre y que dejase en paz a Kagome.

Le ensombrecía pensar en aquel doloroso puñetazo en el estómago que le había propinado ese hombre que vino con Naraku. Ese detalle se guardó de mencionarle a Inuyasha.

Por su parte Inuyasha estaba serio y haciendo gala de bastante autocontrol. Sudaba frio con esto de Kagome, y por eso antes de cometer alguna tontería, fue que quiso que esos especialistas de seguridad privada vinieran a asesorarle como obrar en esta situación tan delicada.

Ya que Miroku le había dicho que la policía era un elemento que no podrían utilizar.

Así que se sentó y sólo bebió la taza de té que Miroku le ofreció. Ambos hombres estaban nerviosos.

.

.

.

.

Naraku miraba a la mujer que estaba sedada. La habían puesto sobre una de las camas que tenían en una de sus casas de seguridad, donde habían venido a ocultarse, aunque no tenía miedo de Miroku ni de cualquier apoyo que pudiera mandar traer.

Habían tenido que sedar a la joven porque no dejaba de quejarse de dolor en el abdomen donde le habían pegado el fuerte golpe.

Incluso desarrolló fiebre. Esto se le iba complicando, y más porque varios miembros de los Ultra Cord reclamaron que hubiera dejado pasar unos 50 mil euros y hubiera traído una mujer magullada. Naraku tuvo que sacar su vozarrón y ponerse contra ellos.

Ese grupo había nacido por voluntad suya, así que podía tolerar que ahora vinieran a mandarle.

Kagome era una obsesión inacabada para él y ahora que había vuelto tenia curiosidad.

La había tenido cuando era más joven y pura y vaya que lo había disfrutado. Diez años después había reaparecido con una belleza y una prestancia deslumbrante. Esos 50 mil euros que ella ofreció no valían para liberarla. Kagome no podía ser libre por algo como eso. Y cuando se pusiera en condiciones, se juró que volvería a ser suya, tenía que volver a tener esa hembra entre sus brazos.

Cerró la puerta porque no quería volver a oír quejas o reclamos de dinero de su grupo.

.

.

.

.

Varias mujeres se voltearon a mirar a los recién llegados. Era imposible no percibir a esos dos hombres altos y fornidos que estaban en zona de desembarque.

Tenían aspecto muy serio y no tenían maletas consigo. Era innegable que eran parientes porque tenían los mismos ojos azules cobalto e idéntico porte fibroso y hercúleo.

Hiten y Bankotsu habían llegado a Valencia en la hora y media que duraba el viaje en avión. Llegaron en distintos vuelos y casi a la misma hora, así que se encontraron en desembarque.

Hiten no dudó en venir y Bankotsu se lo agradeció. No podía esperar menos de él, su primo quería a Kagome como una hermana.

Sabían que venían a Valencia como un apoyo que nadie pidió, porque Yura ya les había advertido que Inuyasha había ido también y además que era el sostén económico de la estrategia que podría ocurrírseles.

Por eso Bankotsu y su primo habían planeado que antes de ir hacia la casa de Miroku, irían a ciertas partes de la ciudad a recolectar información desde la propia fuente. Quizá lo que consiguiesen averiguar podría ser de ayuda.

Ambos primos eran hombres de vida nocturna por sus trabajos. Habían visto mucho. Conocían como de salvaje podía ser el mundo. Así que valiéndose de los datos de Yura, que les había dicho sobre este grupo llamado Ultra Cord, enfilaron directo hacia las zonas bajas del Puerto de Sagunto a conseguir información.

Bares, prostíbulos y cualquier antro de diversión que pudieren hallar en esa zona. Luego de beber con las personas correctas, manipularlos un poco y guiarlos, podrían extraer mucha información.

Entre ambos no sería difícil, porque Hiten era muy talentoso manipulando gente para sacar información y Bankotsu era muy detallista y observador. Por supuesto, también estaba el último recurso: sus puños. Ambos coincidieron que lo mejor era conservar la calma y no enervarse o desesperarse. El objetivo era conseguir información sobre el Ultra Cord que pudiere servirles, cuando se lo presentaran a Inuyasha.

Bankotsu también había planeado que en caso de que Inuyasha no tolerare su presencia, él y Hiten se quedarían a seguir ayudando. En este momento no podía pensar en su rival, sino en Kagome.

Porque eso era algo que no podía obviar: Kagome y ese hombre eran pareja.

Le dolía mucho, pero nada tenía él que opinar, después de todo lo que había hecho a la joven.

Hiten todavía desconocía eso, así que Bankotsu también decidió que aprovecharía de comentárselo, para que su primo entendiese porque actuaba así. No quería mentirle a su primo y prefería que le odiara un poco, para compensar lo mucho que él se odiaba a sí mismo.

Todavía no era mediodía y muchos de estos sitios de mala muerte, que enturbiaban el paisaje de la hermosa ciudad valenciana estaban abiertos y juntando ratas y malas compañías.

Pero Hiten y Bankotsu sabían que ese grupo de personas eran los únicos que podrían proporcionar alguna información que pudiere servir.

.

.

.

.

.

Yura no había ido a trabajar. Sango tampoco. De todos modos, no podían concentrarse con lo ocurrido con Kagome.

Ambas se reunieron en el piso de Yura, unidas por el mismo desconcierto. Hace mucho tiempo que ambas mujeres no permanecían juntas y cuando Kagome estuvo fuera, era difícil que se reunieran, a pesar de mantener un amistoso vinculo.

Sango lo entendió como un resquemor por parte de Yura por verla en una posición más alta que ella en la compañía donde trabajaban, aunque no dejaba de extrañarle porque Kagome nunca tuvo ese problema.

Ella no sabía que su actual amante Hiten había tenido un vínculo tan cercano con Yura. Nadie se lo había contado e Hiten consideró que no era necesario que Sango supiera aquello, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera sabían a donde iba a parar lo que tenían. En una relación no hablada donde ambos estaban conformes. Donde dormían juntos cada que podían en una conjunción exclusiva.

Sango no sabía si estaba enamorada de Hiten, pero lo cierto es que los días que se quedaba en Madrid, extrañaba retozar entre los enormes brazos de ese hombre.

Yura preparó café y se aseguraba de tener los móviles cargados por si recibían alguna llamada. También se calmó y juró cumplir con la petición de Bankotsu de no llamarlo hasta recibir noticias.

Se sentía rara con respecto a Bankotsu. Lo había odiado por meses, pero recientemente cuando se habían reunido, Yura había llorado entre sus brazos cuando él hizo alusión de que su amor por Kagome podía ser como la de ella por Hiten.

Con eso la había desarmado y lo había ayudado cuando aquello. Y cuando ocurrió esta tragedia, al primero que llamó fue a él y también a Hiten. Eran los otros mejores amigos que había tenido en su vida y en quienes podía confiar algo tan delicado como ayudar a su otra mejor amiga.

Otra cosa que tenía Yura era cierta culpabilidad, porque nunca le rectificó a Bankotsu sobre aquella mentirilla piadosa que le había dicho: que Inuyasha y Kagome eran pareja.

Así que sabía que Bankotsu era de la idea de que aquello era verdad.

Igualmente, Yura no podía desmentírselo ahora, porque cuando recuperasen a Kagome, ésta seguiría odiándole con todas sus fuerzas y era por seguro que volvería a Berlín con Inuyasha.

Además, que Yura intuía que Inuyasha estaba enamorado de ella.

Kagome nunca se lo había confirmado, pero Yura no tenía un pelo de tonta y una gran intuición.

Se sentó junto a Sango, cogió la mano de la joven para mantener un espacio de compasiva compañía a la espera de noticias.

No había lugar para celos, envidias o resentimientos en este momento.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha respiró aliviado, cuando al cabo de dos horas, el equipo de seguridad privada llegó a la casa.

Eran tres hombres, los tres asesores y expertos en crisis, más un contingente de agentes. Uno incluso tenía mucha experiencia en casos de secuestros exprés en Colombia, así que Inuyasha tenía la certeza de que había hecho lo correcto al traerlos para conseguir asesoramiento.

─Lo ideal es que los captores presenten una prueba de vida. Si lo hacen, preguntar el dinero que quieren y ese monto siempre se puede negociar. Déjelo en nuestras manos, podemos encargarnos de contestar las llamadas y lograr un acuerdo acorde, así como la entrega y recolección de la persona secuestrada ─explicaba uno de ellos, de forma casi didáctica.

Inuyasha lo oía con atención, pero Miroku estaba aterrorizado.

─Naraku es peligroso, es más él ya debe saber que están todos aquí, él lo sabe todo ─alertó Miroku

Uno de los asesores se volteó a verlo.

─Si, seguro que sí, pero podemos manejarlo, cuanto más rápido lleguemos a un acuerdo podremos concretar la transacción.

Miroku tragó saliva. Ese hombre se oía tan tranquilo, como si hablase de un negocio cualquiera. ¿Pero que podía opinar él?

Inuyasha solo tuvo una petición, se le notaba la desesperación.

─Por favor, empiecen a negociar. Miroku tiene los números de estas personas, no importa el dinero, sólo queremos que Kagome vuelva a nosotros, a salvo.

Los hombres de traje, enseguida quitaron unos papeles, desplegando un mapa sobre la mesa.

Miroku entregó su móvil para que extrajeran algunos números telefónicos.

Habían pasado más de 8 horas desde el secuestro y aún no había comunicación, así que según los expertos, esto significaba que los que debían comunicarse eran ellos.

Estaban en ello, cuando uno de los hombres que custodiaba la puerta se acercó:

─Hay dos sujetos en la puerta, exigen entrar y hablar con Miroku, el dueño de casa

Miroku enarcó una ceja.

¿Será posible que fueran emisarios de Naraku?

─Dicen llamarse Hiten y Bankotsu Maxwells ─agregó el serio custodio.

Al oír ese segundo nombre, Inuyasha se sorprendió. ¿Qué quería ese maldito aquí?

Los asesores no iban a permitir su entrada, pero Miroku intervino.

─Que entren, vienen a verme y son amigos de mi hermana. Yura me dijo que vinieron a ayudar y lo creo.

Inuyasha quiso oponerse, pero prefirió callarse. Tenía curiosidad con qué cara venia ese hombre a meterse en los asuntos que concernían a Kagome, cuando la había hecho sufrir tanto.

Los asesores no tuvieron más remedio que acatar la voluntad del dueño de casa, ante la falta de respuesta de Inuyasha.

Pocos segundos, entraron esos dos hombres, ambos enormes y de aspecto parecido.

Uno era Bankotsu, ese aborrecible bastardo que él conocía. Que ya en el pasado le había robado a Kikyo y que quiso jugársela a Kagome, engañándola del peor modo.

El otro era desconocido para él, pero intuía que era pariente de Bankotsu por el extraordinario parecido.

Los recién llegados saludaron. Tenían aspecto cansado, como si hubieran estado recorriendo bastante.

Inuyasha no pudo contenerse y se acercó a asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro a Bankotsu, quien al contrario de lo que pudiera pensarse, no detuvo el golpe ni se movió.

─ ¿Estas satisfecho ya? ─dijo Bankotsu, sin inmutarse

─ ¿Cuál es tu problema? ─exigió saber Hiten, aunque tampoco entendía porque su primo no detuvo el golpe, si podría haberlo hecho

─Me lo merezco ─repuso Bankotsu intentando calmar a su primo, y sin despegar su mirada de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se contuvo y se alejó unos pasos. No era hora de ajustar cuentas con ese mal nacido aún.

─ ¿Qué rayos quieres aquí? ─preguntó entonces Inuyasha, sobándose la mano que usó para golpear a Bankotsu.

Hiten fue quien habló.

─Soy primo de Bankotsu y también soy un gran amigo de Kagome, ella es como una hermana para mí. Cuando nos avisaron de esto, decidimos venir a colaborar.

─Llegan tarde y además ya tengo aquí a un equipo que puede ayudarnos. Además ¿Qué pueden hacer ustedes?, él que tiene la billetera para el dinero que pudiese pagarse por el rescate soy yo, ustedes sólo estorban ─replicó Inuyasha, intentando ser cruel.

─Llegamos hace horas y estuvimos haciendo averiguaciones sobre este suceso ─siguió diciendo Hiten, con la cara muy seria y no haciendo acuse de recibo de la grosería de Inuyasha. No acababa de entender cuál era el problema que había entre su primo, Kagome y ese sujeto tan petulante, pero también entendía que no era momento para esas rencillas.

Fue ahí que Bankotsu se decidió a hablar.

─Nosotros también estamos aquí para ayudar como podemos, es cierto que eres uno de los hombres más ricos de este país, pero si haces un paso en falso, también puedes convertirte en el ex hombre más rico de este país, porque estarás muerto. Esto no es tu compañía.

─Traje hombres preparados para esto ─aseveró Inuyasha, señalando a los hombres que estaban allí, observando con sorpresa.

Hiten puso una mano en el hombro de su primo, para que lo dejase hablar.

─Tenemos información que puede servir.

Un asesor de seguridad de Inuyasha quiso intervenir, pero éste decidió que oyeran lo que tenían que decir esos hombres. Ya verían si su información pudiera servir.

Al verse autorizado, Hiten se explayó.

─Ultra Cord es el hombre de esta peña radical de ultras del Valencia DF. Naraku es su líder y jefe, pero los negocios más importantes de estos sujetos que se valen de la violencia para aterrorizar la ciudad y que se valen de una supuesta veneración a un equipo de futbol, también es una fachada para negocios ilegales. Operan en el puerto de Sagunto en su mayoría, pero casi siempre ocultos ─expuso Hiten, respirando un poco antes de seguir narrando ─. Ocultos por temor a ser emboscados por gente de otra peña radical, los del Barcelona, quienes años atrás sufrieron una perdida, porque en una pelea, resultó muerto un miembro de esos ultras del Barcelona, y ahí la sangre se paga con sangre.

Inuyasha se miró con sus hombres de seguridad.

Hiten prosiguió con su relato.

─Quiso la afortunada casualidad que miembros de esta peña del Barcelona están aquí en la ciudad. Podemos aprovechar su odio y usarlo a nuestro favor, porque el Ultra Cord les teme, porque son igual de peligrosos que ellos. Recurramos a ultras del Barcelona. Sangre con sangre se paga. Es aquí donde entra tu equipo de seguridad y nosotros mismos ─señaló Hiten ─. Nuestra condición para entregarles a los del Barcelona la ubicación de los líderes del Ultra Cord será la liberación de Kagome, sin daño alguno. Por supuesto también habrá desembolso de dinero, ya que tanto te jactas de tus billetes, para dárselo a la gente del Barcelona.

Inuyasha no esperaba una información así. Menos la de su sofisticado equipo de seguridad que miraban boquiabiertos, porque no tenían idea de aquello.

─No podemos poner en peligro la vida de Kagome ─refirió Inuyasha

─ ¿Crees que queremos que pase algo así? ─refutó Bankotsu, ya harto de Inuyasha.

Los hombres que estaban con Inuyasha parecían pensarlo, hasta que habló el portavoz.

─Podemos hacer averiguaciones y confirmar lo que dicen estos caballeros. Ellos tienen razón, podemos usar esto para salvar a la señorita.

Inuyasha no hubiera querido que se hicieran planes en base a datos aportados por esos hombres, pero al final no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Además ¿Quién era él para hacer un esquema de seguridad y salvataje?

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de que el ambiente se relajara y los hombres de Inuyasha se pusieran en averiguaciones con los aportes de los primos, Bankotsu quien estaba parado de brazos cruzados sobre la pared, junto a su primo, vio al hermano de Kagome sentado en un sillón. Parecía temblar y tenía aspecto de preocupación, así que se acercó a él.

Nunca antes lo había visto, pero si oído de él.

A pesar de su famélico aspecto, tenía un aire a Kagome lo que reforzaba su relación filial.

Los demás no podían oírlo. Bankotsu intuyó que ese hombre había sufrido mucho por sus malas e incorrectas elecciones de vida.

─Tu entonces eres Miroku

─Y tú el Bankotsu, del que mi hermana siempre hablaba

Bankotsu esperaba que no hubiera oído lo malo que le había hecho, pero a juzgar por su reacción aparentemente no había oído de aquello.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Miroku? No te vi muy contento con ninguna de las ideas aquí dadas ─interpeló Bankotsu, para quien no había pasado desapercibido el rostro de Miroku.

Miroku pestañeó y se levantó, acercándose hacia la ventana. Bankotsu le siguió.

─Estoy muy agradecido con todo que están haciendo, y más cuando yo fui el culpable de todo.

─Nadie te culpa. Estos criminales subversivos son peligrosos ─adujo Bankotsu

─No sé si Kagome les contó que ya hace diez años fue víctima de algo parecido, y en esa ocasión ella se entregó a Naraku para aplacar su ira y su lujuria ─Miroku empezó a lagrimear ─. Por eso la envié a Madrid, para que Naraku la perdiera de vista. El problema aquí es que, aunque ataquen a su grupo, yo siempre estaré atado a ellos, y como Naraku volvió a ver a mi hermana, gustándole lo que vio, siempre intentará manipularme por ese lado. Tampoco puedo huir porque me hallarían antes de poder salir siquiera. Es un infierno, creo que lo mejor es que me maten, así cuando rescaten a mi hermana, no habrá nada que la vincule a Naraku o su grupo.

Bankotsu se quedó de una pieza al oír la confesión de Miroku.

Algo había oído en los bajos fondos, cuando recorría con Hiten en busca de información, pero la confirmación le venía ahora.

Había sido cierto.

Además, eso de que cuando alguien entraba a un equipo mafioso, era imposible salirse salvo muerto.

Kagome siempre estaría atada y en peligro, porque de algún modo nunca dejaría a su hermano.

Y él estaba atado a estos criminales.

Bankotsu se alejó, sumamente afectado con la confesión, tanto que tuvo que retirarse para afuera, para tomar algo de aire fresco.

Y más con esto de que Kagome nunca estaría a salvo. Siempre podría resurgirle el peligro.

Además, como es eso de Miroku quería matarse para cortar con aquello.

Bankotsu fue a sentarse sobre un enorme pedazo de piedra que estaba afuera, en el pequeño patio trasero de la casa. Ya había caído la tarde, pronto anochecería.

Estaba pasmado y patidifuso.

Kagome nunca estaría a salvo.

Si Miroku moría, lo cual no podían permitir, ocasionaría que el corazón de Kagome acabara de romperse.

¿Qué podían hacer para salvar a ambos hermanos?

Tenía que haber un modo de liberarlos. Ese plan que Hiten presentó podría no servir.

Bankotsu se puso a meditar sobre aquello, intentando de paso calmar su desesperación.

Tenía que haber un modo de salvar a Kagome y protegerla en el futuro. A ella y a su hermano.

.

.

.

.

.

Al notar que su primo no había vuelto, Hiten salió afuera para buscarlo ya que los asesores de Inuyasha habían trazado un plan en base a la información que ellos trajeron

Se encontró con Bankotsu, muy serio y abatido sentado afuera.

Hiten enarcó una ceja.

─Tienen un plan ¿no quieres entrar a oírlo?

Bankotsu le daba la espalda y parecía estar mirando el cielo, que ya estaba oscureciendo.

─Nunca te dije que el motivo por el cual ese sujeto Inuyasha me odia.

─Ahora esas cosas no importan ─repuso Hiten

─Si, y te los quiero contar, para que entiendas los motivos de algo que quiero hacer.

Hiten notaba que su primo estaba más serio y sombrío como nunca antes lo había visto.

En un corto pero doloroso relato, Bankotsu le confesó con suma vergüenza lo que le había hecho a Kagome, incluido lo de la noche de su cumpleaños. No se guardó nada, nunca había tenido secretos con Hiten, quien era como un hermano y hace tiempo que quería contarle sobre esto.

Cuando Bankotsu acabó su relato, las mejillas de Hiten se volvieron calientes de ira, apretó los puños e incluso dio unos pasos, con deseos de abofetear a ese primo suyo.

Pero se contuvo, porque Bankotsu tenía algo más bajo la manga, por eso estaba tan sombrío.

─No me extraña que quieras golpearme y me lo merezco. Kagome es como una hermana para ti y para mi…es la mujer que siempre había querido y que nunca me había dado cuenta antes ─al decir eso se levantó junto a su primo para encararle ─. Es por eso que si puedo hacer algo por ella y Miroku lo voy a hacer sin dudar.

─ Pero ¿qué quieres decir? ─increpó Hiten, exigente

─Ese plan no funcionará, ese que Inuyasha y sus asesores trazaron en base a la información que les trajimos. Miroku nunca será libre, salvo que la muerte los separe, él siempre estará sujeto al capricho de este grupo criminal, y con él, lo estará Kagome, de lo cual ellos se aprovecharon a la menor oportunidad ─expuso Bankotsu, sus ojos se veían ocultos bajo el flequillo ─. Si queremos liberarlos a ambos, necesitamos darle al Ultra Cord algo que realmente quieran. Sangre con sangre se paga. Es indudable que su anhelo más deseado es la paz con esos ultra del Barcelona, ni siquiera Naraku podría negarse ante una oferta tan tentadora.

Hiten frunció el ceño. No le gustaba para donde iban los tiros.

Bankotsu prosiguió su plan.

─Me intercambiaré con Kagome, mi vida por la suya. Diré que me incluyan como miembro supuesto de su grupo, que me exhiban como tal en un sitio donde los ultras del Barcelona me puedan emboscar, porque siempre están tras los pasos de alguien del Ultra Cord, para cobrarse esa muerte acontecida años atrás. La guerra de estos grupos acabará, al ver caído alguien del Ultra Cord. La condición por supuesto, será que Kagome y su hermano sean desvinculados de ellos, que nunca más vuelvan a ser molestados.

─ ¿! Pero que rayos dices¡? ¿entregarte como carne de cañón? ¡no voy a permitir tal aberración!, vamos a liberar a Kagome, pero no haremos esto ¿entendido?, habrás sido un hijo de puta con ella, pero no puedes querer morir ─Hiten reaccionó zarandeando a su primo.

Era una locura.

Bankotsu se dejó hacer. Pero no se movió.

─Hiten, eres como un hermano para mí, sé que no me dejarás hacerlo. Por eso mismo tengo que hacerlo, es el único modo que tengo de redimirme ante Kagome. Ella estará a salvo y quizá así tenga la esperanza que alguna vez pueda perdonarme por todo el daño que le hice. Mi único deseo es que sea feliz, y sólo lo será cuando ya no tenga que preocuparse por su hermano, que es la persona que más ama en el mundo.

Sin que Hiten lo viera venir, Bankotsu le propinó un puñetazo con toda su fuerza en el rostro a su primo. Una que le hiciera perder el conocimiento, Hiten cayó en los brazos de su primo, quien los sostuvo.

─Perdóname Hiten…nunca me hubieras dejado hacer esto, así que te sacaré del camino mientras.

Bankotsu cargó a su desvanecido primo hacia el interior de la casa.

Iba a plantearle su plan a Inuyasha, quien lo entendería. También pediría que encierren a su primo, porque cuando despertase, correría a detener sus planes.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Había tomado su decisión.

Una vida por otras vidas.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiten aún seguía sin conocimiento, pero se recuperaría y despertaría pronto. Así que por pedido de Bankotsu fue encerrado en una habitación de la casa de Miroku.

Bankotsu les había contado su plan y lo había hecho de forma tan decidida que era imposible quitarlo de aquella idea. Miroku lo miraba asombrado ante la idea de que alguien pudiera hacer tamaño sacrificio por otras personas.

Los asesores de seguridad de Inuyasha también estaban pasmados, pero no dejaban de reconocer que el plan de Bankotsu seria drástico pero infalible, si lo pensaban con sangre fría.

Inuyasha estaba estupefacto ante la idea, pero Bankotsu les exigió que lo hicieran. Que uno de los hombres de seguridad de Inuyasha fuera con una cantidad de dinero como prenda a darle la propuesta a Naraku y sus hombres. Si Naraku no quería dar el brazo a torcer, sus hombres lo presionarían, porque una paz valía más que una muchacha objeto de una obsesión.

Inuyasha se ofreció él mismo a ir, pero Bankotsu le pidió que no lo hiciera.

─Tienes que asegurarte que Kagome esté a salvo, eso no se lo puedes delegar a nadie más. Deja que los demás hagan los arreglos. Cuando todo esto acabe, llévate a ella, a Miroku y a mi primo de aquí. No necesitan volver por mi cadáver.

─ ¿Por qué haces esto?

─Porque entendí que la amo. No quiero que viva en un mundo donde siempre esté en peligro. Una vida por otra vida, aunque en este caso es la vida de un miserable como yo por la de un ángel como ella. Merece ser feliz ─respondió Bankotsu sombrío, melancólico pero decidido.

Estaban solos con Inuyasha con Miroku, porque los demás habían ido a cumplir con su parte de comunicar la idea al grupo de Naraku, cuya localización pudo ser conseguida gracias a que Miroku los llamó a pedir una cita para plantearles algo que podría resultarles ventajoso.

Inuyasha no sabía que pensar ante las palabras de ese hombre, a quien siempre había considerado un malnacido y aprovechado. Las dos mujeres que él había querido lo habían amado, lo habían preferido por sobre él. Kikyo y Kagome.

Kikyo había sido su primer amor y ella le infiel con él, hasta finalmente dejarlo por ese hombre.

Kagome no le había aceptado su declaración de amor en Berlín, porque aun tenia resquicios de Bankotsu en ella.

Bankotsu tragó saliva.

─Promete que cuidarás de ella. Y nunca le dirán mi papel en esto ─esto último lo dijo también refiriéndose a Miroku, quien también estaba allí ─. Júrenme que jamás se lo dirán, ella no merece cargar con el peso de mi vida sobre sus espaldas, es una mujer muy buena para eso.

Miroku asintió con pena. Y cierta vergüenza de que alguien hiciera un sacrificio como ese, no solo por Kagome, sino por él.

Inuyasha también asintió con la cabeza. No podía hablar. Se le habían cortado las palabras.

Contemplar a un hombre, afrontando con valentía una posible muerte dejaba sin habla a cualquiera.

No quería hacerlo, pero Bankotsu se lo hizo jurar. No había otro modo de salvar a Kagome y su hermano.

.

.

.

.

.

Al cabo de varias horas más ya se estaba llevando a cabo el peligroso plan. Inuyasha no quería faltar a su palabra así que cumplió al pie de la letra.

Cuando los enviados llevaron el ofrecimiento a Naraku y sus hombres, estos no pudieron creer que alguien quisiera hacer un sacrificio como ése y Naraku se negaba a dejar ir a Kagome, quien seguía sedada, porque cada que despertaba se quejaba de un horrible dolor en el vientre.

Al final ¿Qué valía mas?

La anhelada paz con esos desgraciados del Barcelona o una mujer que estaba enferma, por muy bella que ella fuere. Y no solo eso, sino que otra condición es que Miroku debía ser liberado de su vínculo juramentado con ellos.

Naraku quiso oponerse al principio, pero al final cedió, en parte por presión de sus hombres y otro porque si había paz con esos ultras malditos, por fin podrían operar en paz sin temor a mostrarse y ser emboscados.

Una vida por otra vida.

Al final se decidió que Kagome sería entregada al mismo Inuyasha y su equipo, cuando Bankotsu ya estuviera en el sitio de la emboscada que le tenderían los del Barcelona apenas supiesen.

Naraku era inteligente y no quería que se la jugaran, así que decidió hacerlo así.

Cuando Bankotsu fue traído, tuvo que pasar por algunos cambios. Tuvo que cambiarse de ropa por algunos distintivos de los hombres que conformaban el Ultra Cord, como para que cualquier espía del Barcelona lo pudiera identificar. Incluso para hacerlo más atractivo, el mismo Naraku junto a otros dos hombres irían con él, solo que huirían antes de que los de Barcelona pudiesen hacerles algo, dejando a Bankotsu a merced de ellos.

Una vida por otra vida. Sangre se paga con sangre.

Cuando estaba alistándose, Bankotsu tuvo el impulso de pedirle a Naraku un último pedido de un condenado a muerte. De que lo dejara ver a Kagome una última vez.

Naraku se lo negó rotundamente.

Bankotsu se guardó de mostrar su profundo desprecio a ese hombre que le había arrebatado su inocencia a Kagome.

El mismo Ultra Cord se encargó de filtrar la jugosa información de que Naraku y sus más cercanos estarían de copas en una bodega en las afueras del barrio de Mestalla. Una irresistible para los afines de la peña radical ultra del Barcelona, quien no olvidaba la muerte de su miembro ocurrida años atrás y sólo buscaba vengarlo, cobrando una vida del Ultra Cord.

Se hizo pronto, porque Bankotsu pidió que así fuera, porque Kagome debía ser liberada cuanto antes.

Inuyasha ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, apenas recibiese la señal.

Debía marcharse sin mirar atrás, llevado a Kagome, Miroku e Hiten con él.

Bankotsu se sentó a esperar en la bodega. Naraku y otros dos se quedaron el tiempo suficiente para ser vistos pro vigías del grupo rival, pero se fueron antes de que la bodega fuera rodeada.

Bankotsu cogió una copa de whisky seco que había allí. Por un momento tuvo la fantasía de que estaba frente a su mesa de cantina en el bar donde trabajaba, creando tragos con toda maestría.

─Siempre pensé que moriría bebiendo ron o algo. No un whisky en las rocas ─rió para si el hombre.

Bankotsu había dejado de pensar y oír lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Ni siquiera sabía que estaba siendo rodeado.

Bebió su vaso con parsimonia.

En este momento ya Kagome debía estar siendo liberada.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha cargó a Kagome con aprehensión y horrorizado de verla inconsciente. Se la acababan de entregar, lo cual también era señal de que ya Bankotsu estaba en una jaula de ratones.

El equipo de seguridad también sabía qué hacer, y los vehículos desde allí enfilaron al aeropuerto donde esperaba el avión privado de Inuyasha. También allí los esperaba el médico personal de Inuyasha, quien había venido a petición urgente de su paciente más importante.

En los vehículos también estaba Miroku y el propio Hiten, quien había despertado de su letargo, y tuvo que ser detenido porque lo tuvieron que atar, para que no fuera a detener a Bankotsu.

Eso era otra cosa que Bankotsu les había hecho jurar, que detendrían a su primo, aunque usaren la fuerza en el proceso. Le dejó una nota a Hiten, que éste leyó en medio del profundo dolor.

" _Es algo que tengo que hacer. No culpes a nadie. Solo están haciendo lo que yo les pedí_ "

Hiten nunca lloraba, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Su primo, su hermano estaba dando su vida por amor. Por redención.

.

.

.

.

.

Dicen que cuando la oscuridad de la muerte acecha y alguien está determinado a morir, pierde sus sentidos.

Bankotsu no oía lo que le decían. No le importaba después de todo, él no era un Ultra Cord real, así que lo que le decían esos hombres que empezaron a rodearlo como presa, no le interesaba.

Había decidido enfocar sus sentidos en sentimientos y recuerdos infinitos, para abstraerse del dolor de los golpes que empezaron a llegarle a todo el cuerpo.

Bankotsu era un hombre fuerte, sabia pelear, pero ya había decidido que no opondría ninguna resistencia. Se entregaría a la emboscada.

Él se merecía cada golpe que le asestaban. Puñetazos y patadas que iban debilitando su cuerpo, pero no su determinación de que estaba obrando bien. Todo por ella.

Kagome bien valía su sacrificio. Nadie más que ella. Siempre había sido ella.

No veía a sus oponentes que no le tenían piedad, sino el rostro de Kagome que le sonreía como antes de todo.

Cuando las sombras empezaron a llegarle y la oscuridad empezó a cernirle, lo único que podía oír era la tierna voz de Kagome.

─ _¿Quieres un poco de dulce de melón?_

Eso le hacia sonreír, pese a estar cayendo en un inevitable valle de sombras, una donde ya no existía el dolor, donde los hombres eran libres para descansar su tormento. Con la feliz certeza de que Kagome, al fin era libre.

─ _Bankotsu…_

Fue lo último que oyó su imaginación antes de quedar a oscuras.

La voz de Kagome que, de ese modo, le daba el último adiós.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

No diré nada más, salvo que el fic esta casi por finalizar, que sólo tendrá 26 capítulos, de hecho el ultimo episodio es casi el epilogo nomás.

Prometí actualizar el jueves y acabé en domingo, creo que el 24 también estará el domingo, pero si puedo estará listo el jueves( tengo el cumple de mi hermana, tengo un hermano con dengue, yo tengo examenes médicos en vistas a mi operacion de marzo, etc)

Gracias a por leer, sus comentarios, perdon por los errores de ortografia, dedazos, etc

Besos a mis comentaristas del ultimo episodio: azzulaprincess, Flemymayer, Asia12, Anixz, Nitoca, Nena Taisho.

Nos leemos.

Paola.


	24. Chapter 24

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 24**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome respiró el aire puro. Esa sensación de paz y calma que sólo podían dar lugares alejados del ajetreo de la ciudad. En Madrid nunca podría estar de este modo.

Le estaba tomando mucho cariño a este remanso increíble de paz. Y pensar que había pasado por una traumática situación; sin duda que este era el sitio para recuperarse.

Torrelodones era un municipio distante a casi 30 kilómetros de la ciudad capital de España. Y en concreto, Kagome se hallaba en el núcleo de los Peñascales, una bella urbanización llena de chalets y mansiones, lujos que solo podía permitirse los de más alto poder adquisitivo.

Alguien como Inuyasha Taisho, quien era el dueño de la propiedad, y quien le había permitido a Kagome llevar su reposo en ese lugar.

Kagome se mordía los labios al recordar por todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Inuyasha y Miroku le habían contado lo que no podía rememorar, como, por ejemplo, que cuando fue rescatada, había estado inconsciente por sedantes que Naraku le había mandado poner por quejarse tanto del dolor.

Recordaba ese doloroso puñetazo, eso si. Un golpe que le había ocasionado una hernia abdominal traumática. Sumado a la profunda tensión que vivió. Fue tratada de las heridas físicas de inmediato, pero entre el reposo y la recuperación de tanto estrés, fue que Inuyasha le propuso llevarla a su casa de Torrelodones a que completara su sosiego.

Y no solo eso. Tambien le había permitido a Miroku que fuera con ella.

En medio de la quietud y relajamiento de ese alejado lugar se estaba reencontrando con su hermano.

Sango y Yura habian venido a visitarla, ésta ultima había llorado al reencontrarla. Y no solo ellos, Hiten también había venido por un rato, a quien habia notado muy cansado y apenado y también Ginta con Hakaku,

Incluso Jakotsu con Ayame.

Ellos no sabían los detalles exactos de los ocurrido, intuia ella, pero sabían que ella habia pasado por momentos muy delicados.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, la acompañaba al que ella consideraba su principal benefactor, apoyo y amigo: Inuyasha Taisho.

Kagome no sabia como podría pagarle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella y su hermano.

Estaba segura que el hombre habia desembolsado alguna fuerte suma para su liberación y asi como la de Miroku, para que lo dejaran marcharse en paz de Valencia, una ciudad donde ya solo existían recuerdos tristes.

No quería saber nada de Naraku ni de las negociaciones que Inuyasha habia hecho. Él mismo le habia dicho que nunca se lo preguntara, que lo que importaba que es que ahora era libre.

Kagome suspiró profundamente, observando el hermoso paisaje verde que se cernia. la hermosa mansión señorial de los Taisho incluso tenía un bello estanque natural con cisnes, una hermosa excentricidad en este remanso de bienestar.

Era cierto que todos sus amigos más apreciados habían venido a verla. Los tenia a todos muy cerca.

Pero no podía evitar pensar que una persona ni siquiera había mandado preguntar por ella.

Era cierto que ella había jurado desterrarlo de sus recuerdos, pero lo cierto es que no podía evitar pensar en que Bankotsu no había venido siquiera a preguntar por ella, aunque luego ella le hiciera prohibir la entrada.

Habia creído que todo lo relacionado con ese hombre ya no le molestaba, pero no era así. Habia lagrimeado en pensar en eso y darse cuenta que Bankotsu era un desconocido para ella.

Habia creído que eran tan unidos en algún momento, y ahora era un perfecto extraño que ni se había inmutado al saber de su desgracia. Kagome habría deseado poder preguntárselo a Hiten, pero su viejo amigo sólo se quedó poco rato, además que lo había notado muy agotado y entristecido. Seguro tenía sus propios problemas, y por eso apreciaba que la había venido a visitar.

Ignoraba si Hiten sabía lo que Bankotsu le había hecho.

Después de todo, ya no importaba. Aunque ella sabía que dentro de ella no era así. No había podido olvidarle y aunque no quisiera, siempre la atosigaban sus recuerdos.

Se convencía a si misma que siempre había sido un maldito farsante y no merecía un solo pensamiento de ella, así como él, seguro, tampoco se los dedicaba.

Ni siquiera su amistad había importado. El amor era una peste si venía acompañado de esto.

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para terminar expulsando a ese individuo de su sistema. Era un hombre que no valía la pena. Era un ser egoísta, engreído, egocéntrico, capaz de velar por sus propios intereses.

Kagome se limpió una lagrima solitaria.

Ahora más que nunca debía redoblar sus esfuerzos y dirigir su corazón y alma al sitio correcto.

El destino era inteligente y le estaba señalando que ya no debía dar tantas vueltas y darle una oportunidad a Inuyasha. Ese hombre se merecía un pedestal. A pesar de haberle expresado sus sentimientos, jamás la había presionado ni echado en cara nada.

Inuyasha se merecía algo más. Sería tan fácil amarle en cuanto ella pudiere desinfectarse por completo de su maldito pasado. Él si era merecedor del respeto y del amor de cualquier mujer.

Kikyo nunca había merecido un hombre como ése, y aunque a Kagome le apenase pensarlo, Kikyo sí que era compatible con alguien como Bankotsu. Arteros, mentirosos y siempre velando por sus propios intereses.

¡Que sean bien felices juntos esos dos!

Por eso mismo es que Kagome pensaba, es, aunque Madrid era enorme, no quería seguir en la misma ciudad donde le habían destrozado una vez.

Algo que Kagome tenía muy claro es que apenas pudiese, tomaría sus cosas y las pocas pertenencias de Miroku, y lo llevaría con ella a Berlín.

Lejos de todo y de todos. Su hermano necesitaba mucha terapia psicológica, no solo para ayudar en su ludopatía, sino para que el pobre hombre de alma tan lastimada pudiera reencontrarse con la vida.

Kagome se culpaba por no haber estado para él. Pero era algo reciproco, porque Miroku pensaba igual.

Llevaban pocos días juntos, pero incluso Miroku había recuperado un poco de color, porque había empezado a comer en forma.

Kagome se preocupaba por su alimentación. Habia descubierto que a su hermano le costaba conciliar el sueño, asi que era otro aliciente más para irse en cuanto pudieran, para que Miroku recibiera atención y por sobre todo contención de ella.

Ella parecía la hermana mayor en este caso, aflorando su deseo de proteger a su sangre.

La joven se puso un chal sobre los hombros y volvió a entrar a la casa. Quería supervisar la comida que la ama de llaves de la casa preparaba, porque Inuyasha le había prohibido preocuparse por tareas domésticas.

Habia recordado de que la comida favorita de Miroku de cuando eran niños era la sopa de verdura con costilla.

Sonrió con aquel viejo recuerdo.

Pero antes de entrar, otro viejo recuerdo la hizo detenerse.

Una de las muchachas de servicio acababa de poner sobre la mesilla una bandeja repleta de frutas, entre las que se destacaba un melón muy amarillo y de apetitoso aspecto.

Si no odiase tanto esas remembranzas que le traía, le hubiera encantado preparar un delicioso dulce con el.

.

.

.

.

Era cierto que estaban en la misma casa, pero, aun así, Inuyasha procuraba mostrar su distancia al espacio personal de Kagome y de Miroku, respetando sus espacios.

Habia pasado por una horrible pesadilla. Pero, al fin y al cabo, al final Kagome había podido ser rescatada. Se había pagado un alto precio por ello. Inuyasha había jurado no decir nada sobre ello y lo mismo el propio Miroku, quien también conocía sobre el verdadero modo por el cual Kagome y él habían ganado su libertad.

Inuyasha era un buen hombre y aunque sabía que Kagome pensaba que le debía la vida, no pensaba aprovecharse de ello y quitar alguna ventaja. De todos modos, Kagome ya le había dicho que quería dejar pasar unos días antes de volverse a Berlín, pero ya con su hermano.

Su mente cavilaba en los arreglos que debían hacerse allá. Él tampoco quería quedarse más tiempo en Madrid. No porque hubiera recuerdos tristes, sino porque Berlín, era sinónimo para él de evocaciones como que fue en esa ciudad donde desarrolló sentimientos muy fuertes hacia Kagome, donde había aprendido a conocerla y a amarla.

Sabía que cuando Kagome lo miraba, era consciente de que le debía mucho. Y sabía que en algún momento ella seria para él.

No se había dicho nada sobre eso, pero Inuyasha no era tonto, porque era en eso donde acabarían las cosas naturalmente.

Por el momento dejaría las cosas, tal como estaban.

Ya llegaría el tiempo de los dos.

.

.

.

.

.

La joven se puso un sobre todo por encima, cogió un paraguas y salió rumbo al lugar donde iba todos los días. Un ritual que tenía desde hace quince días apenas salía del trabajo.

Cogía el autobús y enfilaba a donde quería llegar.

Ocultaba sus ojos rojos con un gran anteojo oscuro y llevaba una bolsa pequeña en una mano, donde cargaba su móvil, su billetera y otras cosas.

Viéndola así, era casi imposible reconocer en aquella mujer a Yura, la que apenas hace un año atrás era la infartarte mesera del bar Shikon.

Atrás habían quedado esos días, era ahora era una amiga preocupada y triste. Una parte de su alma le había vuelto al cuerpo, hace quince días, cuando supo que Kagome fue rescatada.

Recordaba con nitidez, porque ella había estado en el hospital con Inuyasha en esos momentos. También había sido la encargada de contener al pobre hermano de Kagome mientras intervenían quirúrgicamente a su hermana por la hernia abdominal.

Habia llorado de felicidad cuando Kagome abrió los ojos en aquella cama de hospital. Su estado físico no había sido grave, pero el dolor por la posibilidad de perderla por el secuestro si había sido grande.

La acompañó cuando Inuyasha la trasladó a Torrelodones e iba día por medio a verla, a más de los interminables mensajes de voz vía WhatsApp.

Kagome estaba recuperada y eso la aliviaba. Tal vez solo quedaban las heridas del alma.

Hablando de ese tipo de heridas, Yura tenía bastante.

Cuando al fin llegó al lugar donde venía todos los días, Yura se quitó los anteojos.

Le tomaba una hora llegar en autobús al Hospital Infanta Sofía.

El personal del sitio ya la conocía, porque venía todos los días. Y además que siempre hacía lo mismo.

Se sentaba junto al pobre hombre de ojos enrojecidos y le tomaba una mano. Sin decir una palabra, sólo compasiva compañía, llena de cariño mutuo. No eran necesarias las palabras allí.

Se conocían desde siempre, y aunque la vida y el orgullo los llevó por vidas separadas, nunca podría romperse el vínculo que los unía desde jovencitos, desde que estaban en el instituto.

Yura comprendía el dolor de Hiten, porque ella misma lo padecía.

Bankotsu se pudo haber portado mal en el último año, por causa de una desafortunada elección, pero había sido amigo de ella y era el primo, un hermano casi de Bankotsu.

Y con lo último que había hecho, ese sacrificio para salvar a Kagome, había demostrado que era una gran persona y que amaba sinceramente a Kagome.

A Yura le apenaba tener que ocultar a Kagome de estas visitas y sobre aquel secreto del sacrificio.

Pero Bankotsu así quiso, por no querer cargar en los hombros de Kagome el peso de una vida ni comprometerla por ello.

Hiten y Yura también decidieron que no le dirían nada a Sango, para no cargarla con el peso de un secreto. Después de todo, los amigos de Bankotsu eran quienes debían cargar con ello.

Ginta y Hakaku también estaban al tanto, pero juraron callar, pero además que ambos estaban en Tarifa cuidando el bar de Hiten.

Jakotsu también lo sabía, porque había que justificar la ausencia de Bankotsu en el trabajo, además era un amigo y había que prevenirlo que no abriera la boca, porque también era un amigo de Kagome y había ido a verla a Torrelodones.

Así que esas tardes habían sido de Yura y de Hiten, en la espera eterna, con las manos tomadas fuertemente, esperando algún avance o mejoría.

Bankotsu estuvo en coma desde que lo trajeron, por causa de numerosos traumatismos y golpes que le dieron aquella noche, que estuvieron a punto de matarlo. Si vivía, pero porque era un hombre fuerte y pudo resistir, pero no sabían por cuánto tiempo más.

Pero ese día algo era diferente, porque cuando Yura entró a la sala de espera, donde Hiten siempre esperaba noticias y no lo encontró.

Eso la asustó y apresuró el paso. Ni siquiera oyó la voz de la enfermera y entró intempestivamente en la habitación que correspondía a Bankotsu.

Lo único que encontró fue a dos enfermeras arreglando y aseando la habitación, quitando equipos y aparatos.

Eso hizo que la joven sudara frio.

Pero una mano en su hombro la devolvió a la realidad.

Era Hiten, quien no tenía el aspecto abatido de siempre.

─Bankotsu despertó. Lo han cambiado de sala ─le informó

Esa era una gran noticia y Yura no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca, para luego arrojarse a llorar de felicidad en los brazos de Hiten, esos brazos tan cálidos y únicos que ella siempre había añorado, pero que ahora estaban fuera de su alcance.

Fueron a la sala y ahí estaba.

Bankotsu ya no llevaba respirador, y aunque se le veía débil, ya no estaba asistido mecánicamente para respirar y estaba despierto. Tenía vendas en la cabeza, pero no le habían rapado, los cardenales de los ojos también se veían más claros y tenía más color en el rostro.

Yura lagrimeó al verlo, y aunque algún personal de blanco pudiese regañarla, no pudo evitar arrojarse a besar en la frente y en sus mejillas a Bankotsu, quien sonrió de lado. Se le veía dolorido, pero procuraba mostrar fuerza de voluntad.

─ ¡Al fin despertaste!, pensé que jamás lo harías ─adujo Yura, sentándose junto al hombre en cama, mientras Hiten se ponía junto a ella.

Bankotsu respondió con voz muy baja.

─Esta ciudad necesita los tragos que yo preparo…

─No te fuerces, Bankotsu…descansa todo lo que puedas ─pidió Hiten

─Creo que es hora de tomarme mis vacaciones… ─volvió a referir Bankotsu, muy débilmente.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiten la había pasado horrible.

Cuando Bankotsu lo dejó sin sentido con el puñetazo, para largarse a ser carne de cañón de los ultra cords, al despertar quiso reaccionar y buscar a su primo, pero esta vez Inuyasha y su equipo de seguridad lo detuvieron. Hicieron falta cinco hombres para hacerlo.

Si era por él, hubiera querido estar allí, sino para detener esa locura, al menos para morir junto a Bankotsu.

En eso, Inuyasha se le acercó en pleno vuelo, donde también estaban llevando a Kagome dormida y a su hermano.

Le dijo que no había podido quedarse quieto, sabiendo que iban a matar a un hombre, que no podía vivir con eso en su consciencia. No podían llamar a la policía, pero quizá podrían hacer otra cosa, a modo de presión.

Le filtró la información de un cobarde ataque de ultras a un hombre que estaba solo, a una amiga editora del periódico digital de Berlín más leído, quien le envió la noticia al jefe policial de Madrid, avisándole que ella publicaría la noticia y en pocos minutos, el mundo sabría que un hombre había sido salvajemente atacado y que la policía nada hizo por detenerlo.

Se hizo así, porque no sabían si el jefe mayor estaba coludido con el poderoso primo de Naraku.

Y además la amiga de Inuyasha vivía muy lejos del alcance de cualquier inmediata represalia.

Resultó que no, y las ordenes de movilizar a la policía valenciana fue inmediata. Los policías locales no podían desobedecer órdenes directas de la Central, y con informe de ubicación se hizo una redada y emboscaron la golpiza.

Bankotsu salvó su vida cuando estaba a punto de ser asesinado a golpes.

Inuyasha no sabía en ese momento si se encargarían del Ultra Cord y del Barcelona. Lo único que quería es que no hubiera pérdida de vidas.

Si bien Inuyasha le había jurado a su rival que callaría el secreto, lo cierto es que no podría ser capaz de cargar con ese estigma de una vida por otra vida.

Fue así que pudo detenerse aquella carnicería. Bankotsu fue llevado de urgencia al hospital, con signos vitales mínimos. Hiten regresó a estar junto a su primo hasta que al día siguiente los llevaron a Madrid, por seguridad, porque temía que el Ultra Cord hiciera algo.

No sabía si las fuerzas del orden se encargarían de ellos, así que mejor prevenir, así fue que vinieron al hospital de la infanta Sofía, donde una desolada Yura ya los esperaba.

Aquella pobre mujer tuvo que repartirse entre el hospital donde estuvo Kagome y donde estaba Bankotsu, pero jamás lo abandonó.

Hiten valoró su compañía. No habría querido a nadie más que ella para eso. En esos quince días de convalecencia en coma de su primo, ella estuvo con él. Sin hablarle, había estrechado su mano y dado su calidez.

Calidez por la incertidumbre de saber si Bankotsu viviría o no.

Pero al fin, el joven había despertado. Viviría, aunque tenía un largo camino de fisioterapia por delante.

Cuando una enfermera les pidió a Hiten y a Yura que salieran de la habitación de Bankotsu para éste descansara, ambos fueron hacia el pasillo.

Aliviados por, sobre todo.

No quisieron ir a la cafetería, así que Hiten trajo dos cafés bien cargados en tazas plásticas para beberlos con Yura en los sillones de la sala de espera. Mismos que habían sido testigos de la compañía que se dieron mutuamente.

─Mi primo vivirá y es lo único que importa ─dijo él

Yura asintió.

─Aun así, me siento muy mal por no decirle de esto a Kagome. Ella lo detesta y lo cree mala persona.

Hiten meneó la cabeza.

─Bankotsu me lo hizo jurarlo, aunque odio esa promesa.

─Kagome es mi mejor amiga, pero Bankotsu también es amigo mío y ya le he perdonado su engaño a Kagome. Sólo por eso y por mantener tu propia promesa a tu primo, haré tripas corazón y me callaré ─añadió Yura, pensativa

─Bankotsu ama a Kagome y las personas son tontas cuando se refieren al amor. Él cree estar haciendo una redención a su propia alma por el daño que le causó a ella.

Yura pestañeó.

No supo porque, pero eso que le dijo Hiten le caló en el espíritu. No sabía que decir ni hacer cuando alguien le hablaba sobre lo tontas que podrían ser las personas con respecto al amor.

Ella era una tonta. Y ahora se martirizaba por estar pensando en eso, cuando el pobre de Bankotsu se acababa de despertar de un coma. Pero no podía evitarlo, porque Hiten estaba allí.

No podía evitar sentirse atraída a esa voz, esos gestos e incluso a ese olor de colonia varonil.

Una atracción de antaño que seguía vigente, como bien había comprobado, porque estar cerca de ese hombre era una tortura lenta. Ella lo amaba y era tan tarde para ambos.

El barco había zarpado y ahora Hiten salía con una amiga: Sango. Eso era algo con lo cual no podía meterse entre medio.

Le dolía horrible. Y era un pequeño consuelo para ella estar en compañía suya, como fueron estos quince días.

─Tenemos que avisarle a Kikyo ─informó Hiten y al ver el desconcierto de Yura, añadió pronto ─. Después de todo, ella es su prometida.

─Tienes razón, Kikyo es su prometida ─adujo Yura ─. Aunque ella no se merece a un hombre como él; pero se lo avisaremos mañana. Por hoy dejemos a Bankotsu descansar.

.

.

.

.

Desde la muerte de su padre, parte de la altivez de Kikyo había disminuido. Estaba demasiado deprimida para pensar en sus propios aspavientos, así que casi no salía de casa.

Cuando Bankotsu desapareció un día sin avisar, ella casi se vuelve loca.

De algún modo, Bankotsu era lo único que le quedaba.

No tenía amigas, todas las que tenía eran serpientes como ella, en las cuales no se podía confiar.

Añoraba a su padre, como nunca pensó que lo haría. Nunca tuvo madre, y de algún modo también le hubiese gustado tenerla. Se sentía muy sola y por eso se había apoyado en Bankotsu.

La otra persona que podría resultar confiable para ella era Inuyasha, quien la quiso mucho y que en otras circunstancias se hubiera convertido en su marido. Pero ese hombre había roto sus ataduras, cortado su toxico vinculo e incluso se había mudado. Habia oído un insistente rumor de que se había liado con esa Kagome Higurashi, esa mujerzuela que se atrevió a disputarle el amor de Bankotsu.

Pensar en cómo le había destrozado la vida en su momento a esa joven le daba cierto placer, como el hecho de procurar que quedase desempleada. Habia sido una maravillosa intriga y se había salido con la suya.

Aquellas maldades le habían dado pimienta a su vida. Como un recordatorio de que una mujer tan inferior como ésa no debía atreverse en medio de ella y el hombre que amaba.

Por supuesto también estuvo al tanto cuando Bankotsu tenía un lio con ella y la estratagema que había urdido para que Kagome lo descubriera. Le deleitaba pensar que su corazón se hubiera roto.

Esa mañana recibió una inesperada llamada en el móvil.

Bankotsu llevaba varios días desaparecido. Al principio fingió que no le importó, porque habían reñido por algún asunto que ni recordaba, pero pasaron varios días y no tenía noticias.

Por eso la sorpresa cuando lo de la llamada, por parte de alguien que se identificó como Hiten Maxwell, primo de Bankotsu.

Le había comentado que Bankotsu había tenido un accidente que mantuvo en coma por dos semanas pero que había despertado ayer y que estaba internado en el hospital de la Infanta Sofía por si quería venir a verlo.

¿Qué si quería verlo

Nada en el mundo la hubiese detenido. Cogió su bolso, llamó al conductor y emprendió el viaje a ese lugar.

No sabía cómo tomar la noticia.

¿Con alegría?

¿Con enfado?

Ella era su prometida ¿Por qué no le avisaron antes de su accidente? ¿de qué tipo de accidente podría tratarse?

Kikyo venía con muchos interrogantes. Y si Bankotsu estaba despierto, sí que le haría hablar.

Cuando llegó y enfiló hacia el ala donde le dijeron que el señor Bankotsu Maxwell estaba internado, lo primero que vio fue a un hombre alto, con mucho parecido físico a su prometido. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero el hombre se portó amable con ella y se presentó como el primo de Bankotsu.

A la zorra que lo acompañaba, Kikyo si la reconocía como la amiga de esa Kagome y que trabajó en el bar Shikon. Procuró ignorar a esa mujer y se concentró en el saludo y la leve explicación que le dio ese joven llamado Hiten.

─Él ha despertado y está consciente ¿quieres verlo? ─preguntó Hiten

─Claro que si ─pidió Kikyo

.

.

.

.

Era cierto que aun sentía mucho dolor, y la cabeza le molestaba un poco, pero estaba lo suficientemente medicado para no sentirlo tanto.

Igual para Bankotsu el estar aquí era un milagro. Se había resignado a morir y despertó en un hospital, quince días después.

Quizá era traumático, pero para Bankotsu era bastante claro lo que había pasado.

Se había salvado de milagro.

Kagome estaba lejos de aquí, pero viva y a salvo. Lo mismo ese pobre infeliz de Miroku.

Todo eso se lo había confirmado el propio Hiten.

Todo este sacrificio fue por ellos y si Bankotsu tuviera que repetirlo, lo haría con gusto.

Su propia supervivencia le había hecho plantearse varias cosas. Ya el médico le adelantó que era probable que le esperaran semanas o incluso meses de fisioterapia; estaba vivo de milagro y era de celebrar.

Igualmente, Bankotsu cavilaba en las mejores opciones. Probablemente lo mejor era largarse también de Madrid en cuanto pudiera recuperarse.

Desde que Hiten le comentó ayer que Kikyo venía en camino, había tenido tiempo de pensar largo y tendido con respecto a ella.

Si no fuera por el recordatorio probablemente ni siquiera recordaría que tenía una prometida.

Kikyo Sanders había sido un sueño para él.

Ahora no estaba seguro si no fue más que un espejismo.

Su vida pasó por su mente cuando recibió la golpiza que esperaba que lo matara.

Pero había sobrevivido. Era hora de hacer lo correcto.

Lo supo en cuanto oyó ruidos de la puerta y alguien que entraba. No tuvo necesidad de mirar para confirmar de quien se trataba.

Un intenso aroma a sándalo inundó la habitación.

Kikyo había entrado.

Estaba muy seria, y estaba vestida por con una falda larga de tubo y una camisa blanca. Su largo y hermoso cabello lo tenía en una coleta.

Tenía puesto unos anteojos oscuros y carecía del porte altivo de siempre.

Bankotsu se sintió mal por ella, porque sabía que la muerte de su padre la había destrozado.

Lo confirmó cuando ella se quitó los anteojos y reveló unos ojos cansados, tristes y ajados.

No estaba durmiendo bien y se lo notaba.

Kikyo se horrorizó de verlo postrado y débil. Se sentó junto a él, pestañeando nerviosa.

─ ¡Porque nadie me avisó de que estabas en problemas!, hubiera ido por ti ─reclamó la joven, buscando la mano del joven.

─Si estoy así, es porque me lo busqué, si recibí esto fue porque me lo merecía, Kikyo.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos ante ese comentario.

─Habíamos peleado la última vez y pensé que estabas enfadado ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?, tu primo no quiso decirme nada.

Bankotsu miró a la joven.

Era cierto que había descubierto la frivolidad y la faceta egocéntrica de ella. Pero algo que no podía negarse que ella lo quería.

No era idiota y podía ver algo de eso.

Su encuentro cercano con la muerte le hizo replantear muchas cosas. Su propio modo de vida y sus incorrectas elecciones. Y cuan equivocado estuvo, nublado por un juicio elaborado en base a su egoísmo, su reafirmación de extra masculinidad por poseer varias mujeres a la vez y su mezquindad.

Una mezquindad que lo llevó a traicionar a la mujer más pura e inocente que conocía, alguien que no se merecía su alevosía y su felonía: Kagome.

Mas valía estar solo y vivir con la carga de lo que había hecho.

Tampoco podía arrastrar a nadie más con eso, ahora que sabia y aceptaba sus sentimientos hacia Kagome.

Kikyo se merecía la atención completa de un hombre. Él ya no se sentía capaz de eso.

Se Habia engañado mucho tiempo a sí mismo, ya no quería engañar a otras personas.

─Estoy así, porque arriesgué mi vida para salvar a Kagome. Y volvería si fuere necesario ─lanzó Bankotsu

La muchacha quedó azorada con la revelación. Quitó su mano sobre la que tenía apoyada en la de Bankotsu.

─Esto debe ser una puta broma ─refirió ella, incrédula ─. Me estás diciendo que te metiste en problemas por culpa de esa estúpida, que además de ridícula es una seductora que no ha perdido tiempo en embaucar a su jefe ─aguijoneó la joven.

─Ella es una buena mujer, no se merece esas palabras tuyas ─añadió Bankotsu, serio.

─ ¿Y se puede saber a qué vino eso?

─Te lo he dicho para que entiendas que me he dado cuenta que por ella soy capaz de dar la vida. La he mentido y traicionado; es mi forma de redimirme, porque sé que jamás volveré a verla y nunca me perdonará. Prefiero estar aquí, amarla en silencio y guardar en mi memoria lo que fuimos. Me iré de aquí en cuanto salga de este hospital ─reveló él

Esa información fue demasiado para Kikyo, quien se levantó de la silla de forma tan violenta, que el sillón cayó al suelo, haciendo un estruendo.

Bankotsu la miró.

─Me he dado cuenta que la única mujer por la haría eso es ella. Tú no te mereces a un hombre que esté a medias contigo, Kikyo.

Kikyo no pudo detener las lágrimas amargas que vinieron a atacarla.

─!No puedes hacerme esto!, yo lo he dado todo por ti. Me puse en boca de todos al comprometerme con un hombre de baja extracción social ¡y vienes ahora a decirme que me dejas y que amas a otra!

Bankotsu la observó con pena. Pero no podía hacer nada respecto a eso. Quería ser sincero con Kikyo y procuraba que las palabras fueran lo menos hiriente posible.

─Espero puedas perdonarme, Kikyo, algún día. Es que lo único que sé es que no puedo seguir engañando a nadie más.

La mujer lloraba y él hizo acopio de su fuerza y le tomó una mano.

─Te quise mucho, Kikyo. Y en honor a eso, debo dejarte libre a que puedas encontrar el verdadero amor.

La joven estaba demasiado nerviosa y se desasió del agarre de Bankotsu. Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara. Estaba temblando y Bankotsu deseó hacer algo por ella.

─ ¡Te odio, Bankotsu! ¡te odio! ─gritó la joven, cogiendo su bolso, quien salió corriendo de la habitación, llorando y hecha trizas.

─ ¡Espera, Kikyo!

Pero ya la joven se había marchado. Bankotsu maldijo estar postrado. Le hubiera gustado poderse explicar más con Kikyo, darle un abrazo y confortarla

Pero ya la muchacha había huido.

El joven quedó solo en la habitación, sentía pena por Kikyo. La había querido y nunca podría desearle el mal. Pero no podía evitar sentirse aliviado por liberarse.

Pero tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. Él amaba a otra mujer, aunque ella jamás volvería a ser nada suyo.

Serian extraños para siempre y él debía cargar con eso.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Muchas gracias amigos por su apoyo.

Casi no se publica este capitulo, porque el jueves me interné para ser operada, porque se habia liberado al fin una cama en Neurocirugia. Tuvo que suspenderse porque entró un paciente grave y le cedi mi lugar.

Asi como vamos, la operación queda para este miércoles/jueves.

A modo de información le comento que tengo un Macroadenoma Hipofisario, que es un tumor en la cabeza. Un tumor benigno que se extrae por la nariz, una operación que no es grave, pero cuyo post operatorio mantendrá al menos una semana ( creo) fuera de poder levantarme y esas cosas.

Yo no quisiera operarme, pero una consecuencia de este tumor es el peligro de quedarse ciega, asi que por eso estoy en lista temprana para hacerla.

Les cuento todo esto en el caso que no aparezca por una semana. Igual lo informaré en mi muro.

De todos modos, quiero ver si puedo y hay posibilidad de hacer el capitulo 25 y cargarla para el miércoles antes de la internación. No lo prometo, pero haré un esfuerzo.

Sólo nos quedan 2 capitulos y todo terminará.

GRACIAS POR SUS VOTOS, FOLLOWS, COMENTARIOS Y POR LEER.

BESOS A MIS COMENTARISTAS DEL 23: NENA TAISHO, GUEST, GIGIMORE Y AZZULAPRINCESS

NOS LEEMOS.

Paola.


	25. Chapter 25

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 25**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UN MES DESPUES**

La joven pagó los 70 euros que costaba la tarta que había encargado en la pastelería.

Se aseguró que fueran con relleno de almendras y sonrió cuando se lo empaquetaron en una bonita caja adornada.

Yura no sabía hacer tartas ni pasteles. Todavía estaba aprendiendo a cocinar y de eso a hacer de repostera había un trecho.

Pero era una ocasión especial y bien valía gastarse ese dinero en una buena tarta de cumpleaños y de recuperación.

Era el cumpleaños de Bankotsu y lo estaba pasando en rehabilitación, recuperándose en un ala del hospital Infanta Sofía, en el área de fisioterapia.

Yura se sentía feliz y aliviada de que su amigo hubiera sobrevivido y estuviera llevando su recuperación de forma estupenda. Solo un hombre con su complexión física podría haber sobrevivido lo que él. Increíblemente no había sufrido traumatismos serios en la cabeza, por tanto, las lesiones allí no tendrían consecuencias.

Pero el tiempo que estuvo en coma, había producido consecuencias en su movilidad, y por ello pasaba por largas sesiones de fisioterapia, para poder reinsertarse en la sociedad.

Yura estaba muy orgullosa de su amigo. Pero al final, consideraba que todo era muy solitario. Hiten venia cada semana, porque al ver que su primo progresaba no tuvo más remedio que regresar al trabajo, pero venia cada viernes a visitar a Bankotsu y encargarse de asuntos administrativos de su primo.

Hiten habría querido pagar los gastos hospitalarios de su primo, incluso si debía pedir un préstamo, pero Bankotsu se negó y le expidió una autorización para usar sus ahorros en el banco.

Yura se emocionaba al ver la interacción de los primos. Esa fraternidad a prueba de todo. Y agradecía ser testigo de todo ello, aunque con mucho pesar.

Ella sabía la verdad y le dolía mucho no poder compartirlo con Kagome.

Se sentía una traidora, porque a Kagome le había espaciado las visitas en Torrelodones y pasaba más tiempo con Bankotsu, quien al final estaba más solo que Kagome.

Kagome tenía a Inuyasha, Sango, su hermano y sus otros amigos. Bankotsu solo la tenía a ella y a Hiten.

La otra culpabilidad que la apremiaba era ocultarle eso a Sango. Hiten nunca hablaba de eso, pero Yura sabía que seguían viéndose, aunque de forma más espaciada, y aparentemente Sango no sospechaba que Hiten pasaba más días en la semana por Madrid por estar cerca de su primo.

Yura sacó su móvil y lo reviso. Ya era casi las cuatro de la tarde, así que debía apresurarse en buscar la parada para el bus para cogerlo e ir al hospital.

En eso estaba, cuando una voz muy familiar la saludó.

─ ¿Yura? ¿pero qué haces en este barrio?

No tenía que adivinar mucho. Era Sango.

Yura le sonrió.

─Nada, ya me ves, estoy dando un paseo

─Y también andas de glotona ¿crees que no he reconocido esa caja de tarta? ─Sango se le acercó, muy amistosa.

Yura decidió mentir.

─Es que esas idas a Torrelodones pueden dar hambre ¿Cuándo iras tu a visitar a Kagome? ─preguntó, mas con deseo de cambiar de rumbo de charla.

─Precisamente ahora quería ir, aprovechando que no tengo horas extras y volver no muy tarde ─reveló Sango

─ ¿No me digas que tienes un programa de televisión que no puedes perderte?

─Hiten está en la ciudad y quiero verlo.

Yura no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se transformara en un mohín más serio. A veces olvidaba que la mujer de Hiten era Sango.

Yura, de corazón la apreciaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste.

Se había sentido emocionada por compartir con Hiten estos días junto a Bankotsu, pero el ver a Sango se recordaba su lugar, donde los sentimientos ya no tenían razón de ser, porque Sango era su amiga y ella misma había dejado que el barco zarpara con respecto a Hiten.

En cambio, debía alegrarse de que Hiten pudiera ser feliz, y con alguien tan genuino como Sango.

Se preguntaba si el irse lejos sería una buena cura para sus males. Recordaba que cuando Kagome tuvo el problema con Bankotsu, la única solución que tuvo fue la de irse del país y había funcionado.

Se despidió de Sango, quien lucía feliz.

Yura se dejó mirando la caja de tarta que llevaba en una mano.

Habia sido tan cobarde y un malentendido le había arruinado la vida, aunque nunca se lo había admitido abiertamente. Pero lo cierto que es que ella misma nunca se perdonó haber engañado a Hiten y estaba profundamente arrepentida del estilo de vida que había llevado luego.

Un ruido proveniente del móvil volvió a despertarla.

Se hacía tarde y debía tomar el bus. Hiten y Bankotsu estaba esperando por ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Nunca le había gustado mucho el ajedrez, pero de tanto estar en el hospital no había tenido más remedio que jugarlo. Además, que el médico le dijo que eso le ayudaría en su recuperación, como una estimulación extra al cerebro.

Su natural contrincante era Hiten.

Bankotsu movió una pieza, visualizando mentalmente su estrategia.

Estaba en ello, cuando Hiten le habló.

─Creo que Kagome se merece la verdad

A Bankotsu le tembló la mano, pero se compuso enseguida.

─Ya lo hemos hablado. No voy a dejar que eso ocurra. Ha pasado un mes y medio desde el incidente, y según he sabido, ella sigue en el país, viviendo en una casa de Inuyasha Taisho ¿no crees que una noticia así le arruinaría la convivencia?

Hiten movió otra pieza.

─Ya te he perdonado que me golpearas aquel día, y hasta prometí guardar ese secretito, pero ¿no te da pena que ese tal Inuyasha se esté dando el crédito de su rescate?

Bankotsu dejó la pieza y miró a su primo.

─No tengo derecho a que me importe ─aseveró el joven, muy serio.

Hiten lo estudió por unos segundos, penetrando sus enormes y escrutadores ojos azules en los de su primo. Notó que hablaba muy en serio.

Hizo un mohín de resignación.

─Está bien, ya he dicho lo que quería decir ¿seguimos jugando?

Bankotsu asintió, pero se había sentido invadido con los dichos de su primo. Decidió darle una pizca de su propia medicina.

─ ¿Verás a Sango, hoy?

─Si, me ha invitado a su departamento. Sinceramente ese lugar es más cómodo que el sofá de acompañante de tu habitación de hospital ─rió Hiten

─ ¿Iras a ese lugar, aunque no es el lugar donde realmente quieres estar? ─aguijoneó Bankotsu

Esa frase urdida hizo que Hiten perdiera la estrategia, y la pieza le tembló en la mano por unos cortos dos segundos. Cosa que Bankotsu advirtió.

Igual Hiten se recompuso enseguida.

─ ¿Haz acabado tú también de decir lo que querías?

Bankotsu sonrió de lado.

Parece que había verdades que siempre atormentarían a Hiten. Quizá era tan masoquista como él, pero a diferencia de su primo, Bankotsu creía merecer lo que estaba sufriendo.

Decidió cambiar de charla, y enfocarse en algo que estuvo pensando.

Aunque Jakotsu abogó por él, el bar debía seguir funcionando, el dueño Sesshomarou lo acabó despidiendo, aunque le envió el pago de su liquidación, así que, en medio de todo, había que reconocerle la justicia.

Así que Bankotsu no tendría un trabajo a donde ir, cuando acabase la fisioterapia.

Habia reflexionado mucho sobre lo que deseaba hacer. Y ahora que tenía el dinero del finiquito se le presentaba cierto panorama.

─Quiero abrir mi propio bar ─anunció repentinamente

Hiten miró a su primo, con sorpresa.

─Debes ser consciente de que costará mucho dinero. En Madrid los arriendos son caros y además está repleto de buenos bares. Es cierto que te has labrado buena fama y muchos acudirán a tu bar, por tus tragos, pero, aun así, será muy costoso ¿podrás con ello?

─No hablaba de Madrid.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─Tú tienes tu bar de tapas en Tarifa, y he pensado mudarme allá, por el auge turístico. Y quiero abrir un bar con especialidad de mis tragos allá. Puedo empezar de cero o puedes tu cederme la explotación de la cantina en el tuyo. Te pagaré por ello ─propuso Bankotsu

Hiten miró boquiabierto a su primo. No se esperaba tamaña proposición. No sabía que Bankotsu tenía aspiraciones como esa, siempre creyó que le gustaba agitar cocteles y rellenar los tazones de maní para otros. Por supuesto no pensaba oponerse, podían llegar a un acuerdo y asociarse, que era una mejor idea.

─Sabes que nada me gustaría más, pero podemos ir más allá, y en vez de pagar una explotación de cantina ¿Por qué no te asocias conmigo?, iremos a partes iguales. Imagina el maravilloso trabajo que haríamos en equipo. Yo con mis tapas y las especialidades culinarias y tú con tus cocteles ─aseveró Hiten.

Bankotsu sonrió. Eso había sido rápido.

Aunque también existía otro tema que quería tocar y quería preguntarle a su primo.

─ ¿Qué piensas de que venda la casa que fue del abuelo?

─ ¿Quieres venderlo? ─preguntó Hiten

─Si, si me voy a Tarifa lo haré completamente. El dinero del finiquito de mi trabajo quiero invertirlo en nuestra asociación. Y si vendo la casa que fue del abuelo, me gustaría poder invertirlo en una vivienda definitiva para mí en Tarifa. No quiero quedarme en Madrid y no sé si quiera volver.

─La casa es tuya, no necesitas mi opinión.

─Lo sé, pero ahí crecimos ambos. Y siento que debería pedirte tu opinión antes de hacerlo ─repuso Bankotsu

─No era necesario que me lo preguntes. Tu haz lo que creas necesario, aunque valoro mucho que me preguntes mi opinión ─cerró Hiten, con una sonrisa.

Era cierto que la casa era una herencia que el abuelo dejó a Bankotsu.

Pero si Bankotsu se marchaba, quedaría abandonada. Tampoco valía la pena arrendarla.

Y Bankotsu estaba determinado a mudarse a Tarifa.

El abuelo se lo había dejado como una apuesta para el futuro, así que Hiten apoyó la idea de su primo de venderla, para comenzar algo nuevo en Tarifa.

.

.

.

.

La tarta que había traído Yura resultó deliciosa. No pudieron beber cocteles, porque Bankotsu no podía tomarlo a causa de las medicaciones. Además, que en la sala de fisioterapia no se lo permitirían.

Igual fue un momento agradable, por ser el cumpleaños de Bankotsu. Yura no quería dejarlo pasar y cumplió con su amenaza de dejarse ver con aquel detalle. Aunque solo estuvieran ellos tres.

─Igual creo que pronto volveremos a ser la vieja pandilla. Me mudaré a Tarifa ─anunció Bankotsu a su amiga

─ ¡Oh, cielos! ¿eso es cierto?

Bankotsu asintió. Yura se alegró por su amigo, cuando oyó sus proyectos a largo plazo y eso que había estado cabizbajo por haber perdido su trabajo en el Shikon.

Mientras hablaban de eso, Yura creyó oportuno anunciar también algo.

─Creo que yo también haré lo mismo

─ ¿Te mudarás de ciudad? ─increpó Bankotsu

Ese hilo de conversación llamó la atención de Hiten.

Yura dejó el pedazo de tarta sobre su plato.

─Quiero irme de España un tiempo, quien sabe, quizá me mude definitivamente.

─ ¿Pero dónde iras? ─insistió Bankotsu ─. Parece que todos deciden largarse ─dirigiéndose a su primo, quien oía absorto el anuncio de Yura.

─Tengo una prima viviendo en Chile, un país trasandino en Latinoamérica. Ella vivía de mochilera y aventurera y acabó radicada allá. Me gustaría probar cosas nuevas y ella es alguien que podría guiarme para residir allá. Quizá vuelva a ser mesera, pero es algo que me gustaría intentar. Ella vive en un sitio llamado Puerto Montt, me ha hablado mucho de los paisajes, así que ¿Por qué no?

Bankotsu no esperaba que dijera Chile. Incluso esperaba que dijera Alemania, que era donde Kagome había vivido, ellas eran amigas y lo natural era que le pidiera consejo.

Pero aparentemente Yura tenía otros planes e ideas bien lejanas de un país en el mismo continente. Parecía una decisión extraña, como si la hubiera tomado de forma precipitada, pero igual Bankotsu prefirió no meterse.

─Te irá muy bien donde vayas ─atinó a decirle

Hiten no dijo nada, aun anonadado con la noticia.

En eso Yura cortó la tensión.

─ ¡Soy una descuidada!, compré un par de velas y ya hemos comido parte de la tarta. Igual vale cantar el cumpleaños feliz, así que voy por ella, creo que se me quedó en la habitación tuya ─se disculpó la joven y enfiló corriendo hacia el ala de habitaciones.

Era cierto lo de la vela, pero no podía soportar la mirada lastimera de Bankotsu y la enigmática forma que Hiten tenia de verla. Seguro con lastima.

Ella siempre había llevado una vida errática. Incluso Bankotsu tenía planes a futuro, no como ella que se creó un plan descabellado para aventurarse en otro continente.

Cuando entró a la habitación, localizó el paquete de velas sobre la mesita, se limpió una lagrima, pero cuando iba a salir, chocó con Hiten quien estaba en la entrada.

─¡Santo Dios, me has asustado de muerte!

Pero Hiten estaba muy serio.

─ ¿Cómo es que te vas a un sitio remoto?, que yo sepa no hablas con esa pariente desde que eras más chica.

Allí empezó a temblarle el labio a Yura. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, pero igual alzó la mirada hacia la de Hiten.

Estaba tan desesperada y triste, que ya no podía más.

Llevaba con el corazón roto desde hace tanto tiempo y estaba cansada. Ver los ojos azules de Hiten le recordaban ese amor, que aun ahora la atosigaba, porque había madurado y echado frutos.

Esos ojos azules, que todos decían que eran idénticos a los de Bankotsu, pero que Yura era capaz de distinguir que no eran tan iguales. Los de Hiten eran de un tinte algo más claro, pero de forma imperceptible para los demás. Un detalle que solo ella podía notar, por tanto, pensar y soñar con ellos.

─ ¡Es que no puedo seguir aquí, porque te amo!, y lo he hecho desde siempre ─gritó ella, en un arranque que no tenía mala intención y estaba desprovisto de maldad. Solo había gritado lo que su corazón bramaba.

Hiten abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante esa declaración.

Yura se avergonzó y se giró para que él no viera sus ojos llorosos.

─ ¡Por favor no me mires!, tengo mucha vergüenza contigo y con Sango. Sé que lo arruiné, yo me busqué esto. Por eso me iré, jamás volverán a oír de mí. No quiero avergonzarte, ¡perdóname!

Yura había bajado la cabeza, y en ese momento, oyó que la puerta se cerraba.

Era evidente que Hiten se había horrorizado de su comportamiento de loca y huyó de allí.

Era cierto que ella no se merecía ninguna palabra de ánimo, después de lo que había hecho cuando eran adolescentes, por causa de una declaración de amor tan a destiempo.

Por eso se asustó, cuando dos enormes brazos rodearon su cuello desde atrás.

─Es que yo no quiero que te vayas…

Ese abrazo era nostálgico y melancólico. Yura lo sintió así, así que se giró aun absorta de la sorpresa, pero aun llorosa.

─ ¿Qué pasa con Sango…? ─preguntó con un dejo de voz. No podía evitar sentirse mal con ella, por eso su primera reacción había sido esa.

Hiten la miró con unos ojos exaltados de cariño y amor. Puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Yura.

─Lo sé…─refirió él ─. Pero a la única a la que siempre he amado es a ti.

Ahí mismo, ya nada pudo detener ese beso profundo y anhelante que se dieron. Uno que habían querido darse desde hace años.

Soñando el uno con el otro desde hace tanto tiempo, que se les figuraba algo irreal.

Cerrando los ojos para profundizarlo y vivir aquello que siempre anhelaron, que nunca se habían querido admitir, por orgullo y malas elecciones.

.

.

.

.

.

Habia tenido que comprar un par de maletas para poder cargar las cosas de Miroku. No tenía muchas pertenencias, pero lo poco no pensaba dejarlo. Habían mandado un recadero a Valencia que mandara las cosas de Miroku.

Kagome le había hablado a su hermano y lo conminó a irse con ella a Berlín.

Miroku, muy débil de espíritu, había recuperado parte de su paz mental viviendo en Torrelodones con Kagome, así que aceptó ir con ella. Kagome le procuraría terapia allá.

Habiendo dejado eso en orden, decidió ir hacia la cocina a ver de preparar algún tentempié. Inuyasha le dijo que estaba en camino y Kagome deseaba poder ayudar al hombre que tanto había hecho por ella y su hermano.

Mucho estuvo pensando sobre Inuyasha. Ahora más que nunca se debía a él

A él le debía su libertad financiera, su ascensión social y por, sobre todo, el papel fundamental que ejerció durante su secuestro en Valencia.

Habia hurgado mucho y sabía que, aunque él tenía tantas cualidades, no era capaz de amarlo, intentaba colgarse de esos antiguos sentimientos de cariño platónico que le llegó a tener alguna vez, pero no funcionaba. La culpa era de ese desgraciado de Bankotsu, quien infectó su alma, y le cercenó el corazón.

Inuyasha le había dicho que la quería, pero no la presionaba. Pero ella le debía su vida y de su hermano.

Quizá debería procurar decirle que sí, darle una oportunidad. Y no decía esto por ser una aprovechadora, porque sentía mucho cariño hacia él, sino por una cuestión de lealtad.

Iba a aprender a amarlo con el tiempo. Su corazón tenía que dejar de sangrar alguna vez.

Por eso quería marchar a Berlín, era una zona de confort para ella, lejos de cualquier recuerdo de ese hombre miserable que alguna vez se dijo amigo suyo.

En eso encendió el televisor que había en la cocina.

Kagome no solía ver televisión, no le gustaba, pero estaba preparando unos bocadillos para tenerlos listos cuando llegase Inuyasha y para dárselo como merienda a Miroku.

Estaba cortando el pan y untando la mayonesa, cuando de repente oyó unos nombres conocidos pronunciados.

"Eran una peligrosa banda, de tinte fundamentalista, que se escudaba bajo la supuesta idolatría a un club de futbol. Fueron arrestados, tras semanas de investigación que se iniciaron luego de que hubieran herido de gravedad a un hombre. Lo cual también desnuda la corrupción imperante de la policía valenciana, quien conocía las movidas de este grupo criminal; también se ha revelado que el líder de esta banda tenía un parentesco con uno alto jefe policial y que le garantizó impunidad por años…Se ha revelado la identidad del supuesto líder de esta sediciosa banda, su nombre es Naraku Marcel…."

Kagome abrió sus ojos de forma desmedida. Ese nombre ya lo conocía y muy bien.

Era su pesadilla de adolescente y el azote que fundió la vida de su hermano.

Nunca esperó que hubiera noticia parecida, siendo que Naraku gozaba de una desvergonzada exención por parte de la justicia por estar protegido.

Kagome suspiró. Quizá debería rever su posición y denunciar su secuestro, para que sea castigado por ello. Pero luego pensaba que esto podría comprometerla y exponerla a los medios de comunicación. Sobre todo, Inuyasha estaría marcado.

Se preguntaba como si había sido posible aquello.

Kagome dejó el cuchillo y el pan que estaba cortando. Se sentó.

Recordar a Naraku aun la estrujaba. Ese hombre le hizo mucho daño a su familia.

Ella misma se asqueaba se haberse sentido atraída a un ser tan despreciable cuando era adolescente y de haber hecho tantas tonterías para llamar su atención.

Y pensar que tuvo que pagarle con su propio cuerpo aquella vez.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y dejó de prestar atención al televisor. Hace mucho que había olvidado aquello y no valía la pena volverlo a traer a colación.

Y pensar que creyó que había hallado el verdadero amor en un amigo como Bankotsu, con quien había compartido tanto.

Y pensar que ahora eran menos que extraños. Un ser egoísta y lujurioso no merecía nada de ella.

Con pesar recordaba que hace unos días fue su cumpleaños.

¿Lo estaría festejando con Kikyo?

En eso oyó un ruido.

Inuyasha había entrado a la cocina y Kagome le sonrió.

─Oh, no había oído que llegabas Inuyasha, por favor seas bienvenido en tu propia casa

El joven le devolvió una sonrisa cálida, aunque se heló al ver lo que daba en la televisión.

Un extenso reportaje de la aprehensión de una banda peligrosa en Valencia.

─Esto también es obra tuya, Inuyasha. Has sido un ángel conmigo y mi hermano ─le dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose a él

Inuyasha la miró. Para él, Kagome era la mujer más bonita que había visto, y la más bondadosa,

Nunca nadie podría llegarle a los pies en la dedicación que ponía en ser buena con los demás. Habia visto como cuidaba a su hermano.

Como se esforzaba con superarse cada día. De ser una mesera a algo más. Porque ella merecía siempre más.

Se merecía todo.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose.

Él obnubilado de amor y ella presa de un cariño amistoso intenso.

En eso Kagome decidió que debía probar algo. Tenía que hacerlo desde que se decretó a si misma que se debía a este hombre, que le diera tantas pruebas de amor.

Kagome se acercó pausadamente, alzó sus manos y las posó sobre las mejillas de Inuyasha para atraerlo para posar sus labios en los de él.

Un contacto dulce, cálido y completo que sorprendió a Inuyasha, pero éste no tardó en responder, colocando una mano en la cintura de la joven.

Inuyasha creía estar soñando, pero el beso era real, no era fruto de su imaginación. Esas sensaciones eran auténticas y sólo ella podía producírselas.

En eso un nombre conocido se oyó en la televisión.

"…el nombre del hombre que fue atacado en la bodega es Bankotsu Maxwells."

Kagome se desprendió de los labios de Inuyasha y se soltó de su agarre al oír ese nombre.

Se giró hacia el televisor a ver de qué se trataba y se sentía tonta por tener esa reacción, pero necesitaba saber de esa noticia.

Quiso la mala suerte, que hubiera uno de los típicos problemas de corte de programación por fallas en el cable, algo muy usual en Torrelodones y el televisor quedó sin señal.

Kagome quedó pestañeando extrañada. ¿Qué había sido eso?, no creía que podría haber otros hombres con el mismo nombre.

Giró hacia Inuyasha. Él estaba muy serio ahora, ya no tenía la sonrisa y la sorpresa de cuando se habían besado.

─Prometí guardar un secreto, pero no tiene caso que te lo oculte más ─anunció él

─ ¿Qué quieres decir? ─preguntó la muchacha

Inuyasha caminó hacia ella y le tomó una mano.

─Te quiero mucho, Kagome. Más de lo que nunca pensé que amaría a nadie, y el beso que nos dimos hace un momento me ha gustado tanto y me dio, por un momento, la ilusión de que podríamos ser algo más que amigos ─en eso, el joven tragó algo de saliva ─. Pero me he dado cuenta que aun amas a Bankotsu, la forma como te giraste al oír ese nombre, como si nada mas importase en este mundo.

─Espera, Inuyasha…

─Justamente porque te amo, es que voy a contarte la verdad. Seria horrible de mi parte que te sientas comprometida a mí por causa de una conjura. Él que ayudó a salvarte fue Bankotsu ─confesó él, haciendo que ella se congelara con la revelación.

La muchacha se quedó anonadada y esperó lo que seguía.

─Él se prestó como carne de cañón, por eso lo golpearon hasta dejarlo casi muerto. Lo hubieran logrado si la policía no hubiera llegado. Él fue a Valencia el día de tu secuestro junto con su primo a ver de ayudar y recolectar información. Se ofreció entregarse a cambio de ti, pues él entregaría su vida en la guerra abierta que los ultra cords mantenían con otra banda rival con quien tenían un lio de vida o muerte. Con la muerte de Bankotsu, la paz podría sellarse porque estarían iguales. Antes de irse, él nos hizo jurar a mí, a tu hermano y a su primo que no hablaríamos de eso, porque no deseaba ser una carga a tu consciencia. Sobrevivió, aunque se debatió entre la vida y la muerte.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

El relato lo había extenuado, pero no negaba que le producía cierta liberación el confesarlo.

No quería a una Kagome que le viniera por simple agradecimiento y además sin tener las cartas completas sobre la mesa. Él sabía que ella aun sentía algo por ese hombre.

Kagome abrió sus ojos ante aquella revelación.

Se sentó en la silla libre, por la conmoción que le produjo eso.

¿Bankotsu había querido dar su vida por ella?

Miró a Inuyasha, pero estaba muy serio. No estaba mintiendo ni jugando una broma.

Todo este tiempo nadie le había dicho nada porque Bankotsu se los hizo jurar.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ PARA EL FINAL CON EPILOGO.**_

Muchas gracias por sus follows, favs y comentarios, se los agradezco.

También sus buenos deseos hacia mi futura cirugía que nuevamente tuvo un retraso, asi que completé este episodio en estos dos días libres que tuve, porque mañana domingo 16/02 me regreso al hospital a esperar la cirugía el lunes.

Como saben, el capitulo final vendrá apenas se pueda.

Veremos si hay final entre Bankotsu y Kagome. No sé si Kagome llegue al punto de querer volver con él o algo parecido. Mucho rencor hubo allí, asi como mucho amor, asi que veremos como se resuelve eso.

BESOS A MIS COMENTARISTAS DEL 24: AZZULAPRINCESS, YUMAIKA QUERIDA, NENATAISHO, GIGIMORE, GUEST, NITOCA. BESOTES

Y un corto saludo de despedida a SAV21, que no leyó el 23 y me ha dejado un rw de despedida en el 24 porque abandona la historia, porque no le gusta porque le confunde no encontrar un capi que fue el 23 que ella/él no encontró. No sé que decir, salvo Gracias, adiós y suerte.

BESOS A LOS DEMÁS, NOS LEEMOS EN CUANTO SE PUEDA EL FINAL CON EPILOGO, QUE SERÁ BIEN LARGO, LO JURO, PARA DARLE CIERRE A ESTA HISTPRIA E INICIAR ALGO NUEVO.

LOS QUIERE.

Paola.


	26. Chapter 26 FINAL

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO DE DIVERSIÓN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 26 final**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Pero que clase de broma era esta?

Tanto tiempo había estado configurando su mente, estableciendo a Bankotsu como un hijo de puta egocéntrico, incapaz de algún acto altruista y si, listo para engañar y traicionar.

Todos estos duros meses en Berlín, ella anidó la idea y ese concepto sobre él, según la horrible experiencia que había tenido.

También era cierto que antes de eso, recopiló recuerdos bonitos de cuando eran amigos y él la había cuidado y protegido como un hermano, más que un hermano. Él siempre fue algo más.

Inuyasha la miraba muy serio. Se le notaba que le costó quitarse de encima este secreto que lo abrumaba.

Kagome se sentó en la silla.

Los bocadillos que había estado preparando poco antes, yacían fríos sobre la mesada. Un silencio sepulcral se había instaurado en el ambiente

La joven se llevó las manos a la cara. Era consciente de que su reacción no era correcta, a tenor de todo lo que ese hombre le hizo. Pero no era menos cierto que antes de eso, Bankotsu había sido su más querido amigo y su primer protector cuando se mudó a Madrid, huyendo de su pasado.

Pero por, sobre todo, era algo involuntario y espontaneo. Por más que intentare durante todo este tiempo quitárselo de la cabeza, ella lo había querido. Fue su primer amante, luego del desastre de Naraku. Su primer interés romántico real, fuera de la atracción platónica hacia Inuyasha.

Ambos hombres tan diferentes.

Inuyasha era el prototipo de hombre ideal. Se había levantado de una mala relación toxica con Kikyo y había renacido. Lejos de esa mujer, se salió de los malos hábitos y las intrigas.

Y le había declarado su amor.

Ella justamente se daba a la idea de que debía darle una oportunidad porque sentía que se lo debía. Ese hombre hizo tanto por ella, incluido el haber salvado a Bankotsu a última hora con aquella oportuna llamada a esa editora alemana que movió el avispero.

Pero aun así…

Su cuerpo, su mente, su piel y sus huesos solo le exigían una sola cosa.

Tenía que ver a Bankotsu. Deseaba poder hablarle y que él supiera que ella sabía lo que había hecho por ella ¿sólo eso?

Kagome cerró los ojos. No tenía claro si solo deseaba eso, pero era lo que podía ofrecerle. Habia estado a punto de morir, sin ser perdonado por ella.

En ese momento, un halo de luz se atravesó en ella.

Levantó la cabeza hacia Inuyasha.

─ ¿Dónde está él?

.

.

.

.

Sango siempre fue una chica fuerte, acostumbrada a mantener el alma de fierro, y no mostrar debilidades en público.

Esa mañana Yura había presentado su renuncia, enviando una carta por un mensajero.

Y que Hiten la hubiera citado a una charla en un café cerca del trabajo, aprovechando que vino por unas horas a Madrid.

Sango no era tonta. Algo intuyó que no estaba bien, desde que Yura desapareciera del mapa, en tanto Hiten le había cancelado las citas que tenían.

Ambos no se dieron a encontrar o daban respuestas escuetas. Pero sabía que ahora las obtendría en este encuentro en el café.

Casi lo terminó de confirmar cuando vio ambos entrando al café, donde ella esperaba.

Se tragó el hipo y los vio sentarse frente a ella. Sango hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no llorar mientras oía el relato de esos dos, quienes tenían el rostro descompuesto y culpable.

Le revelaron que se amaban, que no podían evitarlo porque era algo que llevaba tiempo sin resolverse. Yura le pidió perdón y le dijo que renunció, porque sería hipócrita de su parte presentarse al trabajo y compartir sitial, luego de lo que le había hecho.

Sango los oyó silenciosamente mientras ambos declaraban que la respetaban, pero que ni ellos mismos pudieron controlar sus sentimientos, porque fue algo que no pudieron manejar.

Como última salida, le dijeron que ellos no formalizarían si Sango no quería.

En ese momento, Sango tuvo un impulso de arrojarles las bebidas, pero se contuvo.

Lo que veía allí, en las miradas de Hiten y de Yura era amor.

Ella no se pondría en plan de atar a Hiten con promesas o pruebas, siendo que sus sentimientos hacia Hiten no se igualaban con los de Yura.

Veía lo ojos de esa atormentada mujer y estaban en un estado de amor puro. Allí fue que Sango la envidió, no por quedarse con el hombre con quien ella estaba saliendo, sino porque alguna vez también le gustaría tener esos mismos ojos, henchidos de un fuerte sentimiento.

El café acabó cuando Sango les dijo que ella no se opondría a su relación, pero que por el momento no quería verlos. Que le tomaría un tiempo poder darse a la idea, que no les guardaba rencor, pero que por el momento prefería tomar distancia.

Que no cerraba a la idea de volver a ser amigos.

Hiten y Yura la abrazaron como despedida y se marcharon como vinieron.

Sango quedó sola en aquel café, viendo a esa pareja de enamorados irse.

No los odiaba, pero sí que los envidiaba por tener algo que ella no tenía.

Quizá un viaje le vendría bien.

Adelantar las vacaciones tal vez.

.

.

.

.

.

El enorme coche negro estacionó en uno de los sitios de estacionamiento que ofrecía el enorme hospital de la Infanta Sofía.

Una atribulada Kagome bajó del mismo. Inuyasha se quedó a esperarla en el coche.

Kagome fue veloz hacia la zona de recepción, y preguntó por el paciente Bankotsu Maxwells.

Allí recibió la información de que el referido paciente había sido dado de alta hace como tres días, que ya no se encontraba en el sitio.

La joven no esperaba aquella noticia. Todo el camino de Torrelodones hasta aquí se había hecho la película de encontrarlo en este sitio. Pero él no estaba.

Respiró profundo y decidió llamar a Yura.

No quiso hacerlo antes, porque entendía que Yura había estado agobiada por tanto secreto. No tenía interés en acosarla ni reprenderla por haber guardado el secreto.

El secreto no era de ella, era de Bankotsu.

Valoró la lealtad de Yura y eso hizo que la quisiera aún más.

El número de Yura daba apagado, y eso que intentó varias veces.

Kagome se dio por vencida.

El único otro sitio donde Bankotsu podía estar era uno que ella conocía muy bien.

Tampoco se atrevía a llamarlo en su móvil, él no tenía su número, pero ella había memorizado el suyo. Además, no sabía si Kikyo estaba cerca y no quería crearle problemas.

Kikyo.

Se había olvidado de ella.

Si esa mujer estaba, seguro le crearía alguna escena y Kagome estaba preparada.

No pensaba retroceder en su idea de hablar con Bankotsu y hacer las paces, aunque luego ya jamás volvieran a verse. Era algo loco e impulsivo, pero ese hombre, independientemente de su canallada con ella, había querido salvarla a costa de su propia vida.

Tenía que hablarle, cruzar palabras con él, darle a entender que lo sabía. Si no se despedía bien de él, sería algo que le pesaría el resto de su vida.

¿Era solo eso lo que quería?

No, es que también quería verlo. Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en el exquisito dolor de amar a alguien tan inalcanzable y malvado, que ahora que había una limpia oportunidad, gracias al último acto altruista de él.

Quería verlo, y su vergüenza con Inuyasha no la detendría.

Iría a buscarlo a su casa.

.

.

.

.

.

Yura recogió la correspondencia, miró algunas alacenas y tomaba nota mental de algunos detalles en las puertas. Lo mejor era hacerla pintar para que el precio no bajara. El mercado inmobiliario madrileño podría ser muy particular por esos detalles.

La joven respiró profundo.

Las cosas habían sucedido tan pronto.

Lo suyo con Hiten, por ejemplo. Fue tan rápido, así como la conversación confesión con Sango.

Sabía que no volverían a ser amigas. Ese el precio que tenía que pagar por el hombre que amaba.

Lo pagaría con tristeza, porque sentía que había traicionado a Sango. Era cierto que no era íntima amiga suya como Kagome.

Este también era un tema que debía confesarle a Kagome. Se estaba dando mentalmente una idea de cuando coger un autobús e ir a Torrelodones, cuando escuchó que un coche estacionaba frente a la casa.

¿Tan pronto se detenía un comprador?, así que salió afuera para ver, vio un cochazo negro afuera, pero se asustó al ver a la persona que salía de allí.

Una Kagome que salía boquiabierta, que aún no reparaba en Yura por estar viendo el cartel afincado en la entrada, aquel que había puesto el agente de la inmobiliaria.

" _Se vende este chalet_ "

La joven pestañeaba confundida, hasta que al fin pareció notar a Yura y se acercó a ella, quien le hizo una seña.

Inuyasha quedó en el coche y estaba sorprendido del dichoso cartel. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía tramitar la venta de su casa tan pronto? Pero se quedó dentro cuando notó a la amiga de Kagome. Ellas tenían mucho que hablar.

Ambas amigas se encontraron. Por la cara que cada una tenia, era evidente que tenían algo que contarse.

Yura quería pedirle perdón por haberle ocultado ese secreto, y que evidentemente Kagome ya sabía. O de lo contrario no estaría aquí.

Kagome, por su parte, deseaba que Yura se explayase un poco más sobre lo narrado por Inuyasha. Ella ignoraba hasta ese momento que Yura había vuelto a hacer las paces con Bankotsu, pero aparentemente era otra de las cosas que su amiga le ocultó.

Kagome no quería juzgarla. Yura estaba cargando con demasiados secretos ajenos. Debía liberarse de ellos.

.

.

.

.

─Eso fue lo que ocurrió, Kagome ─terminó de narrar Yura mirando el florero vacío que estaba sobre la mesada de la abandonada casa de Bankotsu ─. Él ha puesto a la venta esta casa y yo solo vine a recoger la correspondencia para mandársela.

Kagome bajó la cabeza.

─Me confirmas lo que me ha contado, Inuyasha

─Por dios, ese hombre es un ángel; es quien a fin de cuentas terminó salvando a Bankotsu de una muerte segura ─añadió Yura, rememorando aquellas horas tan oscuras

Kagome se limpió una lagrima.

─Me hubiera gustado poder hablar con Bankotsu, siento que nos debemos un cierre.

Yura suspiró.

─Yo también creo que deberías hacerlo, y lo digo por experiencia propia. Muchos años mantuve a mi corazón con miedo al amor, cuando éste se me ofrecía y tuve malas elecciones por ello. No digo que tu caso sea igual, pero hablar de estas cosas con la persona que nos hizo doler el corazón, ayuda ─aseveró Yura.

Kagome tomó una mano de su amiga.

─Me alegra tanto lo tuyo con Hiten, aunque me apena Sango, pero ella es una chica fuerte y podrá superarlo.

Sango se ensombreció al pensar en aquella pobre mujer.

─Y ahora que renunciaste ¿Qué harás? ─preguntó Kagome

Yura sonrió.

─Me iré a Tarifa con Hiten.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego de unos segundos decidió preguntar.

─ ¿Y sabes donde esta él? ─preguntó la joven, refiriéndose a Bankotsu

─Bankotsu se mudó a Tarifa, entiendo que va a asociarse con su primo. Las cosas fueron tan rápidas, y ha pedido su traslado para la fisioterapia que aún le resta, para hacerla en el hospital local ─confesó Yura

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Yura acotó algo que ya no podía tragarse.

─Fueron semanas difíciles las posteriores a la golpiza. Lo trajeron de Valencia más muerto que vivo. Me rompió el alma verlo tan vulnerable y a su primo tan triste, pensamos que no iba a sobrevivir, pero Bankotsu se aferró. Quizá ahora parezca muy tranquilo, porque pasó las sesiones de fisioterapia con éxito, pero dolía verlo esos primeros quince días. Un hombre tan sano y fuerte, reducido a cenizas.

Yura relató esto, sin ninguna intención de hacer sentir mal a Kagome, pero ya que ella le había pedido antes que se explayase, creía correcto hablar de esto y con sus crudos detalles.

─No quería decírtelo, pero yo llevaba tiempo hablando con Bankotsu, desde antes de los incidentes. Me agobiaba al inicio, porque no dejaba de preguntar por ti y yo me negaba ─contó Yura, pero luego tomó una mano de Kagome y añadió ─. Supongo que me rendí cuando vi sus ojos y noté que no me estaba mintiendo. Con esto no quiero decir que lo perdones o vuelvas con él, lo que quiero decir es que él no es una mala persona, pero si un hombre que se dejó llevar por sus instintos.

Kagome correspondió la mano de su amiga.

Es como si de tirón vinieran a decirle cosas, que ella no había querido oír.

─Haz sufrido mucho, Kagome y te mereces tomar la decisión que quieras y eso incluye perdonarlo o no ─refirió Yura ─. Pero él también ha sufrido, así que creo que ha cumplido parte de su penitencia, pero todo esto, es algo que tú debes sopesar.

─He pensado en Bankotsu siempre, pero cualquier recuerdo o idea bonita siempre lo he terminado bloqueando por causa de su engaño.

─ ¿Qué quieres hacer? ─preguntó Yura

Kagome lo pensó detenidamente.

Ya no podía luchar con aquello que la apremiaba. Era cierto que hubo el tiempo que lo odió, pero ahora al saber que él se habría sacrificado por ella, fue que sus sentimientos enterrados empezaron a aflorar en su sangre en forma ardiente.

No los podía detener.

─Quiero verlo ─confesó Kagome.

─Entonces ve junto a él ─apoyó Yura

.

.

.

.

.

Habia tenido que comprar un bastón. Menos mal no eran muletas, pero igual Bankotsu se sentía algo humillado de usar aquel artefacto.

Cada vez se sentía mejor y el clima de Tarifa le ayudaría para terminar de recuperarse.

Además, le entusiasmaba su nuevo proyecto.

Asociarse con su primo y explotar su propia cantina. Él sería su propio jefe y seguiría haciendo lo que más le gustaba: preparar increíbles cocteles.

Era cierto que había tenido que hacer grandes cambios, como poner en venta la casa del abuelo y mudarse temporalmente a casa de su primo, hasta que él pudiera diligenciarse un sitio propio, porque tenía claro que Tarifa seria su nuevo hogar, lejos de Madrid.

Habia sido tiempo de cambios, mudanzas y renovaciones.

Cierto que aún no estaba bien físicamente, pero era algo temporal, ya que pronto volvería a ser él de antes.

Aunque no tanto como antes, él se sentía diferente por las decisiones que había tomado. Y no estaba arrepentido. Sabía que la decisión de largarse de Madrid fue correcta, no sólo por su propia evolución profesional, sino porque esa ciudad siempre le traería recuerdos de los cuales no estaba orgulloso.

Nunca dejaría de pensar en la vergüenza que le producía sus acciones con Kagome. Ni siquiera recordaba a Kikyo, esa pobre infeliz, que había sido la causante de tanto alboroto.

La había llamado una vez para saber cómo estaba, pero no la pudo encontrar. El ex chofer de ella le había contado que la joven se había ido a Paris.

Por un lado, lo lamentó por su ex novia, porque él a su modo la había querido.

Pero no se comparaba con lo que había sentido y aun sentía hacia Kagome.

Esa mujer había sido su compañía y su amiga por años. Antes de cometer la tontería de testearse como amantes. Ahora eran extraños.

Bankotsu caminó despacio apoyado en su bastón. Le encantaba hacer estas caminatas en la arena y disfrutar del atardecer mirando la playa.

Todavía le quedaba tiempo mientras se preparaba para inaugurar su cantina. En su estado no podía trabajar bien, así que disfrutaba esto como unas vacaciones.

Pensaba en Inuyasha, ese hombre que tanto detestó en algún momento. Ahora ya no podía odiarlo, porque había aprendido a reconocer que era un buen hombre y se notaba que amaba a Kagome, a tenor de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Se sentía celoso, pero ¿Qué más daba?

Inuyasha se merecía a Kagome y estaba seguro que ella era feliz con él. Él cuidaría de ella, como ya había demostrado que era capaz y como él nunca podría hacerlo.

Se sentía tan raro teniendo estas ideas, pero como Hiten y Yura le habían dicho, él estaba muy cambiado y diferente. De ser el hombre altamente egocéntrico y sardónico, había pasado a una conversión más humilde y calma.

Su primo y Yura se había cuidado de decírselo, pero ambos sabían que era por el amor y el arrepentimiento que sentía hacia Kagome. Como si hubiera aprendido la lección de su vida con ella.

Al recordar a esos dos, Bankotsu sonreía.

Hiten y Yura se merecían ser felices, luego de tantos años de desidia y miedo. Le alegraba que Yura se mudara también a Tarifa con Hiten. Eso daba que pensar a Bankotsu, quien debía apresurar su ida de la casa de su primo y dejar a esos tortolitos en paz.

Sonrió sinceramente, se sostuvo por el bastón y giró para irse de allí.

Pero al hacerlo, se quedó petrificado al ver emerger a una persona inesperada viniendo como una aparición.

Por un segundo, Bankotsu creyó estar enloqueciendo con alguna ilusión.

Una mujer que portaba un vestido blanco y descalza, porque llevaba sus sandalias en la mano venia hacia él.

Bankotsu comenzó a temblar.

─Definitivamente los medicamente me están jugando una mala pasada…

La muchacha se paró y lo miraba.

Bankotsu pestañeó nervioso.

─Tienes que ser una ilusión ¿verdad?

Kagome estaba parada junto a él. La mujer meneó la cabeza.

─Soy yo, Kagome.

Bankotsu se sintió un completo estúpido, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

─No sabía que estabas por Tarifa. Si vienes por Hiten, no está en el bar ni en su casa, dijo que saldría afuera por provisiones para el negocio ─se apresuró él en aclarar, consciente de que quizá ella hubiera venido a visitar a su primo.

Era lo único que tenía sentido.

La muchacha también estaba nerviosa, se apretaba las manos, pero, de todos modos, consiguió hablar.

─Sé lo que hiciste por mí en Valencia. Lo sé todo…

Bankotsu se sorprendió con la revelación. Entonces ella sabía.

Verla allí tan hermosa e inocente como siempre le removió la mente a él. Tenía que hacer algo y no sabía qué ni cómo. No estaba seguro por qué ella estaba en este lugar, así que hizo caso a sus impulsos que lo llamaban a implorar su perdón y se dejó caer frente a ella, arrodillándose, y soltando su bastón.

Ella se asustó y quiso sostenerlo, pero no pudo. Bankotsu no se animaba a alzar la cabeza.

─Por favor, no te vayas. No sin antes oírme

─Bankotsu, no hagas esto, levántate por favor…

Él no pudo controlar un par de lágrimas que se le escaparon.

─Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho. Sé que estas aquí para ver a mi primo y yo estoy abusando de tu tiempo, pero no sé si te vuelva a ver alguna vez…

─No es necesario que hagas esto…

Pero él puso una mano en el pie de ella, como si estuviera pidiendo clemencia o tiempo.

─Me faltará la vida para pedirte perdón. He sido un imbécil y un desgraciado; nunca más volveremos a ser amigos y es lo mínimo que merezco por ser un cretino ─en ese lapso pareció pensar en algo y añadió ─. Morir por ti en Valencia hubiera compensado un poco lo que te hice. Solo quiero que sepas que en parte estoy feliz por ti y por Inuyasha. Deseo que sean muy felices juntos, más de lo que ya son. Saber eso es lo único que podría ponerme contento.

Kagome estaba pasmada, nunca había visto llorar a Bankotsu de ese modo. No correspondía en absoluto con la imagen mental que ella tenía de él.

Ella había venido porque quería verlo y darle a saber que estaba al tanto del sacrificio que hizo por ella. Estaba anonadada por la declaración, aunque no entendía porque él suponía que ella tenía una relación con Inuyasha diferente a lo amistoso.

Ella no puede evitar que dos lagrimas también se le cayeran del rostro.

Él se levantó dificultosamente, sosteniéndose por el bastón, pero sin apartar la mirada de ella.

─Ya me voy, te dejaré tranquila. Pero antes de eso, quiero decirte que siempre te voy a amar, Kagome. Eras mi mejor amiga y siempre atesoraré nuestros recuerdos. No sé si planees volver a Berlín, pero sabes que te deseo lo mejor con Inuyasha.

Él hizo entonces un gesto atrevido, pasándole la mano.

Él no esperaba que ella lo tomara, así que se asustó cuando vio que ella si le correspondía.

─No sé de donde sacas esto, pero no estoy con Inuyasha ni nunca lo he estado.

Bankotsu levantó la mirada sorprendida hacia ella.

Igual no quería hacerse ilusiones e hizo otro gesto atrevido, así que volvió a tomar esa mano que correspondía la suya y los llevó a sus labios, para darle un corto beso.

─Yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. No importa si no me perdonas.

La mano de ella comenzó a temblar como si luchara con lo que quería decir y no debía.

─ ¿Cómo puedes decir que amas a alguien cuando estas con otra? Kikyo no es santo de mi devoción, pero merece que le digas la verdad.

─Y se lo dije. Ella se fue de mi vida apenas se lo supo.

Kagome pestañeaba confusa, pero al oír aquello, menos quería y podía soltar esa mano.

Habia venido a Tarifa en avión, comprando el primer billete disponible. Inuyasha le había pedido traerla él, pero Kagome se le plantó.

─Agradezco lo que haces por mí. Pero este asunto es mío, nada más ¿entiendes? ─le había pedido ella.

Kagome estaba conmocionada por las palabras de Bankotsu. Habia venido para decirle que lo perdonaba, pero al estar aquí, oír su pedido de perdón, no podía evitar resquebrajarse, así que decidió marcharse, huir de allí.

─Tienes mi perdón…─y se soltó de la mano de Bankotsu. No deseaba que él viera su rostro aún más impactado. Era cierto lo que decían algunas personas. El amor era emocional y no objetivo.

Se giró sobre sus talones, luego de coger sus sandalias, dejando a Bankotsu boquiabierto, porque probablemente no esperaba su perdón.

Mientras se iba, miles de imágenes le venían a la mente, y no precisamente los tristes. Él le estaba dando un último adiós y ella se carcomía con pensar que no quería perder nada suyo y menos luego de saber lo que era capaz de hacer por ella.

Ningún recuerdo triste vino a apenarla. Y definitivamente no quería renunciar a ellos.

Penosos recuerdos de aquellas noches solitarias en Berlín vinieron a retumbar en su cabeza, cuando tenía el corazón roto y lloroso. Lo único que se preguntaba esos días si es que realmente amaba a Bankotsu o solo era una adicta al exquisito dolor de amar a alguien tan inalcanzable.

Habia oído que las mujeres tendían a pensar más por el lado izquierdo del cerebro, los que las llevaba a ser más impulsivas y emocionales que los hombres, que se manejaban más por el lado derecho, de forma más racional.

Pues bien, en este momento ella se encontraba revoloteando del derecho al izquierdo.

En ese momento perdió la cabeza. Al diablo las conveniencias y el sentido lógico que le decía que nunca debería intentar algo de nuevo con ese hombre.

Ella lo amaba, y eso no lo borraba ninguna sesión de psicoanálisis. Tampoco los múltiples consejos ni el sentido común, es que el amor actuaba de modos extraños.

Soltó las sandalias y corrió hacia él, para abrazarlo.

Cogiéndole de sorpresa, porque no se esperaba una reacción así de ella. El placer de un abrazo de ella, creía que era algo vedado para él.

─! ¿Cómo crees que pueda volver a Berlín después de saber lo que hiciste por mí?¡

─Es que yo…─quiso decir él, aun desconcertado por el arranque de ella, que no se esperaba.

Ella lo apretó aún mas, sin importar si eso pudiere hacerle daño.

─No puedo irme a ningún sitio, pensé que iba a poder. Pero luego de verte y saber la verdad, lo único que quiero es quedarme por aquí. No soportaría tenerte como una extraña, es cierto que has sido un miserable conmigo…pero también eres el único hombre que siempre quise. Saber que me amas me da valor de decir esto ─confesó ella entre lagrimas

─Oh, Kagome…─él no pudo decir más, no se le ocurrían las palabras, así que enterró su cabeza en los cabellos de ella, oliendo ese aroma exquisito y sintiéndose perdido.

─No Voy a ningún sitio ─murmuró ella

Él se separó un poco para ver la cara mojada de ella. Los ojos de él también estaban cristalizados.

─Si tú me lo permites, me quedaré contigo ─replicó él.

Ambos habían agotado sus recursos vocales, nunca fueron buenos con las palabras, asi que él decidió permitirse algo que jamás creía volvería a tener: los labios de ella.

Acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó, y ella se entregó al beso.

No podían evitar amarse, aun cuando ya no tenía sentido.

El amor era estúpido pero persistente, pero a ambos no les importaba.

Solo contaba cuanto se habían echado ambos de menos. Solo estaban dándose al arrebato que su piel, sus huesos y si sangre les llamaba a hacer.

Ya no eran necesarias las palabras ni los discursos.

En el suelo de la frondosa arena de la playa, quedaron el bastón y las sandalias.

Ya nada más importaba.

 **EPILOGO.**

 **Tres años después.**

Kagome cerró la laptop, satisfecha.

Su negocio al fin, había despegado y no podía terminar de creerlo, luego de tanto esfuerzo.

Varios supermercados y tiendas mayoristas de la costa le habían pedido productos, así que estaría bastante ocupada supervisando la producción y las entregas.

Habia automatizado el empaque, pero los productos seguían elaborándose de forma artesanal.

Kagome era dueña de una pequeña fábrica de dulces y mermeladas de diferentes sabores, pero cuyo producto estrella era el dulce de melón que se vendía en diferentes presentaciones.

Recordaba con una sonrisa como había sido el inicio de su emprendimiento, con la única ayuda de Yura y Bankotsu. Al final Bankotsu ya no pudo seguir ayudándola por estar abarrotado en el bar, asi que ella y Yura se apañaron. Ahora por fin estaba saboreando las mieles del éxito y disfrutando sus ganancias de tanto trabajo.

Hubo un momento que Kagome creyó que acabaría sus días en Alemania, ese país que tanto le dio de forma profesional. Pero eso no era lo que ella quería en verdad.

Ahora tenía algo mejor. Era la dueña de su propio negocio, que amenazaba con crecer cada dia más. Y se había asociado con Yura formalmente. Miroku también les había ayudado con cuestiones fiscales, ya que Kagome lo arrastró a vivir en Tarifa.

Por ahora Miroku, ya se había liberado de sus sesiones de terapia y alquilaba un piso en el pueblo, donde trabajaba en una oficina de contabilidad. Habia superado sus problemas y era un hombre feliz, lejos de la amargura que lo carcomió por años.

Kagome y Bankotsu se habían casado hace menos de un año, luego de haber vivido juntos y vivían en Tarifa, en la costa en un coqueto chalet no lejos de la playa y del bar que Bankotsu tenía en sociedad con su primo Hiten.

Era el bar más famoso de Tarifa, por los platos de Hiten y los cocteles de él. Y Kagome iba a ayudarlos algunas noches, orgullosa de su hombre.

Pero más orgulloso estaba él de ella, viéndola triunfar y recoger los frutos de su negocio.

Habían iniciado su relación cuando ella aprendió a perdonarlo por completo.

Kagome tuvo que desprenderse de la dependencia hacia Inuyasha. Él, al inicio se había enfadado con ella por haber vuelto con Bankotsu, pero con el tiempo regresó a pedirle perdón.

Volvieron a ser amigos. Y asistió a su boda como invitado especial.

Hasta Bankotsu fue amable con él, y Kagome presenció el momento en el cual ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos. Inuyasha vivía en Alemania y solía venir cada año a visitarlos, una vez superado su amor hacia ella, transformado ya en una profunda amistad.

Sango también venía a visitarlos en las vacaciones. Lo había empezado a hacer desde que se recuperara de las heridas y cicatrizara sus penas. Kagome sonreía al saber de qué Sango venia mucho por la costa, no porque tuviera alguna ínfima intención de espiar a Hiten, sino porque había empezado una amistad muy interesante con Miroku.

No tenía tampoco que preocuparse por Hiten y Yura, ya que una vez que ambos desataron sus sentimientos, nada los separaría. Aunque no tenían planes de boda, porque Yura no era amante de esas cuestiones, así que Hiten se había quedado con las ganas de hacerla su esposa, pero creía poder convencerla en algún momento. Las defensas de Yura iban a ceder.

En eso, sonó el móvil de Kagome que anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje.

La joven lo miró y notó que era un mensaje de su marido que le avisaba que la esperaba para tomarse un café de molinillo que él mismo había hecho y que por favor trajera uno de los dulces de melón que ya tenía hechos.

La muchacha sonrió y se acarició el vientre.

Aprovecharía el café, para revelarle a su marido que pronto serian tres.

* * *

 _ **FINAL.**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU VOTOS Y COMENTARIOS.**_

 _ **Para quien estaba al corriente de mi cirugía, se ha suspendido por 4ta vez, así que espero que la siguiente que me internen, ya me puedan operar.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia, que está en desarrollo.**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho y**_

 _ **BESOTES A MIS BELLAS COMENTARISTAS DEL 25: FRAN GARRIDO, AZZULAPRINCESS, NITOCA, ARIA, Y GUEST.**_

 _ **Paola.**_


End file.
